Harry Potter and the War of the Descendants
by Chelle21
Summary: Year Seven. Follow up to Harry Potter and the Eye of Isis. Harry builds his army, his allies and stops waiting for Voldemort to attack him. Along the way he learns the secrets of the Founders and the meaning of blood magic.
1. The Burning

_Notes - It was never my intention to wait this long before starting my 7th book. I apologize for the delay. The book itself is about half written already, so hopefully it will not take me too long to get it up (I'm hoping to do so before HPDH comes out). Please remember that this book seven is based on my book six, Harry Potter and the Eye of Isis, and no parts of HBP are to be considered. Also, this story will be told from multiple perspectives. The first chapter, which is truly more of a prologue, will be told from many points of views but the following chapters will not switch as frequently. And don't be surprised if you read a chapter or two that don't include Harry's perspective._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Burning _

July 24, 1997 - Harry Potter

Harry lay in his cot finally succumbing to sleep but not without great resistance. He'd fallen into the nightly routine of holding a vigil at his window; his wand firmly in his hand as he watched the skies, and the neighborhood for signs that something was happening, or that someone was coming for him. It was sometime after midnight on this evening that he'd moved to his bed as he fatigued and, as in nights before, it looked as if the only struggle he'd managed to find was within him and with his own bed sheets. They were twisted around his torso, and his right arm hung awkwardly off the mattress, his fist dangling just above the floorboard with his wand still clutched tightly in his grasp.

In the weeks since he'd returned from Hogwarts Harry had found it very difficult to sleep. Not just because the second war had broken out in full force, or that he felt completely useless (because Professor Dumbledore had told him he could not help until he was of age, causing Harry to count the minutes until he turned seventeen), but because Dobby had taken up the habit of sitting under Harry's window and staring at Harry during the night. It was a sensation that Harry found difficult to get use to. Not only had the staring been strange but Harry also found himself worrying constantly about Dobby's own health if he wasn't sleeping. He'd ordered him to sleep repeatedly, he'd even made Dobby a bed out of one of his aunt's sitting chairs (much to her chagrin), but never saw Dobby actually sleeping. It did not mean that Dobby did not sleep. Being Harry's house-elf he was obliged to obey any order given but he did not sleep until he was certain that Harry was too. The small elf was now sitting beneath the window, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his knees, snoring lightly.

And it was on this night sleep had become their enemy.

Harry coughed involuntarily. One cough turned into several and with a fright he shot up to his feet gagging from the stifling sensation that the smoke flooding into his room was giving to him. His eyes watered as he strained to see through the thick grey matter seeing a fiery red glow surrounding his door. Though it didn't seem possible, Harry gripped his wand even more tightly as he reached down with his free hand and nudged Dobby. Dobby woke quickly, coughed a bit as well, but did not need to be asked to do anything. He quickly erected a shield around the both of them so they could see and breathe more easily. After the shield was in place they moved to Harry's trunk and Harry removed two items: his invisibility cloak and his wand holster which contained Gryffindor's wand. He quickly strapped the holster onto his left shin and then picked up his small elf. Dobby immediately perched himself on one of Harry's shoulders and once there, Harry flung the cloak around them. He immediately strode for the door and when he was close enough he kicked it as hard as he possible could. The door buckled under the stress of the heat and the force of Harry's blow. Harry winced back as the flames licked the broken door. He took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped into the corridor immediately noticing that his aunt's door and Dudley's door were still closed. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run, knowing full well this was no ordinary house fire but he couldn't do it without making sure his family was safe. Bastards they were but still family nonetheless.

He went to Dudley's room first, finding his cousin still sleeping soundly, a little too soundly. Harry couldn't get Dudley to wake no matter how hard he nudged him or how loud he shouted. It made the obviousness of the trap even more apparent. A charm or potion had to have been used to make Dudley sleep so soundly, so Harry assumed his aunt and uncle were also in an oblivious slumber and that this was a ploy to keep him in the house as long as possible. He needed to move quickly, and was no longer concerned with using magic or breaking any magical decrees. He pointed his wand at his cousin. "_Recedentia!_" The window flew open and Dudley went soaring out. Harry didn't even look to see where Dudley had landed he immediately Apparated into his aunt and uncle's bedroom. They too were transported from the house and then Harry, still under his cloak, Apparated into the front yard of the house. Dobby appeared next to him louder than Harry had wanted. The whip cracking sound alerted whoever it was in the shadows across the street that a house-elf had just appeared in Harry's front lawn.

"I told you he had an elf." Harry heard a man say.

As he turned to look who was across the street he noticed Arabella Figg running street towards Number Four. He almost shouted out to her but stopped himself when he remembered he was under his cloak and he needed to remain silent if he had any chance of finding out who attacked his home, but before he could reach them the sound of sirens in the distance caused them to casually stroll away. Harry followed the two hooded Death Eaters as they left the scene. He quietly walked behind them until they reached the park. There he saw them preparing to Apparate away. In desperation to know who they were he quickly removed his invisibility cloak and Apparated onto the playground.

He tried to look nervous as he held his wand in the air and shouted, "_Accio Firebolt!_" Naturally, that stopped his would be killers from leaving. They immediately ran towards him and Harry was grateful that his broom arrived before they reached him. He mounted it quickly and darted into the sky hoping they would have means to follow him.

"Now what?" one asked. "We can't let him get away!"

"_Accio brooms!_" The other shouted. When the first two brooms arrived they quickly charmed them and took off into the air after Harry.

Harry knew they had no hope of keeping up with him, let alone catching him, unless he let them. Two charmed brooms were no match for his Firebolt.

_

* * *

_

_July 24, 1997 - Arabella Figg_

Arabella Figg hastily flung her dressing gown around her body as she charged out of her front door. She feared the eerie orange glow that was beginning to light up the neighborhood was coming from the Dursley home. Her thoughts jumbled in her mind as she ran towards the fire. When she came around the bend her fear was realized as she saw the Dark Mark hovering in the air above Number Four, Privet Drive. Instead of turning around, Miss Figg continued towards the burning home and didn't stop until she was standing in front of it, her mouth agape as she stared at the flames destroying the house.

"I hope no one is in there," said a neighbor. "Has anyone called for help?"

Help. That word sent shivers down her spine. She should have called Dumbledore before she'd even left the house. Now she would have to get all the way back there just to floo him. What had she been thinking?

Minutes felt like hours but it hadn't taken long at all for her to get back to her house and contact Dumbledore. He dispatched members of the Order immediately and they were there by the time she scurried back down the street. She was relieved to see Remus Lupin, Nymphora Tonks and Alastor Moody. They were watching along with the neighbors as the fire brigade began to put out the fire. After a few moments Moody began walking around the parameter of the house as the fireman worked on the fire. He had his wand concealed slightly as he pointed it up at the Dark Mark hovering in the sky. He was trying his best to place a glamour charm on it (knowing he could not remove it, it would have to fade on its own) so that it would look like more smoke.

Lupin immediately went to Miss Figg's side when he saw her. "Did you see Harry?"

She shook her head. "Haven't you?"

"We can't get in until the Muggles put out the fire," he said impatiently, clearly wishing he could simply smother the flames himself. "They found his family in the garden still asleep and couldn't figure out how they'd managed that."

"Still asleep?" she asked aloud.

Lupin nodded quickly. "Yes, it seems that the Dursleys managed to escape the fire in their sleep. The paramedics can't even wake them now."

"Well, Harry must have saved them." Miss Figg concluded. "That means he got out as well. Why wouldn't he wait here for help? He knew someone would come, didn't he?"

Lupin only nodded his head. He wasn't at all surprised that Harry not only got out of the fire safely, but that he also saved his family and disappeared. Harry's last priority would be to wait, especially if he saw who had done this, or worse yet, was still under attack. Lupin offered none of this to Arabella Figg though. There was no reason to provide her with so much information.

"Why don't you go on back home? Professor Dumbledore will contact you once we have this sorted out. There's no need for you to be out here in the dead of night. I'm sure Harry's fine."

"Quite capable of taking care of himself, isn't he?" she mumbled as she turned and headed away without Remus Lupin saying another word to her.

_

* * *

_

_July 24, 1998 - Parvati Patil_

"Get up!" A quiet, yet harsh male voice insisted as he shook Parvati's shoulder. She had barely woken when her father moved quickly across the room she shared with her twin sister and did the same to Padma. Parvati quickly jumped out of bed and went to her father's side. He looked back at her with a very disapproving look and she knew what it was for. His letters in the past year had warned her repeatedly of his feelings on the boy she was dating. He never wrote a harsh word against Harry but always he addressed his concerns of his daughter dating the-boy-who-lived. And it was quite clear that he felt danger approached and it was Harry's doing.

"Papa—" She tried to speak to defend Harry but he just held one finger in front of his mouth to quiet her and she obeyed.

Parvati and Padma quietly followed their father from their small house. Padma was clearly more frightened than Parvati. Neither knew what was going on and the confusion of the moment was frightening.

"What's going on?" Padma whispered, her voice shaking with fear.

"Your mother warned me—"

"What?" both girls nearly shouted at him.

"Shh," he insisted again. "She didn't really leave us." He had told his daughter this two years ago when their mother had taken an undercover assignment for the then minister Cornelius Fudge. "She's infiltrated the Death Eater ranks," he said even more quietly, "and tonight she received information that they were going to attack here."

"But why?" Padma asked.

Their father peered at Parvati. "I don't think you need an answer to that."

"They attacked Harry?" It wasn't really a question; Parvati was realizing what was going on. "They attacked him and failed again. They're coming for me?"

He nodded quickly. "Apparently, Harry stole something from You-Know-Who's and he wants to trade. He will never let you live if he takes you."

"You have to let me contact Harry," Parvati said urgently. "I have a way to. He'll come if he knows. It hasn't happened yet. He'll take us away."

"No!"

But Parvati did not listen to her father and she ran back to her room to grab the charmed medallion. She quickly enabled it and stuffed it in her pocket. Before she could return to her father and sister an explosion rocked the home. She quickly dove under her bed, dodging fragments of stone and wood as her house blew apart. She closed her eyes and remembered everything she'd read about Apparation and hoped for the best as she attempted it for the very first time.

_

* * *

_

_July 24, 1997 - Arthur Weasley_

Sleep did not come easily for Arthur Weasley. It was a feat not managed easily even with a good sleeping draught, but there he was hunched over in an overstuffed armchair, snoring lightly. It had been a long day, coupled with a long month, and year so far. A year ago he couldn't have imagined anything worse than losing his wife but he'd realized there were things much worse than that and he was living through them. His wife was gone, his son had turned Death Eater and Harry had been forced to kill him. Bill and Charlie were off in Egypt; neither saying why nor neither being sent by their employers or by Dumbledore on Order business. Fred and George were both quite successful in the shop and secretly developing as many aids as possible in the fight against Voldemort. Ron was barely speaking and Ginny was enraged most days. Her red hair had turned a deep, violent shade of red. Quite unnatural, it resembled true red, like paint. And Harry, his hand on the family clock just spun in slow circles. Arthur imagined it was because he was at Privet Drive and the clock just couldn't recognize where that was. But he never truly knew. If he hadn't learned what happened to the clock when a family member died he might have wondered if Harry had survived the summer thus far. On top of all of his family worries he was, of course, the Minister for Magic, and had to go about the business of the wizarding world day in and day out. It was no wonder that his hair was falling out at an increasing rate.

An annoying repetitive noise woke Arthur from slumber. He looked groggily to the window where he saw an owl pecking repeatedly at it. He finally pulled himself out of the comfortable chair and let the owl in. He wasn't entirely surprised to see Hedwig, however she was acting queer. There was no letter attached to her and she kept flying around in a circle hooting almost hysterically at him.

"What is it girl?" he asked as he followed her about. "Are you hungry?"

She hooted loudly at the question and flew towards the kitchen but that wasn't her destination. Instead she stopped at the family clock and perched herself atop of it. Arthur looked carefully, noticing that Harry's hand was no longer spinning slowly in a circle. It was pointed firmly at traveling. Just as Arthur started to soak in what his meant the hand swung to mortal peril.

_

* * *

_

_July 24, 1997 - Harry Potter_

Harry rushed towards the pile of rubble dreading what he would find. They had come for her so quickly he honestly hadn't expected it. He was shocked when the small medallion he'd charmed for Parvati had begun heating up his pocket. It took him several minutes to even realize what it was, but when he'd pulled the distress signal from his trouser he immediately understood that she was under attack. Without thinking about the situation, and trap he'd be flying into, Harry immediately landed and Apparated to her home in Southern England.

"Parvati?" he whispered quietly as he reached what was left of the house. "Padma? Mr. Patil?" Harry heard a small noise, and then a moan. He walked to his right and heard the moan again. He quickly began removing the stone near him and finally saw a hand. Without thought of being underage still he pointed his wand at the hand and levitated the body of a girl out of the rubble. He wasn't sure if it was Parvati or Padma but he found out as soon as he set her in the clearing.

"Padma." He stroked her hair out of her face. "It's Harry."

"They…" she whispered. "Came for… her."

The knot in Harry's stomach grew larger and harder. "It's okay, don't speak. I'm going to help you." Unsure how he could help exactly, Harry pointed his wand at her. "_Petrificus totalus_." Nothing else came to mind but he thought if he could freeze any injury she had that may give him time to get her help. "Dobby," Harry looked for his elf and Dobby showed himself, "take her to St. Mungo's and then come right back to me." Dobby nodded and with a crack he and Padma were gone.

Harry knew he didn't have much time. He took one more sweep through the rubble but didn't locate Parvati. Unfortunately, he did locate her father, who was clearly killed in the attack. Knowing there was nothing more he could do, he put his invisibility cloak around him again and Apparated to the safe spot he and Parvati had designated hoping she had managed to escape unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he came through the clearing in the woods and saw Parvati sitting in the shadows of a large rock in the rear of Hagrid's garden. He walked over to her immediately and engulfed her in the invisibility cloak.

"Your father's dead." There was no easy way to say it, so he just did. "Dobby took Padma to St. Mungo's. I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. You stay under my cloak and go straight to Dumbledore. The password to his office is bumble bee. Can you do that?" She nodded numbly at him. He kissed her on the cheek and stepped out from under the cloak. He felt her watch him as he disappeared back into the forest.

_

* * *

_

_July 24, 1998 - Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore was pacing his office floor nervously. He wanted very badly to leave but stayed at Hogwarts in hopes that Harry would come to him. He could only imagine what was going on with the boy and Arthur had not been able to provide any useful information. Harry's home and the area near his home had been searched to no avail. Then Dobby turned up at St. Mungo's with Padma Patil and another search of the Patil home only turned up the body of Sunil Patil. It was obviously that Harry had been there though, why else would Dobby have turned up with Padma? And on top of that, Dobby had refused to answer questions or stay at the hospital instead he popped out as soon as he knew Padma was getting the attention she needed. There was no question in Dumbledore's mind that Dobby was working under direct orders from Harry.

He startled at the knock on the door. "Come in," he said hoping it was Harry and delighted when he saw the door open, no one walk in and it close again. "Harry—"

"No Professor," said Parvati, clearly sobbing as she pulled the cloak down from her head. "It's me, Parvati."

"Dear child," he spoke softly as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry for your loss but so relieved to see you alive and unharmed."

"Harry sent me to you, Professor."

He smiled, realizing that took a great deal of trust on Harry's part. Instead of trying to run and fight with her Harry realized that he could not protect her and decided not to even try. For that Dumbledore was grateful. After embracing her for another moment he led her to a chair and helped her sit down. Parvati stared blankly at the fire as he approached it, quickly calling for Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. They arrived within moments of his call.

"Minerva… Poppy…" He almost smiled at them but the gravity of the situation didn't let him. "Miss Patil has just arrived. I do not wish for anyone to know she is here in our care at this time. Poppy, please make sure she doesn't have any injuries and I think a good sleeping draught is in order. She's been through quite an ordeal this evening."

"Yes, Professor." Madam Pomfrey immediately went to Parvati and escorted her out of the headmaster's office.

"Where is Harry, Albus? Didn't you expect him to come also?" Professor McGonagall asked nervously.

"I hoped, Minerva, but I'm not surprised. However, I am encouraged that he sent Ms. Patil here and did not try to hide her himself. It shows that he is beginning to trust me again."

"Do you think he still may come?"

"I will continue to hope, but I feel that Harry has taken matters into his own hands."

"How will he survive?"

"Harry has his own support network, Minerva. I haven't been able to figure out everyone in it but be assured that he is capable of hiding from anyone for a great deal of time. I will have to keep faith that he will come to me."

"Albus, his friends are but children. Not a one anywhere near strong enough or even clever enough to out think Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled. "I think Miss Granger would be quite upset to hear your assessment of her cleverness. And Harry has more than classmates to rely upon. He has witches and wizards that have sworn to help him above all others—"

"Including the Order?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and some of these witches and wizards are members of the Order."

"Bill and Charlie Weasley?" She realized. "He sent them out on whatever escapade they are own?"

Dumbledore nodded not revealing all he knew of that mission. "I think it would be safe to say that all of the Weasleys have taken an oath of protection to Harry… possibly even Arthur."

Professor McGonagall sat in the large armchair in front of the fire and pondered this for a moment. "This concerns me greatly, Albus. Isn't this similar to what Voldemort does?"

"I'm not 100 certain of the oath the Death Eaters take, but I'm sure this doesn't compare, and most importantly, I don't think Harry intentionally started this. I believe it started with one person pledging to protect and help Harry above all others and inadvertently it has kept happening. From my understanding of what has happened, Harry has the members of Dumbledore's Army under a secrecy oath similar to the Order and a handful of those students have taken this oath. As far as the oath goes I believe it has been done without his request or suggestion. But I agree with you," he said as he sat in the vacant chair next to her. "It is concerning and we've no way to monitor it and he has not been forthcoming with information about what has happened when someone has given an oath to him."

"Who do you suspect has taken this oath? Might they be able to help us bring him in?"

"That would certainly seem to violate the oath if they were to tell me where he is."


	2. The Missing

_Chapter 2 - The Missing_

_August 9, 1997_

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately wondering _what was that incisive noise? _The high pitched ringing was resonating throughout her entire house. Just as she flung her blanket away from her body her father threw her bedroom door open and flipped on the lights.

"Someone is trying to break in." He looked a bit nervous as he said this. "Get your wand."

Her father had never instructed her to use magic before but she obeyed immediately, pulling it from her night stand. Hermione joined him and her mother in the upstairs corridor, leading the way towards the stairs with her wand drawn. "What is that noise, Dad?" she asked quietly.

"I had a burglar alarm system installed before you came home," he answered equally as quiet as she had been. "Your Headmaster told me you may be in danger."

Hermione almost wanted to laugh. If this was a Death Eater attack and they were looking for Harry what a grand laugh she would have over Voldemort being thwarted by a Muggle security system. Just as they reached the bottom stairs Hermione heard a large explosion and immediately reacted with, "_Protego!_" The protection shield encompassed her and her parents as the explosion rocked through the home and a fire began to blaze.

"Grab onto me quickly," she instructed. They complied at once. Her mother wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and her father grabbed her left arm. "Hold tightly we're going to Apparate." Hermione had never attempted a ride along Apparation before, in fact she'd only just begun Apparating, but she knew she had to try it. Her face was covered with determination as she envisioned herself and her parents safely arriving in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. With a loud bang she arrived, along with her parents, safely. Hermione looked back at them and smiled weakly at them. Apparating three bodies was harder than she anticipated. She couldn't help but collapse into her father's arms.

"What's this?" A wizard with long purple robes approached the Grangers. "Muggles in the Ministry?"

"I'm a Muggle-born witch," said Hermione very quietly to him as her father helped her stand back up. "My name is Hermione Granger and our home has just been attacked."

He quickly scurried off and left them to fend for themselves. Mr. Granger helped Hermione to a nearby seat. "Relax… take some deep breaths and try to regain your composure. I don't know what you just did to all of us but it's obviously taken a lot out of you."

Hermione nodded. "It's called Apparation."

"Thank you," her mother said as she had a seat next to her and put her arms around her. "I'm very proud of you, Hermione."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Hermione saw Mr. Weasley hurrying towards them. He squatted down in front of Hermione with grave concern on her face. "Was it the Death Eaters?"

"I don't know," she answered him quickly. "It was very fast though Mr. Weasley, I'd be surprised if it was your every day fire."

"Harry?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"I don't know where he is," she told him just as she had before. "I haven't heard from him."

"Well, if it was the Death Eaters then they were hoping he was there…"

"Or would come at the very least," she finished his sentence.

"You're a very clever witch, Hermione," he told her with a caring smile. "Harry knows you can take care of yourself." Mr. Weasley patted her on the knees and stood again. "I've already sent a team of Aurors to your home to investigate. You all need to get to safety. You're welcome to stay at the Burrow until we can find other accommodations for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione's father said graciously. "but we have a flat in London near our offices too. I'm sure it will be fine for us to go there while our house is being repaired."

He nodded at them. "I feel I must advise you to leave Hermione in my care though. I know she has been home for only a short time but you two are not targets. Hermione needs to be where magic can protect her. You see her friend, Harry Potter, is missing," he explained to them. "and both sides of this conflict are looking for him. I'm afraid Hermione will be a target of the Dark Lord until we can locate Harry. We've been trying to get everyone close to Harry into a safe hiding place. If this was the Dark Lord's doing, your home was not the first destroyed in the pursuit of trying to locate Harry."

Mr. Granger nodded at him. "Hermione has told us a bit about what is going on in the magical world. I confess I do not want her involved but we have been unable to persuade her not to return to school. She is an adult now, and obviously very talented." He smiled affectionately at her. "She saved us all tonight."

Mr. Weasley face was soft as he nodded. "Indeed, you have a very talented daughter." That much was obvious from the first time he met Hermione. "Incidentally, how did you know that anyone was trying to attack your house?"

"Professor Dumbledore wrote us last year and told us that Hermione may need some additional protection. He offered charms and such but we installed a security alarm system."

"Fascinating." Mr. Weasley looked truly engrossed in learning about this security system. "How does it work? What does it do?"

"Well, if anyone tries to break in an alarm goes off," he explained. "That's what alerted us that someone was trying to get into the house."

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but laugh. "Do you mean to tell me a Muggle device…" He didn't finish his question he just laughed harder at the irony of it. "I'm sorry. The Aurors will try to save as many of your personal belongs as they can. It will mostly depend on how fast they got there versus how fast the Muggle authorities responded.

Mr. Weasley did as he said he would. He had two Aurors escort Mr. and Mrs. Granger to their flat in London and they did recover a god deal of items from the Granger home. Unfortunately, all of Hermione's school belongings were destroyed which seemed to her a small price to pay for their safety, though she was annoyed at having to replace all of the materials. After staying one night in London so she could give her account of the evening to the Aurors (it had been a Death Eater attack, the dark mark was found hovering above her home when the Aurors got there) she was whisked away to the Burrow where she dove head first into trying to figure out the mystery of Harry's whereabouts. She spent her first two days there researching books and trying several different methods to reach him, all failing miserably.

Hermione tossed herself onto Ron's bed. She sighed heavily as she rolled to her side and stared at Ron who was staring out of his small bedroom window. "This is driving me crazy. Why is he ignoring us like this? Where is he?"

Ron glanced back at Hermione but didn't smile. "No one knows where he is. All they know his that he left his house a week ago, saved Parvati and Padma and then disappeared. The only rumors about him are that he is dead."

Hermione simply wouldn't accept that as an explanation. Besides, his hand on the Weasley clock was turning in slow circles again. The clock didn't know where Harry was but it did know he was alive. His hand hadn't shrieked, shriveled up and fallen off so he had to be alive. Hermione could only imagine what he was up to though. What was he doing that he needed to break the underage magic decree every day for a week until his birthday? Was he in trouble? Had Voldemort capture him again? Although, Hermione was sure that wasn't the case. The Death Eaters had been on a rampage since Harry disappeared. They were blowing things up left, right and center. In seemed to Hermione that Voldemort was as frustrated as they were. But the question still remained: what was Harry up to? And what was truly bothering Hermione was why hadn't he come to her rescue when the Death Eaters set her house on fire? How come he knew the Patils were under attack but not she and her parents?

Ron made his way over to the cot and squatted down next to her. Her face was all screwed up in thought. "What are you thinking?"

She hesitated for a moment and then asked the question aloud. "Why didn't he come to my house two nights ago, Ron?" She finally let it out. "I know I'm not his girl friend but surely I'm as important to him as Parvati."

He softly caressed her cheek. "Hermione, he didn't know you were under attack. If he had known nothing would have stopped him from trying to help you."

"How did he know about Parvati then?" She just couldn't help but be jealous about it.

"I'm sure Parvati has a way of getting a message to him." And this frustrated him because he was sure Harry had provided it for her but he had not given him or Hermione any way of contacting him in an emergency. "But she won't tell Dumbledore how or why Harry came after her. All she'll say is he sent her to Dumbledore and my dad said she was under Harry's cloak when she got to Hogwarts." He turned away from Hermione and glanced around his small room. It had been ages since Harry had shared it with him but Ron couldn't help but feel his absence. Maybe it was because they shared a dorm room at school too… At any rate, Ron knew Harry was missing from his life and not because he simply wasn't present, Ron felt it deeply.

"Everything is strange now. I guess I knew this was coming… it's just that I didn't want it to happen."

Hermione nodded her head knowing exactly what Ron was talking about. "We knew he was going to go off soon… I wanted to go with him. We're in this together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, it just seems that Harry does not want us to get hurt and is playing the part of hero or…" Ron couldn't bare the next thought but he said it anyways. "Or he just doesn't trust us enough."

"That can't be." Hermione was certain of that. "We just need to get a message to him. We need him to know it's safe to come to us." She thought for a moment. "We know Hedwig won't even try to deliver a letter to him." The owl looked offended if anyone asked her to go to him. "The Hogwarts owls simply fly out a few feet and turn around in confusion…" Hermione rubbed her chin as she tried to think of another way. "He's got to be under the Fidelius Charm," Hermione had concluded this long ago. "but who would he trust besides Professor Snape to do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Snape did do it. Maybe he's just lying when he says he has no idea where Harry is."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think he's lying because he's the most obvious choice. Voldemort would assume it was Snape and Harry knows that. I think the chances of Harry going to Snape are about as good as him coming to us. He thinks he's protecting all of us by staying away."

"I think Voldemort thought you had performed the charm." Ron told her in all honesty. "I think that's why he blew up your house, Hermione. He knows how smart you are and you're Harry's best friend, surely Harry would go to you or me." They both knew perfectly well that it would be very difficult for Voldemort to penetrate the Burrow now though.

Hermione had already come to that conclusion as well. "I certainly would have done it if he'd come to me, which is why he didn't. He's going to be expelled from school," she said changing subjects quickly. "His disciplinary hearing is tomorrow and he doesn't even know about it."

"Somehow I don't think he cares."

"Well, he will care if the Ministry tries to break his wand once he comes out of hiding."

Ron nearly looked amused. "Oh, I'd like to see a wizard try to pry Harry's wand from him. That wouldn't be a pretty sight."

Hermione could only hope that she would indeed see Harry in the morning. She believed he would come if he knew about it. The Wizengamot was putting him on trial for the use of underage magic again she'd figured he'd want to defend himself especially since it was obvious there were reasons for his continued use of magic. His house didn't light itself on fire and the dark mark didn't just appear above his home. He'd been attacked by Death Eaters and seemed to be in hiding from them now. Dumbledore had even resigned from the Wizengamot over the issue. He felt that dragging Harry out into a public trial wasn't the wisest idea. The ministry and the courtroom was sure to be packed in the morning as the trial had been announced in the _Daily Prophet_ in hopes of reaching Harry since no other method could. Even Ron's father had been unable to put a stop to it.

Hermione was right. The next morning the lobby of the Ministry was packed with witches and wizards. She and Ron wouldn't have even been able to get into the courtroom if they had not been with Mr. Weasley. The circular room was stuffed to the hilt with people. They were lucky that the Minister for Magic was Ron's father as he was able to take them right to the front row where they sat and waited. Nine o'clock came and there was no sign of Harry so Mr. Weasley stood and walked to the center of the room.

"If it so pleases the Wizengamot, I would like to excuse himself as the Minister for Magic in these proceedings and simply be viewed as Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter's guardian." He placed his hand on the back of the chair that was meant to be Harry's.

"Thank you, Minister. That will certainly meet with our approval," said Amelia Bones. "Are you going to be speaking in proxy for your ward?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered as he circled the chair and had a seat.

"Mr. Weasley, on the evening of July 24, your ward, Harry James Potter, used magic after an attack on his aunt's home. The use of magic on this date has been excused due the circumstances of the evening. However, his use of magic was not limited to that evening. We have complaints that record his continued use of magic for the following six days until he came of age. What explanation can you offer for this?"

Mr. Weasley didn't answer for a moment. His first thought was to inquire, again, where these reports had come from. But he remained focused on the business at hand. "I can offer you no explanation other than the fact that I believe he is in continuous danger." His voice was calm but his face showed his great concern for Harry's well being. "The last time I spoke with Harry was on the morning of July 23, and I have not heard from him since. It is unlike Harry not to check in with me, especially under the circumstances. And I have an instrument that allows me to track the general whereabouts of all of my children and Harry has been in constant mortal peril since the evening of July 24. My device has not been able to give me anything more specific as a location."

"What is this device you speak of?" a male wizard on the panel asked.

"It is a family clock that Alastor Moody modified in order to keep track of all of the family members. Harry was added it to it some time ago."

"How do you know the clock is correct or that he is still alive?"

"Unfortunately, I've learned what the clock does when a family member passes," he said as he looked his inquisitor in the eyes. "Harry's tracker has not done that, so I can assure the Wizengamot and everyone else that he is still very much alive. And to answer your first question, the clock never lies. It can't be tricked."

"Is this all of the explanation that you are going to offer us, Mr. Weasley?" Amelia Bones asked looking quite as if she was prepared to accept his statement.

"It is the only explanation I can offer to you Mrs. Bones, and the promise that I will continue diligently looking for Harry and to bring him home to safety."

"Very well," she announced as she stood. "We will deliberate and return with our decision."

Hermione didn't know what to expect the Wizengamot to do but she thought that Mr. Weasley handled the situation as well as could be expected. What more could he say or do? There were no explanations to be offered but Harry's was obviously in danger and it was absurd that charges were even brought against him, in Hermione's opinion.

Fifteen minutes passed before the panel filed back into the room and had a seat. None of them gave anything away with facial expressions and it was Amelia Bones who spoke again.

"Mr. Weasley, under the circumstances it is very difficult for us to come to a conclusion. Your ward has been warned, charged and excused of underage magic in the past. This makes his fourth offense and it is getting hard to ignore his continued disregard for wizarding law. Therefore—"

"These difficult circumstances you speak of are my life." A voice rose up from the back of the courtroom.


	3. The Injury

_Chapter 3 - The Injury_

"These difficult circumstances you speak of are my life," a voice rose up from the back of the courtroom. The face was not visible yet but a parting in the crowd slowly revealed Harry Potter, a much different looking Harry Potter. A long dark green robe covered his black jeans and turtleneck, facial hair lightly covered his chin and top lip, and noticeably absent, were his glass, and his long hair was combed back into a ponytail. If not for the lightening bolt scar on his forehead many would not have believed this man was Harry Potter.

The room filled with whispers and gasps as he made his way to the center of the room where Mr. Weasley was still sitting in the chair. He did not offer to switch positions with Mr. Weasley instead he simply stood behind his magical guardian.

"Why am I being called upon when you all know perfectly well what I've been doing?" he asked with his anger clear. "Why is it that you continue to put my life in jeopardy by calling me to a public quorum to discuss what you already know? Why is it that after succeeding in escaping yet another attempt on my life that you must pull me out of hiding in order to explain myself to you?" His cold stare encompassed the entire Wizengamot. "I don't recall seeing any one of you at my side fighting Voldemort or the Death Eaters in the past six years. I don't recall ever being offered help by any one of you. Break my wand, I dare you. Then who will fight for all of you?"

His statement and questions clearly made everyone on the Wizengamot uncomfortable and there were even some audible agreements coming from the audience. "Mr. Potter," Mrs. Bones addressed him. "It was not our intention to put you in further danger—"

"Well you have and now that you've pulled me out of protection what will you do if Voldemort and his followers strike at me right here, right now? He has attacked me in the Ministry lobby before," loud gasps came from the crowd and chatter rose to a new level. "What is to stop him from doing it again?"

The crowd had clearly begun to turn against the Wizengamot with Harry's comments and questions. Cries of disapproval were being heard and several witches and wizards began to leave, obviously fearing that Voldemort could strike at Harry while within the Ministry walls.

"We can offer you an escort of Aurors to assist you out of the building and we can assure your safety," the tone of Mrs. Bones changed as well. Certainly, a duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort inside of the Ministry would not bode well for anyone.

"You can assure nothing," Harry replied to her honestly and calmly. "Am I free to go now?"

She looked around at her follow members and then to Harry and nodded her head. Harry leaned down and whispered something into Mr. Weasley's ear then pivoted quickly and headed back out of the courtroom. He refused to stop or speak to anyone, knowing it best for him to get out of the Ministry offices as soon as possible.

Mr. Weasley returned to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He was silent as he motioned for them to follow him and he led them quickly through the crowd and into his office. Once there he lit a fire and told them to floo back to the Burrow immediately. As soon as they were gone he grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fire grate. "Lovegood Cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry had been extremely close to the Burrow for the past week.

"Arthur," Mr. Lovegood greeted him as he appeared in their fireplace. "How are you?" he asked as he extended his hand to shake.

"Fine, thank you Will," he said politely as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry for the theatrics. Harry has been with me for the past nine days," he immediately started to explain. "Luna and I were on holiday in Ireland when we came across him. Quite lucky we did too…" he trailed off in thought for a moment. "He was badly injured Arthur, his throat had nearly been slit. He refused to let me take him to St. Mungos, so I did the next best I could, I took him to a Muggle hospital. After they'd given him blood and stitched him up I brought him back here. I thought I could certainly get him to go home to you once we were back but he didn't want to put you in danger. He performed the Fidelius Charm on the house and he's been recuperating since then."

Mr. Weasley just nodded. "I wish he would have come to me, but I'm very thankful you came across him. They slit his throat?"

"Nearly," Mr. Lovegood clarified. "I'll let him tell you the rest as soon as he returns."

"Where is he?" Mr. Weasley wondered. Surely he should have beaten him back to the house.

"I'm here," Harry said as he walked in the front door. "Sorry, I got stopped in the lobby by a group of Aurors. I guess they really did want to escort me." He seemed to be amused by this.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Mr. Lovegood walked out of the living room.

Harry removed his robe and placed it on the arm of the sofa before sitting down on it. "I'm sorry," he told Mr. Weasley quickly. "I wasn't sure of what Voldemort was going to do next. I know about the Patils and Hermione's house. I just figured I was going to put you and Ron and Ginny in more danger if I came to the Burrow. When Mr. Lovegood found me I was thankful, I knew I needed help—"

"If you knew you needed help you should have come to me or Professor Dumbledore straight away, Harry. We are here to help you."

"I was actually doing fine until that day. I had two Death Eaters on my tale for a while. I think Voldemort was able to track me through my scar. It had been hurting quite a bit during that week," he explained. "Dobby and I just kept moving, fighting them off and then last Monday they ambushed us. I killed one of them," pain covered his face in this admission. He hated this part of him. He wasn't meant for murder and it didn't matter to him that it had been done in self defense it still made him feel like a murderer and he feared the damage that was being done to his own self with each murder. "I think it was Goyle. Before I delivered the final curse—"

"It wasn't an… Was it?" Mr. Weasley couldn't even say it but he had to hope against hope that Harry hadn't committed an unforgivable.

He shook his head. "No, actually the curse that he used on me was the same one I used on him; a cutting curse. He aimed for my neck but I turned away just in time and he only got the top of my neck," he pulled at the left side of his turtleneck and let Mr. Weasley see the top portion of a bandage that covered his wound. He peeled back the top of the bandage just enough for Mr. Weasley to see that it still looked very fresh and literally sewn together. Harry could tell that Mr. Weasley was a bit concerned with the job the Muggle doctors had done. "Don't worry this is how Muggles close deep wounds."

"I'm taking you to St. Mungos after this." The statement was clearly not to be challenged.

"Anyways, the cut goes down my shoulder and arm to my wrist." He pushed up his left sleeve to show him where it ended. "Mr. Lovegood saw the volley of lights I guess and recognized them to be spells. He immediately came to help not even knowing it was me. He and Dobby fought off the other Death Eater. I was bleeding badly but I couldn't go to St. Mungos, Voldemort would have known how badly I was injured from the Death Eater who had gotten away. Mr. Lovegood took me to the nearest Muggle hospital and I got a blood transfusion and 108 stitches."

"While I'm certainly glad you're okay now Harry, Muggle medicine is no substitute for a mediwizard. You've been sewn back together!" he seemed outraged by this. "And a blood transfusion? Does that mean that you've got some Muggle's blood in you now?"

Harry nodded. "Will it affect my magic?"

"I've no idea Harry, I've never heard of a blood transfusion or what it does to purity of blood," Mr. Weasley answered honestly. "At any rate, I will go tell Mr. Lovegood that we're leaving. Will you get Dobby and kindly remove the Fidelius Charm so that we can leave?"

Harry nodded. "But Mr. Weasley, could you take me to Madam Pomfrey instead? I really feel that Voldemort is watching St. Mungos for me."

He nodded quickly and left the room. When he returned he informed Harry that Mr. Lovegood would bring his belongings to the Burrow later in the evening. They stepped into the floo network and came out in the Hogwarts infirmary. Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office when she noticed the visitors.

"You found him, thank goodness." She walked over to Harry and peered him over not able to see his injury. "Well, you're hurt right?" He nodded and removed his turtleneck. She gasped looking at the long bandage. "What am I going to find under this, Mr. Potter?"

"A very long cut."

He sat on the nearest cot and she carefully peeled back the bandage. When it was off she took a step back and shook her head at the long gash in Harry's body. "Who did this to you?"

"A Death Eater," he said quietly.

"No, this," she touched one of the thin black wire sutures. "You've been sown back together… how barbaric!" Harry didn't bother arguing, he just obeyed by lying back when she gave his uninjured shoulder a nudge.

"Harry, I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore. May I take Dobby with me so that he can tell The Headmaster what happened?"

Harry nodded and then looked at Dobby. "You can tell him everything that happened since the fire." Dobby nodded and joined Mr. Weasley in leaving the infirmary.

Harry sat through the pain of Madam Pomfrey removing his stitches. They weren't supposed to be removed for another week (and he was planning on doing it himself) but she wasn't going to let Muggle medicine take the place of magical medicine. After pulling each stitch out, she began healing the wound but told him it would leave a scar. The cut was extremely deep and delaying getting it properly healed had already allowed the scar tissue to set in.

Harry wasn't sure how long it had taken Madam Pomfrey to work on him but he was a bit surprised that Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore hadn't come in during that time. He waited impatiently for another hour for them and then finally got up (against Madam Pomfrey's wishes) and went to Dumbledore's office himself.

He was immediately invited in when he knocked. He entered to find Dobby standing on Dumbledore's desk telling him and Mr. Weasley about their adventure since the fire at his Aunt's house. It appeared he was leaving no detail out. Harry understood why the two wizards had not returned to the infirmary as he listened to Dobby spinning his tale. He was just thankful that he was walking in on the end of the story because Dobby was just telling how Harry had Apparated to the Ministry to face the Wizengamot. He sat in an empty chair across from Dumbledore's desk and listened to the rest of the story.

"And then Master Harry Potter is telling Dobby to go to the Headmaster and tell him everything that happened," he finished up proudly.

"Thank you, Dobby," Dumbledore looked half serious and half amused. "That was a very thorough recap."

Harry almost chuckled but there were serious issues to be dealt with, that much he was certain of. "Parvati and Padma?" he needed to know that immediately.

"Padma isn't quite fully recuperated yet but I've moved them to a safe location. Thank you for sending Parvati to me. I appreciate the gesture of trust it symbolized but I have to be honest and say I was disappointed that you didn't accompany her. It sounds as though we could have saved you some pain."

Harry nodded. "Mr. Weasley has already expressed his disappointment to me," he conceded. "And all I can say to both of you is that I was just trying to keep everyone out of danger and I'm sorry."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley's tone was much softer than earlier. "I know that you are capable of a great deal but you can't change that we want to protect you for as long as we possibly can. We know what you are destined to face and we're simply trying to give you as much time and training as we can before you and You-Know-Who face off. Each time you disappear we are all weighed down in anxiety and fear. It is almost torturous if I'm to be totally honest with you. Molly was inconsolable last year when you disappeared. I'd be willing to bet she was relieved to be with you the second time, no matter how it ended for her," he watched Harry hang in head down in sadness.

"I didn't say that to hurt you Harry, it's just the truth. You keep telling us that you're trying to protect us, but you don't seem to realize that is all we're trying to do for you."

Harry kept his head down as he took in everything that Mr. Weasley was saying. He was right and Harry had gone a bit too far by taking these last two weeks into his own hands. Not only was he nearly killed, he killed another man and that didn't need to happen.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he conceded to both of them. "I put myself in unnecessary danger. I can't promise you I won't do it again but I will promise to try to be more objective about situations as they arise and determine what I can handle alone and what I need help with."

"Thank you," Professor Dumbledore responded to him. "I think this is a great start in the right direction. I hope you understand that we do care for you and trust you and your magical abilities deeply Harry, we are just trying to relieve your burden in any way possible." Harry nodded. "I think it would be best if you stayed in a secure location for the remainder of the summer Harry, our Order operatives say Voldemort wants to collect you very badly right now or someone close to you to trade."

Harry wasn't surprised by this but not for the reasons others would normally assume. Voldemort wasn't trying to trade a person for Harry he was trying to trade a person for an object. "I know," Harry said quietly. "I have his wand."

"What?" Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore nearly shouted together.

"Well, I don't have it, but I know where it is. Professor Snape and I took it from him in Egypt. I'm sure that's what he's after right now. And as always, he'd like to kill me."

"And this is even more of a reason to get you into another safe hiding place," Dumbledore reiterated. "I will escort you to headquarters."

Harry was relieved to see Parvati and Padma at Grimmauld Place, but there was no denying that he wasn't nearly as excited to see Parvati as she was to see him. He wasn't sure of the last few weeks had dulled his emotions or if he was truly losing his interest in her. He had some many emotions and thoughts running around in his mind that it was difficult to concentrate. He finally decided he must do something about it and even if it brought the situation to a head, he really needed to speak to Voldemort. He had questions that only Voldemort had answers to. So four days after arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry slipped off on his own without a word to anyone else.

Harry knelt down, crackling twigs and dried leaves beneath his knees as he did so. He closed his eyes as he raised his arms above his head concentrating with every fiber in his being. No one would have ever expected this move from Harry. Who would have thought that after all he'd been through at Voldemort's hands that Harry would actually seek him out? It seemed irrational and absolutely unthinkable. But Harry was no longer sure of what was right and wrong. He was having a difficult time distinguishing between Voldemort and Dumbledore and he had to have the chance to at least talk to Voldemort when they weren't trying to kill each other.

_Well, this is a bit unexpected;_ a voice came into Harry's mind. _Though not unanticipated._

_I need to talk to you, _Harry told him calmly and levelheaded. _No dueling, no fighting, no Death Eaters, no Order members, just you and me. I'll even give you your wand back._

_That is acceptable. I'll meet you at the Riddle house. You know where it is right?_

_No,_ Harry didn't mean that he didn't know where the house was. He certainly remembered that, but he couldn't meet on Voldemort's terms or there would certainly be an ambush. And to be fair to Voldemort, they couldn't meet on Harry's home turf for the very same reasons. _We must meet somewhere neutral otherwise both of us will feel we've been led into a trap._

_Very well. What do you suggest that would be acceptable to both of us?_ Voldemort asked.

_I was thinking the Forbidden Forest. I'm already here. Surely Dumbledore hasn't extended the repelling charm that far._ Harry suggested.

_Where?_

_I'm twenty kilometers due east of the castle, in the clearing just before the drop off to the spiders cavern. Do you know where I'm talking about?_

There was no reply. Instead Voldemort appeared about fifteen meters to his left. He looked around first to make sure he hadn't been ambushed but knew that Harry wasn't foolish enough to try and trap him. He knew perfectly well from being inside of Harry's mind for a few moments that this was crucial and the time to turn Harry to his side was now. Harry's confusion between good and evil was blurred and there was no longer a clearly drawn line.

He and Voldemort starting walking towards each other and stopped when they were just a few meters apart. Harry extended the wand and when Voldemort took it he did not point it at Harry, instead he tucked into his robe.

"You realize that you've just given me my greatest weapon back?"

Harry nodded. "But somehow I doubt leaving you without your wand would keep you from doing magic, and I know that keeping it only serves to irritate you. It is the reason you've been on the hunt for me this summer, isn't it?"

"Quite right," he said with a small smirk on his face. "So Harry, what is it you would like to discuss so civilly with me?"

"I want to know why you choose this path." Harry asked honestly. "Was it frustration with the powers that be at the time or just a plain and simple desire for power?"

Voldemort actually looked intrigued by this question. "Honestly Harry, it was a bit of both, but mostly power," he admitted freely. "And also the knowledge that this magic, this power we were born with was being wasted on simple things. Lighting candles, scrubbing dishes, any Muggle with hands can do those things. You and I both know what real magic can do. You felt it. In the power of torturing others, taking a life and wielding the power of an ancient god. That is magic Harry, that is power and I suspect those are the reasons you wanted to talk to me today. Am I right?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. He knew exactly what Voldemort was talking about. He felt alive when he did those things, disgusted with himself, but alive and very powerful.

"I cannot resign myself to murder," he said quietly. "But you're right, I felt great power then… also something else—"

"That goes away in time, Harry," although honestly, Voldemort had never felt the accompanying regret, not even when he killed his own father. "You and I together would be a force to be reckoned with. There won't be much death left and you know it. There is no need for you and I to fight any longer. You clearly understand what I am talking about. Do you really want to fulfill that prophecy, Harry? Do you really want me to kill you or have to try to kill me? Think of what you could gain by simply seeing the truth; there is no good and evil, there is only power."

"What would I gain?" Harry asked in all honesty. "You will never treat anyone as your equal and if I were to turn to you I would have to be submissive to you and you would always be leery of me because of that prophecy. You and I both know it says I'm the only one with the power to defeat you. That won't change."

"True," Voldemort conceded. "I guess we are at an impasse then. Shall we continue on the way of the past?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I don't want that to continue. Do you know what you've done to my life?"

Voldemort nodded knowing perfectly well that he had succeeded in making Harry's life a living hell since shortly after his birth. "What did you really want to see me about then, Harry? If I can't get you to join me, why are we having this conversation?"

"I'm not sure. I only know that I can't continue on this way. Wondering when you're sending the next batch of Death Eaters after me, and when you will come yourself, which of my friends you may kill next or what great scheme you have planned for me next."

"I will tell you what my plans are for you, Harry. If you come with me I will bring you into my fold, the highest ranking member if my inner circle. I will complete your training myself and then you and I will take the Ministry and the magical world. Anything you want will be yours. Power, money, women, we'll even resurrect your parents if you'd like.

"Choose to continue to oppose me and I will kill you Harry, it is really that simple."

"Won't you kill me anyways?" Harry asked. "Even choosing the path of least resistance will still lead us to a duel to the death it will just prolong it."

Voldemort simply shrugged. They both knew Harry was right. "Then let's not prolong it shall we?" He pivoted around and pointed his wand directly at Harry. "Let's just get on with it."

Harry nodded and took a few steps backwards. He pulled his wand from his leg holster and pointed it at Voldemort. They both bowed slightly at each other and that was the beginning of the end of the feud between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter.

At the exact same moment Harry cast, "_Hesek!_" and Voldemort shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Knowing that this duel was probable Harry had used his wand, not Gryffindor's, and in doing so the brother wands reacted as each of them had seen before. The curses connected and a soft hum began to emit as bright whit webbing began to spew from the mixing curses. Harry saw the anger on Voldemort's face. He hadn't expected Harry to try to duel him with his own wand, he expected the second wand and thus anticipated being able to beat him. Without wanting the similar result of two years ago Voldemort quickly released the spell and Apparated. Not trusting he had gone far, Harry too Apparated.

Harry reappeared in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. He took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen when he arrived there Professor Dumbledore looked at him with great anticipation. Harry did not tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing but he sensed that Professor Dumbledore had a very good idea what had just happened. Harry wasn't showing any signs of combat, one curse hadn't fatigued him in the least but still his face was weary.

"Have you decided?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Decided what, Professor?" Harry returned the question as he leaned against the counter.

"Between what is right and what is easy."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I decided long ago I just needed to realize it again. I choose and have always chosen what is right." He knew that and this little meeting with Voldemort had reinforced it. No matter how close Voldemort had actually come in turning Harry it was simply something that couldn't be done, but he had been close and that bothered Harry. "He almost did it, Professor."

"What he is doing, Harry, is trying to harden you so much that you go numb. Numbness is the first step to evil. He knows this. It is also the reason he is trying to get you to hate me. Your hatred is amusing to him," he explained. "I hope you see this now. I have never doubted you, Harry. I still don't. Please remember that."


	4. The Cloak

_Chapter 4 - The Cloak_

_August 30, 1997_

Ron and Hermione were both sitting at the kitchen table slowly eating their breakfast when two owls pecked at the nearby window. Ron went over and let in an exhausted Errol and Hedwig. Hedwig wasn't an unusual visitor to the Burrow, in fact she'd only left a few times since the beginning of August so Ron didn't even notice the letter tied to her leg. He took the _Daily Prophet_ from Errol and returned to his seat at the table. Annoyed, Hedwig flew over to the table and squawked at him.

"What?" he said a bit irritably to her. "You know where the food is."

She turned and squawked at Hermione, obviously too irritated with Ron. Hermione immediately saw the envelope on her leg and removed it. She patted Hedwig on the head. "He's a boy," she told the owl. "Thank you." Hermione's heart raced in her throat as she saw the sloppy scrawl on the envelope addressed to her and Ron. "It's from Harry!" she nearly screamed as she fumbled to open the letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if you guys have been worrying about me. Things were dicey and I'm sure you've heard by now that I was injured again. Luna and her father happened across me and I stayed with them while I was recovering. I know you saw me at the Ministry but I couldn't talk. I was in hurry to get in and out and honestly wasn't really planning on attending… I didn't want to be expelled and have Aurors coming to get my wand. I've got enough to deal with._

_If you haven't heard yet I've been staying at Headquarters since letting Ron's dad and Dumbledore know where I was. Parvati and Padma are here too. Padma is doing much better. Parvati is… well, a bit irritating honestly. I don't mean to complain but… never mind. I'll talk to you more about it when I see you again. _

_I've been working on some things here and doing a lot of reading (aren't you proud, Hermione?) and I need to ask your help on a subject. I'm researching blood magic and want to trace the genealogy of the founders. Voldemort holds their bloodline in very high esteem. He is convinced that only a descendant of the founders can wield certain powers. I really want to know why and what powers he thinks they are. So, Hermione, when you get back to Hogwarts can you please start reaching their genealogy? I'd ask you too, Ron, but I know you'll leave the reading to Hermione. _

_Oh, I also took my end of term exams and I'm told by Professor McGonagall that I did excellent, even better than you did, Hermione!_

"What?" Hermione grasped the parchment tighter as Ron laughed.

"Relax, Hermione," Ron told her. "keep reading."

_Just kidding, Hermione. Who could possibly outscore our new Head Girl? Congratulations to you. Head Girl, you deserve it._

_I'm sure it goes without saying that this year is going to be intense, so please, please what ever you do, watch yourselves, use caution in who you trust, and always listen to your instinct. I'm learning quickly that what I feel is more important than what I think._

_In addition to the blood research I'm doing, I've also been going out on Order business and meeting with Fred and George about some products they're developing. Those guys really are brilliant you know? Anyway, I won't be coming to school on the Hogwarts Express. I'm disappointed because I was really looking forward to our last ride together on the train but… well, I can't say more than that now. It probably will be a few days before I get to Hogwarts, so you guys will be starting term without me. Weird, isn't it? It's like I'm not really a student anymore._

_And take care of each other. You both know that you're targets as well (Hermione, I'm so sorry about your home). Nowhere is completely safe anymore, not even Hogwarts._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Harry_

"At least we got a letter from him," Ron said.

Hermione didn't seem as grateful though. She crumpled up the letter and threw it onto the ground. "Some letter. It's been ages and all we get is this," she was turning red. "He's not coming to school, Ron…"

"For a day or so," Ron added. "He's going to be there, Hermione."

"How much? If Dumbledore is letting him miss now, then he'll let him go off and fight Voldemort again later won't he? Harry's already missed so much school. Why does he have to be the one?"

Her words stung Ron deeply. Where was this surge coming from? They had known for some time that Harry was going to face Voldemort, and war had already begun. Harry fighting in it seemed a logical conclusion. Ron couldn't help but question Hermione's true emotions regarding Harry.

"Hermione, if I told you that I was going to leave school and go fight Voldemort, would you be acting the same way?"

"Of course not—"

Ron was stunned. "What has been going on between us if you're in love with Harry?"

"I'm not in love with Harry!" she insisted. "I said of course not because I would be devastated if you went to fight Voldemort! I wouldn't know what to do without you, Ron!"

"You seem devastated enough already."

"You are so dim sometimes, Ron. Of course I'm devastated. He's one of my best friends and I think this is unfair for Harry. Why can't he just be with us and go to school? Why does he have to be a member of the Order? Why does it have to be him that goes on assignment? There are some many other wizards out there. If it were you…"

She didn't finish because she couldn't. Instead she stood and stormed up the stairs exhausted and frustrated. She wanted to weep but she had cried enough in the past month. She wanted to scream but her voice was already hoarse from all of the shouting she'd done. She wanted to blame someone but only one person came to mind and it wasn't his fault. Harry was just trying to do what he thought was best for everyone. He was finally trying to be the hero everyone held him out to be.

Hermione entered Ginny's bedroom and lay down on her cot. Ginny was lying in her own bed, not really sleeping but not really wanting to be awake. "What's with you? Did you and Ron have another row?" she asked.

"No," Hermione said, frustration still present in her voice. "We got a letter from Harry." When she said this Ginny sat straight up in her bed. "He said a lot but nothing at all… you know what I mean?"

Ginny nodded. "Well he was probably concerned that that letter might be intercepted. I'm sure he was just being careful."

"And," Hermione added as if she didn't even hear Ginny. "he won't be on the train with us and doesn't know when he will be coming to Hogwarts to start school."

"Is it true he's got long hair now?" Ginny asked. She hadn't gone with them to the Ministry for Harry's trial so she didn't see first hand what he looked like now.

"What?" Hermione lifted her head up looking a bit annoyed with the change of subject. "I'm venting here, Ginny."

"I know but you got a letter at least, and you've seen him. You know he's safe. I just wanted to know if he really had long hair now."

Hermione finally smiled. "Yes, Ginny, he's got long hair now."

"How does it look?"

"A bit tidier. He was wearing it in a ponytail." Hermione realized that Ginny hadn't asked about him at all until just now. "Ginny, are you still… what I mean is, do you still like him?"

"No," Ginny said quickly, almost a little too quickly and it was obviously that Hermione didn't buy it. "No, I just… well, you know I love him." She was trying her best not to succumb to the thoughts of Harry, not like she had done when she was younger. The last few years as friends had been great and she was bound not to spoil that.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I cherish his friendship and I just can't let myself be that little girl with a crush on Harry Potter again," answered Ginny very simply.

"Well, I don't think this is a crush you have," Hermione said as she laid her head back down. "I think you should tell him."

"What about Parvati?"

"I don't think he loves her."

"It doesn't matter does it?" she wondered. "He's with her and he's never said he'd like to be with me instead. I'm trying not to be too hung up on it. Sometimes I think I'm better and everything is fine… you know, having him as a brother figure, but then times like this happen and I can't do anything but worry."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew the feeling that Ginny was talking about, the worry felt constant. Just as she was about to say something to Ginny Ron opened the bedroom door. He peaked his head in and looked straight at Hermione.

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Hermione got up off of her bed and when she walked by Ginny she patted her softly on the foot. "He's fine. At least we know that." Ginny just nodded as her brother and Hermione slipped out of the room.

Hermione was about to ask Ron what he wanted when he swooped her up into his arms and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart he held up a piece of parchment. "Write to him. It will make you feel better if you can ask him your questions directly. Hedwig is still here and I'm sure she'll take him the letter this time." Hermione nodded, taking the parchment from him and turning to go downstairs to the kitchen to write her letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for finally sending us a letter. I can't help but feel it fell terribly short of really letting us know how you are doing. I know your life is hectic and yes, Mr. Weasley did tell us that you were injured, but why did we have to hear it from him? Don't you think we deserved to hear it from you? You were standing just feet away from us at the Ministry but you never even looked at us. You're trying to brave, I know. You're trying to keep us out of danger, I know that too, but for some reason you don't seem to acknowledge our position. WE ARE IN THIS WITH YOU. You need us to help you and if you'd let us we could save you some pain. _

_Yes, I'm upset. I just wish we were more a part of your life._

_Hermione_

She put the letter in an envelope, gave it to Hedwig and sent her on her way. She watched as the snowy owl disappeared into the sky. Two hours later Hedwig returned carrying another letter. This time it was addressed to Hermione only.

_Okay, I get that you're cross with me. I expected that. I'm sorry I didn't come to your house when it was attacked, but I didn't know about it until I read it in the Daily Prophet. Had I known I still wouldn't have been able to get to you. I couldn't have Apparated then, I was too weak. And you didn't need me, Hermione. You saved yourself and your parents. I never doubted that you could do that nor have I ever doubted what a big help you and Ron are to me. But before you go flying off of the handle at me just remember that I am trying to do what is best for everyone… including you. _

_Harry_

Hermione immediately flipped that parchment over.

_Harry,_

_I appreciate that you are trying to do what is best for everyone, but are you trying to do what's best for you? That is all I'm trying to do right now. Knowing you're in pain and in danger is almost too much to bear. Please just let us help._

_Hermione_

His response came back very quickly this time.

_The best way you can help me right now is to watch out for yourself and Ron, and to look into the founders for me. It is what I need. As for my safety, I'm safe now._

_We'll talk more when I get back to Hogwarts._

Hermione didn't respond again. She knew it wasn't the best conversation to try and have through letters. She needed to see him face to face to try and talk some sense into him.

* * *

Fred and George laid a cloak on the edge of Harry's bed as he sat up. "What's this?" he asked looking at the deep, dark green velvet cloak.

"Put it on," they said in unison.

Harry got out of bed and picked up the cloak. He held the thick garment for a moment before looking back at Fred and George. All his encounters with them this summer had been serious in nature but they were still jokesters and he needed to survey them for a moment to make sure this cloak wasn't going to transform him into a troll or something. But their looks were a mixture of seriousness and excitement so Harry slipped into the cloak.

"Fasten it," Fred told him. "It works better that way."

Harry fastened the three buckles that went across the chest then looked down at it expecting something to happen. He didn't feel any different and he certainly still looked like they'd dragged him out of bed and thrown a cloak on him. He was about to say something smart to them when George shouted "_Stupefy!_" at him. He was so caught off guard by this that he didn't have time to erect his shield but the charm did not have any effect on him. It felt like it hit him, nudging him slightly but it definitely did not stun him. Harry's eyes lit up in realization.

"Fantastic!" he shouted in excitement as he walked over to the mirror and looked at his own reflection. The cloak was such a dark color of green it almost appeared to be black. It looked thick and heavy but it was feather light.

"A shield cloak," George announced happily. "We've been working on it for some time now. Charlie helped supply us with dragon hide… boy that isn't easy to come by."

"We know you can cast a shield charm no problem but why bother if you don't have to?" Fred asked quickly. "Think of the time this saves. And," he walked over to Harry and pulled the hood up over his head. It literally went all of the way over the head and fastened in the front to completely cover the face. "What do you think?"

Harry was truly impressed. He could see just fine and while his feet and hands were completely exposed and the cloak moved a bit in the lower leg area when he walked but this was an amazing device. "You two are brilliant!"

"This was no easy feat," Fred assured him. "And it won't protect against every curse but it can help a great deal."

"How many have you made?" Harry asked them.

"We've only got this one complete right now," George said. "We've got enough material for ten more, so this supply will be very limited. You're going to have to chose who gets one."

Harry nodded. "You two obviously," he said quickly. "Will you give me the other eight when you've completed them?" They nodded at him. "Do you guys want me to pay for them?"

"No," they said together. "We don't take your money, you know that."

"I realize this took you guys a while to do, but when do you think you'll have them ready?"

"Honestly, its just assembly now," Fred told him. "so a week or so."

Harry turned back to the mirror and looked at himself again. He was just amazed with this cloak. Fred and George Weasley were definitely two of the most cunning and innovative people he had ever met. Not only did the cloak serve a purpose it was also nice looking, simple but sophisticated, a cross between formal dress robes and an everyday cloak. They'd done a fabulous job.

"Harry?" Fred said.

"Yes," Harry removed the cloak and set it on his bed.

"While we've got you looking in a mirror have you noticed how much like Charlie you're looking these days?"

Harry chuckled as he looked at the twins' reflection in the mirror. They were pointing at his messy ponytail. "I guess it doesn't really work for me does it?"

"It was a great disguise for the summer though," George said helpfully. "I'm sure it threw Voldemort for a loop."

"Well at least you're wearing your glasses again," added Fred. "They make you more recognizable."

"That charm doesn't last long," Harry explained. "I don't use it much."

"You mean you've been charming your eyesight back to perfection?"

"From time to time." Harry smiled. "I guess I did get a bit rebellious didn't I?" He didn't need an answer. He removed his wand from his leg Hollister (it was almost always there) and the end turned into a pair of scissors. He quickly chopped the ponytail away and then handed them to George to crop the top and back a bit more. When he was finished he handed Harry his wand back and they all looked at Harry in the mirror.

"There he is… the wizard who is going to save us all."

Harry turned and faced them. "You guys are doing a fine job without me."

"Everyone needs a leader, Harry," Fred told him as he and George walked to the door. "and you are our leader."

They both ducked out of the room leaving Harry alone in front of his mirror. He turned and faced himself again suddenly feeling more comfortable in his skin. Not because of what the twins said but because he looked like himself again.


	5. The Founders

_Chapter 5 - The Founders_

_September 1, 1997_

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat looking a bit anxious in the Great Hall. Some people seemed to be engaged in the usual after summer holiday chit chat as if it was an ordinary welcoming feast but most had noticed the absence of Harry Potter. There was whispering and glances but no one would ask anything directly to Ron or Hermione. Hermione glanced down the table at Parvati who was sitting and chatting with Lavender. They caught eyes and Parvati just nodded at Hermione.

"Strange, isn't it?" Hermione turned back to Ron and asked. "This is our last year and Harry isn't even sitting here with us."

"It does feel wrong," Ginny agreed. She couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like for her the following year (if there was a following year) without Ron and Hermione too.

"So," A Hufflepuff boy leaned over towards them obviously having eavesdropped on their conversation. "he really is dead then?"

"Who said that?" Ron roared.

"Loads of people."

Ron felt ready to explode. He just wanted to scream that Harry was alive, but he couldn't, Dumbledore began banging his fork against his goblet to get everyone's attention.

"We will begin the sorting now."

Professor McGonagall led in the first years. The group was even smaller than the previous year. Ron looked glumly at the twenty students as they passed. He wondered when they were going to get a decent class of Gryffindors, but it certainly didn't look as if this was their year. If the sorting went anything like last year, a good deal of those students would be in Slytherin.

The sorting ended with six Slytherins, four Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, and five Hufflepuffs. The newly sorted first years joined their classmates and before Dumbledore could speak whispering began again. The first years were talking feverously about what happened in the boats on the ride over.

"What's going on?" Ron asked the nearby first year. "What happened in the boats?"

Before the new Gryffindor could answer Ron, Dumbledore seized the moment to quiet the crowd. "Yes, we are all excited to start another year." He smiled, knowing full well that the excitement was not over the school year. "Before we eat I would like to make a few announcements. I know that generally announcements wait until after the feast, but due to the summer most of us have had, I think it prudent to ask you to hold your goblets up for Lisa Turnpin of Ravenclaw, Euan Abercrombie of Gryffindor, Tracey Davis and Graham Pritchard of Slytherin. All were lost this summer in Death Eater attacks."

Every goblet in the hall went into the air as they held a silent tribute to the fallen students.

"As you all know, we are living in very dangerous times. The students that have left us are not the only ones whose lives have been touched by tragedy. We are lucky to have our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, with us still, Parvati and Padma Patil survived a Death Eater attack that killed their father, and Harry Potter also survived a Death Eater attack on his home over the summer. In these dangerous times I warn you to be cautious of everything and please let me know of any concerns that you have. Now, tuck in!"

The food appeared before them, but it was the very first time that Ron did not dig into the mounds. His attention turned back to the first years, whom were again wrapped in excited conversation.

"No, he's definitely alive!" a young man exclaimed. "We saw him!"

"You saw Harry?" Ron finally got a word in. "Where? He's not at school. How could you have seen him between the train and coming into the castle?"

"A big guy got us from the train," the boy explained. "We got into the boats and they started off across the lake. It was fine then the boats stopped and a monstrous wave started coming at us. There was nothing we could do… and all of the sudden three men appeared in the boats. They all pointed their wands at the wave and it shrank. It still hit us but it didn't knock us out of the boats. We just had a bumpy ride in."

"Harry was one of the three that Apparated onto your boat?" Hermione asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Well, not into mine, but yeah, he was one of the three men. They rode with us until we got to the castle and then he disappeared."

"It's true," A young girl nodded. "it was my boat that he Apparated into. He was standing right next to me the whole time. He's very…" she blushed. "He doesn't look like a student."

"He is." Ron had only seen Harry at a distance a month ago so he wasn't really sure how much Harry had changed over the summer. He had grown several inches himself, so Harry could be taller too.

"Well, if he's just outside the castle why doesn't he join us?" Hermione wondered.

The girl whose boat Harry appeared in answered that with, "Oh he didn't stay. As soon as we were hurried into the castle I saw the other two men gather around him and suddenly he was gone. It was like he disappeared."

"Probably Apparated," Ron said as he finally filled his plate.

"He couldn't have," Hermione insisted. "You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds." She wondered how many times she was going to have to explain that to him.

_Four days later _

Only the second day into term and Hermione was already picking Neville's head up off the table at breakfast. "Neville," she snapped at him. "What is going on with you? Classes only started yesterday."

"This schedule is grueling," he told her as he looked up. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and private tutorials," he laid his head back on the table. "And that was just yesterday. When is Harry going to get here? He's good at keeping Snape off of my back."

"He said a few days," Ron told him. "so hopefully today or tomorrow."

"Well, I—" Neville abruptly stopped talking and turned, along with everyone else in the Great Hall, to the commotion that seemed to be moving towards him. Voices grew louder and louder until there was finally a small pool of people clogging the entrance to the hall. Nearly everyone was standing to see who it was that was drawing this reaction from the students. But it became clear as he finally made his way into the Great Hall.

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny all lit up at the sight of Harry walking into the Great Hall. They all stood but one person had bolted across the hall and threw herself around Harry.

"Harry!" she cried out as she planted little kisses all over him.

"Didn't she just see him?" Ginny wondered aloud as she watched the display of affection. "I mean they were staying in the same safe house."

Harry approached the Gryffindor table holding Parvati's hand. Hermione made a quick mental note that he didn't seem as ecstatic as Parvati did about this. Eyes widened and jaws dropped as all surveyed Harry. He was starting to feel self conscious as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Well, everyone's been saying you're dead," Ron explained to him. "so seeing you again is a miracle. And you look a bit different." He pointed at his face, which Harry had not shaven, and as a result he had a light scruffy beard beginning.

"It's good to see you again, Harry." Hermione's eyes looked him over searching for a sign of where he had been injured but she couldn't see anything glaring out at her. "You cut your hair."

"Well, actually George did it," he told her as he sat on the bench. "He and Fred convinced me that I wasn't doing the ponytail justice."

Hermione shrugged. "I liked it but this hair cut suits you too, we're use to seeing you like this."

Harry nodded and looked around the table. His eyes locked with Ginny's and he smiled at her. It was hard not to notice that her hair was now bright red and it reminded him of fire. "What happened to your hair, Ginny?" She didn't answer him though. She just glared at him and stormed away from the table. "I wasn't supposed to notice the hair?" he asked in confusion.

"It turned red over summer," Ron told him quickly. "She's been brooding over… you know, over mum and all."

"It's been a really tough summer for her, Harry," Hermione told him. "that wasn't very sensitive of you."

"Oh," Harry hadn't even thought of a negative reason why her hair had changed, he'd honestly assumed she'd done it herself for some reason. "Maybe I should go apologize to her." He was going to stand when a pale blonde approached.

"The hero returns." Malfoy's face appeared behind Ron as he spoke to Harry. "Always the brave Gryffindor aren't you, Potter?"

Harry didn't rise he didn't even look upset as he surveyed Malfoy. "Better brave than to betray."

"Watch it, Potter," Malfoy hissed. "You'll get yours soon enough."

"I bet you'd know wouldn't you?" Harry almost laughed at him. Malfoy motioned his head at his two large companions and the big offs followed Malfoy away. "I'd watch your back, Malfoy, they're coming for you." The anger melted away from Malfoy's face, and for a brief moment, Harry sensed fear from Malfoy. The feeling disappeared as quickly as Malfoy did.

"Try not to get detention on your first day back to school," Hermione pleaded with him. "I've got Ancient Runes straight away this morning," she said as she grabbed her rucksack. "I'm so happy to see you, Harry. We'll catch up at lunch right?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. Parvati planted a kiss on his cheek in an attempt to get him to turn and kiss her on the lips. He only reacted by turning his head slightly. "When's your first class?" he asked her.

"Oh," She looked a bit dejected. "first thing, I'd better get going."

"Bye." He waved at her as she walked away. As soon as she was out of the hall he leaned over the table and let out a heavy sigh. "Relationships are too much work. I think I saw way too much of her over the summer. I never thought we were going to be living in the same house. She tried to stay at my side 24 hours a day."

Ron just laughed a bit. "Well, she can't do that here."

Neville looked anxious to join the conversation but just as he was going to say something Professor McGonagall walked over to them and placed a parchment in front of Harry. It was his timetable and every subject was going to be taught by private tutorial this term. Snape was handling Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Flitwick was continuing with Charms, Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration and Firenze with the help of Professor Trelawney would be teaching him Divination. Harry immediately dreaded private tutorials with Professor Trelawney. A new subject peaked his interest though. On Fridays he had combat training. He was very curious what that was going to be.

Harry put his schedule in his pocket and looked up at the head table. He didn't see any new professors sitting there and he already knew the Professor Lupin wouldn't be back. "Who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

"No one," Neville said. "I guess Dumbledore didn't get the post filled yet so the other professors are taking turns. I guess who ever is free takes the class."

Ron nodded. "Yesterday in class we had Professor Flitwick. He said that the course had been laid out by Professor Dumbledore so we wouldn't be jumping from subject to subject even if we did see a different professor each class. No big deal I guess, we know all of the professors but I'll bet the first years get a bit confused."

"Harry," Neville got his attention again. "are you taking potions with me?"

"Probably not," he said without giving it much thought. "I have it privately with Snape."

"Oh good." Neville looked relieved and Harry was confused. "I have it privately too. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday at 9:45, right?"

Harry nodded. "He was on you yesterday wasn't he?" Neville just laid his head on the table as an answer. Harry almost laughed but just shared a smile with Ron instead. "Well, I'll see you then, Neville. I'm going to go see if I can catch Professor Binns before he has class."

"Binns?" Ron asked. "Why do you want to talk to that bore?"

"Founders," Harry answered in a hushed voice. "Remember?" Ron nodded his head recalling what Harry was researching. "I'll see you guys later."

Harry left the Great Hall feeling all eyes on him again. He still wasn't use to it and wished there was a way to get people to stop staring at him when he entered a room. It didn't happen all of the time but in his experience any time someone saw him for the first time or after assuming he was dead they stared. He didn't know if it was fascination or wonder of how this boy of barely seventeen had been chosen to defeat the Dark Lord. What was so extraordinary about him? The answer seemed painfully obvious to Harry, there was nothing extraordinary about him. Circumstance had chosen him and now he was just doing his best to keep up.

Harry entered Professor Binns' classroom, it was completely empty but Harry knew the ghost was around somewhere. "Professor Binns," he called out. "I need to speak to you."

The ghost walked through the chalkboard and stopped just in front of Harry. "This is an unexpected visit, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"I am researching the founders and blood magic. I really need all the information I can gather on the founders, their lives and any known descendants. Also what about blood magic, in your opinion and education, makes it so different from regular magic," he told him. "I wondered if you wouldn't mind assisting me in this."

"You never did pay attention." He seemed a bit irritated. "Why should I believe that you will now?"

"Professor Binns, you know what has changed. I don't have the luxury of ignoring important information any longer." This statement seemed to appease him a bit. "You're right, I took advantage of the knowledge you have but I'm here now and I'm asking for your help. Will you help me?"

He nodded. "Of course I will, but I have a class in ten minutes and the founders and blood magic are not topics I can cover in that time."

Harry pulled out his timetable and reviewed it. "I don't have any Wednesday night tutorials. Would that be an acceptable time?"

"Wednesdays at seven will be fine."

"Do you mind if I bring along some of the DA members?" he asked. "This subject is going to be very important to those of us who may face Voldemort one on one."

"DA?" he inquired. "Is that the group you started two years ago?" Harry nodded. "How many?"

"It wouldn't be all of them just those that have stayed at my side in the last two years… so six of us."

Binns nodded. "I will see the six of you tomorrow night at seven," and with that he turned and walked back through the chalkboard.

Harry left the classroom and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He was glad to see Ginny sitting in a corner alone when he entered the common room. He went over to her and knelt on the floor in front of her. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I wasn't trying to be insensitive to you this morning," he put his hands on her knees. "I know you miss… I—"

"Don't Harry," she told him quickly as she turned her head so she could look out of the window. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Harry just nodded at her and removed his hands from her knees. "I've asked Professor Binns to teach me about the founders and blood magic. I'd like for you to join in on the lessons. Will you?" She nodded her head in agreement without looking at him. "Wednesdays at seven in his classroom."

He didn't say anything else to her. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him. He went to his dorm room and saw Dobby had arrived with his trunk and was unpacking for him. Harry joined in on unpacking and when they were done Harry gathered his things for Potions.

"Dobby, do you want to stay here at Hogwarts or go with Mr. Weasley?" he asked the house-elf.

"Whatever Master Harry Potter wishes Dobby will do," he squeaked.

Harry really wanted him to make the decision but guessed he wouldn't be able to force him into it. "You'd better go to Mr. Weasley," he said as he wondered who was cooking his meals and taking care of the house now that Ginny and Ron were back at school. "I think he needs you more than he knows." Dobby nodded, snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry and Neville endured their Potions lessons together that morning and met up with their friends in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Neville to join him for Binns' lessons on Wednesdays and while Hermione was excited about it Ron and Neville looked less euthanized. When Parvati entered the Great Hall Harry got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table and had a seat next to Luna.

"Hello Luna," he said politely to her. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch today?"

She looked most pleased. "Not at all, Harry." She passed him a platter of pork chops. "How was your summer after leaving my house?"

"As hectic as ever." He took the platter from her and placed a piece of pork on his own plate. "Did you and your father get to finish your vacation?"

Luna shook her head. "He was too busy at _The Quibbler_."

"I'm sorry about that." Harry felt a bit guilty but his guilt was par for the course now. He always seemed to feel badly about something or another.

"You were hurt, Harry, you needed our help," she reminded him in her dreamy voice. "I didn't mind at all. We're friends right?" He nodded at her as his answer. "And that's what friends do for each other."

"Yeah, you're right, Luna. I just… never mind. It's always the same isn't it?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "Listen, I've been trying to get more information on…" He looked around at who might be listening and decided not to say it aloud as people were already watching and probably wondering why Harry was having lunch with Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. He lowered his voice as he continued. "Well some of us are going to be having private history lessons with Professor Binns. I'd like you to come too."

Luna's face lit up. "Oh Harry, I'd be delighted. When?"

"Wednesdays at seven."

"I will definitely be there and ready to learn anything you need me too."

Harry almost laughed at her eagerness but contained his amusement to just a friendly smile. She was so easy going and eager to help but in a casual way. She didn't seem afraid of what was coming at all and was obviously a fierce friend even if it was in a laid back way. Harry felt bad that he hadn't been able to spend more time with her during the past school year. They spent the rest of the lunch hour speaking of trivial subjects, mostly Harry just let her talk about anything she wanted even if it did seem ridiculous to him. He'd agree and ask appropriate questions and really truly enjoyed the conversation with her.

He spent that evening and the next day doing his best to avoid Parvati, and succeeded in only having quick conversations between running to or from one place or another. Wednesday evening came and Harry was delighted to see Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna all waiting for him in Professor Binns' classroom. Each and every one of them had parchments and quills out and were ready to learn whatever Professor Binns was about to share with them. Harry had a seat at the end of the table they were all at and readied himself for the lesson as well.

Professor Binns floated down from the ceiling for his entrance that evening. He looked pleased that the six students were ready for his lesson. "Mr. Potter has informed me that you wish to learn about everything you can about the founders and blood magic. Tonight we will begin with Helga Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff seems to be looked upon as the lesser of the four founders but she was the witch who initiated the idea of a school for young witches and wizards. Furiously loyal to friends and family, she believed it was essential to make a family out of the wizarding world… All wizards. Some say that she took into her house the students that the others did not want, but that wasn't the reason she took them. She believed every magical person worthy of a magical education and was determined to teach everyone she could. It is not wise to assume that a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff is any less worthy than a descendant of any of the other founders. The power in her bloodline is loyalty and honesty. So you can be sure that Hufflepuffs make the truest, most devoted friends.

"Hufflepuff was great friends with Rowena Ravenclaw but just like Gryffindor and Slytherin, their relationship soured. Not to the extent of the men but still a rift was there. Neither left the school over it but it did make for much tension between the founders and with the staff."

"Sir?" Ginny raised her hand. "Do we know what the rift was about?"

"No, I have not been able to coerce the sorting hat to tell me yet," he explained quickly. "But not to fear, I'm certain that I will get it to tell me before we finish our tutorials," he told them confidently.

"Hufflepuff was married and had three children. Her line is perpetuated to this day."

Hermione's hand flew it the air and he pointed at her. "Do you know where I can find record of her genealogy? I looked in the library but it's not even in the restricted section."

"The genealogy lines of all of the founders are kept at the Ministry. It was felt that leaving it here at Hogwarts was too dangerous."

"When did that happen?" Harry asked. "Was it fifty years ago?"

Binns nodded. "That is correct, Mr. Potter."

Professor Binns went on with his lesson and managed to fill the next sixty minutes with information about Helga Hufflepuff. Harry had seen Hermione kick Ron once to keep him from nodding off and while it was hard to listen to Professor Binns' monotone voice drone on he had provided very useful information about Hufflepuff and her ideas. She taught Charms and Ancient Runes and was a very gifted chef and quite a chess player (Ron had actually written that piece of information down). They found out that she was an excellent dueler and invented the book that recorded the names of all witches and wizards as they were born in England. That book now resided in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Man, I do not miss taking his class." Ron sighed once they were well away from the classroom. "How long are his lessons going to be?"

"I thought it was very fascinating," Hermione interjected. "and he's obviously done a lot of research on this subject."

"He did go on a bit." Ginny seemed to be in the middle ground on the depth of the lesson. "He probably could have given us the same information in about half of the time, but I agree with Hermione, I found it helpful."

"I never knew that she taught Charms," Luna chimed in. "I thought for sure the Ravenclaw did."

"Thanks for coming everyone," Harry told them. "I know that he isn't the most thrilling professor but he does know his history and Voldemort has great interest in the founders, their bloodlines and blood magic period. He used my blood to resurrect himself so that alone is enough reason to really study this subject. How will my blood affect him… other than giving him the ability to lay his hands on me now?"

They all nodded. "Do I take this joint venture into this subject as a sign that you aren't going to keep trying to fight this war on your own?" Ginny asked. "Does this mean that you've accepted that we are going to help you?"

Harry stopped walking and they all stopped as well each one looking at him. "You guys have already helped me so much. I don't know why I was trying to do this all on my own. I could have saved myself from taking another life this summer." Regret covered his face. "And… I know you guys know I was hurt but only Luna knows how badly." He smiled at her and proceeded to finally admit the extent of his injury to the others. He pulled the collar of his jumper down and to the side to let them see the fresh scar on his neck. "I almost died. A Death Eater nearly succeeded at slitting my throat. I had to have a blood transfusion.

"That's the other reason that I'm concerned with blood magic. The blood I received was from a Muggle not a wizard. Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore don't think it will affect me long term, but I want to make sure."

"So you're afraid that the Muggle blood may dilute your magic?" Hermione asked very sternly. "Are you saying—?"

"Hermione, the person who donated that blood saved my life. I would never say its dirty blood," Harry said quickly realizing that she was upset. "You know I don't think that way. My concern is that the person it came from was not magical. If I'd gotten your blood I wouldn't be worried at all."

"Well, it sounded terrible, Harry."

Ginny didn't let Harry speak as she addressed this concern. "Hermione, he should be concerned. If he wasn't I would be worried. Harry's mum saved his life with blood magic. Now his blood has been altered. It may not change is magical ability in the slightest but it may alter his mother's blood magic."

Harry turned very pensieve suddenly. "I'd never even considered that, Ginny, but you're right."

"I thought that wore off when you turned seventeen." Ron recalled something like that being said.

Harry shook his head. "My mother's sacrifice will never wear off, Ron. Dumbledore can't make the Dursleys continue to take me in after I turned of age. My aunt reinforced the charm… it's that reinforcement that I don't have anymore. My mum's sacrifice will stay will me for the whole of my life."

The group spent the next three Wednesdays learning of the founders. Each lesson pertained to one founder. Harry felt like he already knew much of what Professor Binns shared about Salazar Slytherin. He knew about the pureblood beliefs and he'd personally been in the Chamber of Secrets and slain the basilisk, so that was not new information to him. What interested Harry more than anything about Slytherin is that he appeared to treasure his possessions and Harry knew that meant Voldemort would too. It made Harry think even more about Slytherin's wand. Mr. Ollivander had each of the founders' wands except Slytherins'. What had happened to his wand especially if he treasured his belongings? Harry was determined to find out.

Godric Gryffindor's lesson taught them of gallantry, bravery and determination. With five of them being in the Gryffindor house it was easy for Professor Binns to point to each of them and their characteristics for proof. He used Ron as an example of strength of heart and the fierce friendships he kept with his friends and family. Binns said it was also a characteristic that Hufflepuff would have treasured. Neville was used as an example of determination and how he always kept trying even when others had given up on him. Ginny was the example of daring, having grown up with six brothers, including the infamous Weasley twins. Harry was the example of bravery, constantly going into the face of danger for others, fighting for what was right. Professor Binns said that every one of them, Luna included, had all of those characteristics but after getting to know Hermione as a student he was a bit surprised that she hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw. And not because he didn't find her brave, determined and full of courage but because the one attribute she showed the most it was intelligence, and that was what Ravenclaw cherished most; a person of sharp mind and cleverness. He reasoned that Luna was a Ravenclaw because of her resourcefulness and cleverness. Harry saw that in her too, even if she was a bit odd. She followed her beliefs and that made her head strong even if it was in an unconventional way.

When they covered Rowena Ravenclaw they learned that Professor Binns had gotten the hat to tell him what she and Hufflepuff quarreled about. It turned out it was over the selection of students. Ravenclaw was convinced that some of the students in the Hufflepuff house weren't sharp enough to be taught magic. She believed she was wasting her time on underachievers and blamed Hufflepuff for taking in dimwitted students. Hufflepuff was very upset by this but did not leave the school over it because she feared if she left those who did not meet Ravenclaw's higher standards would not be admitted. And though this seemed to portray Ravenclaw in a less than flattering light, Binns had told them of her cunning and resourcefulness. Ravenclaw came up with the Hogwarts floor plan and the charms on the school to keep Muggles from wanting to tour the large castle.

Professor Binns said he was certain that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin's blood lines were still flourishing but he couldn't say for certain about Gryffindor. Gryffindor had only one son, Gwydion. Gwydion founded the village of Godric's Hollow in the name of his father. When Professor Binns told them of Godric's Hollow Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna looked at Harry knowingly. Perhaps there was a descendant of Gryffindor after all.


	6. The Eye

_Chapter 6 - The Eye_

_October 1, 1997_

Harry had put off talking in depth to Parvati for nearly four weeks. There was no more denying that he had to make a decision and she would need to be involved in it. He finally decided to make an effort not to be the last to show up for breakfast and went to the common room and waited for her to come down from her dorm. When she finally did she looked a bit angry with him. She'd realized about ten days ago that he was giving her the cold shoulder.

Harry motioned at her. "Parvati, can we walk down to breakfast together?" H then looked at Lavender just behind her. "Alone?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I guess we probably should." She turned and said something quietly to Lavender and then joined Harry. "Are we holding hands or standing apart?"

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand leading her out of the common room. They walked slowly and he was silent as others from their house passed them. "Look, I want to apologize for how I've been behaving around you over the past few weeks. It's just… Well, I'll be completely honest you sort of overloaded me over the summer. I know you were going through a lot and needed me, and I don't mean to be insensitive but I have so much that I'm trying to coordinate right now. I guess I just saw term starting as a way to avoid you for a bit."

"Harry, my dad is dead," she said quietly. "Padma almost died too. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you but I really thought that perhaps you could comfort me. I know what you're trying to do and I know that takes space and patience on my part but even though I understand that it's still hard to live with sometimes. Does that make sense to you?"

He nodded at her as he looked at her affectionately for the first time in weeks. "It makes perfect sense."

"The last two months have been awful, Harry, and you pushing me away hasn't been helping," she told him in all honesty. "I just wanted to be closer to you."

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say. "Let's just say the two months are gone and try to do what's best for each other now. I will do my best to understand that you need me right now and try not to push away, but I need you to understand that I also need time right now. I might not be in regular classes and I still have tons of work to do."

"I know and I will promise to try and remain objective about your schedule and time. I don't want to lose our relationship."

Harry stopped walking just before the entrance to the Great Hall and kissed her on the lips. It was the first time they'd done that in weeks. He didn't let the kiss last long just enough to let her know it could be okay as long as they respected each other. They sat at breakfast with each other and about halfway through the meal Harry looked up to find two red-headed brothers entering the Great Hall. He hadn't seen Bill and Charlie Weasley since early July when he'd asked them to go to Egypt to secure the Eye of Osiris. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to them. As he approached he saw the Charlie was clutching his arm and Bill had a very nasty bruise on his face. When Harry reached them they said nothing to him. Bill put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him out of the hall. They walked a distance before stopping where no students were.

"Here." Bill held out his hand and revealed the small green stone to Harry. "We did it."

Harry took the stone from him and clutched it in his left palm. It burrowed into his skin and that unwelcome but familiar burn split through his hand. The green light traveled up his arm through his neck into his face and settled behind his eyes. He immediately removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket. Without saying a word he turned to Charlie and healed his arm. He then waved his hand in front of Bill's face and the bruise disappeared.

"Thank you," The slight vibration returned to his voice. "I couldn't have gone back to Egypt."

"We understand, Harry," Charlie told him as he swung his arm around obviously getting use to it not being broken any longer.

"You need to destroy it, Harry," Bill told him as he looked him dead in the eyes. "If Voldemort gets his hands on it again… well, you already know. I know its power is alluring to you but it cannot exist any longer."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. When he'd asked them to retrieve the stone it wasn't because he wanted to use it again. It was because he didn't want Voldemort too, and yet here he stood with it pulsing within him again. It was a very difficult situation. He spent the next several days wrestling with the thought of the Eye of Osiris. He was having a very difficult time just keeping himself from wearing it. Thankfully, his schedule was very full and he had very little free time to obsess about it.

Monday, Tuesdays and Thursdays proved to be his fullest days. With him taking lessons from mid morning until well after dinner. Fridays were generally used for practical applications. Harry, Neville, Snape and an assortment of different Order members (who ever was available) would go out into the Forbidden Forest and run battle simulations. Madam Pomfrey was not a fan of Fridays because someone always got hurt that day, but she always took the infirmary time as an opportunity to try and teach Harry and Neville about mediwizarding. It turned out Harry wasn't a natural mediwizard, the Eye of Osiris had aimed him to his ability to heal others and himself when injured, and Neville was not much better. Needless to say, the process of trying to learn the art of mediwizarding had been frustrating for both boys and Madam Pomfrey. Wednesdays were a little less crammed but Harry and the group was still meeting with Professor Binns and probably would for the next three or four weeks as they were finally delving into the subject of blood magic.

Two weeks after Bill and Charlie had brought the Eye of Osiris back to him Dumbledore requested a meeting with Harry. He'd wondered how they'd gone so long without meeting but he supposed they were both just so busy lately.

"Good evening, Harry." Professor Dumbledore pulled his office door open for him before Harry could even knock.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said politely as he entered his office. They both had a seat in front of the fireplace. "How are things?"

"Quiet, Harry," he answered. "And you know quiet is usually more telling than hectic."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that usually means something is brewing. Any ideas?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Perhaps we can just hope Voldemort simply needs a break to gather his forces again. He finds strength in numbers so we should assume he is building up us army." He leaned forward in his chair and peered at Harry over his glasses. "And you? How are things with you?"

"I'm tired," Harry admitted. "My schedule is grueling and then I went and asked Professor Binns to help us with the blood magic research, so I've added another subject to my heavy work load."

"Yes, Professor Binns was most pleased to be involved." His eyes sparkled as he told Harry this. "I haven't seen him this excited in a great many years. And I applaud you on opening your mind to multiple sources of information. It demonstrated to me your openness and eagerness to learn."

"So you know that I'm not the only sitting in one Professor Binns' private lessons?"

"I know that Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood are involved as well, and that is part of what I wanted to speak with you about tonight. We'll get to that in a minute though." He reached over to a bowl of sweets and offered one to Harry. "I'm sure you know that I was unable to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts before the term started and Charlie Weasley has consented to fill in this year. Obviously, I feel him to be an excellent candidate and I know he will do a superb job but I am going to ask Professor Snape to continue with the N.E.W.T. level classes. This will cut into your training schedule."

"I don't mind that." Harry almost shouted with glee.

"I thought perhaps not." Dumbledore's reasoning for having Snape teach the N.E.W.T. classes probably included giving Harry a bit of a break. He knew they could only work him so hard and teach him so much, the rest he would have to do on his own. "Now about your friends… do you intend to keep them at your side? We've already assumed Neville will go with you so the two of you can perform tandem spells but are you planning to take the others as well?"

"I wouldn't say I'm planning it so much as that I'm not going to be able to stop them," Harry replied. "And they are right, I do need them. I feel stronger when the six of us are together."

"I suspected as much." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well then if it's all right with you I would like all of them to join you and Neville on Fridays. If all six of you are going to head up our battles then all six of you need to be trained in combat."

"Head up the battles?" Harry asked. "You mean us lead the charge?"

"Not tomorrow, Harry, but soon the time will come when you won't want to sit back and wait and they will follow you. I would call that leading the charge wouldn't you?"

"Ginny and Luna are only sixth years… is that going to be a problem with the other professors?"

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood will both turn seventeen over the summer. And somehow I doubt being sixteen will keep them from following you into battle. Do you?" Harry shook his head at the headmaster knowing he was right. "I will leave it to their discretion whether or not to be involved. If they chose to train with you, and I suspect they will, I will make the appropriate arrangements to their class schedule."

"We meet on Wednesdays, I will ask them then." Two days wasn't much to wait. "I'd like to ask them, Professor."

"Of course, Harry." He respected that decision. "Please let me know what they say but in the mean time I will begin making the arrangements as we both have a good idea as to what the answer will be already."

Harry left the headmaster's office thinking of how to phrase the question. Though he supposed it didn't matter how it came, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were going to say yes. Harry was certain of that much. Harry tucked into bed that thankful that potions didn't start until a quarter to ten. He was looking forward to sleeping in.

Earlier in the morning than he wanted, Harry woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He barely had time to sit up let alone respond to it when the door was pushed open and Fred and George Weasley entered. They were both carrying three long boxes. They stacked all six of the boxes on Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Sorry it took so much longer than we thought," Fred apologized. "And even more bad news, mate…"

"We didn't have as much material as we thought. We only managed eight more," George added.

"You guys still kept two for yourselves right?" Harry asked and they nodded. "Good." He got out of bed and joined them at the foot of his bed. "Six… well I know where five will go and the sixth one, I think Charlie. You said he got you the dragon hide?"

"Yes," they answered together.

Harry opened the top box and peered in at the dark green cloak. It looked identical to the one they had already given to him. "Are they one size fits all or—?"

"We figure you were going to give one to Ron," George said as he pulled the cloak that Harry was looking at out of the box. "This is the one we made for him."

"Brilliant." He smiled at the long velvet cloak. "Thanks guys."

George used care with the garment as he folded it back up and placed it back in the box. "Can we ask who else you're giving them to besides Ron and Charlie?"

"Hermione—"

"Obviously."

"Neville, Ginny and Luna."

The twins looked pleased with this decision. "The Ministry sextet rides again, huh? We're glad you're giving one to Ginny," Fred told him.

"She's going to go off with you again." George seemed sure of that. "We know it." And with that comment they left Harry's dorm room.

At lunch that day Harry told Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna that he needed to meet with them. He had more than one reason to meet with them and he liked the idea of dedicating one night for themselves to discuss whatever they needed to even if it didn't involve the war. That evening when they all arrived at the Room of Requirement Harry was waiting for them. He was wearing his shield cloak and the five matching cloaks were hovering in the air.

"Gifts!" exclaimed Luna excitedly. "I didn't bring you anything though, Harry.

"Its okay, Luna," he assured her. "Put them on." They each approached a cloak. "Ron, yours in the longest one," he said but Ron had already gone for it. Once his five friends had all slipped into their cloaks Harry turned on them with both of his wands drawn. "_Atrum stupefy_!" he shouted. He hadn't meant for the charm to be quite so powerful as it sent all five of them flying over. Each and every one of them was knocked to the ground but none were stunned.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at him. "You could have killed us using both of your wands with such a powerful spell!"

"These are fantastic." Ginny bounced up from her bottom and twirled around looking down at her cloak. She realized exactly why Harry had done that and she understood what she was wearing. "He could have killed us, Hermione, and he most certainly should have stunned all of us but he didn't! All he did was knock us over. Don't you get it?" she asked all of them. "These are shield cloaks!"

"Brilliant!" Ron agreed with excitement. "Where did you get them, Harry?"

"Fred and George made them," he answered. "The hoods pull up as well and offer full head protection and you can still see out of it." He demonstrated by pulling his hood all the way up and over his face and then fastened it. "This gives almost full body protection." He removed the hood again and looked at them. "These cloaks won't protect against every curse or jinx but they will help us a great deal. I told you guys that I needed your help, well I intend to give you as many tools as I possibly can to help you." Harry was very pleased with how the cloaks had turned out and was very happy to be sharing them with his five closest friends.

"These are very limited cloaks. Only nine were made. I told Fred and George to keep two for themselves and I'm going to give one to Charlie because he provided the dragon hide they needed to make these."

"Harry, this is the best gift anyone has ever given to me." Luna was positively beaming. "I will treasure it always."

"Me too," Neville added. "I won't lose it."

Harry motioned for them to follow him to the nearby circular sofa. They all had a seat in the circle each able to see everyone else. "I know that we have all taken vows to each other and with the others, and I don't mean to diminish what I think of the other ten circle members but I would like what we discuss here tonight to stay among us." They all nodded their heads at him. "I feel closest to all of you and I've never questioned any of you or my trust in any of you. I know people are looking to me as a leader but I don't want that here. I value each of your opinions even when they don't agree with mine." He smiled at Hermione. "And I want to hear them even if you know I won't like it."

"Agreed," Hermione said quickly.

"As you know, Neville and I have been taking private lessons from the professors. It's because our wands are brother wands," he explained. "But I would want Neville with me anyways." He assured Neville with a smile. "Because you're a powerful friend and ally." He looked around at all of them. "You all are and I'd like to ask the rest of us if you'd like to join Neville and me on Fridays when we have combat training."

"Of course," Ron said immediately. Hermione, Luna and Ginny nodded eagerly as well.

"Good." Harry was pleased. "Professor Dumbledore is going to arrange your schedules so that on Fridays you will join Neville and me in training. We meet at nine o'clock at Hagrid's hut. Be sure to wear your cloaks," he added.

"And the other thing I wanted to talk to you guys about…"

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Luna asked. "Are we going to meet like this every week?"

"I don't think that is a bad idea," Harry told her. "Does everyone agree to that?" They nodded. "Let's say Wednesdays starting next week, here at nine."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny added.

"Right," he affirmed. "You all know that I was in Egypt last year and I performed some very ancient magic with the help of this." He removed the Eye of Osiris from his pocket. "I think everyone but Luna has seen what it does to me and the power I'm able to wield when I use it." He looked to Luna. "Would you like to see, Luna?"

She shook her head. "No, Harry, great power should not be abused and you have no reason to use it right now."

Hermione nodded aggressively in agreement with Luna. "I know that stone gives you the power to bring souls back, Harry—"

"Among other things," Harry mumbled.

"But I don't think you should use it anymore," Hermione finished her thought. "Didn't it make Crouch immortal?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure I can remove his immortality. I need to find the right spell in the Book of the Dead, and I will find it," he assured them. "But back to my question about the stone. Should it be destroyed?"

"Well, doesn't Voldemort want to use it?" asked Ron. "I mean, he only needed you to retrieve it until Crouch was back… doesn't he think Crouch can use it too?"

Harry nodded but didn't get a chance to speak as Ginny voiced her opinion. "Then there's nowhere we can hide it. I think it has to be destroyed."

"I think so too, Harry," Neville added in his quiet voice. "If Voldemort gets a hold of it again Crouch will be raising Death Eaters like crazy, and what's more everyone he raises will be immortal."

"I'd bet Voldemort would let a Dementor kiss him just to be raised again as an immortal," Ron said jokingly.

"No, you're right, Ron," Hermione pointed out. "He fears death so it makes perfect sense that he would do that."

"Only if he trusted Crouch enough to raise his soul again," Luna told them. "Wouldn't he need to trust Crouch to let a Dementor administer the kiss? If Crouch didn't bring him back… well, that would solve our war problem."

"What is your opinion, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, I agree with everything you guys have said. My problem is I like the power it gives me. I… I'm very drawn by it," he admitted to them.

"Then it must be destroyed," she said sternly. "Temptation is too dangerous."

Harry was staring into Ginny's eyes as he nodded. "I agree with that also. It's just a matter of logic versus desire, you know?"

"More than you know, Harry," she said quickly and then shifted her gaze away hoping that she hadn't revealed too much to him or anyone else in the room with that comment.

"We agree then," Hermione broke the awkward silence, "the stone must be destroyed."

"Yes," they all said at once.

Harry clapped his hands together. "Okay then let's give it a try." They all got up and followed Harry to an empty area of the room he set the stone on the floor and backed up. "Cloaks stay on obviously. We don't know if the stone has any defenses or jinxes on it."

Hermione tried first. "_Reducto_!"

This had little effect on the stone, but it did put an impressive divot in the floor.

"Let's try it together," Harry suggested.

All six of them pointed their wands at the stone. "_Reducto_!" they shouted together. They all had to turn their faces away form the blast that sent pieces of the stone floor up into the air and a bit of green dust.

Harry went over to the stone and saw they did chip it. "I think its working." He put the stone back on the ground and went back to the others. "Let's use the power version. And I'll use two wands."

Seven wands pointed at the stone and again they all shouted in unison, "_Atrum Reducto_!" This explosion was so large that each of the boys grabbed one of the girls and threw her to the ground and then covered her with his body. They all remained on the ground from a moment and Harry was still covering most of Ginny when he looked back at the crater they made in the floor. But most importantly he didn't see the Eye of Osiris any longer, instead there was green dust scattered about.

"I think we did it." He stood and helped Ginny up. Neville helped Hermione up and Ron pulled Luna to her feet. "Sorry girls." He smiled sheepishly at them. "I guess we just reacted to possible danger."

"Really." Hermione was straightening her cloak.

"Well, look at it this way," Luna chirped up. "At least we know they won't run in battle."

Ginny just chuckled a bit. "We knew that already, Luna. What we know now is that they are willing to sacrifice themselves for us. Right boys?" The tone of her voice made it clear that she was teasing.

"Well, I don't know," Ron said sarcastically.

"It depends," Neville added equally sarcastic.

Harry just laughed at them, truly appreciating that they could all joke about what lay ahead. He took a few steps closer to the point in the floor where the stone had laid and nothing was left but debris. Harry felt certain, and a bit sad, that they had succeeded.


	7. The Masquerade

_Chapter 7 - The Masquerade_

"Good morning everyone." Professor Dumbledore appeared to be in a very good mood. "I wanted to make a few quick announcements before we all get on with our day." He clapped his hands together. "First off, I know many of you have assumed as much as there have been no announcements but Quidditch will not be played this year." A collection groan swept through the Great Hall. "Yes, I know we are all disappointed but in light of the state of our world and the events that transpired last year, we will not be taking unnecessary risks.

"Also on that same note, Hogsmeade weekends are still suspended until further notice." Again the groan. "I know, a great many things are being sacrificed but I believe it all to be in your safety.

"And speaking of safety, I would like to remind all of you that if you are not a prefect and do not have permission to be out after curfew there will be harsh consequences. Our school is not a playground and in these dangerous times we must all do our best to keep each other safe.

"And lastly, this year we will not be having a Yule Ball." Disappointed cries spilled out of most girls. "Not to worry. We will be holding a Masquerade Ball this year on Halloween. So let's see our best behavior, costumes and dress out that evening."

The chatter in the Great Hall grew by leaps and bounds as Dumbledore took his seat. The girls were just giddy and bursting with ideas for their costumes. Harry and Ron shared a sideways glance. The idea of a ball wasn't as appealing to them as the girls, but the added pressure of having to dress up was not to be looked forward to by them. Not wanting to discuss a ball, Harry immediately began a conversation about Quidditch.

"I'd love to play Quidditch again," he told Ron. "Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yeah, Quidditch would be great, but with the way we're all training now I don't know how any of us can play anyways."

Ron opened his mouth but didn't get to speak as Parvati plopped down in Harry's lap. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked clearly very giddy. "A Masquerade Ball. Costumes, music… what fun it will be."

"Mmm, yeah," Harry was doing his best to appease her but he wasn't looking forward to the ball at all, "it'll be great." She kissed him on the cheek and bounced away to Padma at the Ravenclaw table. Harry turned back to Ron and sighed. "How upset do you think she'll be when I tell her I don't want to go?"

Ron gathered his rucksack and stood. "Good luck with that, mate."

Harry shook his head slightly as Ron walked away from him. He was useless sometimes. Harry turned his attention back to his porridge and resumed his breakfast. He was almost through eating when Ginny sat down.

"Did Dumbledore really say when we're going to have Quidditch again?" she asked as she had missed the morning announcement. Harry nodded at her.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. That would be a bit difficult anyways, wouldn't it?"

"True," she conceded as she quickly made herself a bowl of porridge, "but wouldn't it be great fun?" She hadn't even taken a bite when she realized Harry was staring at her. "What?" She rubbed her face. "Do I have something on me?"

"No," Harry said quickly as he looked away, "you look fine."

"Even my hair?" she teased.

"You mean I finally get to ask you about your hair?" he wondered and she nodded. "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know. It just got redder and redder everyday over holiday and then one day I woke up and it was like this," she explained as she held a lock of it in her hand. "It looks terrible, doesn't it?"

"No," Harry insisted. "It's just so red." He reached over and felt the bit of it she still had in her hand. It was still as soft as ever. "Is it because of your mum?"

She nodded. "Are we really ready to talk about this?"

Harry took his hand away from her and turned in his seat so that he could face her. "I am, but this probably isn't the best place to do it."

"I agree," she said as she pushed her bowl away and grabbed a roll. "Let's go for a walk. I have an hour before my first class."

Harry agreed and they left the Gryffindor table side by side. When they were out of the castle Harry started. "I tried to stop it, Ginny. It was just too fast."

"What happened?"

"I tried to perform the ritual of life on Crouch and it didn't work… I wasn't wielding the power I needed. Voldemort thought I'd done it wrong on purpose. He didn't even tell Percy to do it but Percy did it anyways. The curse hit her so fast I barely had time to move. I was so enraged, so angry." He stopped walking and looked out at the lake. "I killed him. I didn't miss, Ginny, I meant to slit his throat and I did. I couldn't contain my anger and hatred and those two emotions were enough to allow me to commit murder."

He couldn't look at her as he went on. His voice was just above a whisper as he pressed on, knowing that he needed to tell her. She deserved to know exactly what happened. "At that moment I knew. In the power of taking another person's life I knew. I knew how powerful I was. I'm not saying it was good but it was absolute."

"And so killing Percy gave you the confidence you needed to perform the ritual of life?"

It sounded terrible but it was true. "It wasn't just that though," he told her. "I wouldn't need to murder someone to perform the ritual right now. I could do it without a doubt. What that murder did was demonstrate to me what lay within me. It was… well." He wasn't sure how to phrase it without sounding like he was a monster. "I don't know. Maybe Voldemort passed more than Parseltongue to me when he tried to kill me… maybe he passed along—"

"No!" she shouted quickly at him. "I don't want to hear you ever say that! You are not evil!" Her hair stuck up a bit in the back as she got angry at him. "You are not Voldemort no matter what he's done to you."

Harry finally looked up at her and saw her hair. Not only was it sticking up a bit but it was also glowing. Her anger was literally venting from the top of her head. "It's okay," he tried to assure her. "I'm not going to turn into him. I would never let myself become the man that murdered my parents. Do you think I like killing people?" he asked but it wasn't a question to be answered. "It hurts, Ginny. Each time I've done it… it feels like I'm killing a bit of myself too. I'm so afraid that you're going to know exactly what I mean soon."

"I won't feel guilt in killing a Death Eater, Harry. I won't feel pain in a dark wizard's life lost."

"You say that now," He placed his hand on her shoulder and stared directly into her eyes, "but you don't know… you won't know until you've done it."

"Tell me this… do you regret having killed Percy?"

"No." And that simple admission actually made him feel worse. Vengeance fueled that answer and Harry still felt it.

"Good," she said sternly.

"That's your anger talking, Ginny, not your heart," he told her softly. "Someday your heart will ache for Percy."

"You over estimate me, Harry, because I doubt that is ever going to happen."

There really wasn't much else to say after that. Harry could only hope that with time Ginny's anger would dissipate and her heart would soften a bit, but at the same time he didn't want her to feel the pain he felt and for the first time since asking her to train with him he regretted it. He didn't want her to have to kill anyone. He wanted to protect her from doing that but it was too late now. He'd asked for her help and he was receiving it, she'd never retract it.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Parvati nearly shouted at Harry. "The ball is two days away! How can you be telling me this now? You know I want to go. You've listened to me plan our costumes. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go sooner?"

"Parvati, I don't feel like going. A masquerade! That's all my life is right now. Why would I want to dress up like an idiot and parade about?"

"So I'm an idiot, am I?" she shouted quite loudly, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the common room. "You're right! I am an idiot!"

Harry quickly grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm around them. The last thing he wanted was to have a row in front of the entire Gryffindor House but even less desirable was having them all listen to it.

"Parvati, this isn't the place," he said sternly as he looked at everyone staring at them.

"Why not? I can't get you to be alone in a room with me so where else would we have this conversation?"

"I hardly call shouting at me over something this silly a conversation."

"No, you're right. This is ridiculous. I'm an idiot and you're an insensitive git! I've been so stupid for the past few months. I kept telling myself that you just needed space, time, training… whatever, but it's perfectly clear to me what you need is to be alone! You don't care about me any longer and if you really were brave like everyone seems to think you are you would just say it and stop being such a prat to me!"

"You are acting like an idiot now," he said angrily. "You think I don't care about you just because I don't want to go to some dance? Get a grip, Parvati!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was angry with her and embarrassed as everyone was still staring at them even if they couldn't hear them. "This is fantastic. You've got the whole bloody Gryffindor Tower staring at us! I hope you're happy."

"What do you care if they look? Everyone is always looking at you!" Tears were now streaking down her cheeks. "Everyone gets more of your attention than I do! You make time for Hermione and Ginny Weasley but not for me."

"Is that what this is about? Because I train with them?"

"No… yes!" she decided quickly. "Why not me? They came after me you know? Why wouldn't you try to train me up to protect me?"

Harry slowly shook his head as he rolled his eyes at her. "You are safest here… with Dumbledore."

"Why isn't Ginny safer here? Why is she safer at your side?"

"Because she's a better dueler than you! All right! Are you happy now?" he shouted in frustration as he removed his silencing charm and stormed towards the portrait hole. By this time he didn't really care that everyone was still watching. He looked back at her and sneered, "Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

"Fine!"

Harry threw the portrait of the fat lady open and slammed it shut behind him.

"Really!" the portrait shouted at him. "That wasn't necessary."

"Sod off," he said bitterly to her before he stalked away. He didn't go far just down a few flights of stairs and then sat. He didn't have anywhere to be and hadn't really wanted to leave Gryffindor Tower but he certainly didn't want to fight with Parvati any longer. They'd had little arguments before but nothing like this. Maybe she was right and it was time to just say good bye.

Just as he thought that someone sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Parvati's black hair. He didn't move and didn't say anything he just remained sitting there silently.

"I'm jealous," she finally said.

"I know," His tone was still harsh but his voice was not raised, "but you're acting like I'm snogging someone behind your back. I'm not."

"I'm sorry it's just that… well you don't seem interested in me anymore. And then all of these other things you do and now you won't go to the ball with me. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to believe what I told you," he said quickly. "I'm training, I'm tired and I'm sick of masquerading around everyone. A night dedicated to it seems very pointless." He took in several deep breaths. "No body here knows… no one understands what is going on. You go to classes, you gossip with your friends, you talk about a war but no one here is going out and fighting in. No one else has been targeted by Voldemort or chosen to kill him. Do you have any idea what that feels like, Parvati?" She shook her head at him. "You've seen my body but have you really looked at it? Have you looked at what he's done to me physically? Do you think any of these people that want to go dance the night away realize what I've been through?"

"I haven't seen your body in months, Harry," she answered, "but I remember very well what he did to you last year. And I think everyone here knows what you do when you leave. I think they all know where you go."

Harry nodded. "I suppose they do but it's just not the same as having to fight him. It's just not the same."

"You're right," she told him. "No of us will ever know what you know. If I were face to face with him I would be killed. I wouldn't stand a chance and neither would 99 of the other people in this world."

She stood up and started to walk away from him. She looked back and left him with her last thought. "When you put it this way I understand why a masquerade ball is insulting to you. I won't bother you about it again."

_

* * *

_

Harry sat in only a pair of jeans on his bed, his legs folded underneath him, staring straight ahead at the mirror on the wall above Seamus' bed. He was alone in his dorm and thankful for it because the pain within him began gnawing again. His eyes glossed over in the memory of killing Percy. There had been another that died by Harry's hands since Percy's murder five months ago, but Percy Weasley was the personification of the despicable act to Harry.

Harry looked down at his arm and the scar…his newest scar, courtesy of his last Death Eater attack. The long slash ran the entire length of his arm, from the top of his hand all the way up his arm, over his shoulder and to the middle of his neck. He thought of the scars on his back, and how his back wasn't his own any longer, but instead a masterfully sculpted series of lines, divots and grooves.

His hand went to his forehead, and the scar that began all of this. His finger lightly traced the lightening bolt as he sighed. There were very few people who had seen the extent of the scars that Harry bore; Madam Pomfrey had of course treated most, Professor Snape had been with him nearly every time Voldemort had inflicted a new souvenir, and Parvati had seen them all since his relationship with her had turned intimate. His best friends hadn't seen them. He'd been wearing high neck jumpers for months in order to shield the scars. The rest of the world didn't know of the price Harry was paying, and as Harry sat alone on his bed while everyone else was at the Masquerade Ball, he knew he was the one carrying on the biggest masquerade. He'd come to this conclusion early in the month but its reality was more suffocating than he realized. He wasn't okay, and he suddenly wanted everyone to know what his life had been like. He was tired of protecting everyone else. If he was the hope of the wizarding world than they at least needed to know the price he was paying.

Harry jumped off of his bed, quickly removing his blue jeans and fumbling through his drawers until he found a pair of black trousers. After slipping into those, Harry began gathering all of the quills lying around in the room. He placed them all on his bed, duplicated them then transformed them into hundreds of black feathers. Harry then charmed the feathers to form wings that he had always pictured an angel having and magically adhered them to his back. After charming his eyesight to back to perfection he went to Dean's dresser and looked through the stack of masks that he had purchased trying to find just the right one to go with his outfit, and picked out a black one that cover only his eyes.

Before leaving the room he looked into the mirror one last time, amused at the reflection that was staring back at him. Parvati had been beyond disappointed that he didn't want to go to the Ball and had decided to go without him. Harry thought she'd be shocked that he changed his mind more than she'd be shocked over his choice of costume.

The common room was sparsely populated with students who weren't attending the ball, but every single one of them took notice of Harry stalking through. Harry ignored their stares and gasps and continued his walk to the Great Hall.

Harry's entrance into the Great Hall did not go unnoticed. Within moments of his entering a strange silence fell over everyone. The music was still playing but no one was dancing. All eyes fell on Harry as he walked over to his girl friend, extended his hand to her and waltzed her onto the dance floor.

Parvati's eyes beamed with pride as they slowly danced together. She was happy he was there and amazed at his costume choice.

"You are the bravest wizard in history," she said quietly to him as she stared into his green eyes. "This took an amazing amount of courage, Harry."

"Well," He smiled slightly at her, "I figured if I can face a Dark Lord I can certainly manage to dance with my girl friend at a Masquerade Ball. Have you figured out what I am yet?"

"The angel part is obvious," she answered. "But I think most people are having a difficult time trying to figure out why you've chosen to make your wings black."

"Do you know?"

She drew in a deep breath as she nodded. "You're the angel of death, Harry." Trying to make the subject much lighter, Parvati giggled. "Does that mean I'm dancing with death?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "In more ways than you know, Parvati."

After the slow song was over, the chatter in the hall began again and students danced again. Harry and Parvati had a seat at the table that Ron and Hermione were sitting at. He smiled at Hermione in her sapphire robes with a peacock head dressing on, and Ron, who had opted to just wear dress robes and not play dress up for Halloween.

"Someone grew brass balls in the past hour." Ron's voice displayed both shock and amusement. "Where did you get the wings, Harry?"

"I transfigured your Charms book," said Harry sarcastically.

"Thanks mate!"

"Harry," Hermione was staring at the scar on his shoulder and neck, "I never realized that scar was so long."

"When I said he tried to slit my throat, Hermione, I didn't mean he missed… I meant I was lucky enough to move in time." Harry looked her directly in the eyes, finally telling her how he got the scar that she had only seen a portion of. "I'm tired of hiding what Voldemort's done to me," he said in a voice that didn't contain a hint of frustration or anger. He seemed apathetic to be the world at the moment. "I realize that I've been wearing jumpers to protect everyone else from the truth, but the truth is this is what happens when Voldemort doesn't kill you."

The evening wasn't quite the same after Harry entered the Great Hall displaying the pain that Voldemort had caused him. It seemed to bring to life what everyone really already knew; Harry had suffered greatly and every time he disappeared he returned with more pain. Harry wondered, as he watched his fellow students stare and whisper, if they knew the freedom he afforded them. He wanted to know if they could comprehend what it meant to face Voldemort to save their existence. Somehow Harry doubted that very many people could, or would, ever understand what the price was.

Later that evening Parvati managed to lead him away from everyone else. They hadn't been truly alone in months, not since leaving Grimmauld Place. She was desperate for him and for once Harry wasn't resisting her. He would have gladly had sex with her that evening if those words hadn't slipped out of her mouth.

"Harry, I love you."

Those words had the opposite effect on him than he thought they should. He always imagined that having someone tell him they loved him would be a wonderful, heart warming moment but he didn't feel that. He immediately rolled off of Parvati and sighed. She looked anxious but he couldn't say those words back to her.

"We should get back to the dorm." It was all he mustered as he led the way out of Fluffy's lair.


	8. The Secret

_Chapter 8 - The Secret_

Parvati looked at Harry with large eyes and Harry read immediately what she wanted. She loved him and she'd said it out loud two nights ago, and now she wanted to hear him return that affection. Harry diverted his eyes to his text book trying to focus his mind on his potions homework but he could still feel Parvati's eyes boring into him.

"Parvati," he said with a heavy sigh. "I can't study when you're staring at me like that. Could you please cut it out?" When he looked up again tears were beginning to swell in her eyes. "For pete's sake, don't cry again." But that comment had sealed the deal. Tears instantly streamed down her face.

"Harry, do you love me?"

Again, Harry released a heavy sigh. "No," he told her honestly. "I don't love you… not the way you want me too. I'm sorry."

She nodded her head as she stood. "I guess I knew that. I just hoped you wouldn't say that."

"I am sorry, Parvati." He closed his book and stood looking directly into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. We shouldn't see each other any more." With that he kissed her on the forehead and started to walk away.

"Good bye, Harry," she said softly.

"Good bye," he said gently and then disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He felt a great sense of relief as he entered his dorm room and sat down on his bed. Breaking up with Parvati was necessary and Harry had been dreading doing it for some time now but was very thankful that the task had been completed.

"What's with you?" Ron asked from across the room. "Just come out of hiding with Parvati? Did you have a good shag?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Am I to translate that as you and Hermione still haven't had sex?" he asked with a hint of nastiness in his voice. Ron didn't answer nor was he meant to. "Actually, we've just ended it and I'm glad. Things were getting too intense."

"Oh." It was all Ron managed to say before Harry stood and left.

Harry was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and wanted to find solitude. He found himself wandering the castle's corridors hoping to find that solitude and some place that he could just relax when he realized where he was. There was only one person he could even envision spending time with at the moment and he found himself wishing it had been her that told him she loved him. A door materialized before him and Harry didn't think twice about opening it and entering. He was welcomed by a warm fire crackling in a large fireplace and an extremely large sofa covered in scarlet pillows and blankets. On the floor in front of the hearth was a large plush rug with another scarlet blanket cast upon it. As he approached the fire he noticed a figure sprawled out on the rug underneath the blanket. Her red hair splayed out beautifully on the rug. He'd sensed it was Ginny from the moment he'd seen the lump on the floor and he knew that she was the only person he could share a quiet moment with. He hadn't seen her all evening so it was obviously that they were both seeking the same thing on this night: solitude and comfort, and perhaps, each other.

Without any hesitation Harry sat down next to her. The rug was more than it appeared. It felt like the softest bed Harry had ever sat upon. It was a luxurious feeling. Ginny was sleeping peacefully, the blanket pulled up to her nose. Harry gently caressed her hair. He ran his fingers through the bright red mane that still had failed to return to her natural shade of red. He'd grown use to her hair this way though, and while it did look better in her natural shade of orange-ish red, this suited her as well.

The stroking of her hair caused Ginny to begin to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Harry. She wasn't frightened at all to see Harry staring down into her eyes. "Hey, how did you find me?"

Harry returned the warm smile. "I guess we both needed the same thing tonight. I love this room that you've dreamt up." He glanced around quickly and then returned his eyes to her lovely face where they locked into a comforting gaze.

"Thanks." Ginny pulled back the blanket, holding it open as an invitation for him to climb underneath with her. Harry didn't hesitate he slid in beside her as she let the blanket fall down around them. Harry lay on his side never for a moment breaking their intense stare. She lifted her head up slightly to allow him to pass his arm under her head and provide her with a place to lay her head. Once she nestled into the crook of his arm their hands grazed over one another as they slipped their arms around the other's waist. This movement effectively drew them in closer together.

She brought her face closer to his and her mouth was within a half of an inch of his and she softly whispered, "It's so much warmer in here now," across his lips.

"Ginny—"

"Shh," She brushed his lips with her own as she whispered to him, "don't speak, Harry, just hold me and relax. I know you need it or you would have never found me tonight."

He nodded and did just as she said. He pulled her into him even closer and the curves of her body molded perfectly against his. He felt like they were two pieces of one puzzle that were interlocked together in perfect harmony suddenly. He let his eyes close as he took long deep breaths, drawing in the wonderful scents of the moment. Ginny's her smelled of lavender, her skin of vanilla and amber. The sound of the fire crackling in the background added to the atmosphere. It all made for a wonderful euphoric feeling.

After several minutes of long deep breaths Ginny spoke to Harry again. This time she used a voice so soft Harry would have never heard her if he hadn't been so at peace with himself.

"I'm going to tell you some things, Harry, but I don't want you to speak, I want you to continue to relax and let my voice calm and soothe you." He didn't respond in any way to her so she continued. "You have grown up in a world that has demanded much of you and given you very little in return. You carry our burdens with dignity and grace. I know right now things are dark and your heart weighs heavily with the task set before you, but you need to know what I know about you."

Ginny watched as Harry opened his eyes again. She knew he was not going to say anything, he was giving her his full attention and he needed her support, guidance and thoughts at this moment.

"I see you, Harry. I see all of you. Your strength, your perseverance, your faults and flaws, but most of all I see your heart. You have an incredible capacity for love; to give love and to receive love. That is where your true power lays, Harry, not in the spells you have learned or the amount of magical power you possess but in your love, Harry. It is your true power and it is love that will help you defeat Voldemort. It is love that will bring you back from the brink of death and it is love that you are to be rewarded with. Please remember that when this moment passes and the next begins, it is love that has carried you through it."

Knowing this was the perfect moment, Ginny took a deep breath before continuing. "And you must know that I love you, Harry… higher than any mountain, deeper than any sea. I love you completely."

Even though he wanted to speak, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her and how very much he loved her too, he didn't. He remained silent and it wasn't because he was afraid or that he felt he couldn't, it was because she had asked him not to speak. He looked deeply into her eyes and told her with his own eyes. He poured all of his love for her into their gaze and she knew it, she felt it.

Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and she welcomed him into her mouth. They kissed each other so long and so deeply that everything around them melted away. Neither could have possibly known that anything else existed at that moment.

Harry and Ginny gently rolled over so that Harry was lying on his back and Ginny on top of him. His hands freely roamed up the back of her shirt and without even thinking about it he removed it. In that same period of time Ginny had pushed his shirt up over his head too. They were lying skin to skin exploring one another. It wasn't long before they had completely undressed each other, still neither saying a word as they kissed, caressed and found everything they wanted in each other. Hours of exploration and love passed and in what felt like no time at all they were both lying on the sofa completely naked. Harry was slowly running a finger along the profile of her body, shifting his gaze from her to the warm fire and back. He'd never felt more relaxed in his life.

"Ginny," he finally spoke as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"I know." She smiled up at him. She wasn't sure how she'd known. There had been some awkward moments between them but Ginny had sensed the truth. She knew he was in love with her. "I'm in love with you too."

Harry leaned down over her and softly kissed her again. "I can't let him harm you. I've been desperately trying to hide this feeling from everyone, even myself, but I love you and I need you, Ginny." He felt like he was finally letting everything out and opening his heart to her felt so good.

Ginny kissed him again. "Thank you for finally telling me. I needed to know."

"I don't want to let you go but I don't know how to keep my heart open to you and my mind closed to him."

"We're not going to let go, Harry," she told him seriously. "You can do it. You can keep him out of your mind and you can give me your heart. It's what you want right?"

He nodded furiously but still concern covered his face. "What if I can't defeat him, Ginny? I don't want to put you through this."

She pushed one finger against his lips to quiet him. "It's my choice. And as far as defeating him, you've got everything you need to do it, Harry, you just need to believe it," she said with another soft kiss. "I believe in you."

"Thank you." He let his eyes roam over her entire body again. "You're so beautiful. I love every inch of you."

"I've never felt as complete as I do when you're inside of me," she admitted. "I never knew it could be that way."

Harry laid down next to her again just so he could be even closer to her. "I know exactly what you mean. I felt it too."

Several more hours passed and Harry thought of nothing but being with Ginny. When morning came Ginny dressed and left Harry still sleeping on the couch. She had classes to get to and she didn't want to wake him. She wrote him a short note, put it next to him with his glasses and her wrist watch lying on top of it and slipped off to breakfast. When he woke he wasn't sure what time it was. He looked around for Ginny but found the items she left for him. It was half past nine and Snape was going to be furious if he was late for their lesson. Harry knew he didn't have enough time to get back to Gryffindor Tower, clean up, get his things and get to the dungeons in fifteen minutes. He decided he would have to do his best though. He quickly dressed himself, snatched up Ginny's letter and ran for Gryffindor. As he ran along the corridors he read her letter.

_Harry,_

_Last night meant the world to me. I wanted to just stay there with you and forget everything else but we both have obligations still so I hope you slept well and I hope to see you again tonight._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

Harry ran through the dorm without saying a word to anyone. He grabbed his rucksack off of his chest and ran back out. Ron tried to stop him in the common room but Harry just waved at him and told him he'd talk to him after his lesson with Snape. Harry arrived in the dungeons at 9:50 and Snape looked very annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said breathlessly. "I over slept."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," he sneered. "And contrary to your belief… the rest of the world does not revolve around your sleeping schedule." Snape motioned for Harry to have a seat next to Neville, who already had his cauldron out and was brewing something that looked and smelled like tar. When Harry walked by Snape his face suddenly changed. He drew in a deep breath and then stared coldly at Harry. "I can't believe you did that."

"What?" Harry asked as he set his bag down.

"Come with me," Snape ordered and walked into his office. When Harry entered the door was slammed behind him. "You've made love to somebody."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe that he could smell that on him. "Why would you say that now? It isn't as if I lost my virginity last night."

"I didn't say that," Snape corrected him quickly. "I said you made love. There is quite a difference between having sex with someone and making love to them and don't think I'm the only one who will know it the moment they see you."

Harry shook his head quickly. "How would you know?"

"I can smell it on you!"

"Not that," Harry insisted. "How do you know there's a difference between love and sex?"

"Are you telling me that making love to Ms. Weasley felt the same as having sex with Ms. Patil?"

"How—" Harry stopped himself from asking the question. "Am I that easy to read this morning?"

Snape nodded. "Now close your mind! And go take a shower before someone else in the castle gets wind of you, I'm not the one you need to be worried about and you know it. Get back here as quickly as possible, we won't break until lunch today."

"Yes Sir."

Harry did as he was told and returned to the dungeons thirty minutes later. When he returned he tried his best to catch up with the day's lesson. Neville had failed horribly at brewing his strengthening potion. Neville looked so very disappointed at his attempt and Snape kept harping about how terrible he was at potions.

"Come on, Professor," Harry said calmly, "you're not helping. You already told us this was going to be a difficult potion. Strengthening your own magical power isn't easy."

Snape rolled his eyes at both of them. "I just don't see how you two dunderheads are going to get anything accomplished at this rate. I will say you've both improved in your brewing skills but this will never do! And we haven't even gotten to antidotes yet!"

Harry had to stifle a laugh. Lately he found Snape's rants to be amusing. "You know, Hermione and Ron have expressed the desire to come to these lessons as well," he added in part because it was true and in part to annoy Snape further.

"Why don't I just become the head of the bloody Gryffindor House?" he shouted back. "What lessons do you two have this afternoon?"

"I have my regular afternoon schedule," Neville told him, "so Charms and Herbology."

"I have my divination lesson with Professor Trelawney today," Harry said not really caring if he missed that. His lessons with Firenze were always more informative.

"I will contact your professors," he said looking highly irritated with them. "Report back to me right after lunch and we'll start again." Both Harry and Neville nodded and stood up. "And Potter, don't be tardy again."

"I won't, Sir."

Harry and Neville left the dungeons to go to lunch. Harry was thankful to be released for break. He hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving. Neville looked relieved too.

"How did you get such thick skin with him, Harry?" Neville asked. "He still scares me."

"I guess because of last year," Harry told him. "I think I've seen a side of him that he didn't want anyone to see."

"What were you two talking about earlier?"

"Umm." Harry wasn't sure how to answer that. He really needed to talk to Ginny about where they stood and if they were going to tell people or what. "I'll tell you later," he said as they entered the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help but immediately find Ginny. She too was looking at him with a very large smile on her face. A stupid grin covered his face as their eyes met.

"Harry?" Neville shook his shoulder. "Harry, are you okay?"

"What?" Harry regained his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They both made their way over to the Gryffindor table and Harry had a seat next to Ginny. He was thankful that Ron was already sitting across from her but it wouldn't have looked suspicious anyway, the group always sat together at meals. Neville sat on the other side of Harry and they both started filling their plates up. When Harry glanced at Ginny again he had to do a double take. He finally noticed it.

"Your hair," he said a bit loudly.

She just nodded. "Yes, you're not the first person to point out that's back to normal." She leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "I think you know why." Harry blushed a bit as he nodded.

Ron put his chicken leg down and this was serious as Ron rarely put down food without good reason. "All right, what is going on?"

Both Harry and Ginny just sort of sighed and laughed as they looked at each other and then back to Ron. His eyes showed that he understood and Harry nodded at his best friend. Ron's mouth gaped open for at least ten seconds before he finally composed himself and picked his chicken leg back up.

"That's it?" Ginny asked. "You don't have anything else to say?"

"Nope," he answered his mouthful of chicken.

Harry leaned into Ginny and whispered, "I didn't tell you last night but Parvati and I broke up yesterday." He motioned his head down the table in her direction. She was in tears and leaning her head on Lavender's shoulder. "I'd like to try to be a little sensitive to her." Ginny nodded. She didn't want to be cruel to Parvati either.

They sat and ate in a comfortable atmosphere. Each joined in on conversations their friends were having and talked softly to each other. Harry had just finished eating when Hermione finally showed up. He didn't really get to say anything to her though. He and Neville needed to get back to the dungeon by one or there would be hell to pay. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and hurried off with Neville.

After enduring six more hours with Professor Snape, Harry and Neville were finally excused for the day but they both had managed to brew the strengthening potion and make an antidote for basilisk venom. They'd missed dinner so on their way back to Gryffindor tower they nicked food from the kitchen. When they entered Harry was rushed by Hermione, who dragged him back through the portrait hole.

"Hermione," he protested. "What are you doing? I've just come from a full day of potions… can't I have a seat for this conversation?"

"No," she answered quickly. "What is going on with you and Ginny?"

He peered at her curiously. "What do you mean?" He had to ask because she certainly would have been told by Ron that Harry and Ginny confirmed they were seeing each other.

"What happened last night?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I don't have to tell you that."

"I'm not just being nosey, Harry, I want to know because I think it's important."

Harry took a bite of the sandwich he was carrying and ignored her. Normally, he wouldn't have minded sharing the information with her but the way she was going about trying to acquire it was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Look, I know you did not sleep in your dorm last night and I know she did not sleep in her dorm last night. And sometime between yesterday evening and this morning you exchanged girl friends so it doesn't take an idiot to figure out that you spent the night with Ginny."

"And?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Harry… how can you just change gears like that?"

Harry was a bit confused by this line of questioning. "I don't get what you're trying to prove. I thought you were dorm mates with Parvati and friends with Ginny. Why should the details be important to you?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I'm just trying to understand."

"Okay, then I'll explain it to you. I've been in love with Ginny since last Christmas. I realized it when I was in Egypt the first time. It was all I could do to keep Voldemort from reading that emotion. I've been trying to push it away for over a year now and I just can't. I love her, Hermione, and I know she loves me. I never meant to hurt Parvati and I certainly didn't use her… it's just that… I couldn't carry on when I know how I feel for Ginny."

"Well, you were right to break it off with Parvati then, it is only fair. But Harry, love is so dangerous for you," she said quietly.

"You're wrong," he told her adamantly. "Love is my power. Do you remember why Voldemort couldn't possess me at the Ministry two years ago?"

She nodded. "Your love for Sirius."

"Still question how dangerous love is for me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She understood his point of view but he still needed to see hers. "He'll know, Harry. He'll know it's different. He'll know it's not like Parvati."

"I know, and he should be frightened of it."

"He'll still try to kill her."

"I won't let him, Hermione," Harry assured her as he walked around her. Before walking back through the portrait hole he turned and told her, "I think you would understand this better if you would finally give all of yourself to Ron. I know you love him and he loves you, Hermione. Take a chance… don't be so afraid." And he slipped back into Gryffindor hoping it was the last of the conversation.

Harry walked past Ginny and winked at her on his way up the stairs to his dorm. It took her a moment to realize he'd slipped her a note too.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the common room at 11:30._

_Love, Harry_

That night and every night for the following week Harry and Ginny snuck out of Gryffindor Tower under his invisibility cloak to their room. They spent each night together loving each other to the fullest, whether that was physical or simply talking. They talked of everything, including his fears. Not just of her being killed but whether or not he really had the ability to kill Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been so very close to turning Harry to his side and she was the only person he let know how close it was. He told her of their meeting at the end of summer and she listened without judging him at all. She helped relieve his burdens and took his secrets in as her own. Their nights were spent in the deepest bonds… both physical and emotional.

The week of evening disappearances did not escape the attention of Severus Snape though. And though he remained quiet his concern grew greater each day. Without being able to get Harry to see reason, Snape turned to Dumbledore for guidance in the situation. He quickly explained what he knew of the situation which wasn't much by his own admission but still enough to know that the relationship between Harry and Ginny was far more threatening than the relationship that Harry and Parvati shared.

"Does Harry know you're speaking to me about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Snape answered.

"You know Harry doesn't trust me fully, Severus, why are you coming to me with this?" Dumbledore was still trying to regain Harry's trust and this would only serve to push them further away if not handled correctly.

"Because I trust you, Professor, and I know that I have Harry's trust and if I'm to continue to guide him I must have guidance of my own on this subject. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are clearly in love. They share one scent now."

"In just a week?" asked Dumbledore, astonished by this.

Snape nodded. "How is it possible for them to be in love with each other at such a young age? And so quickly? Sharing a scent—"

"Yes, that is what astonishes me," the Headmaster confessed. "I've known for quite some time that they love each other. In fact, this secret that I'm carrying pertains to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," he said both reluctantly and with relief.

"Tell him," Snape begged without knowing what or how Dumbledore knew this. "Tell him and you will regain his trust. If the secret you carry is in regards to them then why hold it in if they are together?"

"You're assuming I was trying to keep them apart, it is quite the contrary, Severus, and I'm pleased that they have come together. She will give him the strength he needs to defeat Voldemort."

"Then this union is a benefit to all of us?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Don't interfere with it, Severus. Continue to teach Harry, guide him and let him fall deeper into love with Ginny."

"Will you tell him?" Snape asked again. "I don't know how you knew they love each other and I don't know what this secret you carry is, but I know that you can mend your relationship with Harry by telling him… by trusting him."

Dumbledore slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you are right, Severus, I will tell him tonight." Dumbledore turned his concentration onto his phoenix patronus with a message for Harry. "_Harry, I need to speak to you. Please come to my office as soon as you are able._"

A few moments later Dumbledore got his response when Harry's silver stag galloped into his office. "_I will be there in ten minutes, Professor._" True to his word, Harry was knocking on the door ten minutes later.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said warmly. When Harry entered he offered him a seat across from him at the desk. "You are looking quite well these days Harry. Positively happy. What has changed?"

Harry shifted in his seat thinking about if he should tell him or not. Knowing there was no harm in Dumbledore knowing the truth Harry decided to share. "I'm in love."

"Ahh." Dumbledore tipped his head back in great understanding. "So you and Ms. Weasley have confessed your feelings for one another?"

Harry leaned forward. "Yes… how did you know it was her?" He had to ask because he was sure that Dumbledore couldn't read it off of his mind.

"Harry, I've known for quite some time," he admitted. "And I don't mean this week."

"This is what you were keeping from me?" Harry realized. "You had foreknowledge of my future with Ginny?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you understand now why I couldn't tell you last year? I couldn't make you uncomfortable with her and I didn't want to force you into the feeling. It needed to come to you naturally and in its own time."

Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted. "Do you mean to tell me you let me lose faith in you just because you knew I would love Ginny and you wanted me to discover it on my own?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry stood and rounded the desk. He stood right next to Dumbledore leaning against his desk. "I can't believe that you sacrificed my trust so that I could fall in love. I feel like such an ass. How can I apologize to you?"

"You just did, Harry," Dumbledore said happily.

"How did you know? Was it a prophecy?"

"No," he said calmly. "I had a visit from an accidental time traveler. Some of the information I received pertained to you and some of it pertained to me."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you, Harry, and it's not because I don't want to or I don't trust you. It's because foreknowledge of the future is a burden I don't wish upon anyone. While we are all curious creatures I know you understand the danger of knowing too much."

Harry nodded in agreement with that. He remembered how odd it was to travel in time too. He understood the consequences that could have occurred and how easily everything could have gone wrong.

"Now Harry, I know that you and Ginny have been spending a lot of time together and I'm not going to ask you to stop. I understand that you need her and her love will help you a great deal in the fight that is ahead, but I am going to ask you to stay focused on your training and not fall behind in your subjects. And also, be as discreet as possible. If any other student were behaving as you two are there would be harsh consequences."

"Yes Sir," He nodded at him. "I feel I have been." That much he felt certain of and Harry knew who must have told Professor Dumbledore about the happenings of the past week. "Professor Snape told you, didn't he, Sir?"

"Yes, he was very concerned and didn't know how to handle the situation."

"Why is he so concerned? Apart from the obvious that Voldemort may try to go after Ginny at some point."

"You and Ms. Weasley share one scent now. It is an indicator of a very powerful love."

"One scent?" Harry asked. "I've never heard of that."

"When two people are deeply in love with each other and are completely open to each other, sharing everything two people possibly can, the scent of their two bodies morph into one and that becomes the personal scent for both of them. Can you tell me what Ms. Weasley smells of?"

Harry thought for a moment about this and realized it had changed. "A week ago she smelled of lavender, vanilla and amber. Now she smells of vanilla, amber and sandalwood."

"Do you know what you smell of?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Vanilla, amber and sandalwood… What did I smell of before?"

"Sandalwood, amber and fig," he told Harry. "Your body chemistry has aligned with hers and you are both producing the same pheromone scent now. Not many people will be able to detect it but I assure that Voldemort will when he sees you the next time."

Harry thought about this for a long moment. "How come he doesn't know already? Why hasn't he sensed it?"

"I would venture a guess and say that he has sensed the change in you, but remember he has never known love and he does not understand its power. So while he may detect the change he will fear it and he will not understand it, therefore until you are in his presence again he won't even recognize what has happened."

"And he'll see it as a new weakness won't he?" Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "It is a new strength though, I understand that now."

"Yes, love is a powerful weapon and I'm glad to see you understand that." Dumbledore pointed at the seat Harry had occupied before. "If you will have a seat I believe you are now ready to understand how it was that I defeated Grindelwald."

Harry hurried to his seat very ready to hear this story. He gave his full attention to the headmaster as he told him the story of the fall of the Dark Lord Grindelwald.

"My situation was much different from your own, Harry. There was no prophecy, no prying eyes, no one constantly watching, wondering and writing about when I was going to act. Your burden is much greater than my own, Harry, but I hope my experience will help you in the battle that is to come. I also want you to bear in mind that I believe Voldemort to be much more powerful than Grindelwald was. As you know, Voldemort has gone to much greater lengths to become immortal.

"It all began about the same time that World War II did." Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't need an explanation of World War II having been raised in a Muggle home and having attended Muggle primary school. "Grindelwald and Hitler had much in common and while I don't know for certain that they knew each other or had any kind of alliance, I would be shocked to learn that they did not as their first strategic attacks seemed to be coordinated.

"Grindelwald had taken over all of the German magical government and communities. He had moved into Austria, France and was beginning to enter England in 1945. That is when I happened upon him. Of course, we all knew he was coming. You know the signs, Harry… you're living through them now. One can not ignore when war comes. While I wasn't working for the Ministry I was certainly working against Grindelwald and working to protect Hogwarts and all of its students."

"Love?" Harry asked the simple question.

Dumbledore nodded. "Not the type you have experienced or are experiencing now, but yes, love. My love for this institution and all that it represents; my love for the students and staff; my love is rooted here at Hogwarts. It is why I have never accepted a position anywhere else. I never intend to leave Hogwarts. She is my one true love."

Harry understood this position as Hogwarts was his home, but it also explained why Dumbledore had no family of his own. His heart had been rooted in this school and his top priority in life was its livelihood.

"As you probably have already surmised, Grindelwald advanced on the school in an attempt to take it over and that is when we had our confrontation. Not far from the place where Hagrid's hut now stands. It was a duel much like the ones you've already endured with Voldemort and truth be told Grindelwald was getting the very best of me and the staff. He and his followers had killed many and I was growing weary. In desperation I cast a spell not in any text book, a spell that no one had ever taught me. I drew my energy from my childhood and in hopes that I could protect the children in the school.

"Tèarmunn spad daoi," Dumbledore said.

"You're Irish... you speak Gaelic," Harry realized. "That is why you had me learn Gaelic?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I just thought that it had served me well and that it may serve you as well. There is much magic in the accent languages and so often they are overlooked. It is why I wanted to arm you with multiple arsonals."

Harry nodded his head as he worked out the incanation. "Protect beloved... kill... evil one? Am I right?"

"Yes, obviously the words came out a bit short of the thought but the thought was protect my beloved school, kill this evil one on the spot."

"And it worked?" It was a question but also a statement. "He never saw it coming did he?"

"No," Dumbledore answered. "He dropped right there. His followers were so stunned they just stopped fighting and it was very easy to contain them after that. We had a similiar results capturing the rest of his followers. Some adamant and definant that their leader was gone. They were caught and jailed. And then there were the others who swore they were under a spell, and unless there was hard evidence against them, they were released."

"It's very hard to prove the Imperius Curse, isn't it?"

"Very difficult indeed," he confirmed. "So now you know how Grindelwald was defeated. It isn't fancy or flashy, but the simple Gaelic spell got the job done."

"I'm quite partial to ancient Egyptian," Harry admitted. "For some reason the language just flows through me."

"Because you've embraced it and allowed it to," the headmaster explained. "And you did wield the power of an ancient Egyptian goddess, I'm sure that helped a great deal."

Harry chuckled a little bit at that. "That is the most powerful I've ever felt, Professor," he admitted. "I understood perfectly how great power is alluring and addicting. It was very hard to destory the Eye."

"Yes, Harry, but you did destroy it. You knew the power it held and you were tempted by it but you chose not to use it. You chose to do what was right. That is what makes you so different from Voldemort."

For the first time in a very long time Harry felt completely comfortable with Professor Dumbledore. He had missed trusting him and receiving guidance from him. "Thank you, Professor. I really needed this conversation tonight."

"As did I, Harry." Dumbeldore's periwinkle eyes twinkled at him. "May I be so bold to assume that you and I trust each other fully again?" Harry nodded as an answer. "Then please tell me what is going on with DA and these rumors I hear of an inner circle?"

Harry explained to Professor Dumbledore the training he was conducting with the DA and within the circle of his closest allies. He also told him of the vow he'd taken with his so-called inner circle and how it worked both ways. Harry didn't hesitate to finally tell Professor Dumbledore everyone who had taken the vow with him and Dumbledore was surprised to hear that Severus Snape was not on the list. When the headmaster inquired about Professor Snape's omission from the group Harry simply explained that a vow wasn't necessary because he trusted Snape so completely. Harry left their meeting feeling so much better. He wanted to trust Dumbledore again and it felt so good to have his mentor back.

* * *

_Author's Notes - Hopefully this didn't come as a surprise to any of you. If it did I encourage you to please read my sixth year fic Harry Potter and the Eye of Isis. I always intended this to end up H/G._

_PLEASE, PLEASE review... it makes me very happy._


	9. The Training

_Chapter 9 - The Training_

Combat training had proved most useful for everyone, including the Order members that showed up to participate. By late November word was out amongst the Order members and greater numbers of people were showing up to get combat exercises in. It turned out the Fred and George's choice of cloak color was working to the advantage of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. They were easily camouflaged against the brush and trees. The sextet was getting so good at working together they'd literally ambushed a group of ten Order members and half of them needed triage from Professor Snape before Madam Pomfrey could be summoned. That ambush has sparked a great intent in the Order members. No doubt they were impressed, and a bit embarrassed to have been out done by six teenagers, but they were also hell bent on making sure they won the next round in the Forbidden Forest. The week following the training brought out Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. They just observed but there could be no doubt of the talent of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. The order members were getting caught off guard repeatedly by them. Dumbledore watched in amazement at a coordinated Apparation ambush. Harry, Hermione or Neville would Apparated directly behind their target, quickly clutch a portion of them and then complete a ride-along Apparation with their captive. The captive was then stunned into an anti-Apparation ring by Ron, Ginny or Luna at the arrival destination. Harry, being the most seasoned of the Apparators was able to complete midair split second Apparation. He'd literally Apparated above the anti-Apparation ring and let go of his captive, effectively dropping him into the anti-Apparation ring, and then Disapparate. He was able to do this in under a second, before he himself fell out of the air. Moody had been thoroughly impressed when he saw that technique.

Dumbledore and Moody watched painstakingly close to see communication between the six but all they saw were hand gestures and head movements, though they had to admit they didn't even see them the majority of the time so attack coordination was obviously being planned in their disappearances and then followed through precisely.

"Albus," Moody leaned into the headmaster and spoke quietly, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Snape told me that since bringing all six students out to train the dynamic had changed, but particularly in the past two weeks," he told him.

"Since Ginny?" Moody asked with a hint of slight disapproval in his voice.

Dumbledore nodded. "When it was just Harry and Neville they were much easier to contain, and it only took two or three wizards. Even when we first brought out all six of them, Professor Snape generally could contain them seventy percent of the time. Two weeks ago the students began regularly handling the professors and Order members. They haven't lost a simulation since and we get more Order members out here every week."

"How many last week?"

"There were twelve here last week. They contained ten and injured six."

"And this week?" Moody looked back out at the combat zone. "I've counted at least fourteen."

"I believe there are fourteen Order members and three professors out there today." Dumbledore glanced back into the forest. "They've been going for about an hour and no one is hurt yet."

Moody cast his magical eye over to the anti-Apparation ring. "They've got three in there already but something tells me we haven't seen the real ambush yet. They used the Apparation ambush last week, right?"

"That's what I'm told."

Moody's magical eye swiveled around as he looked for signs of Harry and the others. Finally, he spotted movement. "They won't be doing that again. Watch," he said as he pointed at Ron. Once he'd done that Dumbledore quickly saw the other five teens. They were blended into the environment very well and actually enclosing eight of the Order members without anyone suspecting it.

"_Stupefy_!" all six of them said in one strong voice.

Seven of the eight ambushed fell over and light volleys began hurtling everywhere as Professor Snape led a charge to try to contain the six students. The battle simulation ended not long after that. This time half of the sextet had been taken down and the other half was injured. Ginny had a broken leg, Luna a broken nose and Harry had been hit with a bruising jinx right in the face and his glasses were broken in the process. Ron, Hermione and Neville had all been stunned. But they'd also managed to contain five more of the adults, making this week's capture fifteen out of seventeen.

Snape was healing people when Professor Dumbledore and Moody walked over to them. "Are you done for the day?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Snape said as he healed Luna's nose. "We're going to break for lunch and then go again."

"They're good," Moody said in his rough voice. "I'd take the lot as Aurors right on the spot if I'd witnessed this back in my hay day."

"They are improving," Snape sneered as he moved from Luna to Harry. "Delightful," he told him with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I will have to congratulate who ever hit you with this jinx."

Harry rolled his eyes and even that hurt. "I bet I look like I got punched by Grawp."

"That's what you get for leaving your hood down," Snape said coldly. "You know we've figured out we have to aim for your exposed areas or we don't have any effect on you. The Dark Lord will figure that out quickly too."

Harry nodded looking over to Ginny. Her leg was broken. She must have been hit by that curse while running. Luna's nose… her hood was not up. As for Ron, Hermione and Neville, he wasn't sure. The hoods of their cloaks were up but they were all lying on the ground stunned. After Snape healed his face as best as possible Harry went over to them and revived them. He helped each of them stand up and they began dusting themselves off.

"Are the cloaks failing?" Hermione wondered as she dusted her bottom then removed her hood.

"I don't think so," Harry told her. "They were most likely aiming for one of your exposed areas but that has got to be a great aim to hit a portion of a leg or your hand."

"It is possible," Moody barked. "Difficult on a moving target but possible."

Harry looked up at Alastor Moody. "Professor, have you come to join in today?" he asked him.

"Hadn't planned on it, Potter, but I think I may." He looked very cheerful about it too. "The six of you can handle ten people but can you handle twenty… thirty or even one hundred? Because going into battle against the Death Eaters will find you in situations were you are far outnumbered." At this point all six of the students were standing near each other and listening to Moody's speech. "And the six of you work well together but what happens when you're split up? What happens if two of you are injured or killed while battle wages on? How will the rest of you react to your fallen comrade? And if it's Potter who is leading this charge and he's tied up with a certain dark wizard, which of you will lead the others? Your coordinate attack appears to be in order, although not fine tuned, but I didn't see anything here this morning that convinced me one of you is cunning enough for a lot of Death Eaters."

Ginny challenged him immediately. "Didn't I just hear you say you'd take us all if we were applying to be Aurors?"

"I did, Ms. Weasley," he confirmed. "You are far more able and advanced in your dueling skills than a great number of witches and wizards who apply to become Aurors. But the fact remains we have not seen how you deal with other elements of battle, especially tactics that this dark wizard will resort to."

Harry got the message that Moody was sending. He understood perfectly. "We'll be back in an hour… is that okay, Professor Snape?" he asked as Snape was technically the professor in charge of the lesson.

"One hour," he said coolly.

Harry rounded up his friends but they didn't head to the Great Hall to eat. Instead he led them over to the edge of the lake. They are sat in a circle facing each other.

"Your face looks terrible, mate," Ron finally said looking over Harry's face. It was still a light brown color as Professor Snape couldn't heal it completely.

"How about everyone else?" Hermione asked. "Anyone still injured?"

"My nose is fine," Luna tilted her head up and wiggled her nose, "feels a bit weird still though."

"I'm fine," Ginny added. "He healed my leg right as rain."

"I'm hungry." Ron clutched his growling stomach. "What are we going to eat if we're down here?"

"For heaven's sake," Hermione huffed as she pulled out her wand and waved it over the area in the middle of all of them. A plate of sandwiches fell out of her wand followed by a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I think we need to be more worried about what Professor Moody said."

"I agree," Ginny said but grabbed a sandwich too. "They're going to ambush us when we get back. They're probably planning it now."

Everyone nodded as they all grabbed sandwiches and began to eat. "I'm not too worried about when we get back," Harry said with his mouth half full. "They are going to start ambushing us period and its not going to be limited to Fridays in the forest. We have to devise a way to communicate with each other instantly."

"The coins," Hermione suggested.

"It's good in theory, Hermione, but I used it with Parvati over the summer and it took me several minutes to realize she'd activated it. So the truth of the matter is we won't be able to rely on that."

"Well, there is patronus communication too…"

"We'd have to cast the patronus with a message and then wait until it is delivered." Harry pointed out the down side to that idea. "Instant… we need an instant solution."

"Or we need to be able to handle an ambush alone," Ginny pointed out not so helpfully. "Moody knows that we'll go into any fight together, but he wants to know what happens when one falls. What does happen when one falls?" She looked around as she asked this. "Right now we're practicing and when someone gets hurt the rest of us keep going because we know it's really okay. What will happen when we don't have that luxury? Let's face it, we're not training for the national dueler's championship, we're training to go into war… to be an army."

Neville put his sandwich down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry guys it all gets so frightening sometimes." He opened his eyes and stared at Harry. "How have you faced him so many times, Harry? How do you do it?"

"I don't have a choice, Neville," he said quietly. "And soon none of us will. If we don't fight him then who will? The professors have spent the past year training me… putting all of their stock in me to defeat Voldemort. If I walk away now, if I chose what is easy what will happen to the rest of the world?" No one answered but he hadn't really meant them too. "The thing is when I asked you to help me I put you all in the same boat. So I have to ask again, if not us, then who?"

"So we need a sign, a way to call for help, but still have to react to a situation," Neville said mustering up his courage. "We can't rely on anyone to come running after us."

"How about a lion?" Luna suggested. "You are all Gryffindors so it seems fitting and I'm particularly fond of them as well. We could create a charm of a lion running. It would be are call for help."

"That's a great idea, Luna," Ginny agreed. "A one word charm that way it's quick to fire off."

"A word that isn't going to be used commonly or in other spells," Hermione clarified. "We don't want to accidentally cast it."

"What was Gryffindor's son's name?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Gwydion," Luna recalled.

"Perfect," Ron decided. "No one will be using that on accident."

"I'll get to work on it tonight," Hermione said.

"Now here is my other thought on Moody's plans…" Harry finished his sandwich and rubbed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. "Ambushes will include hostages and bystanders."

"Brilliant." Ron smiled though they all knew it was not an amused smile but one of realization of what Moody's mind was capable of. "That sounds exactly like something Moody would do."

"Do you really think Dumbledore will let them take students hostage or risk their safety?" Hermione could hardly believe that. "I mean, it's one thing if they ambush one of us alone in a corridor but it's another if they hurt someone in the process."

"I don't think Voldemort would care about that, Hermione," Ginny told her. "I agree with Harry. You heard Moody, what we do if someone fell. Well, it's the same thing. What would you do if you were ambushed, no back up was near and the Death Eater had a hostage?"

"Exactly…" Harry didn't finish his thought though. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck raised and he could swear he heard a foot step. In a very hushed whisper he spoke again. "Speaking of an ambush," he pointed behind him. "Group transport," he instructed with his voice still at whisper level. "High Street, Neville," he told him as only he and Neville were experienced with the transport spell.

They all reached into the middle of the circle they had formed and linked wrists. Harry and Neville touched the tips of their wands together and whispered, "_Volo seni-ae_." Blue particles surrounded all of them and swept them away.

"Good Death Eaters will follow," Harry said as he motioned to huddle in closer. "Back to the forest," he instructed as he pulled Ginny into his arms, her back pressed firmly against his stomach and held her tightly, He motioned at Neville and he did the same to Luna; Ron and Hermione Apparated away and Harry and Neville tandem Apparated with Ginny and Luna. They arrived back in the forest where they began the combat training that morning.

"Hoods up," Hermione said quietly.

They stood there with their wands at the ready waiting for someone to strike but nothing was happening. Harry was the first to move and the rest followed. Within moments five jets of light encircled them. None hit them but Harry sighed heavily as he realized what had just happened, they'd trapped themselves.

"Anti-Apparation ring," Hermione recognized it as well, "they got us."

Professors Snape and Weasley came out from the brush along with Moody, Dumbledore and Tonks. They looked very proud of themselves. "Lunch isn't even over yet," Tonks said cheerfully. "You guys Apparated right into that."

That capture set the tone for the rest of the afternoon. With Moody and Dumbledore participating, the sextet was captured three more times and they had only successfully captured the Order once more, and it did not include Moody or Dumbledore when they did manage it. Obviously, Moody and Dumbledore were bringing fresh ambush tactics to the group and they were thinking like Voldemort not like Death Eaters. They led the group into traps not forced them into it.

All six of them walked back to the castle taken down a few notches. They seemed to be licking their wounds and were noticeably absent from dinner in the Great Hall. None of them returned to the dorm rooms that night either and Dumbledore finally had to send a patronus message to Harry Saturday morning.

The silver phoenix came through the wall in the Room of Requirement and stopped near a sleeping Harry. All six of them had fallen asleep there the night before and were now lying in a row sleeping peacefully. The phoenix began pecking at Harry. He slowly rose from sleep, sitting up and fixing his glasses. He saw the phoenix and realized it was probably not Friday night any longer.

The phoenix finally released its message when Harry stood. "_Harry, I'm concerned for you and the others. Is someone injured? We haven't seen any of you in far too many hours. Please let me know that you are all okay._"

Harry nodded at the phoenix and cast his own patronus with this message for Dumbledore. "_Professor Dumbledore, we are all fine. The only injury is to our pride. We were practicing and lost track of the time and all fell asleep. Nothing inappropriate has happened, it was just an exhausting day and evening. I apologize. You will see us all at lunch._"

Harry woke the others and informed them it was Saturday morning and Dumbledore was looking for them. They all went back to their dorms and cleaned up and made an appearance in the Great Hall for lunch. Each looked very tired and a bit suspicious of everyone around them. Luna chose not to sit at the Ravenclaw too. She almost always joined her house for meals but at lunch she was sitting at the Gryffindor table among her close friends.

Moody looked through the door at them and then looked back at Dumbledore and Snape. "They aren't wearing their cloaks," he told them. "But they look suspicious."

"Maybe this isn't wise," Dumbledore thought aloud. "They are fatigued from yesterday and I…"

"Headmaster," Snape cut him off, "the Dark Lord will not care if they are fatigued. Once he sees how they fight together he will stop at nothing to break them apart. He will come again and again, send Death Eater after Death Eater and you know it."

Moody had turned his magical eye back to the group. They were talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate. Harry's eyes kept darting around and Moody knew why. "Potter suspects something. His body language says he knows. I suggest we wait. I still would like to ambush them today but not at this moment. Potter needs to let his guard down a bit. He needs to think we wouldn't attack again this soon." He turned back to the others. "Perhaps we should rethink this attack a bit. I think we need to break them up. We need to get Potter alone and then see how the others react without him. He clearly leads them and there is no doubt in my mind that he will be separated from them once they are in battle. Have you separated him from the others yet?" he asked Snape.

"We haven't been able to," he answered. "I believe he communicates with them through Legilimency and is able to keep them grouped together well. We rarely see them speaking while dueling."

Three hours later Harry had relaxed a bit and he and Ginny were taking a walk of the grounds. They weren't talking at all, just enjoying the comfortable silence and lack of activity. It was Ginny who spotted it; a large ghostly lion running from the castle. She tugged on Harry's arm and pointed to it. They both went running full speed towards the castle. They were at the front steps when Harry was hit by a curse from behind. The leg lock jinx knocked him over and rendered him unable to move. Ginny looked back at him desperately. He nodded his head at her and she resumed her sprint into the castle. It was a test and it was apparent to Harry that they were doing exactly what Moody said. They were trying to find out how the group reacted when separated.

Harry quickly rolled to his back and reversed the jinx when he jumped back to his feet he saw a man wearing a black cloak holding a student with his wand pointed directly at the young boy's neck. He couldn't see the man's face so Harry reacted as if he were a Death Eater. He charged towards him with his wand drawn.

"Let the boy go!" he shouted.

"Come on, Potter," a male voice Harry didn't recognize said. "Get him if you want him." He began backing up as he dragged the frightened Hufflepuff with him.

Harry preferred this. He kept approaching while the man kept withdrawing. Harry continued to shout at him to let the boy go or he'd be forced to take him and once he had passed the Hogwarts gate Harry Disapparated. He reappeared directly behind the cloaked man and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" He fell over and Harry grabbed onto the Hufflepuff and pulled him close into him. "Hold on to me tightly," he instructed and the boy obeyed. "_Volo duo_," he said thinking of the Great Hall. Harry and the boy materialized in the Great Hall and the moment they arrived, Harry released his fellow student, reached into his leg holster and removed his second wand. He could hear screaming and he went running towards it. He didn't realize that he was being followed by other students, all ready to fight as well.

Harry started climbing the stairs, seeing the lights coming from above and as he came to the fourth floor he saw where the fighting was. Ron and Hermione were crotched behind a suit of armor covering each, firing off spells down the corridor. Neville was lying on the floor not moving at all, he didn't appear to be stunned, he was actually unconscious.

Harry ducked in behind the suit of armor and finally noticed the ten students that had followed him, Seamus was among them. "Stay low," he told all of them. "And get against the walls." He turned back to Ron and Hermione. "How many?"

"Don't know," Ron answered quickly. "They ambushed Luna. Neville was the first here, don't know what hit him but he's down now. Ginny went running down the corridor a few minutes ago and we haven't seen her again."

"Luna?" he asked and Hermione just shrugged. "We've got to get down that corridor." Harry looked back at Seamus. "Cover us… we've got to get down the corridor."

Seamus nodded, and took command of the group of students. "Right, let's do it." He pointed at have the group and had them cross the corridor so they could have people on each side.

Harry was the first to crouch out into the middle of the corridor. He immediately went to Neville and felt his neck for a pulse. He found it quickly and proceeded down the corridor. Spells went whizzing by him in both directions as he made his way further. He found Luna obviously stunned and he revived her. She continued on with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He became alarmed when another person joined his party. He looked over and saw Professor Snape creeping along at his side. He suddenly realized this wasn't an exercise and he wondered if Ginny knew that too.

He was so thrown off by this that he didn't even sense the charm coming.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

And just like that Harry was without his wands. Harry's frustration and anger grew. The air started to ripple around him and static made his hair stick up on end. He kept walking knowing he was still armed even without his wands. When the smoke cleared her saw a band of Death Eaters. Harry immediately began throwing lightening bolts from his hands. He struck down ten cloaked figures before Snape and the others even had a chance to help.

"_Accio wands_!" he shouted and his wands flew back into his outstretched hands. He raised them again ready to fire off a spell when a man emerged holding Ginny; his wand tip tucked neatly under her chin. "Let her go!" he screamed.

"Make me, Potter," the familiar rough voice of Alastor Moody said.

Harry eased a bit realizing this was an Order ambush but he didn't deter his stance. He quickly aimed both of his wands at Moody. "_Recendtia_!" Harry's spell hit Moody right in the shoulder and in the leg and at once the wizard disappeared.

Ginny immediately picked up the wand that Moody had left behind and began stunning people. By then the rest of his group had caught up and there was suddenly stunned Order members lying throughout the entire corridor. Harry and Snape shook hands with Ron and Hermione and within moments Seamus' group caught up with them.

"It was a training simulation," Harry explained to his dorm mate as he shook his hand. "You did fantastic."

"Bloody hell," He looked both frantic and relieved, "do you mean to tell me the professors are taking to attacking you in the castle to see how you react?"

"And how the rest of you react as well," Professor Dumbledore said as he appeared in the corridor. "A job well done to all of you. I counted fifteen stunned Order members already." He turned to the pile of bodies that Ginny was still standing near. He quickly counted them. "And another ten, I'm sure Alastor will be pleased. Where is he?" Professor Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I don't know," Snape answered as he turned to Harry. "Potter displaced him."

Harry nodded his head and concentrated. "I don't know where I sent him, Professor. I just got rid of him."

Ron started laughing and Hermione slapped his shoulder and whispered something about it not being funny because Professor Moody could be anywhere.

"What were you thinking of when you said the spell?" the headmaster asked knowing it would give them an idea of where Moody may have gone.

"Ginny," Harry answered. "He had her hostage." He immediately knew where Professor Moody was. He had to be in the one place that Harry associated with Ginny: their room in the Room of Requirement.

Sure enough, Moody came hobbling up. "Good move, Potter. I had no idea where I was for a moment. What a decoy. I had no idea I was still in the castle."

"Neither did I, Professor," Harry admitted with a smile.


	10. The Chamber

Chapter 10 - _The Chamber_

Hermione was the last to arrive that night. She apologized as she dropped an armful of books down in the middle of the circle the group was sitting in. They were all looking at her in curiosity because she was never last to arrive let alone late. Ron was going to ask her what she had been doing but in was obvious she'd been in the library most of the night from the pile of books she brought with her.

"I've got it," she told them looking quite happy and a little bit sinister.

"You've got what?" Ginny asked.

"The lion is too slow and it gives away our position," she said quickly. They were all aware of that though; they had been discussing a better call for help for weeks now. There had to be a more efficient way to communicate quickly and not let their enemies know their location.

"So what is your solution?" Luna wanted to know. "The coins aren't a good option and sending a patronus takes too long."

"Well, don't get mad or anything," she said cautiously looking at Harry from the corner of her eye, "this idea is both brilliant and scary."

Hermione gazed around at all of them but stopped on Harry remembering what he had told her in their fifth year about liking her idea for the Protean Charm over the Dark Mark. Harry picked up one of the books and flipped it open; he knew almost at once what her suggestion was as his eyes surveyed the table of contents. He looked back up at her with wide eyes and she nodded at him.

"Yes," she nodded at him, "it will work, and I think it is a brilliant idea."

"What?" Ron needed to know.

"The Dark Mark," Hermione said very quickly, "it is a great idea… instant communication and location."

"You want us to get Dark Marks?" Neville asked a bit confused.

"No," Ginny understood what Hermione was getting at the moment she said Dark Mark, "she wants us to get our own mark."

Hermione nodded. "That's why I said it was both brilliant and sinister. We would be taking a page out of Voldemort's book."

Harry finally spoke but the words weren't his own opinion, he was reading from the book. "_Proprius subnoto velius_, the permanent marking charm. This charm will embed a designated image into the bearer's skin. This charm can then be used to communicate with anyone else bearing the exact same mark. It requires a blood connection," Harry took a deep breath before he read on, "between the bearers. Generally, a single subject is chosen as the donator and that blood is mixed with the Inficio Potion (see page 852). The ink is then applied subcutaneously to all recipients. To activate the mark one need simply only touch it with the tip of the wand."

Harry closed the book and set it down. He looked around at the rest of them for their reaction. It seemed that everyone had a mixed reaction of intrigue and disgust. They were excited by the idea of the mark's instant communication ability but revolted at the idea of bearing anything similar to the method of communication that Voldemort preferred. The book hadn't called it dark magic, and they certainly wouldn't be tattooing skulls and snakes into their arms, but they all associated this tattoo with the Dark Mark… that couldn't be helped.

"So, whose blood do we use?" Neville asked but all eyes were on Harry.

He shook his head still feeling a bit uncomfortable with it. "It doesn't always have to be Harry," Ginny said knowing what he was thinking. "We're in this together. I'll do it. We'll use my blood."

She picked up the book that Harry had put down and opened it up much deeper in the book. Harry assumed to page 852 to read about the potion.

"What image are we going to use and where are we going to put it?" Ron asked.

"We're all right handed," Harry had observed that already, "so it makes the most sense for it to go on the left hand or arm." He removed his wand from its holster and touched it as naturally as he could to his left side. The tip of it came in contact with the small area on the side of his hand between his wrist and thumb. "Right here," he told them as he extended his arm forward so they could all see the placement.

"That means it's going to be small," Luna pointed out, "so I don't think a lion is in order."

"Order… a phoenix, a small red phoenix," Neville suggested. "Big enough to touch in a hurry but still small enough that not everyone is going to see it."

Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and traced an outline of a phoenix with its wings spread out in flight into the air. One tap on her wand on it turned it flaming red. They all stared at the image before them.

"Perfect," Harry said with a smile. "Thanks Luna."

"No problem."

"The potion takes a week to brew." Ginny put the book in her lap as she looked at them all again. "It is difficult but I think that we can manage it. Where are we going to brew it though?"

"Right, we can't ask Snape to let us brew it in his dungeon," Hermione pointed out. "We don't really want anyone to know we're doing this. I don't like keeping things from Professor Dumbledore but I can't help but feel that he wouldn't be keen on this idea. As far as we know the he's never suggested using it himself and I'd find it hard to believe he doesn't know about this."

"We can brew it in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said to all of them. "We need to go back down there anyways. Hermione needs to use the passageway to the Department of Mysteries and I've left those papers down there about the Ritual of Life. I need to go through them and learn how to remove Crouch's immortality."

"Perfect," Ron said cheerfully, but his face looked anything but. "No one can open it but Harry so we're safe down there."

"Voldemort can open it too," Neville pointed out not so helpfully, "and we know now that he doesn't have to be inside Hogwarts to access it."

"But he does have to be in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione retorted. "His probability of getting in there is a bit higher than getting into Hogwarts but it is still a very slim chance. I think the Chamber is an excellent place, and as you said, we need to go back into it anyways."

"Neville," Ginny got his attention by calling his name and sliding the book into his lap. "I've never heard of some of these ingredients, where are we going to get them?"

Neville read over the list of ingredients they need to brew the Inficio Potion. "Some of this stuff is very rare. There is an apothecary in Wales that sells specialty items. I can probably get most of the exotic stuff there. The seaweed root is best fresh and the deeper the root the better."

"Who's up for a swim?" Ron joked.

"I'll get some gillyweed while I'm in Wales." Neville continued to study the list as he spoke. "Two of us will need to go into the lake after the root." He glanced up at Ron who wasn't smiling anymore.

"I made the joke, I'll go," Ron volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Luna added. "I'll go for the root and you watch my back."

Ron gave her a half saluted and nodded. "Sounds like plan."

"I guess we need to get to Wales as soon as possible," Harry told them. "If you guys are okay with it, Neville and I can slip away Friday morning and take care of it. It will mean you'll have to do training without us for a while."

"That's fine," Hermione answered for everyone. "We'll just hide and I'll disillusion everyone. They can't find what they can't see."

"Unless Moody is there," Ginny laughed, "then we'll have to fight and he'll be searching high and low for Harry and Neville."

Two days later they were carrying out their plan. All six snuck deep into the forest once combat training had begun. Harry placed a glamour charm on him and Neville so they wouldn't be recognized and Hermione disillusioned everyone else. They were going to wait there for the boys to return. Harry and Neville Apparated to a small wizarding village in Wales and Neville lead the way through the streets until they arrived at a dingy looking store. When they entered it an old woman looked up at them suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she barked. Neville didn't say anything to her he just walked straight over to her and handed her the list. "Um," she rubbed her chin as she surveyed the list, "this lot won't come cheap. How are you two boys going to pay for all of this?" Harry placed a satchel of galleons in front of her. She peered inside and saw there were at least a hundred galleons within it. "I'll be right back," she told them before disappearing into the back of her store.

Ten minutes later she came out carrying a box. She set it on the counter and Neville immediately began inspecting the items within it. He nodded at Harry. They left the shop without worrying about how much it all cost. Harry just left the bag of money on her counter.

Once they were behind the building Neville told him that the items would be better if they weren't shrunk down. With that they Apparated back to the forest. They'd only been gone about twenty minutes. Hermione reappeared before them.

"That was fast."

Harry nodded as he removed the glamour charms. "We need to get this stuff back to the castle and down into the Chamber."

"Can you two transport it?" Hermione asked as she removed all of the disillusionment charms. "We could all go and when we come back ambush the others."

"Good idea."

The group huddled together and Harry and Neville transported them all to the entrance of the Chamber. Harry commanded it to open and Neville quickly climbed in and set the box down. He was back out in no time and they all transported back into the forest. They carried on with the rest of their day as if nothing unusual had happened. That evening they all disappeared into the Chamber. Hermione and Ginny began brewing the potion. Harry and Neville began reading the papers about the Ritual of Life trying to find a way to remove Crouch's immortal soul. Luna and Ron explored the Chamber more thoroughly as they hashed out their plan to go into the lake. The following morning they did just that. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville all sat at the edge of the lake and waited for them to reemerge.

While they were waiting Charlie happened upon them. "What are you lot doing out here this morning? It's too cold to tell me you're enjoying the weather."

"We're just talking," Ginny told her older brother.

"Hang on." He surveyed the group and realized two were missing. "Where are Ron and Luna?"

"They went for a swim," Harry said with a very large smile on his face.

"Very funny, Harry." He slapped him on the back. "Don't get into trouble."

"We're not planning on it, Professor!" Neville said sharply as Charlie walked away. Charlie just shook his head and chuckled as he continued towards Hagrid's hut. Once he was out of sight Neville turned to Harry and let out an anxious sigh. "Geez, Harry, you told him exactly where they were."

"I know," Harry laughed through his answer. "I didn't lie and he didn't believe me, so no harm no foul."

They waited thirty more minutes before Ron's red head finally bobbed up out of the water. Harry saw that the gills were still on his neck and Ron looked very uncomfortable as he clutched his chest with his webbed hands.

"You can't breathe air yet," Harry called over to him. "Go back down and don't come back up until the gills go away."

Ron immediately went back under the water. Several minutes later he and Luna both reemerged. They both were sputtering a bit and spitting water out. Ginny and Neville ran over to them with several towels. They were still shivering quite badly when they joined Harry and Hermione.

"Man, its cold," Ron said through chattering teeth. His lips were blue and his skin very pale.

Luna didn't look much better. She was shaking almost violently. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and starting rubbing her back. "It's okay. When the gillyweed wore off the water became freezing to you again. Your body temperature needs to rise again."

It took several minutes of body to body warmth to help Ron and Luna stop shivering. Once they were a little warmer they all headed back up to the castle. The group waited as Ron and Luna changed into fresh clothes then they all made their way to the Chamber. Hermione wouldn't let Ron and Luna help with the potion at all. She created a fire pit and lit it, then conjured loads of blankets and pillows, and made them sit in front of the fire wrapped in blankets to gather their warmth again. Luna took that opportunity to sketch out the phoenix that she would tattoo onto all of them. Harry sat with them, watching Luna draw out a very similar design as she had a few nights ago. It was much smaller than the flaming phoenix of three nights ago, but the small red bird was going to take up the entire length of their skin from the base of the thumb to the first ring of the wrist. It was not going to be anywhere near the size of the Dark Mark so Harry knew they were going to have to practice activating it. He knew that there was a good chance any time it was activated it would probably be done in a hurry.

Harry was playing with the motion of flicking his wand to the small area on his left hand when Ginny came running up to him.

"Harry…" She held her side tightly as she caught her breath. "I found another door."

Harry immediately followed her through a series of pipes. Slytherin wasn't kidding when he said there was much more to the Chamber than the basilisk. After several twists and turns they finally arrived at a round metal door with three intertwined snakes on it. Harry hissed at the door, commanding it to open. When it did it only cracked open a bit, he and Ginny had to pull it with great effort to get it to open the rest of the way. They entered the seemingly empty room. Each step they took echoed off of the stone walls. Harry looked around but didn't see anything.

"Well, Riddle was down here too," he said as he faced Ginny. "Maybe he already took whatever was in this room."

Ginny didn't look quite as convinced. "Something about this room is familiar," she said quietly, "almost as if I've been in here before."

Harry looked at her curiously. She did navigate her way through the twists of the pipes without problem. "Maybe you have. Maybe Riddle brought you in here five years ago."

Ginny nodded slowly understanding that was a very real possibility. She stepped over to the wall and started running her hands up and down it as if she were looking for another door or opening. Harry soon joined her and they searched each wall high and low. They moved in opposite directions around the room as they worked and when they were nearly back to each other on the other side of the room, Ginny's entire arm disappeared into the wall.

"Here!" she called out to Harry.

"Ginny, don't go through—" But his warning was too late. Ginny had already disappeared through the wall. Harry sighed in frustration. His girlfriend could be so very stubborn and impulsive sometimes.

He quickly walked through the wall too, he didn't want her to get too far ahead of him or be transported somewhere he couldn't find her. It felt like he'd literally stepped through a solid rock. Everything was grey and for a moment he felt as solid as the stone chamber walls. He forced himself to keeping moving out of fear that he would actually become part of the stone if he didn't.

When he came through on the other side he immediately collided with Ginny. She shouted as she fell out of his way.

"Well," he told her as he leaned over and helped her up, "you knew I would come through too."

Once Ginny was back on her feet, she and Harry stood there looking around the new room they were in. It was a simple stone room much like the one they had just been in but much smaller. The walls were lined with shelves and on those shelves were thousands of books, artifacts and treasurers, all of which must have belonged to Slytherin. They both began skimming through the titles of the books and it was apparent to Harry that Voldemort had in fact found this room and probably have had most of his magical education right there not in the classrooms above.

"Bullocks Harry," Ginny sighed as she looked back at her boy friend, "do you realize that Tom had a hay day in here?"

"He must have," he said as he pulled a book down from. He blew the dust off of it and opened it slowly. It was a very old potions book filled with potions Harry never knew existed. The names of the potions told Harry why. _Dying Eyes_, _Scorned Source_, _Devil's Blood_, _Root of Evil_, and the one the sent chills down Harry's spine: _Body Rebirth_. Harry immediately flipped to that page and read the first three ingredients: Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. He quickly clamped the book shut as his head spun. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked as she placed her hand on his back her voice racing with concern. He nodded quickly at her but she didn't believe him. "What is it?"

"The p..potion…" he stuttered. "The potion he used to get his body back… it's in this book." He handed the book to her and she dove into it.

Harry staggered away taking deep breaths to calm him. He wasn't exactly sure why it affected him so, he knew first hand how Voldemort had returned to his body, but reading it had shaken him deeply.

"Its okay, Harry," Ginny told him in a quiet voice as she too closed the book. "If anything this should tell you that there was nothing you could have done to stop him. It says blood of the enemy. He has so many enemies."

"Yes, but he wanted my blood," Harry reminded her.

"But we know why that was too," she said to him calmly. "He wanted to share the protection that your mother gave to you. He wanted to be able to lay his hands on you. He thought having your blood in his veins would allow him to kill you… he was wrong."

"My blood…" Harry said a bit distantly. "We can't use my blood in the potion."

"We weren't planning to, remember?" she reminded him. "We're going to use my blood."

"Well, I wasn't really going to let you do that," he admitted to her. "But we can't use my blood because it is possible he will feel the call when the mark is activated. He was reborn of my blood."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense."

"And there's another good reason to use your blood," Harry said aloud in realization. It was like an elaborate tapestry was being woven inside of his head and he was just now seeing it come together. "I love you—"

"I love you too," she said quickly.

"No," he shook his head to correct her, "I meant because I love you. I love the others as well but the love that you and I share is different. Dumbledore says it is deep and powerful." He knew that both he and Ginny agreed with Dumbledore's assessment of their love. "Placing your blood in that potion will effectively place your blood in Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna."

"And our love," she said excitedly. "It puts our love right into them."

"Yes," Harry nodded at her. "Not quiet the same as my mother's sacrifice in the name of love but still may be enough blood magic to give each of them some additional protection."

"Harry, my blood needs to be drawn during an act of love to make that kind of magic work."

Harry realized this as well. All they'd learned from Professor Binns about blood magic told them that the blood bond needed to be created during the act, whether it was good or bad. So that was enough to tell Harry that for Voldemort to perform his brand of blood magic it would require an act of extreme hate or evil. For Harry to perform blood magic it would take an act of love.

"How are we going to do that in front of Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think it necessarily needs to be physical." Harry laughed. "I don't fancy the idea of being pummeled by Ron. I think a simple admission of love will be enough as long as it is honest and deep felt. I think we can manage that."

"I certainly can." She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After several long minutes they broke away from each other, each panting heavily. Ginny's head was spinning from the heat in their embrace. She had to literally back away from Harry so that she wouldn't be tempted to take more than she should at the moment. As she shook her head a gleam of gold caught her eye. She turned and looked at the object producing the shine. It was a sword. She looked at it curiously then went to it. After a few moments of inspection Ginny reached over and pulled it down off of the shelf. It didn't seem to like this as it immediately began vibrating. The vibration got so strong she could barely keep a hold of it. She fought to control it but the harder she fought the harder the sword was to hold. It finally shot from her hands, soared across the room and right through the wall.

Harry looked very confused and curious about the sword that refused to let Ginny hold it so he chased after it. When he was back in the original chamber he spotted the sword lying in the middle of the floor. He walked over to the object thinking it looked innocent enough but it sure didn't seem to want to be held. He stretched out his arm…

"Don't Harry," Ginny warned. "That thing did not want to be held."

Harry heeded her warning but continued to stare at the shiny gold sword. "I can't help but wonder if all of the founders had swords. We know that Gryffindor did." Of course that was obvious as Harry had used it to kill the basilisk.

"Or maybe Slytherin and Gryffindor dueled."

"With swords instead of wands?" Harry found that hard to believe but couldn't be sure that held true because Gryffindor had a sword and now they seemed to have find Slytherin's.

"I wonder," Harry whispered to himself. "What if swords, as magical objects that is, are picky? Just like wands." He had gone through several wands before finding his and Mr. Ollivander had said that it is actually the wand that chooses the wizard and not vice versa. Dumbledore told him in his second year that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword out of the sorting hat. Maybe…

Harry reached out again, slowly yet surely he curled his fingers around the handle of the sword. It felt warm to the touch but it wasn't jerking around at all. Steadily he raised it from the floor and held it out in front of him. He felt very odd for a moment then the distinct impression that he could cast a spell overcame him. The sword suddenly felt more like a wand. He gave it a slight twirl and snowflakes began falling from the tip of it.

"His wand is in here," Harry looked up at Ginny as he said this. "Ginny, his wand is inside of the sword. That's why it reacted that way to you."

Ginny nodded as she'd already realized that as Harry was making it snow in the middle of a dark underground room in Hogwarts. "I wonder if all of the founders' wands like you."

Harry just shrugged. Gryffindor's wand obviously had agreed with Harry as he'd been using it for over a year now but Mr. Ollivander didn't have Harry try the other two founders' wands. He couldn't help but wonder if Ginny's assumption was correct and if he could use all four wands what would that mean?

Harry knew he needed to talk to Professors Snape and Dumbledore about the room they found. After retrieving the potions book he lead Ginny back to the group and told them about the discovery. Hermione was anxious to get into the room where all of the books were. She seemed certain there would be a great deal of information that they could learn about Voldemort's ways. They all decided it was a good idea to bring Snape and Dumbledore down into the chamber but not until after the potion was completed and Luna had already tattooed the mark onto their hands. They all felt strongly about receiving the mark now and knew if one of the professors objected it could become difficult to follow through.

The following Saturday the potion needed just one more ingredient: Ginny's blood. Harry and Ginny explained their idea on the blood magic and logic behind using her blood and after Hermione's realization and explanation to the others everyone agreed. Ginny held her hand out over the cauldron and Harry accepted it. He held a dagger in his free hand. Ginny was not looking at the dagger though she was only looking into Harry's eyes. It took a few minutes to drain out their surroundings as they concentrated only on their love for each other but soon they felt they were standing alone.

"I love you, Harry," she told him from the depths of her heart.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Ginny." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth and the moment he pulled away he drove the dagger through the palm of her hand. She didn't even flinch as the blood ran from her hand into the cauldron below.

Moments later their embrace was broken apart by Ron. He flew at Harry and punched him in the jaw. Harry stumbled away and landed on the ground. He looked back up at Ron with great surprise in his eyes but then jumped back to his feet and hit Ron back. The others left the two boys rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other for a moment. They were more concerned with healing Ginny's hand and completing the potion.

"That's enough," Ginny insisted pulling Ron away from Harry. "Ron, you already know how Harry and I feel about each other."

Ron calmed down as he allowed his sister to pull him away from Harry. He had a bloody nose and there was a large welt on his forehead. "I know, but it's different to have to watch you two snogging."

"Ron, we've done a lot more than snog," she said.

And with that Ron went flying through the air again. Ginny froze him before he could thump Harry again. His body stiffened and fell right out of the air. Ginny walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. He was full of rage at the moment and she knew better than to release him from the full body bind.

Harry joined her and looked into Ron's eyes. "I love her, mate, truly. I'm never going to hurt her and I'll do everything in my power to protect her." With a wave of his hand he released Ron from the full body bind that Ginny had placed him in. "Let's not fight about this. I know you're her older brother and you want to protect her but there's nothing to protect her from… not from me anyways." He held out his hand as a gesture for Ron to shake but Ron just looked at it. "Ron, we can't have something like this get between us. Not now… not ever."

Reluctantly, Ron grasped Harry's hand. "You'd better not hurt her, Potter."

Harry just smiled at him. "I won't, Weasley."

"If you boys are finished releasing testosterone," Hermione said irritably, "we're ready to begin."

Harry, Ron and Ginny rejoined the others. Luna was already in the process of etching the phoenix into Neville's hand. Neville was biting into his bottom lip as she worked.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Harry asked as he looked at the painful expression that Neville was trying to bite back.

He nodded quickly. "But all of the sudden I really want to kiss you, Harry."

Everyone started laughing not only at the joke but how well Neville had pulled it off. "Shut up you git!" Harry told him with a smile.

It took Luna just over two hours to apply the tattoo to all of them. Once it was completed they all stood around admiring the tattoos. The bright red phoenixes had turned out great. The next step was to test it. When Hermione activated the mark they all fell to their knees in pain. It felt like their hands had caught fire and burned. It only last for a moment or two but while it was happening the pain was almost unbearable. Regardless of the pain they each tried activating it once to make sure that all of the markings worked the same and that not a single one had been created differently. Each time it was activated they all had a similar reaction but Harry felt it was getting easier to bear. He felt certain that it would continue to do so in the future as well.

The next test was to split up and see if the markings also made them acutely aware of the position of the person who activated it. They headed off into the forest and split up. The beacon worked without a problem. During each flare up, Harry knew at once who had activated the mark and where they were. As sinister as having the tattoos may seem to another individual, Harry knew that Hermione had come up with a brilliant idea… even if it did come from Voldemort.

With their instant communication issue resolved the group was able to turn to its next focus: telling Professors Dumbledore and Snape about the room they'd found in the Chamber of Secrets. After much discussion about it Harry convinced them that they would hold back the information about Slytherin's sword until he could confirm that Slytherin's wand was indeed within the sword. They all agreed that he would take it to Mr. Ollivander and while there he should convince Mr. Ollivander to let him try of other founders' wands just to see if they did agree with Harry or not. They also agreed to wear gloves to conceal their tattoos for the time being. They didn't want anyone seeing them yet.

With that settled Harry invited Professors Snape and Dumbledore to their weekly meeting the following Wednesday. They both seemed very pleased to receive the invitation even if Snape did sneer that he had better things to do in the evenings than meet with teenagers. Regardless of his snide comments, Snape and Dumbledore were both waiting outside the Room of Requirement on Wednesday evening.

Neville lead them into the room and Dumbledore looked pleased at the seating arrangements. Harry knew he always wondered how the weekly meetings were held and he could tell that Dumbledore was happy to see they sat as equals in a circle; no one at the head and no one at the foot. Dumbledore and Snape both had a seat on the circular purple couch. Neither had a problem climbing over the back of the couch but it was the first time Harry thought they should have had an opening somewhere to allow people to pass through because it was an interesting sight watching Dumbledore climb onto the sofa.

"Thank you for coming Headmaster and Professor Snape," Harry greeted them.

"Thank you for inviting us, Harry," Dumbledore spoke pleasantly. "I must admit I've been rather curious about your weekly meetings and I'm very pleased to have received an invitation to attend." He looked around at his six students. "How does this usually work?"

"If we have particular issues to discuss we get right to it," Hermione explained. "Otherwise it's just a roundtable discussion. As our guests, I think it would be polite to let you and Professor Snape go first. Are there any questions that you'd like to ask us?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded in excitement. It seemed he was getting an invitation to query anything he'd like from the group. "First off, I'd like to know why the six of you have been wearing gloves all week." They looked at each other quickly and all peeled off their left gloves at the same time, each showing the red phoenix to their professors. "I see. You've used the _Proprius subnoto velius_ charm."

Snape instinctively gripped his left forearm. "Why would you decided to emulate the Dark Lord?" he asked of them.

"We needed a form of instant communication," Ron explained. "We've tried other methods and they weren't working as well as we'd like so Hermione came up with this."

"We aren't planning to let anyone else be marked with it," Luna told them. "I destroyed what was left of the Inficio Potion."

"Whose blood did you use?" Dumbledore immediately queried.

"Mine," Ginny answered quickly. "After all we've learned about blood magic we decided that using Harry's was the most dangerous choice."

"Why is that, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Because Voldemort was reborn of my blood," Harry answered for her. "We thought there would be a possibility he may know when the mark is being used if we used my blood."

"That is a very wise conclusion, Harry." Dumbledore nodded as he stroked his long white beard. "I'm glad you all thought this through. I'm equally pleased that you took the time to involve Professor Binns in your research. I believe what you have learned about the founders and blood magic will be important in the battle that lies ahead."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I know you've already been told this but blood magic is the most ancient form of magic known to be in existence. It is very rarely used any longer and I believe that even when Voldemort decided to use the Dark Mark he wasn't doing it for the benefit of a bond, he was doing it as a form of control." Dumbledore eyed Snape quickly and the potions master nodded. "He did not use his own blood in the Inficio Potion. He didn't even use the blood of someone he trusted let alone loved. He used snake's blood."

"The Dark Lord would have never considered using his own blood in the potion," Professor Snape told them. "May I ask why you choose Miss Weasley?"

"Love," Neville responded, "because she and Harry love each other."

"You all love each other," Dumbledore pointed out.

"But Harry and Ginny are in love with each other," Hermione clarified. "Their bond is much greater, much deeper and much more intimate than the one we share with each other. I'm sure that anyone else's blood would have worked perfectly fine but we wanted to try and incorporate love into our blood magic. We wanted to remind ourselves what we are fighting for."

Dumbledore did not seem dissatisfied in the least with Hermione's explanation and he didn't speak a harsh word about their decisions to use a tattoo to communicate with each other. They were all relieved for that. They spoke a bit more about training but wouldn't reveal to the professors how they strategize. Harry promised that he would share their technique with them once they were finished with combat training because he expected Professor Snape to use it against them if he knew how they formulated attacks. Snape looked offended for about two seconds and then conceded he would most definitely use the information against them. After speaking for almost an hour Professor Dumbledore finally asked Harry to let them know why they had been invited.

"We've been exploring the Chamber of Secrets," he told them. "We've found another room down there that I think you and Professor Snape should have a look at. Also, there is a passageway to the Department of Mysteries. But before we seal it I'd like Professor Snape and Hermione to go back into the Ministry."

"What for?" Snape asked.

"To look at the genealogy of the founders," answered Hermione. "Professor Binns told us the book is there."

"Why not me?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Well," Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "a portrait of Slytherin is on the other end of the tunnel and he doesn't seem fond of you, Professor. I just thought if I asked him to let the current Head of Slytherin pass he would be more likely too." Dumbledore shrugged in agreement finding it hard to believe that Slytherin would suspect a Parselmouth and the Head of Slytherin were up to anything good.

With that Harry and Neville transported all eight of them to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry hissed at the snakes and they all climbed down. It was the first time that either Dumbledore or Snape had been down there and for a moment they both let their eyes linger on the dead basilisk at the water's edge obviously wondering why the group had failed to remove the carcass. They saw the make shift potions area that they had made up (the group decided to leave it and use this area to brew potions that they would use in combat) and the sitting area around the fire pit. Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at Harry as he realized that the group was beginning to make this their meeting area. It had everything they needed… aside from a dead giant snake.

"Why haven't you gotten rid of the basilisk?" Snape asked.

"I tried vanishing it but it didn't budge," Harry answered.

"Let's try it all together," Dumbledore suggested and all eight of them pointed their wands at the snake and shouted, "_Evanesco_!" and the snake disappeared.

With that task finally completed the others waited in the main chamber while Harry led Snape and Dumbledore through the pipes to the separate room. They followed Harry through the wall and both stood dumbfounded at Harry's discovery. Snape didn't say anything as he immediately began perusing the books.

"What a significant find, Harry." Dumbledore too began looking around. "I suspect that Tom has been in here as well."

"I feel certain of that," Harry confessed. "Ginny actually found this room and she felt certain she'd been in it before. So I'm sure that Tom led her here."

"I would love to study these more thoroughly, but as they are in the Chamber I cannot enter without you, Harry."

"We should take them to your office," Harry suggested. "I don't think it's safe to keep them down here anymore."

Dumbledore nodded agreeing with that plan. "Let's get this transported back to my office. Severus and I will go through them there."

All three of them pointed their wands at the books and began transporting everything away. It only took a few minutes for them to complete the task. When they were finished they returned to the others and Harry led Professor Snape and Hermione back through the mouth of Slytherin's statue so they could make their way back to the Department of Mysteries. It was a tough climb but they made it eventually. Harry hissed at the back of the portrait, requesting that it let him pass. It swung open and Professor Snape led the way through the portrait hole. Once they were all on the other side of it Slytherin looked curiously at the three people who just emerged.

"_I was wondering when you were going to come back_," he hissed to Harry in Parseltongue.

"_This is the Head of Slytherin_," Harry introduced them. "_Professor Snape and one of my fellow students, a very cunning witch named Hermione_."

"_Are they Parselmouths as well_?"

"_No_," Harry answered him. "_Would you be willing to let them back through when they are complete with their research? I have found your secret chamber and am researching in there right now. I wanted to check with you before just leading them here_."

"That's fine," he spoke in English now. "I will let Professor Snape and the cunning witch pass without asking me in Parseltongue. Though you understand that I do prefer that language?"

"Certainly Sir," Snape answered him. "And what a wonderful gift you have been blessed with. Potter is the first Parselmouth at Hogwarts in over fifty years. You can't imagine how thrilled I am to hear your gift spoken. The language cannot be fully appreciated until it's heard."

"Yes, I can imagine how wonderful that is for you," Slytherin said with a great deal of smugness in his voice. "May I ask what it is that you all are looking for?"

"We are here to track your line, Sir," Hermione answered him. "The genealogy books were removed from Hogwarts quite some time ago and we want to find your true heir."

"Aren't you my true heir?" he asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but finding your genealogy will certainly help confirm that."

"Very well, I applaud your efforts." He turned his eyes from Harry back to Snape. "You are doing this without the knowledge of the current headmaster?"

"Our noble work is for our own_ purposes_." Snape stressed his last word. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course and please don't let me keep you any longer."

Snape and Hermione disappeared and Harry thanked the portrait again then slid back out. He splashed down into the water not long after and swam to the edge. Ginny was the only one still waiting for him. He rang the water out of his hair and charmed his clothes dry all the while chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny, Harry?"

"I'm just imagining Professor Snape sliding down that shoot and falling into the water." He laughed again. "I'm going to wait here just for that."

* * *

_A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long. Four chapters (including this one) are closely tied together and I really needed to write all four at the same time._


	11. The Revelation

_Chapter 11 - The Revelation_

Harry secured his shield cloak around his body and pulled the hood up just far enough over his head that it covered his scar, the top of his eyes and shadowing his entire face. He charmed his eyesight and wasn't at all worried about having to look at the ground in order to see where he was walking. He didn't intend to make his trip into Diagon Alley a long one. He silently Apparated from his spot deep in the forest, arriving just around the bend from Mr. Ollivander's shop. He kept his head down as he trudged through the snow to the front door of the wand maker's shop. The bell on the door tinkled as Harry entered Mr. Ollivander's shop. He pushed back his hood only enough for Mr. Ollivander to see the scar on his forehead. Once he saw the recognition in the old man's eyes he pulled his hood back so it would cover his forehead again.

He looked at the wand maker with questioning in his eyes. "Can we make this conversation private?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander responded. "Lock the door." Harry did that at once and then approached Mr. Ollivander at his counter. "What can I do for you?"

Harry pushed his cloak aside and unsheathed the sword on his hip. Fear flashed in Mr. Ollivander's eyes for a brief moment but vanished the moment Harry flicked the sword and produced a blue bird.

"I believe Slytherin's wand is within this sword," he told Mr. Ollivander as he set it down on the counter. "Can you extract it?"

Mr. Ollivander picked up the sword, closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, there is a wand at the core of this sword." He opened his eyes again and looked Harry directly in the eyes. "I will destroy the sword in the process."

"I don't care about the sword. I just want to know if that is Slytherin's wand."

Mr. Ollivander nodded slightly. "I can remove the wand and test it," he said as he studied that embossing on the sword. "However, this crest of Slytherin's family and the age of the metal used to forge this weapon leave little doubt that you are right in concluding Salazar Slytherin's wand has been found." He set the sword down and peered into Harry's eyes. "There is more isn't there, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I believe using all four founders' wands will be necessary during my final confrontation with Voldemort. I'd like to try the other two wands."

Mr. Ollivander said nothing as he swept into the back of his shop. He emerged several minutes later carrying the other two boxes that Harry had seen during his last visit to Ollivander's shop. He set them on the counter slowly opening each container for Harry. Harry reached into the solid yellow box first. He clutched Hufflepuff's wand in his hand, pointed it up into the air and gave it a flick. His hand vibrated slightly but he produced the bouquet of daisies he had been concentrating on. He set the wand back down and picked up Ravenclaw's wand. This wand seemed to disagree with Harry even more than Hufflepuff's as it pulled more significantly in his grip but still produced a fountain of water. Harry returned that wand to its box also and closed each case gently. His hands lingered on the boxes as he looked down at them. They weren't matches but they certainly hadn't reacted badly to him.

"Mr. Ollivander…" Harry paused unsure of how to word the question that was forming in his mind.

"Take them, Mr. Potter," he told him without needing to hear the question. "I will send you an owl as soon as I have this one," he pointed at the sword, "ready for you."

Harry scooped up the boxes, tucking them into his cloak. "I will return all four of them to you when I've finished this."

He nodded at Harry. "Does anyone else know about this wand?" he asked picking the sword back up.

Harry nodded. "Only those I trust with my life," he answered. "I didn't think it was wise to tell anyone else. I don't want to risk any chance that Voldemort finds out about it. I'm certain he would covet this wand as a prize like no other."

"That we can be certain of," he shuddered slightly as he said this.

* * *

Harry unfolded the parchment that Hedwig had just laid in front of him. He immediately recognized Professor Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

_ Harry,_

_ Please meet me in my office tonight at ten o'clock._

_ Professor Dumbledore_

"Thanks girl," he told his owl as she dunked her beak into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh Hedwig," Ginny stroked her back as she sat at the table with a letter in her hand. "Do you mind taking this to dad?" Hedwig hooted and nipped Ginny's hand. "Thank you, sweetie," she told her as she tied the letter to her leg. After watching her fly out of the great hall she turned back to Harry and noticed his face was a bit queer. "I'm sorry, Harry, did you need her for something? I didn't even ask you that was really rude of me."

"No." Harry shook his head frantically. "You can use Hedwig any time you like. I don't mind sharing her with you, you know that."

"What's with the look then?"

"You didn't tell her Mr. Weasley," he pointed out. "You told her dad."

"Well, he is our dad… Well, you know what I mean, Harry."

He nodded. "Yeah and obviously Hedwig does too."

It was then that Ginny recognized the look Harry had. It was amazement. He still found himself in awe of the fact that he appeared to have a real family now. She imagined that fact was finally sinking after almost seven years.

"You know Harry, no matter what happens we will always be your family. You're as much a Weasley as you are a Potter."

Harry opened his mouth but instead of speaking he saw Malfoy stroll right up to the Gryffindor table and stare at him.

"Well, well, potty and weasel," he sneered. "Have you managed to get pregnant yet, Weasley? It would be a sure way into Potter's vault. You know how honorable those Gryffindors are."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat through gritted teeth. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of the entire school."

"Come on, Potter, everyone in this place knows that you've turned her into your slag."

Ginny and Harry both jumped up in rage but Harry made it over the table first. He grabbed Malfoy by his tie and pulled him into him as he balled up his fist and threw it into his nose. Harry's hand throbbed painfully and Malfoy's nose gushed immediately.

"Apologize to her!" he bellowed.

"No." Malfoy smirk grew wider. "I wouldn't apologize to that blood traitor if my life depended on it!"

Without a word Harry's wand slipped down from his arm holster into his hand and he tucked it tightly up under Malfoy's chin. "Your life does depend on it," he growled in a low tone that let everyone around them know that Harry was dead serious.

Crabbe and Goyle now looked concerned and they shifted their gaze over to Ginny, who was standing right behind Harry on the bench. They may have advanced one her but the teachers running from the head table deterred them.

"Harry," Ginny said softly to get his attention.

Harry didn't look but he knew Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick were running towards him. "_Accio wand_!" His second wand flew into his free hand and he cast it in a circle above his head. A white translucent light swirled over his head then fell around both boys.

"They'll not reach you now, Malfoy," Harry told him with a smile, "no one to save you. I'll take that apology now."

"Potter!" Snape shouted. "Potter, take that shield down right now!"

Harry ignored his trainer.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall pleaded with Ginny. "Talk to him, tell him. He can't hurt Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny just shrugged. "It kind of looks like he already has hurt him, Professor."

All three professors were forced to turn their wands on Harry's shield and attempt to remove it. But try as they might it would not come down.

"It's no use," Snape finally said. "It's a very strong armor shield. It's not coming down without a direct hit from a killing curse."

"Hear that, Malfoy," Harry's voice had turned sadistic. "Now apologize to her or I'll put my foot so far up your arse you'll be licking my toes, but then you'd probably enjoy that wouldn't you, puffer?"

"I'm not a puffer!"

"Had me fooled! Always with your giant puffer boyfriends in tow. Can't let them get too far away from you, can you? You've turned them into your little whores, haven't you?"

Malfoy wheeled around bounced off of the shield they were encased in and socked Harry in the jaw. Harry dropped his wands, which had been charmed to fly back into their respective holsters, and started punching Malfoy with great fury. The two boys wrestled, kicked, punched and rolled within Harry's armor shield into the next table. The shield repelled anyone who was too close to it thus sending Crabbe and Goyle, as well as a few Hufflepuffs, skidding down the row between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

The skirmish continued for several long minutes before Malfoy's robe was finally dislodged and everyone near him saw it. The Dark Mark burned into his left forearm. A great gasp filled the hall and suddenly the professors stopped trying to take down the shield. Ginny reacted the only way she knew how in the presence of a Death Eater, she activated the tattoo.

Harry immediately clinched Malfoy by the neck, lifting him into the air as he summoned his wand again. With one tap the shield was down and Malfoy was hurtled from Harry's grip. He crashed into a bench and rolled on the floor in pain. Harry stalked over to him and lifted him into the air once again.

"Death Eater!" Harry shouted.

Screaming erupted and students began pushing their way out of the hall. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had to fight the tide of students cascading from the Great Hall in order to get to Harry and Ginny. The professors were now standing behind Ginny with their wands drawn. Not to Harry's surprise a few students stayed in the hall. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't recognize. All four of them had their wands trained on Harry.

"Let him go, Potter," the Ravenclaw insisted as he stepped closer.

Snape swirled around, aiming at the Ravenclaw. "Brownfield, your mother will be so disappointed."

"She'll get over it," he hissed.

"You are outnumbered," McGonagall said in a very calm voice. "There are five of you and nine of us. Be reasonable and let us help you out of this situation. We can provide shelter and safety from the Dark Lord."

"Shut up, Professor," he ordered. "Now let him go, Potter, and no one need get hurt."

Harry's eyes darted over to Hermione. She cocked her head to the side and then realized what he was trying to tell her. He flipped his wand over to her and as she caught it she gripped Neville's hand very tightly. He understood that she now had Harry's wand and he brought his together with it.

"_Minuo_!" Hermione and Neville shouted together.

The curse hit Crabbe pointed blank, ricocheting off of him and bouncing into Brownfield. They both fell to the ground bleeding from their abdomens. Harry dropped Malfoy and his second wand was in his hand. Blazing light filled the hall as the fighting broke out in full force. The teachers were trying their best not to injure any students and the sextet was firing off any hexes they could to bring down the quintet of rogue students.

Malfoy was backing towards the doors but Harry kept him engaged. It was obvious that Malfoy's dueling skills had improved considerably since the last time he and Harry had dueled but he was mostly relying on his defenses: shield, conjured items and transfiguration. It seemed all he could do to hold off Harry's attack.

Flitwick suddenly ran out of the hall and Harry could hear him shouting at the students lingering in the entry way to clear off, get to their dormitories immediately. He knew that Harry and Malfoy, as well as the others, were about to come bursting out of the Great Hall in the midst of their dueling.

As soon as Malfoy cleared the doors he turned tail and ran. Harry quickly hit him with a leg locker curse causing him to tumble head over feet out of the front doors. Harry rushed to him and hoisted him back into the air. He stared into Malfoy's eyes and even through his own anger, through every feeling of hatred that he'd ever had for Malfoy, he saw it. Malfoy was trying to communicate with him. Harry's eyes darted around looking for someone else that he maybe trying to send a message to but only he and Malfoy were outside of the castle now.

"You have to let me go, Harry," he said very quietly.

Harry… he'd never called him that before.

"I won't let you in again. Do it quickly!" Malfoy insisted in a low hiss.

"_Legilimens_," Harry whispered and was flooded with one image: Malfoy being marked. Along with that image was one feeling: he did not want to be a Death Eater but had no choice. He and his family would be killed if he turned away.

Harry released him. Malfoy fell to the ground and quickly fixed his legs. He sprang up from the ground and started to say something but stopped as voices were beginning to echo out of the castle.

"You better hit me with something," Harry told him.

Malfoy nodded quickly and drew back his arm and punched Harry right in the eye. His glasses shattered and Harry stumbled backwards.

"Stop messing around!" Malfoy shouted at his fellow Death Eaters. "We have to get out of here before Dumbledore gets here!"

Parkinson, Brownfield and Goyle came stumbling out and the four of them ran for the gates. Harry half heartedly gave chase as he built a barrier around the information that Malfoy had just shared with him. He hated the idea of protecting Malfoy but he knew he must do it right now. He couldn't let Voldemort find out Malfoy's discontent with becoming a Death Eater.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry bent over panting as he stopped chasing. "I couldn't do it. I know they're Death Eaters now but I couldn't bring myself… I hate Malfoy, but I still couldn't…"

Professor McGonagall laid a hand on his back his he caught his breath. "It's all right, Potter. No matter what we feel personally, it's very hard to believe it when a former student turns this way."

"But I could've… you know."

"You're not weak because you couldn't take another person's life," she said sternly. "Don't ever think that."

He stood up straight and nodded at her. "I only saw four of them. Did we get one?"

She nodded. "Yes, Crabbe. Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley have taken him to the infirmary. Speaking of which, we need to get you up there."

Harry allowed Professor McGonagall to escort him back into the castle. Ginny was waiting for him at the entrance. Together they walked to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey rushed about as she tended to the injuries. Everyone involved in the Great Hall duel had some type of injury. Crabbe was worst of all. Aside from taking the full burnt of the joined cutting curse Hermione and Neville sent at him, he'd been hit by a bludgeoning curse right to the chest. Ron and Neville were arguing over who had gotten him with it but from the looks of it, it may have been both of them.

When Professor Dumbledore arrived Professor Snape recounted the events for him. He shook his head sadly as he listened to the fact that five of his students had been revealed as Death Eaters.

Harry and Ginny sat on a cot together as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to heal their scrapes and bruises. As they waited Harry charmed his eye sight back to perfection because he hadn't bothered looking for his shattered glasses before coming back into the castle. Professor McGonagall sat across from them as she too waited with blood trickling from her temple.

"I do not condone that behavior, Potter," she said sternly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting and detention Saturday night."

"Professor!" Ginny yelled. "How can you do that? If he hadn't—"

"Quiet Miss Weasley," she snapped. Her attention focused back to Harry. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for discovering five Death Eaters among us and helping us to get them out of the school. Thank you."

After being healed Harry went over to Dumbledore, who was now talking with two Aurors.

"Well done, Potter," a man Harry hadn't met before told him as he vigorously shook his hand.

"Thank you, Sir," he said modestly but turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Professor, I need to talk to you… in private."

"Yes, I assumed as much. Mr. Deter, Mr. Turner, I'm sure you will find my professors to be most helpful to you. Excuse us."

Harry and Dumbledore walked quietly through the castle. They said nothing to each other even once they entered the headmaster's office. He silently poured Harry a glass of mead and handed it to him. They sat in silence as they both drank from their glasses. Finally, it was Harry who drained his mead first and set the glass down.

"Thank you, Professor, I really needed that."

"I thought maybe so," Dumbledore set his glass down as well, "and I suspect it had nothing to do with the duel you were just in."

"I hope I'm not that easy to read right now," Harry said shaking his head.

"No, it isn't you, Harry," he told him with his calm voice. Harry was already beginning to feel better just sitting and listening to the headmaster speaking. "But I do hope Mr. Malfoy can hide his emotions much better now that he's gone to be a Death Eater full time."

"You know?"

"He never told me but I suspected."

"Why did he choose to tell me, Professor? Why not you?"

"Because he believes you are the only person that can save him," Dumbledore explained.

"Why?" But Harry realized that already. "He knows about the prophecy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I assume by letting him go today that you've decided to help him?"

Harry was so irritated with himself over that decision. "I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I don't know why."

"Because you are compassionate, Harry."

"Does anyone else know about Malfoy?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "And I don't think we should tell anyone about him. He hasn't consent to feed us information but I believe he will, so let us gain his trust by helping him right now. I'm sure we will have the opportunity to communicate with him at a later date."

"I won't tell anyone, Professor. Just let me know what I need to do to help him. I don't like the stupid git but no one should be backed into the corner like he has been." It was then that Harry realized something about Malfoy. "Do you think it has always been this way for Malfoy? Do you believe he is evil, or even bad or just trying so hard to please his father?"

And if that held true then Harry realized that Malfoy had started that fight on purpose. He needed a way to tell Harry. Not only had he succeeded in letting Harry know the truth but he had also successfully ratted out a student Harry would have never considered as a Death Eater. It seemed the only human thing to do, the compassionate step was to let Malfoy go and hope he would help him in return.

"It's not a simple question to answer, Harry, but in short order, I do not think Draco is evil. I think he is confused. Torn between what he has been brought up to believe, arrogances and what he actually believes. I've always had hope for him."

"You have hope for everyone, Professor," Harry said with a weary smile.

"Quite right, Harry, quite right."


	12. The Blessing

_Chapter 12 - The Blessing_

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione disappeared into the fireplace. He and Ginny were still standing in Professor Dumbledore's office because he looked hesitant. It had been a long week and Harry seemed anxious to get away for the Christmas holiday but now that the time had come to leave he looked as though he'd changed his mind.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked him seeing the uncertainty on his face.

"I don't know." He couldn't think of a better answer than that. "I guess I just feel weird because I'm… we're going to tell your dad." And even though he was sure Mr. Weasley knew already it still seemed a bit strange. Would he still respect him? Would he still be welcome in the family?

"It's going to be fine," she told him as she squeezed his hand. "Come on or my dad will be suspicious."

Ginny led him closer to the fire and then scooped up a handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow!" and was gone. Harry finally followed not wanting to let her out of his sight for longer than he needed to. When he stepped out of the fire Dobby was the first face he saw. His big green eyes were filled with tears as he looked at his master for the first time in nearly four months.

"Hello Dobby," Harry said immediately. He squatted down to him and gave him a large smile. "How have you been?"

"Dobby is fine, Master," Dobby's squeaky voice answered. "Mr. Wheezy is not being home until dinner, Master. Dobby asked to stay and wait for Harry Potter and his Wheezys today." Dobby usually accompanied Mr. Weasley throughout the day. "Dobby has already unpacked for Master Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry gave him a quick hug. "I missed you too."

"Dad's not going to be home until dinner?" Ron asked as he looked at a clock. It was only one o'clock. "What's for lunch then?"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed, "is that all you ever think about?"

"Dobby can make lunch," the house-elf said proudly and scurried out of the family room.

"Ron," Hermione whined some more, "you could have found something yourself. You didn't have to make Dobby think he had to serve you."

"I didn't ask him, Hermione," he argued. "I just said I was hungry."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and crept to the stairs as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker. They had no reason to stay and watch yet another fight unfold between those two. They were standing upstairs in the corridor with the door to his room on their right and the door to her room on their left. They looked awkwardly at each other and then started laughing.

"Well this isn't going to be too difficult is it?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really," Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his body, "but I suppose we ought to behave ourselves."

Ginny immediately kissed him. As they were kissing she pushed back on him until he was pressed against her bedroom door. He quickly found the doorknob, turned it and they practically fell onto her bed. Ginny was lying on top of him as they kissed passionately. Harry had removed her robes and her blouse when the door flew open.

"You guys!" Hermione shouted at them. "I have to stay in here too. Could you please go do this in Harry's room?"

Harry turned beet red but Ginny just started laughing. She got off of Harry and grabbed her shirt. "Okay, we're going."

"Another minute and I would have seen way too much!" she said a bit angrily as they walked by her. "Use a locking charm!"

"What?" Ron's voice came from the landing. "Who needs a locking charm and why?"

Ginny rushed to put her shirt back on. "Nothing," she said quickly as she opened Harry's door, "don't worry about it."

Ron watched Ginny slip into Harry's room. "Wait! You can't go in there with him."

"Why not?" asked Ginny poking her head back out. "I've gone in this room tons of times even after it became Harry's."

"Yes, but now things are different," Ron said quickly.

Hermione was now standing in Ginny's door frame. "Oh let them alone, Ron. If they want to make love, let them."

This was why Harry didn't feel completely comfortable at the Burrow now. It was his home too and he wanted to be there but it was hard for him to resist Ginny. He was used to being with her everyday. He knew it was going to be hard to abstain from her for three weeks. He wasn't a sex addict, he just needed to be close to her and he knew everyone would assume they shagged like crazy.

Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Ginny finally gave his jaw a push and he looked at his sister again. "Ginny… I… it's just that…"

"You can't speak?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Ron, Harry and I have made love more times than I could count." She saw Harry waving his arms at her as if to say 'don't tell him that' but it was too late.

"Yes, well its one thing to know and another to _know_," he told her as he peered in at Harry still flapping his arms. "What are you doing, mate?"

Harry immediately stopped when he saw Ron. "I was trying to get Ginny to stop talking to you about our bedroom habits." He then realized that Ron wasn't jumping down his throat and had just called him mate to boot. "You're okay then?"

"No," answered Ron, "but yes."

"We're not going to have sex right now," Ginny told him honestly. "We aren't in heat you know? We're just going to talk about tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I'm going to tell your dad," Harry told him. "I know he knows but its different hearing it through the grapevine than hearing it straight from the source. Just think how nervous you'll be when you go meet Hermione's parents. Probably a bit like what I feel like now."

"All right?" Ginny asked her brother and he nodded. She finally closed the door and did what Hermione had suggested she performed an imperturbable charm so that Ron couldn't press his ear against the door and try to hear what was going on. When she finally turned and faced Harry he was almost completely undressed. "Harry!" She giggled at him standing in his boxer shorts. "I just told my brother we weren't going to have sex."

Harry nodded at her as he lay down on his bed. "I know. I just felt like being comfortable. Is that okay with you?"

Ginny's ears flushed a bit in embarrassment. She removed most of her clothing as well and went to him on the bed. He held his arms open for her and she laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her completely. She heard him take several deep breaths and knew he was relaxing. In no time they had both dozed off. Luckily, Ginny woke as the sky turned orange from the setting sun. She quietly left Harry sleeping understanding that his schedule had kept him very fatigued and he was in much need of three weeks off. She just hoped the weeks would stay quiet and he wouldn't have to go traipsing off on Order business.

He'd only left the school once in the past two months. He didn't give any of the other five any warning that he was leaving he just didn't show up to combat training three weeks ago. Professor Snape wasn't there either and Professor Flitwick had taken over training for the day. He only told them that Harry and Professor Snape had to leave on urgent business. Harry returned to Hogwarts four days later looking quite ragged but uninjured. He'd later told Ginny that he and Snape had gone after Remus Lupin. He had been undercover in the werewolf camps and no one had heard from him in two months. There was great concern about his whereabouts. Harry and Snape had located him and brought him back to Grimmauld Place. He was injured during the previous full moon and too weak to travel. Snape was still helping in nursing him back to health.

When Ginny arrived in the kitchen Bill and Charlie were sitting with Ron and Hermione. They were chatting casually about trivial things: Quidditch, a funny story about one of Charlie's first Apparations, a goblin named Ronan and, of course, Fleur.

"So what is going on with you and Fleur?" Ginny asked Bill as she took a seat. "You haven't said much about her lately."

"Well, I haven't seen you lately, Ginny," he responded to her with a gentle nudge. "And you certainly don't write."

"Well, you see Harry weekly and he generally tells me everything so I just assumed that you haven't mentioned Fleur to him either." Bill rubbed his chin in thought as he surveyed his little sister. "What?" she asked him.

"It's just… well, you are acting more like Harry's wife than his girlfriend," he told her quickly and saw she looked a bit confused. "There is a big difference you know?"

"Yes, Bill, I'm aware of the difference between being someone's girlfriend and being their wife."

"Well?" he looked even more suspicious.

Ginny started laughing. "You're one of Harry's closest friends; don't you think he would have told you if he was getting married... to me of all people?"

"Yes, I think he would," he told her. "I know you guys haven't gotten married…"

"Yet," Ron added quickly.

"I was just saying—"

"Just wait," Charlie cut his brother off, "there is something else you'll notice about them once Harry comes down too."

"What?" Bill asked looking confused.

Charlie just shook his head. "I want to see if you notice it… I think you will."

Hermione looked back and forth between Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Bill and Ginny looked as confused as Hermione felt. Neither knew what Charlie was talking about.

"Where is Harry anyways?" Ron asked.

"Asleep," Ginny said quickly. "I didn't want to wake him. He won't admit it to anyone but he's really run down. He needs some rest."

"You were in his room with him?" Bill looked shocked as Ginny nodded. "Ginny, you can't just go around tucking in with him whenever you feel like it."

"Why not?" she wondered. "He relaxes better around me. The least I could do was stay with him until he fell asleep."

"It's true," Hermione told Bill. "You should see them together. You've got to come to a combat training. Harry draws strength from her."

Charlie nodded. "He's harder to take down when Ginny's near him. Well, let me clarify that, he's hard to take down anyways, but even harder when Ginny's near him." He looked to Ginny. "You too… when you're next to him you seem untouchable."

"I've noticed that too," Ginny conceded, "but I've never heard him or felt him cast any kind of charm on me. I honestly don't think he gives me preferential treatment over the others."

"No, I don't think he does either," Hermione added, "aside from the Apparation."

"Apparation?" Bill asked. "You're Apparating, Ginny?"

She shook her head. "Harry tandem Apparates me. I'm reading up on it but for now he's still doing it for me. And technically, I'm not allowed to anyways. I don't want to get dad in trouble or anything. He is the Minister after all."

"You really do need to come to a combat training." Charlie pushed back in his chair and balanced it on its back legs. "They use Apparation as an offensive strategy." He raised his arms out at shoulder level to help balance himself. "Look, no magic."

"Mum would be screaming at you right now if she were here," Ron said with a smile on his face until it dawned on all of them what he had said _if she were here_. She wasn't out at the market or in the garden, she was dead and there was no coming back from that. This would be their first Christmas without their mum.

The room was so quiet that the sound of Charlie bringing the chair back to its normal position seemed like thunder in their ears. No one was looking at each other any longer. They were all staring at the table or their feet and Ron was looking at the family clock. It was so strange to see it without his mum's hand. Percy was missing too, but somehow that did not pain Ron. As Ron watched the clock his dad's hand swung from work to traveling then to home and almost as quickly Mr. Weasley opened the back door.

"Evening all," his voice sounded cheerful but he looked fatigued. When he removed his hat it was obvious he was under a great deal of stress as most of his hair was now gone. When Ron and Ginny had seen him last he was only bald on top but now there was just a ring of red hair left down below his ears.

"Where is Harry?" he asked as he surveyed the group at the table.

"He's asleep," Ginny answered her father hoping he didn't have Ministry or Order business to discuss with him. "Do you need me to get him for you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't need to speak with him. I was just wondering."

After Mr. Weasley arrived Dobby began preparing dinner. Everyone but Hermione left the kitchen and she helped him. Ron eventually went back to help as well knowing that Hermione would be cross with him if he left their meal to Dobby to prepare. Ginny got into a game of exploding snap with Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley sat in front of the fire flooing various different people. He may have come home but he was still working. Harry finally came downstairs not long before dinner was ready. He looked like he'd been rudely awakened from sleep as he sat quietly next to Ginny yawning away.

"If you're still tired why did you get up?" Ginny asked him sweetly.

"It was dark outside," he told her. "I was afraid I'd slept through dinner." Although it was winter so it was hard to gage the exact time of day by the setting sun. For all he knew it could have been four o'clock or nine o'clock.

"So Harry, I hear you've become quite the dueler," Bill said nonchalantly.

Harry nodded. "So I've heard. I'm a bit surprised you haven't come out to try and whip me yourself. You know the Order members have really made a sport of it."

Bill chuckled a bit. "Yes, I hear it's become quite the thing to do, not just on Fridays but anytime you have a spare minute. What do the other students think of the corridors becoming a combat zone?" He was clearly referring to the ambushes between classes.

"At first it scared the crap out of them." Harry almost laughed recalling the first in castle ambush. "Now they stir clear of us…"

"Mostly Harry," Ginny added. "The other students have learned if they're near Harry they're more likely to be taken hostage. He's been making first years throw up with transportation." Harry grimaced recalling the last girl he'd transported. She covered him in sick afterwards.

"Gross."

"It was hilarious," Charlie was laughing as he spoke. "I've never seen Snape laugh in my life, I didn't know the man knew how to laugh, but he had such a good chuckle in the staff room later. He said seeing that had been worth you hexing him."

"Bastard," Harry mumbled under his breath visualizing Snape having a good laugh at his expense. "From now on I'm transporting people straight into his office," He shifted his gaze to Charlie still laughing at him, "or maybe straight into yours."

"Hey now," Charlie held up his hands, "I don't want puking first years in my office."

Harry smiled maliciously at him. "Never can tell what's going to happen."

"Hey," Bill seemed to finally notice the other difference that Charlie mentioned. "You two smell the same."

"I told you there was something else remarkable about them." Charlie looked triumphant. "They have the same scent."

Bill's eyes grew wide in realization. "You're in love?" he asked and they both nodded. "I mean really in love. It's very rare for two people to have a connection that is so deep that it changes their body chemistry."

"So we've been told." Harry smiled at Ginny as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He didn't worry about her brothers thumping him. It seemed they were perfectly pleased with this union.

When Harry and Ginny looked back at Bill and Charlie they looked giddy. All of them started laughing. For some reason the moment had turned funny. They were all still laughing when Fred and George entered the house. They didn't see them yet but they heard Ron and Hermione shout from the kitchen and then Fred and George's menacing snicker. Within moments the twins were walking into the family room looking quite merry. They had a seat with Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie.

"So what's this we hear about you and Ginny?" Fred asked as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, do tell," George insisted.

Harry rubbed Ginny's thigh and smiled at her warmly before answering them. "We are dating," he told them. They were the only of her brothers that he hadn't told yet.

"About time," they said together. "We've been waiting for this for years."

Just as Harry was going to say something, Hermione walked into the room. "Dinner is ready," she announced.

Everyone but Mr. Weasley got up to go to the kitchen. He just waved at them and mouthed that he'd be there in a minute. It was more than a minute before Mr. Weasley joined his family for dinner. By the time he sat down everyone was nearly finished and enjoying a grand story from Bill about mummies and a cursed dung beetle. All but Harry were roaring with laughter. A slight smile pulled at Harry's mouth. He obviously found the story amusing but it was apparent that is mind was else where. It didn't take much of a venture to guess what Harry was thinking about. The story reminded him of Egypt and Harry's memories of Egypt were not fond.

Later that evening they all sat around the family room talking and drinking hot chocolate. Mr. Weasley motioned his head at Harry to join him in front of the fire. They sat in the armchairs closest to the hearth not very near anyone else in the room. It seemed to be understood that Harry and Mr. Weasley had some things to discuss.

"You didn't seem to enjoy Bill's tale as much as the others," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't think you need to," Harry told him honestly. "It is very hard for me to think of Egypt in any way."

"Yes, I thought as much."

Regret and pain filled his face knowing this conversation was inevitable. It had been months since Mrs. Weasley died and the only way Harry could pretend he was okay with it was to not think about it. Any time he let the thought of that moment fill his mind his heart began to ache with what he had witnessed and the murder he committed.

"Harry, when are you going to stop blaming yourself?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I don't know that I ever will."

"No one blames you, Harry." He tried to convey this to him. "Her death is painful for all of us but let me ask you this, was she scared?"

He shook his head. "No, she was defiant. She told me to let Voldemort kill her rather than do what he wanted."

"I've already told you but I'm sure she felt better being in Egypt with you regardless of what happened and I feel that even more strongly now. She never treated you differently. A little gentler perhaps but that is because of the start you got." Mr. Weasley casually changed the subject. "How is your training going?"

"Well, I think." He sipped from his large mug thankful for the change in conversation. "I have a very busy schedule now and it is still strange to be training for something that I'm removed from. I know the war is here and everyone is waiting for me and Voldemort to show down but it hasn't happened again. It's just a bit strange."

"Yours is a heavy burden," he nodded as he said this. "Like I said this summer, we are doing everything we can to get you prepared. From what I've heard you are ready."

"Really?" Harry seemed a bit astonished.

He knew that combat training was going well regardless of Snape's snide comments and the others were definitely improving. The random attacks throughout the castle seemed to be sharpening the dueling skills of all of them but Neville and Luna in particular. They'd learned not to walk alone in the castle. It was a sure bet of a brutal ambush. So the sextet always traveled at least two by two and since starting that strategy Harry's tattoo had only been activated three times. He was a bit different though. He didn't mind walking alone but the other students were starting to run from corridors when he was around. He thought quickly of the conversation and laugh Charlie had at his expense earlier.

"Really," Mr. Weasley assured him. "Why else do you think Professor Dumbledore had you and Professor Snape go after Remus? He could have sent a number of other Order members, but he knew it was time for you to go. It is almost time for you to go period."

Harry nodded. He'd sensed this as well and Firenze seemed to be leading him to that conclusion during their weekly Divination lessons. Harry wasn't quite ready to discuss this yet though. He didn't want the first day of holiday to be the day he made that decision. He wanted to try to relax a little bit.

"How are things at the Ministry?"

"Hectic, tense, jumbled," he answered Harry. "Aurors all over England chasing reports of Voldemort, Oblivators modifying memories; some arrests have been made but we still have such a long way to go. We have intelligence suggesting that Voldemort is plotting to try and take over the Ministry. Albus has been trying to gather more information on that for us. It is war, and I'm now a politician. Politics never were my strong suit. Keeping our world safe seems a bigger priority than squabbling with department heads, but you know it comes with the job."

Harry understood why Mr. Weasley's hair was falling out now. He wasn't just trying to protect their world he was also a babysitter from the sounds of it. "Politics doesn't sound appealing at all."

"Well, I don't think you're going to be able to avoid it, Harry."

"Politics?" he asked for clarification and Mr. Weasley nodded. "How do you mean?"

"Harry, you are already a highly sought after public figure. Don't you know it will only get more intense when you come out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, I…" But Harry really couldn't say anything else. He was right.

"Come now, Harry," Mr. Weasley took a sip of his hot chocolate, "why do you think I was appointed Minister for Magic?" He paused but not long enough to give Harry a chance to answer. "You, Harry, are the reason I was appointed."

"What?" Harry almost spit a mouthful of hot chocolate out. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Weasley peered at him knowingly. "Harry, you're sharper than this. You and I both know an Auror or someone from the International Magical Cooperation Department would have been better suited. I worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."

"Then why did you take the job if you thought they were using you to get to me?"

"Because one doesn't get appointed Minister for Magic everyday," he said with a smile. "It isn't as if it was my ambition to one day become the minister but I knew I could and should do it. It isn't pride; it's just that if I turned it down who would have taken it?"

"Probably not someone in the Order," he answered.

"Exactly," he pointed at him, "and certainly not someone with a strong connection to you. Look at how you and Professor Dumbledore fought with Fudge, it was all very pointless and such a waste of time. If he'd only listened to you two… well, we don't need to get into that, but suffice it to say that having one united defense against Voldemort is better than two separate groups trying to fight him. Sure, technically that's what we are but we definitely have a coordinated effort."

"Yes, things have been much smoother since you took over from Fudge." That much Harry was certain of.

"Things are much smoother now that you and Professor Dumbledore have reconciled." Mr. Weasley pointed out. "It has lifted quite a weight for both of you."

Harry nodded. "I like being able to talk to him, confide in him, get advice from him and trust him again. It has made life at Hogwarts better."

"It has made life outside of Hogwarts better as well." Mr. Weasley sank back in his chair and gazed at the fire burning. "Of course, your temperament has changed a great deal since Halloween."

Harry set his mug down and turned in his chair so that he could look Mr. Weasley in the eyes. "You know why that is, don't you, Sir?"

His eyes went back to Harry. "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's Ginny," he said with a large smile. "I love her. I'm in love with her."

Mr. Weasley's face softened and he smiled larger than Harry had seen him do in a very long time. "Molly always said you two were meant for each other."

"She did?"

He nodded. "I don't know how she knew or if she was just hoping but after you saved Ginny in the Chamber, she'd always said you two were… well, that she knew."

"Knew what?" Harry wondered.

"She knew you went into the Chamber out of love for Ginny, not just love for Ron and the rest of us, not because you're a hero and not to prove anything. You went for her."

Harry thought back to that night. He remembered how terrified he'd been at the writing on the wall: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_ and how he shook with fear as he approached the Chamber of Secrets alone. At the time he thought that he was terrified knowing there was a basilisk to be slain but he also remembered being driven onward by the thought of Ginny helpless in the Chamber. He didn't turn around and run in fear because he knew Ginny needed him.

Harry just nodded his head at Mr. Weasley. "Maybe I have been in love with her that long. I realized I was in love with her when I was in Egypt the first time." He treaded carefully here. "Voldemort sensed a deep feeling. I never even knew until he almost uncovered it. I'd gotten so good at Occlumency by then that I shut it out. I shut it out for far too long." He wished he let himself realize it and feel it sooner. Being with her brought him great happiness and peace.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked him. "I want to be with Ginny and I want you to be okay with it."

"Yes, Harry, you have my blessing." Mr. Weasley smiled at him. "As I said, I know this would bring Molly great joy." His face turned a bit more serious as he asked his next question. "Has Voldemort sensed this yet?"

"I don't know," Harry answered him honestly. "I don't think so though because he'd have come after her by now."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley scooted to the end of his chair again, "you understand the danger she is in, but does she?"

Harry nodded. "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I know there is a good chance Voldemort will come after her, she knows it too, but I won't let him harm her. If he does… well, he'll have no idea what he's getting into."

Mr. Weasley saw the intensity flash in Harry's eyes. He understood how Harry had been able to kill just then. His devotion to his family was fierce and Harry considered the Weasleys his family. He wasn't going to let Voldemort hunt them down and kill them one by one.

"I don't think Voldemort appreciates the enemy he has created in you."

"He will know what he created very soon," Harry told him. "He still thinks of me as that baby he tried to kill but he has underestimated the wizard I've become and I'm going to show him. I'm going to kill him… even if I die in the process."


	13. The Holiday

_Chapter 13 - The Holiday_

The next few days at the Burrow were spent relaxing, laughing and just enjoying family life. Ginny had a serious conversation with her father after being home for only two days. After their talk Ginny moved her trunk into Harry's room and retired with him in the evenings. On Christmas Eve Harry and Ginny lay in bed talking when Ginny brought up a subject that Harry hadn't given much thought too, though he should have before that evening.

"I haven't had a period since we started," she told him quietly. "I didn't want to freak you out but I went to Madam Pomfrey…" Harry closed his eyes as he prepared himself for what was coming next. "Don't worry," she giggled at him. "I'm not pregnant." Harry let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled at her. "But I did have to ask her to check."

"So she knows we're having sex."

"Harry, everyone knows we're having sex," she told him with a silly grin on her face. "Trust me we're far from the only students in the castle having sex. No, she didn't make a fuss about that but she did give me a birth control potion. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, Ginny," he said grateful that she had addressed their birth control issue without him. "We should have talked about this before. Thank you for taking care of it. Now is not a good time to have a baby."

"No, not at all," she agreed with him. "Aside from being teenagers still there is a war to be fought."

"How often do you have to take the potion?"

"Every three months. She said she would send a reminder owl to me when its time again. I guess she does it for all of the girls at Hogwarts who take the potion."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but didn't because of the knock at their door. Without an invitation to enter the door slowly creaked open. Mr. Weasley poked his head in and looked relieved that he didn't see something he didn't want to. Harry and Ginny were just lying there talking.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore is downstairs. He needs to speak with you straight away," he said quietly then closed the door.

Harry jumped out of bed and hurried to pull on his jeans and jumper. He trotted quickly down the stairs and met Professor Dumbledore in the kitchen. "Professor?"

"Sorry about the late call, Harry," the headmaster said quietly. "Unavoidable I'm afraid."

Harry didn't really care for the niceties of the moment. He wanted to know what had happened that required Dumbledore to call on him at nearly midnight on Christmas Eve. "What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy… he killed a Death Eater tonight in a tandem raid. He had to in order not to be forced into killing an innocent. He was attacked by Order members and is injured from my understanding. Where he's at I can't get to him, Harry. I need you to get him. I can't trust anyone else with this because only you and I know about his true loyalties."

"Where is he?"

"Hanging from a cliff at Cardiff," Dumbledore said his face wrought with worry.

"Let me get my cloak." Harry hurried up the stairs and back into his room. Ginny was sitting up in bed waiting for him to come back but she knew he was leaving when he grabbed his shield cloak. "I should be back by morning," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "Try not to worry."

"I love you," she said softly. "Be careful."

"I love you too, Gin," he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Harry and Dumbledore left the Burrow together. Once they were at the Apparation point Dumbledore had Harry hold his arm so that he could guide him to the place in Cardiff where Malfoy was. A bitter wind whipped across his face as he arrived in Cardiff. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body and followed Dumbledore to the edge of the cliff. They both peered over looking for Malfoy.

"There," Harry pointed him out when he spotted him, "right there." He peered further over the edge inspecting the precarious position that Malfoy was in. "This isn't going to be easy," he said looking back at Dumbledore.

"I have full confidence in you," he told him sincerely. "I'm going to go clear out headquarters. Give him this," he handed Harry a small amount of crumpled parchment, "and bring him straight into the kitchen, I'll bring down the anti-Apparation ward in that room."

Harry nodded and watched Professor Dumbledore Disapparate. When he was gone Harry removed his cloak not wanting it to snag on a stray branch or rock during Apparation. He looked again at Malfoy's position and debated calling down to him but he could tell that might actually frighten Malfoy enough to knock him off. Harry saw only one way of doing this and Malfoy certainly wasn't going to appreciate it. He took a deep breath and Apparate. He arrived so close to Malfoy that he literally just wrapped his arms around his shoulders and yanked him from the edge of the cliff. Malfoy screamed as they both plummeted towards the sea. Harry concentrated all of his effort on Apparating again. In an instant they were safely on top of the cliff again.

"Jesus Potter!" Malfoy pushed away from him but was so weak he fell to the ground the moment Harry wasn't supporting his weight any longer. "Come to finish me off?"

"Shut up," he sneered. "I just saved your life." Harry walked back over to his cloak and put it back on.

When he turned back to Malfoy he saw why he hadn't Apparated himself off of the cliff. He probably would have splinched himself in his condition. His arm was cut so badly it looked as if it were barely hanging on just above his elbow. No wonder he screamed so loudly, Harry had gripped him quite tightly. It wasn't Malfoy's only injury. He had a large gash on his forehead and his right leg appeared to be broken.

Harry went back to him and pushed up his pant leg. He pointed his wand at it and healed the bone. "I can't heal your arm. We've got to get you to Professor Dumbledore."

With that he handed Malfoy the parchment Dumbledore had given him. He read it quickly and handed it back to Harry. He knew better than to keep the small piece of paper that gave him the location of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and Harry quickly burned it.

Malfoy nodded as he stood. "I don't think I can Apparate still," he admitted.

Harry watched him grimacing and suspected he was doing it not out of physical pain but out of pride. He had basically just asked Harry to Apparate for him. "Come on then," he extended his arm, "let's get this over with."

Harry and Malfoy appeared so suddenly in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore was a bit taken back. He knew Harry was quite good at Apparating now but he hadn't seen him tandem Apparate up close. The boys had arrived so silently that it seemed they just popped right out of the ground. Harry dragged Malfoy over to the table and helped him lay down on it. He tore away the sleeve of Malfoy's robe and jumper revealing how badly his arm was injured. Harry winced looking at it.

"Professor," Malfoy started to say something to Dumbledore but he was immediately hushed.

"I won't heal it completely, Draco," Dumbledore addressed his concern immediately. "I know you have to return injured or Voldemort will know you had help." He held his hands over Malfoy's arm and it began mending. He stopped when there was only a three inch gash left open and bleeding. "I'm going to leave the cut on your forehead." Malfoy nodded at him.

"I've got to get back," he said urgently as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I was supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Harry can take you back to the village. You two should fire a few curses at each other before Draco Apparates away. Can you Apparate again now?"

"I'll have to before Potter kills me." He got up off of the table still only looking at Professor Dumbledore. "He's planning something huge, Professor. I haven't gotten the information yet but I think he's ready to come after you."

"Thank you for the warning, Draco, now off you go before he sends someone to locate you and Deer."

Harry wrapped his arm around Malfoy again. "Where are we going?"

"Cardiff, this time to the edge of the town though."

And just like that Harry and Malfoy were gone again. When they arrived in Cardiff Harry dropped Malfoy and in a split second Apparated again. When he reappeared he hit Malfoy with a bruising curse. Malfoy fired back a cutting curse and it hit Harry across his right eye. This angered Harry deeply and he sent a bolt of electricity at Malfoy. Once he'd been stricken by Harry's lightening, Malfoy gave him a dirty look and managed to Apparate away. Harry returned his wand to his holster and Apparated back to the Burrow.

The blood was gushing from his eye. He removed his glasses and pressed his hand against the wound trying to slow the blood loss. He staggered to the kitchen door and hurried in. When he shut the door he noticed the blood trail he'd left in the snow. He fell into a chair at the kitchen table. He was sitting there with his head tipped backwards when Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley rushed over to him and peeled his hand away from his eye so he could get a better look. "That's deep. Dobby?" he called out for the house-elf and he appeared at once.

Dobby saw Harry's injury and hovered above him as he healed his eye. After it stopped bleeding Dobby began cleaning the blood away from Harry's eye.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said gratefully. "I think I'll just go take a shower though."

"Yes Master."

Harry disappeared up the stairs and headed straight for the loo. If Ginny saw him all bloody she would be upset so he decided to shower before going back to their room. He wasn't surprised to find her lying in bed still awake. He already knew she was going to wait for him to get back. He crawled into bed with her wrapping his arms around her. Even in the dark Ginny could see the fresh wound that ran diagonally from the corner of his right eye up and through is eyebrow. She gently touched it tracing her finger over the length of it. It was at least two inches long.

"I'm all right," he told her with a soft kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep."

Harry was thankful that she didn't ask him where he went or what happened. He didn't like keeping anything from her but he couldn't tell her about Malfoy. He'd sworn to Dumbledore that only the two of them would know Malfoy's true allegiance.

Harry was woken in the morning with Ginny lying on top of him softly kissing him. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she told him in a sweet voice as she continued to kiss has face and neck.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny." He smiled as she continued to smother him in little kisses. When she started down his chest he laughed at the gentle tickling sensation of her lips. He realized then that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. They hadn't made love since arriving at the Burrow but Harry knew what she was doing. "Ginny, is this a good idea?"

She answered him by pressing her mouth back against his with great force. After the intense kiss Harry didn't need to wonder if it was a good idea. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cast a locking charm on the door and then a silencing charm around the entire room. In one swift movement he returned his wand to the nightstand and rolled Ginny over pressing himself on top of her. They spent their first Christmas morning together making love, almost forgetting where they were.

"We'd better go down," she whispered as she lay in his arms afterwards. "I'm sure someone has tried to get us already." She looked at the time. "It's 8:05."

Harry sat up and put his glasses on. "Well, then we'd better make an appearance before one of your brothers blasts the door down." He fumbled around for his clothes and saw a present at the end of their bed. "What's this?" he asked pointed at the package. "I thought we were going to open presents with everyone this morning."

Ginny bounced off of the bed and picked up the package. She brought it over to him. "Well, I wanted to give you this with no one else around. It is my gift for you."

Harry took the present from her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He opened the package and stared at a beautifully framed portrait of the two of them. Ginny had them painted. Her portrait self was wearing a lovely green dress and Harry was wearing green robes. They had been kissing when Harry first unwrapped it but broke away from each other and were now waving at him. It must have been completed fairly recently because he could see the red phoenix tattoos on their left hands. Harry just stared at it in awe. It was absolutely stunning.

"This is fantastic!" He held it up in front of both of them. "Who did you have paint this?"

"There's an artist in Hogsmeade." She was smiling from ear to ear. "He did a great job didn't he?"

"Wow." It was all Harry could say.

"We'd better get downstairs," she reminded him.

Harry set the portrait down in the chair and they both got dressed quickly. When they trotted down the stairs they saw they were actually the first ones down. Harry and Ginny couldn't believe their luck. They thought for sure everyone would be waiting for them and glaring at Harry for shagging Ginny. But instead they exchanged Christmas wishes with Dobby and all started making breakfast.

"What happened out there?" Fred asked as he opened the kitchen door.

Ginny looked up at her brother and her eyes followed his pointing hand to blood trail that was frozen in the snow. She didn't say anything she just pointed at Harry's right eye.

"I had some Order business I had to attend to last night," Harry said as he felt the new scar forming near his right eye.

"Oh," was all Fred said as he looked at Harry's eye. "Sorry about that, mate."

"Who died?" George shouted from the yard inspecting the blood trail.

"I guess I should have gotten rid of that last night." Harry sighed to Ginny realizing that everyone who saw it now was going to want to know what happened. He went over to the door and looked at the blood in the snow more carefully. He didn't think there was anything that he could do about it now. It was frozen solid.

"What happened to you?" George was leaning into Harry inspecting his eye. "I suppose that's your blood?" he asked looking back at the snow. Harry nodded. "What happened?"

"Order business last night," he told George. "There was an attack in Cardiff. Malfoy got me with a cutting curse."

"That nasty ferret," George sneered. "You got him good right?"

"I broke his leg and hit him with a lightening bolt."

"Good for you." He clapped him on the back then entered the house. "Ginny!" he yelled as he scooped his little sister up. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas." She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"So what'd Harry get you?" they asked as they sat at the table and start nibbling on the bacon Ginny had just put down.

"We haven't opened gifts yet. We're still waiting for everyone else to get up," Harry told him as he finally closed the kitchen door and resigned himself to the fact that Bill and Charlie would be asking who the blood in the snow was from too when they arrived.

By nine o'clock the Burrow was bustling with activity. Everyone had woken up, Bill and Fleur arrived and Charlie as well. They were all sitting around the table eating breakfast, talking and laughing. Harry even had Dobby sit down and eat with them. Tears leaked from the house-elf's eyes as he sat next to Harry eating his breakfast. He cried even harder when he opened gifts from everyone that morning. He was showered all different types of clothing. Everyone was so shocked to receive a Weasley jumper. Everyone but Hermione and Fleur received them and each of them frantically searched the wrapping to see who the sweaters had come from but there weren't tags on any of the packages. Ginny and Harry had matching greens ones that they immediately pulled on. Ron got a yellow and scarlet stripped one. The twins both had blue with their initials on them. Charlie's jumper was brown with a Hungarian Horntail on it. Bill's was red with a dung beetle, everyone had laughed quite hard at that but he pulled it on all the same. And Mr. Weasley's jumper was ivory with the ministry's seal in the bottom corner. Once they were all wearing their jumpers they looked around and smiled. It was a heart warming moment and while no one was balling, they each had very shiny eyes and Mr. Weasley had had to wipe his eyes several times.

"Thank you for a wonderful Christmas morning," Mr. Weasley said to everyone. "I knew this was going to be a hard Christmas this year but as I look around at all of you I can't feel empty as I expected to," he told them as he looked to each of them. He might be missing two family members but here he was sitting in his family room with his family still. "I know that the world has been cruel to us and we are in a war here but I feel so very lucky to have all of you in my life and as my family." He looked at Bill and Fleur then Ron and Hermione and finally to Harry and Ginny. "Molly always knew are family was going to keep getting bigger and I just know she's smiling down right now at how quickly we are starting to grow."

After the tender moment passed laughter erupted in the house again. By noon everyone was in their warmest wear and out at the orchard. Mr. Weasley and Hermione watched as everyone else engaged in a Quidditch game.

"Thank you for knitting the jumpers, Hermione," Mr. Weasley told her as he watched Ginny score past Ron. "It was very thoughtful of you."

Hermione blushed a bit. "You're welcome, Mr. Weasley. I just thought it was important to all of you. I was really hoping no one would be offended."

"I'm not offended at all." He turned and faced her, his eyes fixed on the small red phoenix on her hand. "How many of you have the tattoo?"

"Six," she answered. "Harry, Ginny, Ron and I obviously," She was certain he'd noticed it on all four of them, "and Neville and Luna."

"Are they…? What I mean is do they act like the Dark Mark?" Hermione nodded quickly. "Why did you guys decide to emulate something Voldemort has done?"

"Because it is the quickest way to communicate with each other," she explained. "It was my idea, Mr. Weasley." She felt she needed to clarify that. "It's not dark magic."

"I know," he told her. "It's just with Voldemort using the same technique we tend to associate it with dark magic."

Hermione nodded her head again. She knew exactly what he meant and it was the reason why she had been hesitant to even bring it up to the group. She really didn't want them to be associated with Voldemort and his Death Eaters at all, but the truth of the matter was they had to learn to behave as Death Eaters or they were never going to be able to fight them. Harry had no intention of recruiting more than the five of them. Of course he would take help from the Order and the Aurors when it finally came down to battle, but his army consists of six and that was it.

It started snowing again in the afternoon and that finally forced the eight people out of the air. The girls went into the kitchen and made dinner and the boys started in on a game of chess and exploding snap. Before long there were fires to put out in the family room and the chess set had run under the sofa for cover. When the girls fetched the boys for supper they found them restoring furniture and scrubbing scorch marks of the walls.

"I swear we can't leave you lot alone for a minute," Ginny said with a laugh. "How come we were making dinner but you're the ones that nearly burned down the house?"

They all laughed and the laughter didn't stop there. It carried through the house until it was time to turn in. After another round of Christmas wishes, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George all left and everyone else turned in. When Harry and Ginny got back to their room Harry looked again at the portrait on his chair. He squatted down in front of it as he tried to find the two subjects.

"They're probably off snogging," Ginny told him as she began to change her clothes. "They do that a lot."

"What did you tell the artist about us?" He laughed.

"That we were madly in love with each other," she giggled. "I guess that our portrait selves are too."

Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began slowing twirling her in a circle as they both laughed. It had been a great day even if Harry had come home early in the morning with a new wound that seemed as though it was going to leave another scar on his body. Ginny removed his glasses and ran her fingers over the new mark. Her eyes were very serious as she surveyed it.

"It probably won't be the last scar, Ginny," he told her as he clasped her hand into his and removed it from his eye.

"You've already been through so much," she whispered. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"I don't hurt anymore now that I have you." He swooped her up into a passionate kiss. "I love you, Ginny. I know I can do anything as long as I am with you. Will you marry me?" He asked the question without really thinking about it. The words just followed right out of his mouth.

"Of course I will, Harry," she answered happily, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	14. The Wand

_Chapter 14 – The Wand_

Harry was floating around practically giddy over the fact that he was now engaged even if they weren't telling anyone about it yet. Other than having to rescue Draco Malfoy three nights ago, things had been going very smoothly. Harry was not expecting to receive an owl from Mr. Ollivander two days after Christmas. He'd honestly forgotten about Slytherin's wand over the holiday.

_Mr. Potter,  
__I have your item ready for you.  
It is as we suspected.  
Please arrange to pick up the item at your earliest convenience.  
__Sincerely,  
__Mr. Ollivander_

This note quickened his heart. It seemed that Mr. Ollivander either wanted the wand out of his shop as soon as possible or felt Harry's confrontation with Voldemort was fast approaching.

He passed the note to Ginny. "Get Ron and Hermione and meet me in the living room."

She nodded and departed the kitchen. Harry went into the living room, tossed floo powder into the fire grate and called for Neville.

"Mr. Potter," Neville's grandmother greeted his head in the Longbottom fire place. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Longbottom," he said cheerfully. "I trust your Christmas was good." She nodded at him. "I need to speak to Neville please."

She nodded again and left the room. It took a few minutes before Neville appeared and it was apparent that he had been woken.

"Morning Harry," he yawned. "What's going on?"

"I'd like you to come to Diagon Alley with me this morning, Neville. What time can you be here?"

Neville looked back at his Gran she had a look that expressed a mixture of pride and fear. "Business Gran," he shrugged at her as he yawned again then turned back to Harry. "Give me ten minutes."

Once Harry pulled his head out of the floo with Neville he flooed Luna. She was already for the day and simply had Harry stand back as she stepped through the fire grate. She dusted off her cloak then looked around the house.

"It's always so inviting in here," she said dreamily. "Happy Christmas, Harry, thank you for the necklace." She hugged him for a brief moment.

"You're welcome," he told her as she had a seat on the sofa

Hermione bounded down the stairs, greeting them cheerfully as she made her way to the kitchen. She was back in the living room sitting on the couch next Luna picking at a muffin.

Ron, on the other hand, was grumbling as he staggered down the stairs. Ginny was following in his wake poking him in the back to get him to keep moving. He huffed irritably at his sister as he collapsed into the armchair nearest the stairs. He flung his head back and immediately closed his eyes.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped. "Get up! We've got company!"

Ron's head rolled to the side and he gazed at Luna. "Hey Luna." It was all he said to her before closing his eyes again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. She knew exactly what to do to get his attention. When she returned she was carrying a plate heaped up with eggs, sausages and biscuits. She slid it onto his lap and he immediately responded by sitting up and digging in.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, now that Ron has decided to join us—" The fireplace flared green and Neville stepped out. "And Neville… I got an owl from Mr. Ollivander this morning. The wand is ready and he says it is as we suspected, so I'm taking that to mean he has verified that it is Slytherin's wand."

"I'm not really surprised," Hermione said calmly.

"I want to go get it this morning and I think that we should all go." He looked around at each of them. "When I went last time I felt a bit strange. Nothing happened obviously but I still couldn't help but feel it was a bit premature to go on my own. I had the feeling I was being watched."

"I think that's a great idea, Harry," Ginny agreed. "I did feel a bit uncomfortable last time too. I think it's a much better idea if we stay together in times like this. Slytherin's wand… well, we all know that Voldemort would covet that."

Ron finished shoveling food into his mouth and stood. "Give me a few minutes," he looked down at his pajamas, "to change." Everyone nodded at him and he disappeared back up the stairs.

"Is there food in the kitchen?" Neville asked a bit awkwardly. "I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Sorry Neville," Harry apologized. "Yeah, there's food on the table."

Neville left to eat breakfast while Ron dressed.

"Luna, are you hungry too?" Ginny politely asked.

"I've eaten already, thanks Ginny."

Neville finished eating and Ron descended the stairs again this time looking refreshed and awake. They all followed Harry out to the Apparation point. Once there they all pulled up the hoods up on their shield cloaks. Ginny tucked her body against Harry's and Luna tucked up against Neville. Both boys wrapped their arms around their traveling partners.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry instructed for their Apparation point, "behind the building before the entrance to Diagon Alley."

He and Ginny were the first to Disapparate. As soon as they arrived they moved to the side, Hermione and Ron appeared followed closely by Neville and Luna. Hermione tapped the bricks on the wall and the entrance to the alley appeared. They walked two by two with Hermione and Neville leading, Harry and Luna in the middle and Ron and Ginny bringing up the rear. They tried to be as casual as possible but they were too big of an intimidating group making their way down the cobblestone path. They drew looks and whispers by the few passersby.

They entered Mr. Ollivander's shop and Harry immediately pointed two fingers towards the back of the shop. Hermione and Neville didn't hesitate to move behind Ollivander's counter and stride towards the back door. They flanked the door with their wands discreetly held in their hands concealed by the sleeves of their cloaks. Harry then nodded his head at the other three. Ron stayed put right in front of the door. Ginny and Luna each took positions on opposite ends of the shop as Harry walked up to the counter pulling his hood down.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," he said politely but looked slightly irritated.

"I apologize for any inconvenience all of this may cause you," he said quietly. "But given the nature of the item I am picking up from you I felt it was necessary to have reinforcement."

He didn't say anything in response to Harry's comment. No one would disagree that the wand Harry was about to take into his possession was priceless. He reached under the counter and pulled out a box. That box opened, revealing dark wand with a pronounced curve near the tip of it.

"A very unusual wand," he said obviously very intrigued by the wand as he turned it in his hands. "Ten and a quarter inches, basilisk fang core and made of cocobolo wood… very, very rare and very finicky. This wand would never allow a woman to touch it," he explained to Harry as he handed it over. "Please bear that in mind."

"Yes, I've already seen how it reacted to a female," He glanced quickly at Ginny, "even when it was a sword it refused to let a woman hold it."

Ollivander leaned over his counter in an attempt to get a bit closer to Harry. "Mr. Potter, this is a very unusual wand. I cannot stress that enough to you. The properties of cocobolo wood can be both great and dire. A great deal of its ability is closely tied to the wizard and his emotions at the time a spell is cast."

"Aren't all wands that way?"

"Yes, but this to a deeper extent. When used in a heightened emotional state you will produce magic equally heightened. I just wanted to warn you of it."

"Thank you for the warning," Harry said graciously. "I will use it with great caution."

All Mr. Ollivander could do was hope his warning was enough. He placed the wand back in its box and then handed it to Harry. "May I suggest that you and your friends exit through the back of my shop?" he asked as he pointed to the area where Hermione and Neville were standing.

Harry nodded, thanked him once more then made his way towards Hermione and Neville. The others instinctively followed. When they were all out of the back door Harry turned around to give Mr. Ollivander a thankful nod just in time to see two men enter the shop. Both were wearing black cloaks and Harry felt certain they were Death Eaters.

"Who was just in here old man?" a man's voice demanded.

The entire sextet now stood looking back into Ollivander's shop knowing perfectly well this situation did not bode well.

"I'm afraid I don't discuss my clientele with others," he answered calmly. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Guards on the doors?" he asked as he flashed something at Ollivander. "Who was it?"

"It was Harry Potter," he answered it somewhat of a dreamy state.

"And where did he go?"

"Out the back door," he said as he stretched a finger back towards the six students.

The two cloaked figures rushed towards the door and as they were all taking aim at each other Hermione collapsed. Ron quickly bent over her and pulled her up into his arms screaming her name but she didn't respond she only shook violently.

"What did she get hit with?" Harry asked impatiently as jet of red light shot out of the ends of their attacker's wands. "_Protego_!" Harry shouted erecting a shield so large it encompassed all six of them.

"I don't know," his voice shook as he looked up at Harry. "I can't tandem Apparate yet, Harry, I'll Splinch us."

"I'll take her," Luna put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled a necklace from under robe with her free hand. "Before we did the tattoos Dumbledore gave me an emergency portkey in case I was ambushed and one of you wasn't around to Apparate me out."

Ron let Hermione go and Luna pulled down hard on her necklace ripping it away from her neck. In an instant she and Hermione disappeared.

"Help," Harry called. "My shield…"

He was draining all of his energy into holding the shield in place while Luna got Hermione out of danger but now he was having a hard time holding off the physical and magical attack he was under.

The other three raised their wands and began firing off spells as they did this more cloaked figures appeared in Ollivander's shop.

"We have to get out of here," Ginny said urgently.

"We can't leave Diagon Alley under attack," Harry responded urgently.

"We are under attack, Harry," Ginny shouted irritability between curses. "We have to leave."

Harry's face set in a hard, irritated expression. He wasn't willing to leave that easily or abandon Mr. Ollivander in a situation that he created with his mere presence in Diagon Alley. He pointed his wand at Mr. Ollivander's back and shouted, "_Recendtia_!" The old man disappeared the moment the displacing charm hit him.

"We have to draw them away," he breathed heavily as he roughly pulled Ginny into his body and looked at his other two companions. Ron and Neville were still firing off spells as Ginny pooled her energy into creating a shield to encompass them.

"Harry, they're filling the shop," Ginny's voice was steely as she told him but he could see the fear of her first battle in her eyes. He felt how anxious she was not to perform the way she had in the Department of Mysteries.

"You're ready," he assured her as he pushed her into Neville. "Gringott's steps," he instructed. "I'll meet you there." Neville wrapped an arm around Ginny and was gone. "_Cur tri thine_!" A ribbon of fire shot out from the end of Harry's wand. The further it traveled the larger and thicker it got. Harry jerked his wand as if he was cracking a whip and the flames obeyed, slashing into his targets.

"You too!" he shouted at Ron.

Ron didn't have to be told twice. _Crack_. He was gone.

Harry fumbled through his cloak with his free hand and hastily pulled out the box. He tossed it to the ground as he continued to lash the Death Eaters with his fire whip and kicked the box open focusing on the wand. It immediately responded by flying up into his free hand. He barely had a grip on it when jets of water began shooting at his flaming whip. It was quickly being extinguished by the Death Eaters. Harry could also see volleys of light coming from the front of the shop. He wasted no more time in his trapped position and Apparated away.

The moment he arrived in front of Flourish and Blotts his instincts told him to get down. He immediately obeyed with a duck and roll. As he did this he made a quick survey of the scene. He saw five shield cloaks and for a brief moment thought that Luna and Hermione had come back but then he saw the red hair and instantly knew it was Fred and George. Obviously they came to the fight as soon as they saw the battle break out.

"Harry!" one of them shouted at him looking a bit relieved to see him. "What—?"

"Just fight them!" Harry shouted out his directions as he pointed both of his wands, one for each Death Eater moving towards him. "_Expelliarmus_! _Iugolo_! _Reducto_! _Diffindo_! _Incarcerous_!" he called out in rapid succession.

Several of his spells hit there marks and the two Death Eaters fell, shrieking in pain. Harry bounced up from his stomach and cut across the alley towards Gringotts shouting spells as he went. Death Eaters were descending on the steps firing curses at a large rock barrier. Neville, Ron and Ginny had conjured the barrier as they came under heavy attack and were now sending their curses and hexes hurling out from behind the barrier.

"_Polleo Protego_!" Harry used Slytherin's wand to erect the most powerful shield he had ever attempted. Bright green light shot out from the end of the wand and for a moment there was fear in the body language of nearby Death Eaters. They threw themselves out of Harry's path believing he had just cast the killing curse. The green light pooled out in front of him until it was nearly six feet tall and then it fell back, wrapping around him.

When the Death Eaters realized that Harry had not cast a killing curse at anyone they immediately turned their wands on him testing this shield that had encased him. Spells ricocheted off the shield, some with little pings and some with a deep gonging sound. Harry paid it no attention as he continued his sprint to Gringotts steps firing off hexes as he ran. He leapt up over the barrier and saw that Ron was unconscious and Neville and Ginny were both bleeding, Neville heavily from the nose. He said nothing about the injuries though as he peeked up over the barrier. Fred and George had followed in Harry's wake and both climbed over the barrier as well.

"Merlin," Fred rubbed the sweat from his forehead. "Why couldn't we Apparate here?"

"Anti-Apparation ring," Neville told him quickly between curses. "Ron's hurt bad… _Auctorita Frendo_!" Neville sent an extremely powerful bludgeoning curse out from the barrier and they all heard a sickening crush followed by a scream of a woman. "Bellatrix!" he shouted in anger.

Before anyone could stop him Neville dove over the barrier and went soaring towards the woman lying on the ground with a crushed arm. Harry quickly cast the same green shield on Neville and then turned to the others and gave them all ones as well. Harry then pointed his wand at Ron, "_Recendtia_!" sending him to the Hogwarts infirmary.

When Harry looked back Fred and George were gone as well, back into the thick of the fighting. Harry and Ginny nodded at each other and shattered the barrier, sending pieces of it flying out towards a group of about ten Death Eaters. As he and Ginny charged back into the fighting, two Aurors and a handful of Order members Apparated into Diagon Alley to help.

"_Serpensortia_!" A large snake fell out of Harry's wand. "_Engrogio_!" The snake swelled to incredible proportions. "_Attack those in black_!" Harry commanded in Parseltongue.

The large snake immediately did as instructed and sank its teeth into the closest enemy. It continued to slither around striking anyone wearing black. This tactic was very effective and soon the Aurors were having no trouble stunning and rounding up Death Eaters. Those that weren't stunned were fleeing in defeat.

Harry stopped throwing curses and surveyed the scene. Many of the shop fronts were burning and there were bodies lying everywhere. Harry let his arms fall to his side relieved it was over. It had been one intense battle.

"Good job, Potter," Mad-Eye Moody growled in an appreciative tone as he clunked over to him. "How did you know Diagon Alley was going to be attacked?"

"I didn't," he admitted.

"Then why were you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We told him," Fred and George were now standing on either side of him. "We saw these great big brutes go into Ollivander's and it didn't look good."

"You called Harry before the Order?"

"That's right," George clapped Harry on the back. "He's the first person we want beside us in battle."

Moody just nodded not finding any argument in that explanation but still not happy with it. He turned and looked around again. "We were far outnumbered."

It appeared to be true. Two Aurors were binding twelve Death Eaters together and the Order members were putting out blazes. Harry noticed that one of them was Professor Snape. Harry was going to join in helping clean up but suddenly the street burst with activity as Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Rita Skeeter (her photographer in tow) arrived on the scene.

"I think it's time for you to take your leave, Potter," Moody suggested.

Harry couldn't agree more. "I'll be at Hogwarts."

Moody nodded quickly at him.

Harry was going to head over to Ginny, who was helping with the blazes, but Rita was running at breakneck speed for him. He glanced at Fred and his future brother-in-law nodded seeming to understand that he was asking him to bring Ginny and Neville to him as soon as possible.

Harry Disapparated just as a flash bulb went off. He arrived within the Forbidden Forest and immediately began running for the castle. He remembered Ron and Hermione and was desperate to know how his two friends were doing. It took him several minutes to get to the infirmary but when he arrived he saw Madam Pomfrey bustling over Ron with Luna handing vials to her. Hermione was lying in a cot strapped down convulsing still.

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked taking in a deep breath as he held the stitch in his side.

"Miss Granger has started Magus Subolesco," she answered curtly. "And I still haven't figured out what is wrong with Mr. Weasley. I can't get a hexology report."

She turned her attention from Harry to Ron as his mouth opened and dark red blood began bubbling out. She pushed his head to the side so that the blood would drain from his mouth and not run back down his throat causing him to choke.

"Lovegood, get out of the way!" she screamed. "Potter, point your wand at his chest and begin the chant!"

"Chant?"

"The healing chant!"

"But—"

"Do you want him to die?"

The terror in her face was all that Harry needed. There was no more arguing as he did exactly what he was told and began chanting _sano sanitas vivificus_ over and over. He barely heard Madam Pomfrey yelling at Luna to floo St. Mungo's and demand a dark magic healer immediately. He was doing everything he could to concentrate on healing Ron but he knew it wasn't working as the atmosphere became more and more frantic. He heard more shouting and vaguely saw a healer come rushing to Ron's bedside.

Several more tense moments passed before he felt someone at his side. Neville was standing next to him with his wand extended, the tip touching the tip of Harry's wand. He joined the chant and he and Harry fell into perfect rhythm together. They both closed their eyes as they pooled all of their energy into healing Ron.

Harry could hear nothing but the beating of his heart in his ears. He felt nothing but his breath drawing in and out of his body and he tasted nothing but his breath as he whispered those three words over and over. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there with Neville before he felt a hand on his shoulder gently pulling him away from Ron's cot.

The chanting finally stopped and Harry opened his eyes and saw that Ron was being levitated towards the fireplace. Madam Pomfrey and two other individuals Harry had never seen were with him.

"They're taking him to St. Mungo's," Ginny said in a quiet voice. "They think he'll be okay." She threw her arms around both Harry and Neville and pulled them into her. "You two did such a wonderful job."

"I didn't," Harry's voice cracked and his throat was so very dry.

"You did," she insisted. "It was the most amazing bit of healing I've ever witnessed."

Harry and Neville looked at each other confused. "But all we did was chant," Neville told her. "I'm not sure it helped but it must've since they didn't shove us away."

"Neville, it was amazing," Ginny reiterated.

"It was," Luna chimed in. "I've never seen such a powerful healing spell. You guys were glowing. Even the healers stopped for a moment when that started."

Harry started to speak again but his throat hurt terribly. Ginny conjured him a glass of water and he drank deeply from it. We he'd finished the glass he did feel a bit better.

"We were glowing?" he finally asked.

"Bright red… well, at first it was sort of pink then it got brighter and brighter. Just like Nefenlongers." Luna looked quite pleased with the two boys.

"Er, Luna, what are Nefenlongers?" Neville asked looking skeptical.

"Oh, they're kind of like fairies and they suck away dark magic. They're very hard to catch."

"They'd sure be useful," Harry smirked at Ginny, who was suppressing a smile. It had been a while since they'd been entertained by Luna's outlandish information. Harry had actually been concerned that maybe they were turning her too serious but clearly that was not the case.

Neville just shook his head but didn't ask anymore questions about the Nefenlongers although it was obvious that he agreed with Harry, if there actually was a such thing perhaps they had better start trying to round a couple up.

"Hermione's okay I take it?" Ginny finally asked looking over to the older girls thrashing around in bed. "Magus Subolesco?" Harry nodded at her. "She picked a fine time to start."

"At least it wasn't two minutes later," Harry said. "That could have been disastrous."

It was several hours later before Madam Pomfrey returned to Hogwarts. She didn't have any news just that Ron was still unconscious and they still hadn't figured out what curse he'd been hit with. It appeared to be some kind of hybrid that the healers hadn't seen before. Her best guess was a ripper hex mixed with a sticking charm. All she could say for certain is that his insides were torn up and they had a hell of a time stopping the bleeding and repairing everything. If Harry had waited any longer in getting Ron back to Hogwarts he'd most certainly be dead.

There was nothing more that they could do at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't feel the safety of their own homes had been compromised so Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow and Neville and Luna went home. The next several days Harry felt overwhelmed. The photo that the _Daily Prophet_ had gotten of Harry was just as he was Apparating away so all it showed was the back of his head vanishing over and over. Since that couldn't be considered proof of his involvement Mr. Weasley was able to avoid a public questioning of Harry, but that didn't stop Rita Skeeter launching into many questions and articles about him again. Neville and Ginny had been recorded as witnesses in the battle in Diagon Alley and both had to give statements at the Ministry, so Harry had accompanied Ginny to the Ministry for her testimony. While he was there he got pulled into a private meeting with the head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour's words were pleasant but his tone and facial expression was anything but.

"I don't think I had much choice," Harry told him as he took a seat in the Auror's office.

"Quite," he agreed. "I've not been told why, and I'm sure there is a very good reason, but you seem to be the center of this fight against You-Know-Who. I'm not going to ask you to explain it to me, but an idiot can see that his number one goal has been to dispose of you since the moment he knew you existed."

Harry just nodded. "You're right, this is no secret."

"And I presume that is why I will continue to find that you have arrived at battles before I even know they are happening."

"I'm not going to comment on that, Sir."

"Be that as it may, you have obviously been receiving a great deal of training, probably more intensive, combat wise, than the Aurors receive. Years ago you simply held your ground until you could escape but now, well now you have begun to turn the tide on the Death Eaters. You've been instrumental in the capture of several Death Eaters in the past few years and you've thwarted You-Know-Who several times. May I ask how many times you have faced him?"

"More than anyone else ever has," he answered simply.

"And you're still alive. You are indeed a very powerful wizard."

Harry sighed heavily not thinking he could take much more of this conversation. Scrimgeour obviously wanted something from him and he was beating around the bush trying to get there.

"Mr. Scrimgeour, do you think you can just get to the point?"

He shifted in his seat a bit as his face hardened. "I've been persuaded to teach you two techniques that we Aurors use. The first is how to call for other Aurors and the second is how to follow an Apparation trail."

Harry tried to stifle his eagerness to learn these two techniques. They would certainly be useful. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore teach them to me?" he wondered.

"Because Dumbledore doesn't know them," he stated. "Only the current head of the Auror Department can teach them. You are aware of the Fidelus Charm?" Harry nodded as an answer. "These two techniques are guarded similarly so even though Aurors know how to do it, they can't share the secret without becoming the head of the department."

Harry nodded as he thought about it. "Well, it would be very useful information for me but it would seem you don't really want to teach them to me."

"I don't," he said honestly. "But as I said, I have been persuaded by the Minister of Magic himself."

A smile pulled at Harry's lips as he realized that Scrimgeour really didn't have a choice. Mr. Weasley was the Minister and his boss, he would have to teach Harry or face losing his job.

"Why don't you want to teach me?" Harry felt like he needed to know.

"Because I don't even teach this to all of the fully qualified Aurors. It seems a bit out of bounds to me to teach it to an unqualified teenager."

Harry rose out of his seat. "Unqualified? Fine, I quit. You go after Voldemort! You have him track your every move trying to find the best opportunity to kill you! I don't want this responsibility! I never did!"

"Sit!" he shouted at Harry. "Don't take your anger out on me. I didn't hand you this lot and regardless what you may think, I would take it from you. I may not be one of your fans but I don't think that a boy should have to do a man's job."

"I'm not a boy," Harry growled angrily.

"No, I don't suppose you are. I don't suppose you ever really have been."

He rose from his seat and crossed his office standing in front of a bookcase. Once there he ran a finger along the spines of the books finally stopping at one. He pulled it down at an angle and then pushed it back in. The bookcase immediately sprang to life, sliding to the right. Scrimgeour motioned his head at Harry to follow and Harry did. They entered what a long rectangular room. The walls looked cushioned and the floor had a slight bounce to it.

"This is my private training and dueling chamber," Scrimgeour told him. "Apparation Tracking can be done two ways," he explained as he moved to the opposite wall where there was a lone shelf. "The most common is with this." He held up a vial filled with a light blue powder. "If you toss a bit of this powder at the Apparation point and step into it you will be aware of the Apparators destination. It must be done within three seconds of Apparation though or you run the risk of Splinching yourself."

He moved closer to Harry. "I'll demonstrate. You Apparate to a secure point of your choice and I will follow."

Harry nodded and concentrated on the Shrieking Shack. When he arrived he moved to the side and sure enough Scrimgeour followed within seconds. He handed Harry the vial and Apparated away. Harry quickly threw some powder, stepped into and Apparated. He was not aware of where he was going though and for a moment he panicked as he realized he did not trust Scrimgeour. He was thankful when he arrived back in the dueling chamber.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry wand flew from its holster as he flew back. He produced his second wand instantly. "_Stupefy_!"

Scrimgeour rolled out of the way laughing all of the while. "Relax Potter," he said as he stood up. "I only did that to prove a point to you."

Harry remained in his dueling stance. "And that is?"

"You must be ready for anything before you follow a fugitive." He levitated Harry's wand back over to him. "I'd heard you had two wands but I didn't know it was true until just now."

Harry relaxed a bit as he grabbed his other wand. He didn't put either away though.

"Why do you have two wands?"

"I have two hands," Harry answered hastily not wanting to give the real answer.

Scrimgeour just nodded his head. "The second method of pursuing Apparation is an incantation. I must warn you first that not many Aurors can use it. That is the reason the powder is most widely used."

"Well, it would certainly be easier then digging a vial out of your pocket."

"Indeed," Scrimgeour agreed. "The incantation is _Haereo fugio_, and the wand movement is a fast counter clockwise circle and a jab." He demonstrated it for Harry.

Harry repeated the motion as he said the words. "_Haereo fugio..._ _I_ think I can do that."

Scrimgeour nodded. "Most likely, but it's not all that is required to complete the spell otherwise everyone could do it." That much seemed obvious to Harry though or every Auror would use it. "You must also be in the Apparation field, picture the face of the person you are pursuing and feel a great desire to capture them without killing them. In the heat of a pursuit some Aurors have difficulty calming their emotions enough to keep capture and kill separated, and frequently you will not see the face of the person you are trying to capture. Why do you think the Death Eaters wear masks?"

"I always thought it was cowardice but now it makes more sense," Harry answered.

"You won't be able to practice the incantation on me because I don't think you'll be able to pull off the correct emotions to want to capture me. That is the other reason it is not as effective. An Auror cannot try it until a proper situation presents itself."

"May at least give it a try?" Harry asked.

"Sure," he answered with a nod. "If you don't arrive at my arrival point within two minutes I will come back."

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as Scrimgeour Disapparated. He immediately stepped into the Apparation field and concentrated. Once he was certain he had the correct emotion and image in his mind he performed the wand movement and incantation. The Apparation didn't feel like normal. He felt as if he weren't in control of it, more like the feeling of a portkey pulling him to his destination. He arrived in a wooded area he was not aware of. Both wands clutched firmly in his hands.

"Very good," Scrimgeour said clearly impressed. "I've never seen anyone successfully complete that on their first attempt." He rubbed his chin as he thought about this. "Are you planning on becoming an Auror?"

"It was my first thought for a career," Harry answered truthfully. "But right now I'm just concentrating on staying alive and defeating Voldemort."

Scrimgeour just nodded. "Well, let's get back and I will show how to call the Auror Department for help."

They both Apparated back to the dueling chamber and Harry followed Scrimgeour to the wall with the lone shelf on it. Not only did it hold a container of the blue powder but it had another container on it. To Harry it looked like a large glass container similar to the ones that Muggle barbers used to clean combs. It was even filled with a bright blue translucent fluid.

"I'll need your wand," he told him with a hand stretched out to receive it but Harry did not hand it over. "It will connect your wand to the Auror Department. You cannot perform the spell without the connection."

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand.

"I take it this is the wand you use the most?"

"It is the only wand I would allow you to touch."

Scrimgeour nodded and deposited the wand in the container. It began to swirl on its own and the fluid turned from the bright translucent blue color to a murky grey. Once at that color, Scrimgeour removed the wand and handed it back to Harry.

"Obviously you can only use this wand to call for our help."

"Obviously," Harry repeated.

"_Increpito iuvo_."

"Is there a wand movement for it?"

Scrimgeour shook his head. "Just be holding your wand. When you say the spell your wand will glow. That is your confirmation that we have received your distress call."

"I assume it gives my location?"

"Yes," he answered Harry. "I trust you will not abuse this call."

"I have other means of getting help and I'll use it before I'll use this, but if I do need Aurors I will call," Harry said honestly.

There wasn't much more that he and Scrimgeour could discuss so Harry left. He found Ginny waiting for him just outside Scrimgeour's office. He hadn't realized he'd been with him for so long. Harry told Ginny all about his meeting with the head Auror as they returned to the Burrow. He showed her the vial of blue powder and tried to tell her the incantation to follow Apparation but it sounded like garbage to her. Scrimgeour wasn't kidding when he told Harry he wouldn't be able to teach others but at least he could give the powder to each of the others. He had already decided to ask Mr. Weasley to get him some more so that he wouldn't have to go through Scrimgeour to get it.

* * *

_A/N - I know I've said that HBP is not to be taken into consideration at all in either of my stories. Just remember that we were introduced to Rufus Scrimgeour in OotP. Tonks talked about him once. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Yes, I'm begging now!!!_


	15. The Departure

_Chapter 15 - The Departure_

On the morning of New Year's Eve Harry and Ginny received an owl from Madam Pomfrey that Hermione was awake. When they got to Hogwarts Hermione looked quite disappointed. When Ginny asked why it was because Hermione's coma wasn't anywhere near as long as she'd hoped it would be. Four days and ten hours wasn't enough for her. She had higher hopes especially since she was eighteen already.

The New Year was kicked off with Ron waking up from his coma. He was very sore and not really able to do much of anything without assistance. Harry could tell it aggravated him to no end and Harry knew exactly what that felt like. After all of those times it had been him in the infirmary, he didn't envy Ron's position one bit.

Ron was no help on describing what curse he got hit with. All he could say was that he Apparated in front of Gringotts and Ginny and Neville were trying to put up the barrier. He started to help them and then suddenly he felt like his chest had been ripped open. He didn't remember anything after that.

He was released from St. Mungo's a week later, just in time to go back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey practically followed him around the castle the first day of classes insisting he take breathing treatments every hour. She only left him alone once Hermione swore she would make Ron do it.

That first Wednesday back at school held their first meeting. Harry laid out the four founders' wands and inspected each of them. He knew he would probably be using Slytherin's as his second wand from now on but he felt reluctant about giving Gryffindor's wand to anyone else. It felt like his wand as much as the one he'd been using for the past seven years.

"Remember that I have promised Mr. Ollivander that I will return all of the founders' wands to him once this war is over." He picked up Gryffindor's wand and presented it to his friends. "This is Godric Gryffindor's wand. I know that you all have seen me use it but I'd like each of you to try it now."

Hermione went first and the wand screamed. Ron produced a wilted flower, Luna put a crack in the ceiling when she waved it and Ginny produced a small bird that barked quite loudly. When it was Neville's turn the wand began to glow and without even moving it gold sparks shot from the end.

"Right then, I guess that means Gryffindor's wand has become Neville's second wand," Harry stated the obvious.

Next they tried Ravenclaw's wand. It liked Hermione best. Hufflepuff's wand favored Ron and so there was no use even letting Ginny and Luna try Slytherin's wand since Mr. Ollivander had already specifically said it would never allow a woman to touch it.

"Ginny, Luna, you two will have to get second wands. Maybe we can arrange for Mr. Ollivander to bring a selection here since our last trip to Diagon Alley didn't go over so well."

They all snickered a bit.

Ron didn't participate in combat training of Friday because he couldn't run yet. He spent the day in Dumbledore's office reading through some of the books they had brought up from the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had been thoroughly impressed with his decision to spend the day training his mind.

That weekend Ron and Hermione disappeared into the castle and Ginny was keen to do the same with Harry. As much as he wanted to his thoughts were getting the best of him again. Ginny tried to understand and agreed to give him a bit of time to himself to think and plot about what was coming next. She knew all about the conversation Harry had with her father over the holidays, and it was obvious he had a lot to work through. He'd been told he was ready to face Voldemort and now he needed to decide if he felt that was true. Ginny realized that if Harry was coming to terms with his own power then he wouldn't be at Hogwarts much longer.

Harry sat in front of the Mirror of Erised starring at the reflection. He had called the mirror in hope that it would remind him of what he was fighting for. With the attack at Ollivander's shop, Ron nearly dying and the mounting pressure of the knowledge that he truly was ready to get on with this confrontation, Harry needed a reminder. He had expected the mirror to show him Ginny and the family he hoped to have with her some day, but instead he was terribly disappointed. All he saw was his own reflection starring back at him.

It troubled him and it confused him as he recalled that Dumbledore had told him that the happiest man in the world would look in the mirror and see nothing but himself. Harry certainly wasn't the happiest man in the world even if life with Ginny had made his world much brighter. He just couldn't understand why he was looking at his reflection and nothing more.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't turn his head at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice. "I don't see anything in this mirror any longer," he said in a very quiet voice. "I'm just looking at myself."

"Much has changed since you first looked into this mirror, Harry, you couldn't have expected to see your family any longer. Your desires have changed."

"My desires have changed," Harry admitted as much. "I didn't expect to see my mother and father, but I did expect to see Ginny." He turned and looked up at Dumbledore. "My greatest desire right now is to be able to be free to marry her. I want to have a family with her. Why don't I see that?"

"As I told you before, Harry, this mirror does not show the truth or the future, it shows our desires. For some reason it is now showing you standing alone. I can't explain that and I won't pretend to know why. I believe that is a question that only you can answer."

Harry pulled himself off of the floor and turned to face Dumbledore. "I wanted to look in the mirror for hope, to know what I'm fighting for—"

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "This makes sense then. What you are fighting for is yourself, Harry. Over the past few months your motivation for fighting this war has turned from saving others to finishing it because you're ready to live."

"I don't mean to be selfish, Professor—"

"Not at all, Harry," he assured him with the wave of his hand. "I don't see it as selfish at all. In fact I view this change as a good thing. It will pull you through. I will admit to you that I was very afraid for your life before, I still am, but not as before. Before everyone you loved died for you and it was a burden that you were not carrying well. Now you have learned to love as your mother and father, as Sirius and Molly did. You have learned what it means to love someone so completely that you would gladly lay down your life for the protection of theirs. You now understand how they made that sacrifice and why it did not feel like at sacrifice at all to them.

"You love Ginny as you love no other person in this world and in your want to be with her your greatest desire has become to live, to survive, so that you may be with her."

Harry listened silently taking in all of Dumbledore's words. It made a great deal of sense to him. While the pain of those who had died to protect him still plagued him he now understood exactly why they had done it and he found comfort in that knowledge. He had been loved so completely by those four people.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry felt truly relieved.

"Not at all, Harry," he said with a smile. "I'm glad I could help."

"Did you need to speak to me about anything else or did you just sense my despair?"

"I can't sense your emotions any longer, Harry," he admitted to him. "You've become a very accomplished Occlumens. No, I actually sought you out to speak to you about Voldemort."

"Of course," Harry realized this was a necessary conversation. In fact he would have sought Dumbledore out in the next few days anyways. Harry was aware that it was time to stop hiding within the walls of Hogwarts. He was ready and that meant it was time to go.

"I know he's on the move again. I can feel it, but I don't know what his next target is."

"I believe I am his next target, Harry. He must do away with me at some point," Dumbledore smiled feebly at him. "I think that point has come."

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. There was no comfort in knowing that someone wanted to kill you. There was no advanced warning that could help dissipated the feeling that went along with that knowledge.

"Malfoy did warn us," Harry said calmly. "I'm not surprised that he's ready to try and take you out of the equation. I know he thinks it will weaken me considerably," Harry looked right into the headmaster eyes, "and he's right. If I lose you it will be a devastating blow."

Dumbledore gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll not be here forever, Harry, and you are ready. I led the opposition to the first war against Voldemort, but you lead this one, Harry. You assumed that position at the end of your fifth year."

Harry managed a weak smile. "I don't feel like a leader, Professor. I feel like a kid who has gotten thrown into a lion pit."

"You have, but you have handled it as no other person has. You have faced him eight times, Harry. No other wizard can say that."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he decided to change the subject a bit. "I don't plan on taking my N.E.W.T.s; in fact, I don't plan on staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. I really don't see the point."

"It is your decision to make but I hope you will consider returning when this is all said and done."

"I will keep my options open." He promised.

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I'm not going to wait around for him to come after me anymore, Professor. I'm going to go after him," Harry finally spoke his decision aloud. "It is time to end this."

"I will go with you," Dumbledore's face looked different suddenly, as if he already knew this was Harry's decision. "When do you want to leave?"

Harry didn't argue with Dumbledore. If he wanted to come, so be it. Maybe together they would be victorious and the others would never have to be dragged into the final battle. "Tonight."

Twenty minutes later Harry was in his dormitory packing his rucksack when Ron and Neville entered their dorm. It was easy to tell that Harry intended to leave by the items lying on his bed. He was packing up some clothes and other magical necessities.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm leaving," Harry said without looking at them as he stuffed a crystal into his bag.

"To go where?" Ron wanted to know.

"I'm going after him," Harry said decisively as he continued to stuff his bag. "I'm tried of sitting here on my arse, waiting for him to come after me. Reading all of those bloody articles in the paper about why I'm not doing anything yet. I hate getting all of those letters pleading for my help. I'm done hiding. It's time for me to go."

Neville said nothing as he walked to his trunk and opened it. He began chucking numerous items onto his bed. Ron nodded his head as he watched.

"Right," he agreed approach his trunk. "If you say it's time to go then it's time to go. We haven't spent the last year training to just sit around."

"I don't think you should go, Ron," Harry told him honestly. "Your chest isn't completely healed yet."

"They trained _us_ to do this, Harry," he stressed, "and I'm going with you. I haven't stood by you this long just to watch you leave and hope you do it. You're my best mate and I'm going to help even if all I do is occupy him for a moment or two."

Harry removed his Hogwart's robes and slipped into his shield cloak and nodded. Harry nodded and watched as Ron slip into his shield cloak. The three of them stood there looking at each other for a moment. This was it, nervousness and tension overtook them for a moment but resolved showed in Harry's face and it spread to the others.

"Let's go," said Neville.

Harry agreed, and the three boys walked side by side by side down the stairs and through the common room. All eyes fell on the three seventh year students dressed in their matching green robes. Even without seeing their faces, everyone knew it was Harry, Ron and Neville, and the rucksacks they were carrying suggested that they weren't coming back any time soon.

Dennis Creevey broke the silence as he began clapping. Soon the room was filled with applause. Harry, Ron and Neville looked back at the Gryffindors. Determination let Harry step through the portrait hole. He, Ron and Neville ignored the stares of others as they stalked through the corridors towards the entrance where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them. He wasn't at all shocked to see Ron and Neville with Harry.

"Where to Harry?" Dumbledore asked when the three boys stopped in front of him.

"What do you suggest, Professor?" Harry truly wanted to know.

They all started walking towards Hogsmeade as Dumbledore spoke. "Intelligence that I received suggests that he is still using the Riddle house as a base. However, the Death Eaters have really been on the move lately, scattering attacks all over England, Scotland, France and Germany. I think that some research into his targets may shed some light on what he is attempting to accomplish. To me, the movements don't seem chaotic."

"I agree," Harry said.

"Why don't we go to Headquarters, have a meeting with the other members in the morning. I'm sure we could all due with a good night's rest before we begin our journey." Harry, Ron and Neville all nodded in agreement with the Headmaster's suggestion. Once at out of Hogwarts bounds they all Apparated away, at almost the exact same moment.

After arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron and Neville decided it was best to stay in one room. So they got to work on moving two beds into Harry's room. As they were getting settled Harry called Dobby to him and asked him to go to Ginny and give her a message. Dobby did exactly as he was told.

Dobby arrived in the Gryffindor common room and approached Ginny. She was sitting by the fire with Hermione and her eyes were quite red and puffy.

"My Mistress," Dobby bowed to Ginny.

Ginny looked puzzled. He'd never called her that before. "Dobby?"

"Master has sent me with a message for you, Mistress," he explained.

"Why are you calling me 'Mistress'?"

"Because you are Master's—"

Ginny quickly clamped her hand over Dobby's mouth. "Shh," she insisted. "No one knows that. How did you know? Did Harry tell you?"

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby is knowing his Master. It is Dobby's job to know the family he serves."

"Well, don't tell anyone please?" she pleaded with him.

Dobby dropped his voice to just above a whisper as he answered her. "Dobby is the Potter's loyal house-elf. I is not telling a soul, Mistress." He then glanced over to Hermione, who was looking quite suspicious. "Dobby can take her memory away," he told Ginny as he raised a hand in towards Hermione.

"No!" Ginny shouted as she grabbed his hand. "Sorry," she apologized to him. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I will talk to Hermione. Don't ever feel like you have to oblivate our friends, okay?"

He nodded. "Yes Mistress."

"Dobby, can you please call me Ginny?" Dobby quickly shook his head. "Can you call me Harry's Wheezy again then? I don't want anyone to know what you know." Dobby looked torn but reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. What is that wanker's message?"

Dobby handed her the invisibility cloak and then started speaking. "Master says he is sorry for not speaking to you before he left. He asks that you, Hermione and Luna stay together at all times. The cloak is for Luna to sneak into Gryffindor without others knowing. Master says he will call you to him as soon as it is time."

"Call me to him?" she repeated exasperated. "Call me to him? Who does he think I am?" She looked at Hermione. "Can you believe this? After all we've been through he's still treating like a child he needs to protect. The nerve of him!"

"I'll just go get Luna," Hermione said quietly as she scooped up the cloak and left.

Ginny conjured a parchment and quill and began writing furiously. When she was finished scratching out her angry message to Harry she folded up the parchment and handed it to Dobby.

"Give this to him and tell him he'll be lucky if I come when he calls!"

She crossed her arms across her chest angrily and sank back in her seat.

Dobby cringed slightly then disappeared. He arrived in Harry's bedroom and held the letter out for him. "Mistress is not happy," he said in a very low voice.

Harry just shrugged as he took the letter from Dobby.

_ YOU WANKER!  
__HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?  
ONE MINUTE YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU  
JUST NEED A FEW HOURS TO YOURSELF AND  
THE NEXT I'VE BEEN TOLD BY COLIN THAT THE  
ENTIRE BLOODY GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
APPLAUDED AS YOU, RON AND NEVILLE PACKED  
UP AND LEFT! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE  
TO SEND DOBBY TO TELL ME! __**COWARD!  
**__OF COURSE YOU KNEW I WOULD GO WITH YOU  
AND NOW THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU HAVE  
GONE I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SIT HERE AND  
WAIT FOR YOU! HOW CONVIENT FOR YOU. PROTECT  
THAT LITTLE GIRL, SHE CAN'T HANDLE HERSELF!  
__I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THIS. DO YOU  
TRUST ME THIS LITTLE?_

Harry crumpled up the parchment and threw it onto his bed. "Well, that didn't go over well."

"What did you expect, Harry?" Ron asked. "Ginny's got a temper, you know that. You didn't think she was going to wish us luck, did you?"

"Honestly, I didn't think about it."

"Well, that's even worse. Don't tell her that," Ron advised. "You're lucky you didn't get worse than an angry letter from her, Harry. Need I remind you of her quick wand work with the bat bogey hex?"

"I better go talk to her," Harry said. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after eleven, the common room would be nearly cleared out by now. "Neville, send me to the common room please?"

Neville pointed his wand at Harry and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder where the spell hit him and then he was standing in the common room. He was thankful that the common room was empty except for Ginny sitting in front of the fire. Harry was distressed to see her face was puffy and red from crying. He hadn't even considered how much leaving would hurt her. He approached quietly and took a seat next to her, sliding his arm around her as he did.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't leave you behind thinking I was protecting you. I intended to leave on my own tonight but Ron and Neville found me packing and refused to stay."

"I would have done the same, Harry,' she said without looking at him.

"I know, but that's not the reason I didn't tell you. Honestly." He ran a finger under her chin and pulled her face towards his so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, Ginny. I trust you completely. This decision was spur of the moment. It had nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, Harry." Fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do want you to stay here," she opened her mouth to argue but Harry put a finger on her lips to prevent her, "not because I'm trying to protect you but because I need someone to stay at Hogwarts. We both know that we probably haven't rooted out every Death Eater from within the castle. You three need to keep an eye on things here—"

"Professor Dumbledore can do that for you, Harry."

"No he can't," he shook his head. "He's with us, Ginny." She looked even more outraged by this piece of information. "Please Ginny, let's not fight about this. We are going to do some research and try to figure out what Voldemort's planning. As soon as I know I will let you know. I swear it to you.

"I didn't leave you behind to protect you. I'm asking you to stay here to protect the students. Please?"

She let out a deep breath and nodded. "Harry, just promise me that we're going to keep talking to each other. I can't hear about your life second hand. It wasn't fair of you to expect me to be okay with learning you'd gone from other students and then you sent Dobby… thank you for coming to me now, but please, don't leave again without talking to me."

"I won't." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I promise."


	16. The Death

_Chapter 16 - The Death_

_February 3, 1998_

Hermione fell to her knees as the pain flared within her tattoo on her hand. She was acutely aware that Ron had just activated the mark and he was at Privet Drive of all places. She drew herself up from her knees and ran from Professor Flitwick's classroom. She sprinted through students as she made her way to the castle entrance. Ginny and Luna were barreling their way towards the castle's front doors as well. They didn't speak to each other as they ran at breakneck speed towards the gates, shedding their Hogwarts school robes as they ran revealing their shield cloaks underneath. Once there worry covered Hermione's face as she realized she was the only one among the three able to Apparate and the last time she'd tandem Apparated two people she was drained for days. She couldn't take that risk knowing they were going into battle.

"I got it," Ginny insisted. "Take Luna."

Hermione nodded as Ginny disappeared then she and Luna were gone as well. They arrived at the end of Privet Drive staring in utter amazement. The street looked like it had been hit by a tornado; cars on lawns, trees uprooted and roofs torn from their houses. Hermione could see Muggles in their houses, cowering for cover. Only one house looked unaffected by the magic that had erupted. Number Four sat unscathed.

Ron and Neville were about twenty yards away from where the girls arrived dueling four Death Eaters and Harry and Dumbledore were smack in the middle of the street both dueling Voldemort. Down the street further Lupin, Moody and Diggle were holding their own against five Death Eaters.

"You two help the boys," Hermione ordered. "I'll go help the Order."

There was no arguing as the girls sprinted to their positions. Ginny and Luna immediately freed Ron and Neville of one Death Eater a piece as they jumped into battle. Hermione ran past Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort and shouted, "Harry, call for back up!" knowing he hadn't yet then joined the three Order members dueling their Death Eaters.

At the moment Harry wasn't capable of doing that though. He was furiously sending curses at Voldemort. Dumbledore circled from his position on the opposite side of Harry. "She's right, Harry, this is too big for us now."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore provided cover so that Harry could duck and roll out of the way. "_Increpito iuvo_." Almost immediately his wand glowed bright white.

"They made him an Auror?" Voldemort asked knowing enough about the Auror's call for help to know that Harry's wand was connected to the Auror division.

"Why wouldn't he be an Auror, Tom?" Dumbledore replied. "It is the profession you picked out for him, isn't it?"

"Why are you on about now, Dumbledore?"

"Don't you realize it yet?" he asked. "You created your own worst enemy. You made him everything he is today. You even put a piece of yourself into him and stupidly put a part of him into yourself. Taking his blood is your undoing, Tom."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green light flew out of Voldemort's wand speeding towards Professor Dumbledore.

At the very last moment Dumbledore dove out of the way and the light hit the Death Eater that was dueling Ginny. Ginny looked stunned for a moment but was quickly brought to her senses as the street was engulfed in a series of cracking and popping sounds. Aurors were filing in.

Voldemort sneered knowing he had been defeated this time and immediately Apparated. Harry ran for his Apparation field.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted at him knowing perfectly well what he was about to do.

Harry stretched out his hand and Dumbledore took it. "_Haereo fugio_!" And he and Dumbledore vanished into Voldemort's Apparation wake.

With the arrival of five Aurors the duel quickly died down. Eight Death Eaters were captured and one was dead by Voldemort's own killing curse. Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna all exchanged hugs then waited anxiously for Harry to come back or call for help. The Order and Aurors were already beginning transport of the prisoners and Ministry officials arrived, including Mr. Weasley, to find out what had happened.

"Merlin," Mr. Weasley gasped looking down the street. "We need the Magical Reversal Squad and Oblivators right now. Where's Scrimgeour?" he asked his assistant.

"Here." Scrimgeour strode over to him. "Fine mess this is."

"There's too much damage. We must work quickly and I've got to get in touch with the Prime Minister. Close off this entire street, Scrimgeour, no one in or out, especially the Muggles, until we can clean this up a bit." He looked over to his son and daughter. "Ron, Ginny, are you all right?"

"We're fine, Dad," Ginny told him. "Just go."

"Where's Harry?"

"He and Dumbledore followed Voldemort," Ron answered. "He'll let us know."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Disapparated.

"He followed?" Scrimgeour asked and Ron nodded. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he's got to kill him," Ginny answered hotly. "You taught him to track, what did you expect him to do?"

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore both flattened themselves to the ground as they arrived at Voldemort's destination point. Neither knew what to expect upon arrival but no curses were hurled in their direction.

"That was a strange sensation," Dumbledore told Harry with a slight smile on his lips.

"Tell me about it," Harry popped up from the ground and surveyed their surroundings. They'd landed on a patch of flat green grass surrounded by trees. "Do you know where we are?"

"No—" Dumbledore immediately held up his hand and Harry knew to be silent. Footsteps could be heard in the distance and they weren't fading away, they were growing louder.

"_Laniatus_!" A bright orange light shoot out from behind a tree.

Harry whirled around out of the way of the curse and fired back in the general direction with his own curse. "_Iugolo_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry saw Dumbledore's wand shudder in his hand but Dumbledore kept his grip on the wand. Suddenly three figures emerged from behind the trees. They hadn't bothered to cover their faces. It was Malfoy Senior, Pettigrew and Dolohov.

"I'm surprised that you brought Dumbledore with you, Potter, it isn't like you," Malfoy said in a cool voice.

"I bet you were hoping to gang up on me," Harry hissed. "_Serpensortia_!" A deep red snake slithered from the end of Slytherin's wand. "_Go find Voldemort_," he instructed it. "_Find him and bring him to me_."

The snake snapped at the Death Eaters around it as it slithered away.

"I find it ironic that your calling card is a snake," Malfoy continued to taunt Harry. "What does that say about you?"

"That I speak Parseltongue and you don't. _Pando_!" Malfoy's limbs immediately pulled out in all directions. "_Credo_!" Malfoy screamed.

Dolohov and Pettigrew both rushed towards Harry but Dumbledore quickly engaged Dolohov and Harry pointed his free wand at Pettigrew. "Don't move, Wormtail, I've been dying to try an Unforgivable Curse again and you're starting to look like the perfect candidate to test it out on."

Pettigrew seemed to believe Harry as he stopped dead in his tracks and fear covered his face. "You wouldn't, Harry. Y…you're father—"

"Shut up about my dad! That isn't going to work on me again! I'm not thirteen anymore!"

With a quick wand movement Lucius Malfoy was wrapped in rope and Harry turned his full attention onto Pettigrew. He dropped one of his wands allowing it to fly back into it's so that he could have a free hand for Pettigrew. Harry stalked to him and backhanded him hard across the face. Harry's eye blazed with anger. His hands went to Pettigrew's neck and he began squeezing slowly. Pettigrew looked up at Harry, pleading for his life.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to murder me, Harry—"

Harry's tightened his hands again, but still not enough to deny Pettigrew breath. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

"And Sirius! What would he say, Harry?"

Disgust turned Harry's stomach over. How dare Peter Pettigrew talk about Sirius like he was still his best friend? How dare he insult the memory of Sirius? Harry's body slowly leaned into rat-faced traitor. He fought the anger that generally accompanied any thought of Sirius and his name. He still hadn't been cleared of murdering Harry's parents, and only one person could do that.

Harry slid his hands from Pettigrew's neck to his shoulders, and then wrapped his arms around him. Harry and Pettigrew suddenly disappeared from the clearing, Harry had Apparated them to the Ministry. They arrived in Scrimgeour's dueling chamber as it was the closest place Harry knew to the Auror's offices. Harry drove his wand into Pettigrew's back.

"Move!" he commanded.

"What are you doing?" Pettigrew asked as he was nudged forward. "No one cares about what happened that night—"

"I do." Harry ground his teeth as he pushed Pettigrew forward. Harry marched him to the door and magically moved it to the side. Scrimgeour wasn't in his office but Harry still marched him right out into the middle of the Auror Department. "I need an Auror!" He shouted getting the attention of every Auror in the room. "This man needs to confess to murdering my parents. He's here to clear the name of Sirius Black!"

Pettigrew looked around at all of the eyes that were on him. He hunched over even further as he realized what Harry wanted. "I did it," he whispered. "I led the Dark Lord to the Potters sixteen years ago. I was the Secret-Keeper."

An Auror that Harry didn't recognize approached them with her wand drawn. Metal twine shot out from the end of her wand, wrapping around Pettigrew's wrists.

Harry didn't wait for anything else. He returned to the wooded area which he left. Malfoy was wiggling free of his bonds so Harry stunned him then turned to help Dumbledore, who was still engaged in a fierce duel with Dolohov. Just as he turned a spell hit him in the back and pushed him over. He wasn't sure what it was but he was certain if not for his cloak he would have been injured very badly. He looked back and saw Crouch descending on him.

"Well, well, my master told me you followed him."

Harry jumped back up to his feet and drew both of his wands. "Crouch, long time no see."

"I never thanked you for bringing me back, Potter," he said calmly.

"I wonder if your master appreciates having so many servants in my debt."

"Indeed, it is a precarious position but I find I am not troubled with it."

"Why is that, Crouch?"

"You cannot kill me, Potter."

"Perhaps not today but I swear to you I will remove your immortality," his tone conveyed every bit of seriousness. "Don't get use to it."

"_Crucio_!" Crouch shouted.

Harry dove but the amber jet of light connected with his foot. He fell to the ground trying his best not to scream out as he fought the curse. Crouch was inching ever closer to him as he held Harry down under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry kept his mind as clear as he possibly could through the pain and when Crouch was close enough he kicked out his legs connecting a foot with Crouch's wand hand. His wand went flying into the air and Harry seized the opportunity to bounce back up to his feet. Crouch coward on the ground as Harry stood over him his wand pointed at his right arm. A long dagger suddenly appeared at the end of Harry's wand and he moved it towards Crouch's right shoulder.

"Let's see how you do without your wand arm, shall we?"

One fierce swipe removed the arm. Crouch screamed out in pain and while he was distracted Harry stunned him.

"_He comes_," the snake Harry conjured told him as it slithered quickly towards him.

Harry looked up and saw Nagini closely followed by Voldemort. "_Kill the snake_!" Harry ordered and his red snake immediately circled back and attacked Nagini. The two snakes twisted around each other hissing, snapping and being egged on by their respective masters.

Voldemort foolishly kept his eyes on the snake fight caring a great deal more for Nagini than any other thing on the planet. Harry, not caring about his snake, immediately cast a powerful version of the Cruciatus Curse, "_Excrucio_!" on Voldemort. Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground.

He was about to lift it when he became acutely aware of Dumbledore and Dolohov shouting. He'd known they were there all along but he'd just realized something serious was now happening. He turned his head back to the headmaster and Death Eater in time to see a green jet of light leap out of Dolohov's wand. Dumbledore jumped straight up into the air, higher than Harry had ever seen anyone jump, soaring over the light. As he was landing Dolohov sent a powerful repelling charm. Dumbledore had no time to react to it, he went flying backwards. Harry saw where he was going. His eyes widened in shock and he started to run for his mentor but there wasn't time. Dumbledore's body hit a large tree and tumbled forwards an outlying branch drove up through his chest and protruded out of his back.

"No!" Harry screamed watching Dumbledore be impaled by the tree. He spun around on Dolohov. "_Iugolo_!" The cutting curse sped off to Dolohov faster than he could stop laughing at Dumbledore and move. He clutched out his throat but there was nothing to be done. He dropped to his knees then forward onto his stomach as his blood oozed onto the grass draining him of his life.

Harry's eyes flashed back over to Voldemort, who was not advancing on Harry. Instead he was ordering Nagini away from Harry's snake. As Nagini tried to withdrawal, Harry's snake sunk it's fangs down into her head. Voldemort gave a deathly scream as Nagini hissed horribly then fell limply to the ground.

"_Attack him_!" Harry instructed and the snake immediately darted out for Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes flashed in rage as he looked at Harry one last time. "_Accio Barty_!" Barty's stiff body flew through the air to Voldemort and they both disappeared.

Harry finally dropped his head, tears running from his eyes, as he walked back over to Dumbledore. His breathing was extremely labored and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Professor," Harry said helplessly. "What—?"

"Go… back… Harry," he strained to say. "Fin…finish… this… I… I… know you can." He struggled to bring a hand to Harry's face and laid it on his cheek. "I… have always believed… in you." Dumbledore's head sagged and his body gave into lifelessness.

"Professor," Harry cupped his face as he wept. "Professor, please."

But it was no use, Albus Dumbledore had died.

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd stayed in that same position weeping over Dumbledore's death. He finally rose to his feet when he realized how unsafe it was for him to stay there any longer. Slowly, he moved around the branch that impaled the headmaster trying to figure a way to remove it. He had to bring Dumbledore's body back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told him that Hogwarts was his one true love. Harry needed to get him back to the school he loved so much. He deserved to be buried there.

Finally, Harry displaced the branch. Dumbledore's body crumpled to the ground. Harry gathered his broken body into his arms and Apparated to the fork in the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He wasn't sure where he'd found the strength but he walked, cradling Dumbledore's body in his arms, up to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid," Harry called out. "Help, Hagrid, I need you!"

Hagrid threw the front door of his hut open and immediately dropped his crossbow when he saw Harry. "'Arry! What's 'appened?"

"He's dead," Harry sobbed openly. "I can't… I couldn't—"

"No!" Hagrid howled. "Not Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid," his voice was just above a whisper, "I can't hold on any longer."

Hagrid understood and took Dumbledore's body from Harry, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Harry hooked his hand into Hagrid's elbow and led him towards the castle. Harry would have normally been glad it was so late at night but Hagrid's loud sobs echoed throughout the castle as they carried Dumbledore's body to the infirmary. As they made the long walk the corridors lined with students, gasping and crying as they realized that Professor Dumbledore was dead.

"Get back in your common rooms!" Harry shouted not wanting them all to be staring like that. "Now!"

"You heard him!" Professor McGonagall's voice snapped out in the distance. "Everyone back to their common rooms this instant!" The students obeyed Professor McGonagall. She walked very briskly up to Harry and Hagrid but didn't say a word as the entered the infirmary. Hagrid gently laid him down on a cot and pushed the hair from his face then collapsed to the ground balling hysterically. Madam Pomfrey burst out of her office but there was nothing she could do. She took Harry's hand instead and led him across the room.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," she spoke in a very quiet tone. "You are injured."

Harry hadn't even noticed it until then. He had several cuts on his face and his leg ached painfully.

Professor McGonagall pulled a blanket up over Dumbledore's body then crossed the room to Harry. "What happened, Mr. Potter?"

"This is not the time, Minerva."

"Poppy—"

"It's okay," Harry said quietly as he laid back so Madam Pomfrey could work on him. "Earlier tonight my aunt went to Mrs. Figg's house and flooed Dumbledore to tell him that Dudley had gone missing at school. She was panicked and thought it had something to do with me. So we went to Privet Drive to get more information about Dudley's disappearance. We were ambushed by Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters. Ron activated the tattoos and the girls showed up. I called for the Aurors but as they arrived Voldemort Apparated away. Professor Dumbledore and I followed."

"How did you follow him?" she asked Harry.

"I've been taught tracking by Scrimgeour. I offered my hand to Professor Dumbledore as I entered the Apparation field and he was pulled along with me. Malfoy Senior, Pettigrew and Dolohov were there. I handled Malfoy; got Pettigrew to the Ministry and when I got back Crouch was there. We dueled then I stunned him. Voldemort showed up, we dueled and I attacked his snake.

"Dolohov… he sent the killing curse at Dumbledore. He dodged it but as he was landing he got hit with a repelling charm and… and got impaled by a tree branch."

Harry was now crying freely.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I couldn't stop it. It all happened so fast. Crouch and Voldemort got away after that. I don't… I didn't know what to do. All I could think was that I had to bring him back here. He loves Hogwarts so much. I had to bring him home."

Professor McGonagall face was wet as she silently wept at Harry's story. She sat on his cot and pulled him into her, embracing him tightly.

"There was nothing you could have done, Harry, and you were right to bring him home."

"The others," his voice cracked as he spoke. "They don't know. They saw us leave but they don't know where we went."

Professor McGonagall let him go and sat back. "I will take care of everything. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood have not returned yet. I am assuming they are at headquarters waiting for word from you. I will—"

Just then Professor Snape burst through the door. "Harry!"

"Professor!" Harry began sobbing anew. He couldn't bear to tell the story again so he released the night's memory from behind his Occlumency wall and bombarded Snape with it.

Snape closed his eyes and sank to his knees as he witnessed the events. When he opened his eyes he looked over to the cot where Dumbledore's body laid. Hagrid was heaped on the floor still sobbing but silently now as his wails had dried out his voice.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she shoved a vial of purple goop under his nose.

"No," Harry said adamantly. "I don't want to sleep."

"You need to rest, Mr. Potter. You've been through quite an ordeal tonight."

"I need to speak to—"

"I will get the others," McGonagall said as she swept away from Harry's cot. "I'm sure Severus will stay here with you until then."

"Professor—"

"Miss Weasley will be at your side when you wake," she said harshly. "Now drink."


	17. The Vow

_Chapter 17 - The Vow_

The infirmary was silent as Harry opened his eyes. Sunlight was pouring in all around him warming his skin. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up remembering why he was there and what had happened the night before. His eyes darted across the room but the cot that held Dumbledore's body was now empty. He turned to his side and saw Ginny curled up in the chair next to his bed sleeping soundly. To her right his faithful friends were lined up in the next four cots sleeping as well. Harry looked to his left and found Professor Snape fast asleep in the cot next to him. A knot rose up in his throat as he surveyed the people surrounding him. They had refused to leave him. Usually when tragedy struck Harry was left to deal with it alone. He'd retreat into himself and grow angry. He didn't know how to deal with his overwhelming emotions any other way and he wasn't sure he was ready to try yet.

Harry quietly slipped off of his cot, put his shoes on and slid into his cloak. He walked very gingerly towards the infirmary doors, opening them just far enough to slip through the small crack he created. He carefully closed them behind him and walked away. As he walked through the castle he thought about the events of the previous evening, and of all of the things he could have done differently. He berated himself thinking he should have displaced the branch sooner. If he'd only reacted immediately instead of staring at the sight of Dumbledore's body flying through the air he might have been able to move the branch.

His pace quickened to a run and he sprinted towards the lake. He ran along the edge of the water doing his best to drain his emotions from his mind. He couldn't deal with all of the death right then. He needed this war to be over with. He needed all of the hunting, dueling, murdering and mourning to end. He couldn't stand what he'd become or what he'd turned his best friends into. They'd gladly taken up his cause, his prophecy, as their own and now he'd made killers of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. He was training them to duel to the death. The magnitude of what he'd done to them and everyone else around him ate away at his insides.

Harry stopped running doubled over gasping for breath.

Murder... He'd done murder again.

He curled his elbows into his stomach, pulling his head into his hands and screamed out in his frustration, anger and sadness. He screamed for his parents, for Sirius, for Molly and for Dumbledore. He screamed for the lives he'd taken. He screamed at what he and his friends were training to do. He screamed for what was to come. He screamed at that stupid prophecy and what it had done to his life, but most of all he screamed out in anger at Voldemort for creating this life he was forced to live.

"'Arry," Hagrid's large hands pulled him up from the ground, "you can't do this to yourself. You've got to be strong now."

"I'm tried of being strong!" he shouted at Hagrid.

"I know, I know." He pulled him into his body and embraced him so tightly Harry almost couldn't breathe. "Your lot… terrible, terrible, but you can't get this angry again. It's what he wants, 'Arry, it's what he wants."

"What about what I want?" he asked his voice muffled against Hagrid's coat.

"Well, I figure that's only something you're going be able to answer," he told him as he gently pushed him away so he could look down into his eyes. "You're special, 'Arry. Don't ever think otherwise. Look at all you've accomplished. No one, and I mean no one, has ever stood up to You-Know-Who like you have.

"And looks what's 'appening. You're capturin' Death Eaters, you're killin' 'em, 'Arry. You're winning! And everyone knows it!"

"I'm a murderer!" Harry screamed. "Do you know how many people I've killed, Hagrid?" he asked but he didn't give Hagrid a chance to answer. "I'm seventeen and I'm killing people! And what's worse is you all think its fine and expect me to keep right on doing it. It's not fine!" He pushed away from Hagrid and sank to his bottom staring out at the water.

"No, it's never going to be fine," Hagrid told him. "I done it too, you know? I killed a man before. It ain't never fine, you're right, but it doesn't make you who you are. You been dangerously close to turnin' into You-Know-Who. I saw it. He didn't turn you, even at your weakest! He couldn't. And you know why? Cause you're good, 'Arry, you're good to the core. And that's why you're goin' keep right on because you can't let him get the best of you, and you won't. I believe in you, 'Arry."

"I believe in you, Harry," Ginny's sweet voice seconded Hagrid.

Harry turned and looked at her. She wasn't alone. She was far from alone. A good deal of the student body was out on the lawn, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Snape right in front holding them back from getting too close to Harry.

"I believe in you, Harry." The statement was uttered over and over as it made its way through the crowd, everyone showing their support for him.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and looked at Hermione. "He's that bad?" she asked but really already knew the answer. Hermione just nodded. "Stupid git," Ginny mumbled under her breath as she made her way out of the kitchen and trekked up to Harry's bedroom.

Within a moment of opening the bedroom door Ginny knew that Hermione had not been exaggerating. Four empty vials littered Harry's nightstand, several more were strewn on the floor and he was laying haphazardly on the bed his head jerking from one side to the next. Multiple doses of dreamless sleeping potion were obviously not keeping his nightmares at bay.

She sat on the bed next to him and slowly began stroking his hair. This seemed to calm him a bit as his head stopped jerking about. She rubbed his hair with one had as she fumbled into her pocket and removed a vial. She flipped the cork out then tipped it into his mouth. Harry sputtered a bit as the silvery potion slid down his throat. Within moments of draining the vial into him, Harry's eyes fluttered open. His beautiful green eyes were blood shot and sunken. Ginny knew he was grieving and doing his best to do it the only way he knew how. He was pushing everyone away no matter what they said to him.

"You can't do this to yourself, Harry." Ginny whispered to him. "We're all here for you this time. You don't have to grieve on your own."

Harry closed his eyes again and swallowed hard. "It's my fault—"

"No," she interrupted, "you aren't a saint, I'll concede that to you but you didn't kill Professor Dumbledore, and there was nothing you could've done to stop it." He didn't say anything but Ginny already knew what he was thinking. The what-ifs were running rampant in his mind. "If you'd turned your attention away from Voldemort I'd be dead right now."

He opened his eyes again in confusion. "What do you mean? You weren't even there."

"If he'd killed you I would be dead too, Harry," she said softly. "I can't… I won't live without you, and you'd be dead instead of Dumbledore. One second is all Voldemort would have needed. Do you think he would have minded cursing you in the back as you ran back to help Dumbledore? Do you think he would have hesitated to AK you right then?"

"Ginny, don't talk like that," he whispered. "You will go on."

"Yes, I will," she told him defiantly. "I will because you will. You can beat him, Harry. I have no doubt about it, but lying here feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help you." She stood up and grabbed the empty vials of sleeping potion from the nightstand thrusting them towards him. "Four a night? Is this typical?" He nodded. "And you're still dreaming, aren't you?" He nodded again.

"Stop being selfish!" she shouted suddenly. "You're not the only one who lost Dumbledore. You aren't the only one in pain and none of your moping is helping anyone but Voldemort!"

Harry finally sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Ginny—"

"No!" she added quickly. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You have no idea what has been happening in the past four days while you've been holed up in here draughted out of your mind! The Order is in chaos, Voldemort is attacking Muggles and Ministry officials and you're in here downing sleeping draughts like they're pumpkin juice!"

"Ginny—" he tried again but still didn't get far.

"And Hermione's left school for good! Without you she and Ron have had to step up and start strategic planning with Moody! Did you know that Neville was injured two days ago? You didn't respond to his call for help! Did you even feel the tattoo?"

He shook his head slowly. He hadn't realized how bad he'd let himself get.

"When you didn't come Ron said he thought you were with Moody and couldn't but Hermione knew! She knew because she saw Snape bringing you more potions even though you'd left the infirmary with a week's worth! You let us all down, Harry! We agreed to work together and to always respond to a call for help as long as we were physically able. I don't call being laid up in bed sleeping as physically unable!"

"Ginny!" he shouted trying to get a word in.

"Prat!" she called back seeing his anger crawling across his face. "What? Do you have something useful to say or do you want me to fetch Snape for you? Do you need another potion?" Her face was as red as her hair now and her body trembled with anger.

"Shut up!" he bellowed at her. "I'm not a drug addict!"

Ginny wasn't a hundred percent sure what a drug addict was but she assumed that was a Muggle term loosely related to a potions addict. "Prove it!" she snapped. "Get out of that bed and walk across the room!" She stepped further away from the bed giving him space to climb out and prove her wrong. "I'd bet every galleon in the Potter family vault that you can't take more than five steps before falling!"

Harry threw the covers away from his body and determinedly placed his feet on the floor. He tried not to grimace as he forced himself to stand. He hadn't realized that she was being serious. He didn't realize that sleeping draught overdose include such extreme fatigue. He took one step and saw that even though he was trying to pick up his foot to move it, it slid across the floor. Painfully, he took another step. His knees buckled and he struggled to maintain his balance. One more step, it was even worse, and on his fourth attempt he fell to his knees.

"Get up," she said angrily with her arms folded across her chest. "Get up right now and walk across this room."

Harry gave her a dirty look but pushed himself back up to his feet. Two more steps found him on his knees again.

"Some hero," she spat out at him. "Overdoses on sleeping draught and can't even walk across the room. What would you do if Voldemort turned up right now?" she asked as she bent down and stared him down. "Would you hope I was enough to hold him off?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't. He could hardly stand to look at her.

"Go on, say it," she egged him on.

"Say what?" he asked bitterly.

"Whatever thought is putting that nasty look on your face." Ginny gave him a moment but he didn't say a word. "Don't you want to yell at me? Wouldn't you like to call me every terrible name you can think of? Don't you think I deserve it?"

"Stop it!" he finally shouted. "Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop making me be your mum then," she spat back. "It isn't quite what I had in mind when I said I would marry you, but I will do everything I have to to keep you alive. Now get to your feet!" she ordered as she grabbed him under his arms and began lifting him.

Harry pulled himself up with her help and stood wobbly on his feet. The room started to spin but he knew he had to do everything he could to stay standing. If he fell again he would incur Ginny's wrath once more and he didn't particularly care for how their encounter was going.

"Now what?" he asked angrily.

"Now walk," she instructed as she slung his arm around her shoulders and helped support some of his weight. "We have to get you moving again or it will be very difficult to rid your body of the excess sleeping draught." Her voice was much calmer as she spoke now. "The longer it stays in your system the worse the effects will be on you. I can't believe Snape let you overdose on sleeping draught. He knows how dangerous it can be."

They walked in slow circles around the bedroom. Harry's legs tingled and his lungs felt like they were on fire. If he didn't know better he would have thought he'd just run ten miles, dueled Voldemort and not slept for days. His entire body screamed at him.

After completing ten circles of the room, Ginny helped him sit back down on the bed. "Better?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I feel terrible."

"Well, what did you expect to feel like after waking up from a coma?"

"A coma?" he whispered.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe not quite a coma yet but very close. Harry, you've taken sixteen vials of sleeping draught in four days. Did you know that it only takes five vials a day for a Healer to induce a magical coma?"

"No," he answered.

"If you'd upped your dosage your magical reserves would have started shutting down."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," fire danced behind her eyes as she told him this. "You've been incredibly selfish and stupid, Harry. I know you don't like it but we're all counting on you. You don't have the luxury of wallowing, and Dumbledore wouldn't want you to."

"I know," he admitted. "The last thing he told me was to go finish it and that he believed in me."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "We all believe in you, Harry. I don't know what it's going to take to get you to believe in yourself though."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for knocking some sense into me."

"Anytime," she laughed. "I guess I knew I was signing up for that job when I agreed to marry you. Being your wife definitely has perks but it's also got that down side of having to deal with you when you're being moody, selfish and temperamental."

"And being your husband comes with the joy of knowing that you'll always whip me back into shape."

"Always," she teased poking her finger into his belly. "I'll go get you some food and ask Hermione to start a strengthening potion for you. I really don't want you to take anymore potions but we don't exactly have the luxury of peace and time. Voldemort really is on the warpath."

"He knew I'd mourn," Harry said blankly.

Ginny nodded. "And he's taking full advantage of it." She kissed him on the forehead then headed for the door. Once there she looked back at him hunched over. "Harry, I'm sorry for how rough I was on you but I know you, you weren't going to react to anything but tough love."

He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Its okay, Gin, I know why you did it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin."

Thanks to Ginny's tough love and Hermione's brewing skills, Harry was able to attend the funeral of Albus Dumbledore the following day at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't really paid attention during the service. He just held Ginny's hand tightly as he waited for the crowd to disperse. He hung his head when the funeral ended and he got his wish. As the numerous attendees walked by they all seemed to be staring at Harry, their eyes bore into him almost as if they were inquiring what he was going to do now. The unspoken questions lingered in the air, hovering over Harry long after the gathering had broken up. Harry couldn't find the strength to walk away from Dumbledore even if all that was left of him was a broken and battered body encased in a stone tomb. Ginny, Ron and Hermione did not leave him alone though. They all remained, sitting in silence next to him.

Finally, Harry stood and approached the stone tomb. He gently laid a hand on it as he finally let his sorrow out. He felt hot tears slipping down his cheeks.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked in a hushed voice hoping against hope that Dumbledore could and would answer him, but no answer came, only a bitter wind whipped across his face.

Harry felt a small hand press against the middle of his back. Ginny didn't say a word to him, she just wanted him to know that she wouldn't leave him and he'd never be alone again. She was going to be behind him, at his side or leading him if he needed it. She would always be with him and he knew it as he felt the warmth of her hand on his back filling him with the answer he sought from Dumbledore. Ginny was the answer. She represented everything he was fighting for.

"I love you more than anything, Ginny. I want to marry you," he told her without turning to look at her.

"I know, Harry, and we will get married."

He shook his head slowly as he turned to face her. He needed her to understand exactly what he meant. "You wanted to know what I needed to believe in myself?" he asked and she nodded as she stared into his resolute eyes. "I need to know you will always be part of me. I need to not wait. I need you to be mine."

Ginny's eyes danced with delight but her lips did not betray the seriousness of the moment they were sharing. "I am yours and I will always be. I'll marry you in ten years, in two years, next month or right now. I need you as much as you need me. It makes no difference to me who knows it as long as you and I know it."

Harry slipped his hand to her cheek and softly caressed her flesh as they continued to stare at each other. "Now… tonight," he said softly.

She gave him one curt nod. "Now… tonight," she repeated to him.

I leaned into her and captured her lips with his. After a soft, lingering kiss they pulled apart. Both Harry and Ginny's eyes were lit up with excitement of the decision they'd just made.

"I'll ask Professor Snape to do it," Harry told her in a hushed voice. "He's qualified and the best Occlumens in the world."

"And you trust him," she added.

Harry nodded at her. "Here," he handed her a satchel from the inside of his robes. "Take Dobby and go get anything you need. I'll go talk to Professor Snape and meet you in his office in two hours."

She nodded as she slipped the money he had given her into her robe. "Can I have your invisibility cloak too?" Harry answered by immediately removing in from under his robe and handing it to her. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'll see you in two hours."

As she was walking away Harry saw Dobby appear at her side. With one last look over her shoulder at Harry, she and Dobby disappeared. Harry didn't waste any time nor did he explain anything to Ron and Hermione, who were still sitting twenty rows back holding each other, he just walked away. He knew he didn't have much time so he hurried along to Hogsmeade where he picked out new dress robes. There wasn't enough time to have them customized so Harry had to make do with a quick adjustment by the seamstress. He carefully concealed his package as he made his way over to the jeweler near the Hogs Head and though the selection there was limited he found a lovely ruby and diamond ring that he thought suited Ginny perfectly.

Once that was all complete he disappeared into Honeydukes to use the secret passageway into the castle. He wanted to slip by as many people as he possibly could.

Severus Snape looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway of his office. He didn't seem to be surprised to see Harry. Harry imagined that Snape expected him to sulk about losing Professor Dumbledore for a bit longer and probably thought he was there to ask him for another potion. Ginny had given the potions master an earful about feeding Harry's addiction but Harry felt certain that Snape would still provide potions if Harry requested them.

"What can I do for you tonight, Potter?" he asked civilly. "I hope I won't have to face the wrath of your girlfriend again."

"I'm not here to ask for more potions," Harry told him as he closed the door and performed an Imperturbable Charm on it. "I'm here to ask something else of you."

Snape closed the book he was perusing looking slightly intrigued. "And what it that?"

"I want to ask you to perform…" Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "to perform a handfasting ceremony on Ginny and I."

"What?" he nearly shouted as he stood. "You're teenagers."

"I know, but I want to be bound to her before I go off to face him," he said sincerely. "It's important to me."

"Why are you asking me to perform the ceremony? Why not her father or one of her brothers?"

"Because you are the only one that I'm planning on telling that we've done this. This is only for us… not for anyone else to know." Harry looked up at him. "Please?"

Snape knew it was a matter of trust. Harry trusted him completely and so he was the only logical choice if this was to remain a secret. He nodded his head curtly. "I will respect your request. I will perform the ceremony and I will keep it a secret until you tell me otherwise."

"Thank you."

"What color would you like the cord to be?" Snape asked. "Scarlet or gold?"

"Green actually," Harry told him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this choice and looked for a moment that he may make a Slytherin comment but bit it back. "When?"

"Ginny should be back her in thirty minutes," he told him. "I was thinking the Room of Requirement since we can transform it into anything we need."

"Fine," Snape tapped his wand on the bookcase behind his desk and it cracked open enough to show Harry that it was a door. Snape opened it completely and beckoned Harry to follow. "I assume you need to change?" he asked as he led Harry down a short corridor.

"Yes sir," he answered as they entered another room.

Harry stood in awe of what was obviously Snape's personal quarters. The room was decorated with rich mahogany furniture and plush beige carpeting covered the floor. Harry would have expected it to look like a dungeon or at the very least like Slytherin's home but all the house colors of Hogwarts decorated the walls and adorned the furniture.

"The restroom is through there," Snape pointed down another corridor, "first door on the right."

"Thank you sir," Harry told him.

"And Potter?" he stopped Harry from walking away. "Don't riffle through my things. I rarely have guests and I don't need another reason to distrust people."

"I won't invade your privacy, Professor," he told him solemnly then walked away.

Harry was again surprised at the bathroom. It was easily as large as the prefect's bathroom and just as luxurious. Harry decided to take a quick shower then slipped into his dress robes. He stood in the mirror and looked at himself. The black dress robes were high collared stopping just below his chin. The sleek material shimmered in the candlelight and the green accents on the seams really stood out. His hair was in its natural state of unpredictability but Harry didn't mind. He knew he'd long lost the battle with the black fringe.

He folded up all of his clothes and robes and placed them in the bag the dress robes had come in and left the bathroom. When he reentered the living area Professor Snape was waiting for him. He'd changed from his everyday robes to black dress robes. It really wasn't a far cry from what he had been wearing but Harry could clearly see the difference in the material and appreciated the gesture. Snape was coiling two green cords into his pocket when he looked up and saw Harry. For a moment his eyes softened and Harry could almost distinguish a look a pride on his face.

"You can leave your things here," Snape told him pointing to the couch. Harry placed his bag there and went to Snape's side. "Do you have a ring?" Harry nodded and placed the ring in Snape's hand. Snape didn't even look at it as he slipped into his breast pocket then pointed at a door other than the one they had come through. "This comes out to the right of the headmaster's office. I will bring Miss Weasley to the Room of Requirement as soon as she arrives."

Harry nodded and left Snape's personal quarters. He took secret passageways as far as he could to the Room of Requirement so he could avoid as many people as possible. Once he was the corridor he began pacing as he thought _I'm going to marry Ginny tonight, I want it to be perfect for her_. He walked back and forth several times before a door materialized. Harry opened it and found himself stepping into a beautiful garden with a brick pathway that led to a small gazebo. Not far behind the gazebo there was a small cottage.

As Harry walked to the gazebo he looked around at the lush flowers that grew around him. Roses, lilies, daffodils, daisies and tulips of all colors were in full bloom. He pointed his wand at a white rose bush and flicked, gathering up a cascading bouquet. He then levitated the bouquet over to the area he assumed was the entrance as he had just come from that direction. The bouquet of white roses hovered midair as Harry took his place in the gazebo and waited. He grew more and more nervous as he stared at the bouquet wondering how much longer it would be until Ginny came.

He didn't have to wait very long. Snape came through the entrance and at first Harry was worried that something had happened to Ginny but he saw the bouquet disappear and he instantly knew that she was under the invisibility cloak. Snape got a bit closer and stopped. He turned to left and carefully pulled the cloak off of Ginny revealing a stunning creature that Harry wasn't certain he'd ever seen before.

She was wearing a beautiful green velvet dress that dipped low revealing her ample bust. The gown fit snuggly against her chest and stomach then flared out at the waist. A golden sash was tied at her waist and it flowed down the front of her dress. Her vibrant red hair had been loosely curled and hanging freely down her back and around her face.

Snape offered her his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Harry felt like time had slowed as they approached him. His throat was dry but his eyes were wet when Snape slipped Ginny's right hand into Harry's right hand and took his place in front of them.

Snape used his wand to draw a circle around all three of them. "All who enter does so with perfect love and perfect trust," he said in a serious tone. The ring glowed white and slipped down over the three of them. This appeared to satisfy Snape. "Let us begin."

Without a word he pulled the green cords from his pocket and began coiling one of them around Harry and Ginny's joined hands. When the cord was completely coiled around their hands he faced Harry.

"Who stands before me today?"

"Harry James Potter," Harry answered.

Snape then looked at Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," she added realizing that she was supposed to answer as well.

"Harry," Snape addressing him by his first name caught him off guard for a moment but Harry paid attention to him nonetheless. "Do you enter this circle in full understanding of the magical vow you are invoking today?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ginevra," Snape turned to Ginny. "Do you enter this circle in full understanding of the magical vow you are invoking today?"

"Yes, I do," she replied.

Snape beckoned Ginny's bouquet of roses away from her and they landed gently on the ground next to her. "Are you prepared to make a marriage vow to one another?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

Snape removed the ring Harry had given him and handed it to Harry. "Then place this ring on her finger and repeat after me," Harry placed the ring on the tip of Ginny's finger and waited for the vow. "With this token I give you a reminder of our love and our vision for the future, a symbol of our union together. Will you join with me?"

Harry repeated, "With this token I give you a reminder of our love and our vision for the future, a symbol of our union together. Will you join with me?" as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," she answered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Snape handed Ginny a simple gold band and she placed it at the tip of Harry's finger. "Ginny, repeat after me," he instructed. "With this token I give you a reminder of our love and our vision for the future, a symbol of our union together. Will you join with me?"

"With this token I give you a reminder of our love and our vision for the future, a symbol of our union together. Will you join with me?" she asked Harry as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Yes," he answered with a brilliant smile.

"Please give your vows of marriage to each other," Snape requested looking Harry first.

Harry cleared his throat not realizing he was going to have to come up with something. He was thankful when Ginny opened her mouth, obviously teaming with something to say already.

"I love you and nothing you do will ever stop that. As sure as the earth and sky, as true as day and night, I love you. My heart, my soul and my body are yours and will always be yours. It is my promise, my vow to you."

Harry squeezed her hand tighter as he smiled at her. He was somewhat surprised at the red light that shot out from her chest and wrapped around the both of them. He knew immediately that her vow was binding them together.

"I love you, Ginny, as brightly as the sun and the moon, as long as the expanse of time. My heart, my soul and my body are yours and will always be yours. It is my promise, my vow to you."

A green light shot out from his chest encircling both of them. The two beams of light melded together as Harry leaned into Ginny and kissed her. As their mouths opened to explore one another the light they created with their vow streamed upwards into each of them. As the light entered both of them they shuddered. Each knew that the other was their spouse and only death could severe the marriage vow they'd just entered into.

"What your magic has bound together let no other put it asunder," Snape didn't wait for them to stop kissing as he placed the second cord around Harry's neck then looped in around Ginny's. "You are husband and wife."

Harry pulled away from Ginny only slightly so that he could look into her eyes. They were both sparkling with delight as they stared into each other.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry whispered across her lips.

"I love you, Harry," she pressed her lips back against his.

Snape didn't interrupt them for longer than he obviously was comfortable with as he finally started to slip their hands from the cord without uncoiling it. Once the cord was off he slipped the cord from their necks and encased them both in a protective magical cube.

"I will take this with me," he told Harry, "and put it with your things. I assume you two will spending the night here?" Harry nodded. "Then I shall see you in the morning. The password to my chambers is 'Slytherin is might' in Parseltongue."

"You speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"Only those three words," he told Harry. "There hasn't been a Parseltongue head of Slytherin to change it yet."

Harry nodded and returned his gaze to Ginny. "We'll see you in that morning… and thank you, Professor."


	18. The Dueling Chamber

_Chapter 18 - The Dueling Chamber_

Harry couldn't seem to close his eyes. All he wanted to do was keep watching Ginny. She was so beautiful and peaceful as she slept in his arms. During the ceremony and for the last several hours Harry hadn't once thought of the war or Voldemort. It was the best thing he could have hoped for, but now lying, watching her he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the state of their world.

"I promise to protect you with my life," he whispered against the flesh of her breast.

"I know, Harry," she said softly in response to him. "Just promise me that you will remember that I'm capable too? Have faith in me as I have faith in you."

"I swear it to you," he told her as he moved his mouth up her bosom to her mouth. "When this is all over I will take you on a real honeymoon, somewhere where no one knows us."

"That sounds brilliant." She smiled up at him. "Do you think you could take care of snake-face before summer holiday? I think I'd like to have my honeymoon before I start my seventh year."

They both laughed lightly at that. "I'll do my best," he promised with a kiss to her nose.

"I'm hungry…" her thoughts drifted to food as she pulled the bed sheets up to shield her naked body from the elf she was about to call on. "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared suddenly. "Yes Mistress?"

"Could you bring us breakfast please?" she asked sweetly.

"Dobby would be most happy to, Master and Mistress," he squeaked excitedly.

"Dobby, when are you going to call us Harry and Ginny?"

Dobby gave a feeble attempt at a laugh, but it came out as a strangled squeak. "Yes, Master Harry, Mistress Ginny."

Harry just slowly shook his head as Dobby disappeared. "Give it up, Harry," Ginny told him. "He's not going to change. He loves having you as his master."

"And you as his mistress," he teased.

Dobby returned with a large tray nearly spilling over with all of Harry and Ginny's favorite breakfast foods. They eat their breakfast happily while talking about more practical items, mainly what was going to happen next with the Order. Harry took the opportunity to tell her that he'd have to return to Grimmauld Place and resume tracking down Voldemort. He'd let him have too much of a free reign on the wizarding world in the past week and it was time to put a stop to it. Ginny agreed that his place was with the Order and hers was at the school.

After finishing their breakfast they made love once more before dressing and returning to Snape's quarters. Once in there Harry gathered up his belongings and Ginny added her wedding dress to the items that Harry was taking back to their home. They were holding each other when Snape entered through the passageway that connected his living room to his office.

"Are you ready to leave, Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly. He pulled away from Ginny and held her at arms length so he could take all of her in. "I love you, Gin," he told her with one more soft kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Ginny nodded as he stepped away from her. Her hand lingered on his cheek until he walked far enough away that she could no longer touch him. She watched as he and Snape departed.

Once back in Snape's office he lit a fire and handed Harry some floo powder.

"You should disillusion your wedding band," he suggested.

"Oh, right," Harry hadn't even thought of the ring. He couldn't even feel it on his finger. It was like it had always been there, not that it was a new addition to his hand. He tapped the band with his wand and it seemed to melt into his skin. Harry could still feel it if he touched it but no one could see it.

"Will you disillusion Ginny's for me?" he asked his Professor. "I didn't even think about it." Snape nodded at him. "Thank you for everything, Professor. I appreciate you more than you know."

Harry didn't give Snape a chance to respond, he threw the floo powder into the fire grate and disappeared. The potion master's office dissolved as he spun through the floo network. He arrived to a Hermione and Ron waiting for him in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Where have you been?" Hermione nearly shrieked at him. "You haven't answered any of our calls."

"Did you ask Professor Snape where I was?"

She nodded. "He only told his that you were safe and needed privacy."

Harry was thankful for that. "Well, what did you need me for?"

"We didn't know where you went," she explained again obviously thinking that Harry had not heard her correctly the first time. "You just disappeared last night. We were worried."

"But Snape told you I was okay," he reminded her. "You didn't need to worry."

"Were you with Ginny?" Ron finally asked.

Harry nodded at him. "I just needed some time to gather my thoughts. Why is that so hard for you two?"

"It's not hard for us, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "It's just that with everything that is going on and how you've been, we were worried that you'd slipped—"

"And started taking potions again?" he asked her but she didn't answer and she didn't need to. Harry knew perfectly well what the answer to that question was. "I did not go to Snape to get more draught. I did not spend last night bent out of my mind."

"What did you do last night then?" Ron's brow furrowed with anger. Partly because he didn't care for the way Harry was talking to Hermione and partly because he knew the answer to that.

Harry shifted his eyes from Hermione to Ron. He saw the anger etched on his friend's face and decided not to let it go. He couldn't continue to run into Ron's rage over his affairs with Ginny. Harry wanted more than anything to tell them both that he and Ginny were married now but he couldn't. He bit down on his lip as he closed his eyes and built a wall around that information. He knew it would be easy to read unless he protected with every ounce of power he had.

"Harry," Ron snapped, "what were you doing last night?"

Harry's eyes flashed open. "What do you think I was doing last night, Ron?"

"Shagging my sister no doubt—"

"Yes!" he shouted at him. "I was shagging your sister. I spent the entire night doing it just to make sure I'd done a thorough job. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight today." Hermione drew in a sharp breath but Harry didn't stop. "Are you happy now, Ron? Is that what you wanted to know?"

Ron's wand was out in a flash and Harry responded by immediately drawing both of his wands. Hermione stepped between them even though it put her at point blank range of three wands.

"Stop it!" she insisted. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. Voldemort has been on a tare knowing that Harry's hiding and fighting with each other isn't going to help."

"What's going on here?" Lupin asked as he entered the kitchen and saw Hermione was clearly the only thing stopping Harry and Ron from blowing each other into the kitchen walls.

"These two are having a misunderstanding," Hermione said calmly.

"Misunderstandings don't make best mates pull their wands on each other," Lupin said calmly. "What is going on?"

"Harry's shagging my sister," Ron spat out as an answer.

"Ron, you can't seriously tell me that you didn't know this already?" Lupin asked.

"I knew it," he admitted, "but it's different to hear your supposed best mate tell you he'd just spent his night making sure your baby sister couldn't walk straight."

Lupin chuckled a bit. "I suppose you think he was being serious?" There was no answer and there didn't need to be one. "Did it ever occur to you, Ron, that Harry is a bit tired of your interference in his relationship and just told you that to get a rise out of you?"

"He's right, Ron," Hermione agreed. "Do you think Harry would really talk about Ginny that way?"

Ron's hand twitched as he lowered his wand.

"Good," Lupin clapped his hands together, "now if that's all taken care of, Harry, I need a few moments of your time."

Harry finally returned his wands to their holsters as he looked over to Lupin. "Just let me put my things away, Moony."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting for you in the foyer."

With one last dirty look at Ron, Harry retreated from the kitchen so he could put his things away. When Harry returned to the foyer Lupin was wearing a traveling cloak.

"What's going on, Moony?" he asked.

"Walk with me, Harry," he invited as he opened the front door. "I think we both could use some fresh air." Harry nodded and followed Lupin out of the front door. They walked silently for several paces before Lupin finally spoke. "I know this has been a rough week for you, Harry, and I've tried all I could to put this off but I can't any longer."

"What it is?"

The seriousness in Lupin's voice frightened Harry a bit.

"Voldemort has succeeded in placing a couple of pretty high ranking officials under the Imperius Curse in the past few days… at least Arthur suspects he has." He sighed heavily as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I guess it truly doesn't matter whether they've turned under the Imperius or on their own, we've lost Scrimgeour and Hopkirk from the looks of it."

"That's only two," Harry pointed out. "Who else?"

"Well, we believe that Umbridge has also taken an opposing side."

Harry's face set sternly as he looked down at the back of his right hand. _I must not tell lies_ was still etched into his flesh. "I suppose that was only a matter of time. With all of her half breed nonsense… it wasn't a far cry from the Muggle-born racism."

"Yes," Lupin nodded, "it is enough to make you wonder if she's under the Imperius or just taking a hard stand against you."

"Why is she even there still?" Harry asked. "She tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me and admitted that she sent the Dementors after me two years ago. Why is Mr. Weasley letting her stay on?"

"Well, I guess the main reason is that she was never brought up on those charges. You never filed a complaint with the Ministry."

"A fat lot of good it would have done me then. She had Fudge right where she wanted him."

"Very true," he conceded. "It's neither here nor there now. The point is she's against the cause now. She thinks we should be negotiating with Voldemort instead of fighting him."

Harry laughed heartily at that. They were silent for several more minutes as the thoughts of those who had turned lingered in Harry's mind.

"Moony," he said in a small voice so no one could hear, "when Scrimgeour was teaching me to track and hooking my wand to the Auror network he told me he'd take the burden from me if he could. He doesn't like me but agreed that we had the same common goal. I find it very hard to believe that he would be easy to put under the Imperius Curse."

"I'm sure you're right about that, Harry. That's why I personally believe that Voldemort did it himself." They stopped and had a seat on a bench. "Having Scrimgeour in his pocket not only assures that Aurors will be untimely in their duties but also that they will not respond to your distress calls."

"And I'm sure Scrimgeour will pass along my whereabouts to Voldemort when I do activate a distress signal."

"That much we can be certain of," Lupin agreed.

"What about Hopkirk?" Harry asked. "Why her?"

"Why not may be a better question."

"I guess if the opportunity presents itself it should be taken advantage of," Harry thought aloud. "I'd like to meet with Scrimgeour."

Lupin looked alarmed. "Why?"

"I can fight the Imperius Curse. He has to be able to do it too."

"Harry, Voldemort did this—"

"So," he said quickly. "I've fought Voldemort's Imperius too. No one can perform it on me." It wasn't boosting it was the truth and hope that he could help Scrimgeour because he was certain that he'd need his help shortly.

"Harry, you're not everyone else."

"There's nothing extraordinary about me, Moony."

At that Lupin began laughing so hard he needed a moment to compose himself. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" But Harry truly didn't see it. "Nearly everything about you is extraordinary. You're a powerful, gifted wizard. You've been prophesied to defeat a Dark Lord. I'm sorry but there is nothing normal about you."

"I—"

"I know that you don't see anything extraordinary about yourself but that is one more thing that makes you amazing. Most wizards with your level of talent are boastful but you are humble."

This was all very hard for Harry to hear. He hated when people praised him. "I just don't think there's anything that special about me."

"Have you ever watched one of your duels?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head. "I think that perhaps it is time to get a few memories into a Pensieve for you to have a look at. I think you may be shocked to see that you duel much as Dumbledore and Voldemort do. There's a reason that Death Eaters are frightened when you turn up. You are as imposing in magical combat as Dumbledore and Voldemort. I think you would be hard pressed to find anyone who'd like to have a go at you."

"You mean other than Voldemort?" he asked sarcastically.

"Honestly, I don't think Voldemort is very thrilled every time he draws you. You have noticed that he tends to Apparate away from you when you start bombarding him, haven't you?"

Harry just nodded then changed the subject. "I'm going to go talk to Scrimgeour. I'll use my tattoo if I have problems."

"I'll stay near Ron… I think he needs a talking to anyways."

Harry just nodded in deep thought. "I don't know what else I can say about it. I thought things were fine between Ron and me."

"Just a hint," Lupin said with a smile. "Don't tell him anymore about your sex life."

Harry chuckled and waved just before Apparating. He arrived in the lobby of the Ministry and immediately checked in at the guest desk. Once his badge was in place he headed for the Auror Department. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do or say but he knew he must figure out if Scrimgeour could be helped and if he couldn't, Harry needed to get him out of office.

"I need to speak to Rufus Scrimgeour," Harry told the witch at the reception desk in from of the Auror Department.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Harry pulled the fringe away from his forehead revealing his scar to her. "I think he may want to see me."

She gasped. "I'll let him know you're here, Mr. Potter." She scurried from the desk and returned less than a minute later. "Mr. Scrimgeour says you can go right in. I'll show you in."

"It's okay," Harry waved her off. "I'm familiar with the whereabouts of his office."

Harry walked through the doors but didn't immediately go into Scrimgeour's office. He glanced around the department looking for familiar faces. For a moment he didn't see anyone he knew but then Tonks's bright pink head popped up. She winked at him and he pointed at Scrimgeour's door. She nodded knowingly at him then he entered.

"Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour stood from behind his desk and offered Harry a hand to shake. "What can I do for you today?"

Harry politely shook hands with him then took a seat. "I just wanted to have a word with you about a concern I have. I'm sure you'll be able to help me with it."

"Well this is a surprise," he told Harry honestly. "You didn't seem to want my help before. I thought you had your own way of doing things?"

Harry nodded. "This is true but you are the head of the Auror Department and you told me we have the same goal, right?"

"Yes, this is true."

"Then I hope you won't mind if I confide in you and seek your advice on a matter that is troubling me."

"Not at all, by all means, tell me your problem and I'll do my best to help you come up with a solution."

"Thank you," Harry breathed out as if he were relieved to be given the permission to converse with Scrimgeour. "I've been led to believe that Voldemort has been successful in placing a few key Ministry officials under the Imperius Curse."

"This is indeed very troubling," he responded seriously.

"Yes, I haven't spoken with the Minister yet because I fear for how deep this infiltration goes." Harry stared into Scrimgeour's eyes trying to read any reaction from him but there was nothing there. "I was wondering if your department has a way of checking people for the Imperius Curse."

"No, there's no way to do that," he answered quickly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Have you taught your Aurors to throw off the Imperius Curse?" He shook his head as his answer. "Why not?"

"It can't be blocked—"

Harry rose from his seat and walked to the side of the desk where he could have a clear shot at hexing Scrimgeour if he needed to. "Now you know that's not true," he said as he peered into his eyes. "Surely you've been told that I can't be Imperiused?" Scrimgeour nodded. "Surely you know that I've fought off an attempt by Voldemort himself?" Again a nod. "And how is it that you know this, Scrimgeour? Did Voldemort tell it to you?"

Scrimgeour shot up out of his seat. "How dare you?" he shouted at Harry.

"I know you are not loyal to the Dark Lord!" he responded. "Fight him, Scrimgeour! Fight him or fight me!" Harry's wand appeared in his hand.

Scrimgeour raised his right hand with his wand in it. He pointed it at Harry but was trembling. His face contorted as he tried to both look at Harry and away from him.

"Fight him!" Harry insisted again. "You can do it."

Scrimgeour dropped to his knees. He clutched his head in his hands as he rocked. Harry knew the battle that was waging in his mind. Suddenly, Scrimgeour popped back up to his feet and his wand steadied as he pointed it directly at Harry.

"His mind is weak," he whispered in a voice that was a mixture of terror and control. "You'll not be able to help him."

"Let him go, Riddle," Harry told him. "He's no use to you now that he's been exposed."

"How noble of you, Harry, always trying to save the innocent," Scrimgeour laughed Harry knew to be Voldemort's. "But this man is not innocent. I've been in his mind and he desires power like no other. He's climbed his way to this position on the backs of others. He was very easy to put under my control."

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted but Scrimgeour spun out of the way. "_Polleo Protego_!"

The green light engulfed Harry in the tick of time. His powerful shield charm combined with his shield cloak dulled the Cruciatus Curse substantially. Harry was able to remain on his feet and move his limbs.

"_Pando_!" he called out and Scrimgeour's limbs all immediately pulled out in all direction and allowed Harry to be released from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Come on, Riddle," Harry snapped at him. "Fight me face-to-face! Are you so scared of me now that you have to possess others to do your dirty work for you?"

Scrimgeour's face dropped and his eyes glossed then recolored. Harry registered the change.

"Does he know how to get here?" he shouted at Scrimgeour, knowing he had control of his mind again but not releasing him from the curse.

"Yes," the man gritted through his teeth.

Harry left the Head Auror pulling in all directions as he rushed over to the door and ripped it open so he could yell at the Aurors, but he didn't get the chance. He spun from the door as he was hit in the back with a cutting curse. Harry felt it slice through is shield and his cloak and score across his back. His already tortured back screamed out in pain as the scared flesh opened back up. The curse would have surely cut him in two if not for his shield and cloak.

Harry could feel his blood soaking through his clothes as he looked up at saw Voldemort standing in the doorway to the dueling chamber.

"You rang?" he hissed at Harry.

"_Confringo_!"

Voldemort twisted to his right, allowing Harry's blasting curse to fly right by him and blow apart the back wall of the dueling chamber. It didn't stop Harry's attack though. He slashed his wand towards Voldemort and a purple light went spinning out of the tip of his wand. Voldemort immediately reacted by snapping his wand into the path of the light, effectively cutting it off. While he was doing that Harry summoned his second wand into his free hand. Voldemort stared wide-eyed at the hooked wand.

"Where did you get it!" he screamed at Harry.

Harry smiled evilly at him. "It obeys me, Riddle; you'll never get it from me."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand didn't even shudder in Harry's hand. "Didn't I just tell you it bonded to me?" he asked maintaining his smirk.

"Aren't you bleeding, Harry?"

Harry was going to retort with a spell when the Aurors finally started pouring into the office. Voldemort backed into the dueling chamber giving Harry a nasty smirk as he did this.

"Can't fight without your back up, can you, Harry?"

Harry marched after Voldemort, flicking his wrists as he did so. One flick sent Voldemort soaring into the wall Harry had blasted earlier and the other sealed the bookcase so the Aurors couldn't follow.

"Get up!" he screamed at Harry. "You want to fight? Let's fight!"

Harry crossed his wands in front of his face and pushed them outwards. A bright orange light weaved between the wands, growing into a flaming ball of light that went flying towards Voldemort. Voldemort dropped to a knee, crossing his arms over his head as a silver light fell down around him. The orange ball of light hit his shield with a resounding gong as it swallowed Voldemort and his shield. Harry knew his spell was working on Voldemort's defenses.

"_Fiendfyre_!" Harry shouted for the first time. He knew that dark fire took a personal form just as a Patronus did, but he wasn't expecting to Prongs shoot out of his wand with a form of dark magic. He stared wide-eyed at the streak of fire racing towards Voldemort as it formed a long, thick snake. The snake was so long it was forced to coil around the room several times before making its first strike at Voldemort.

Harry's crushing spell had finally done its job, and Voldemort looked up in dismay at the fiendfyre circling the room. He immediately directed his wand at Harry though, knowing of the surest way to get rid of the fiery serpent.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Inanimatus Conjurus_," Harry immediately conjured a brick wall, which was promptly blown apart by Voldemort's killing curse.

Using the debris as a guise, Harry ran over to Voldemort and kicked his legs out from under him. He released his wand as he grabbed the monster by his throat and tucked Slytherin's wand under his chin.

"Are you ready to die, Riddle?" he asked as he stared eye-to-eye with Voldemort. Pain seared through his forehead from their close proximity and eye contact. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry meant it. He truly meant the words but it didn't matter. He could produce dark magic, but he could not kill with those words. The spell shot a feeble green light from the tip of his wand and gave Voldemort what looked very similar to a cut he might have gotten from shaving. Voldemort tipped his head back and laughed. He laughed so heartily that the ringing of his voice filled the entire room.

"That was pathetic!" he shouted as he physically pushed Harry away from him.

His wand rose into the air again as he took aim at Harry lying on his back, his blood pooling around him from the earlier wound. Just as he began to hiss the words, Harry's fiendfyre choose to strike. The fiery snake opened its mouth wide and swooped down on Voldemort, swallowing him whole. His shrieks replaced the laughter that was still ringing in Harry's ears. The snake burned brighter with Voldemort in its grip, spitting fire out in all directions. Harry instinctively rolled to his side but didn't pull his face away as he watched what his magic was capable of. Voldemort's flesh was bubbling up against the fire. Parts of his skin looked like they were melting and his clothes were but a distant memory. He jerked from side to side trying to free himself of the snake's bite, and finally did manage to escape.

Harry felt dangerously light-headed as he weakly pointed his wand in Voldemort's direction. He looked at the charred creature, who was still shrieking in pain, as he put the fire surrounding him out.

"_Reducto_," Harry tried to shout out at Voldemort, but his strength was beginning to drain. Between the fiendfyre and the rest of the magic he'd used, his back was now draining at an alarming rate and Harry knew he had precious little moments of consciousness left. He took the moment that Voldemort danced away from his spell to press his wand tip to his tattoo.

Dark spots surrounded Harry's vision but he managed to stay conscious long enough to see Ron, with Lupin hanging onto him, Hermione and Neville arrive in the dueling chamber and immediately drop to their knees to avoid Harry's fiendfyre. They had just enough time for Lupin to fire one spell off at Voldemort. Voldemort howled in pain at the stinging hex before he Disapparated.

"Harry," Hermione crawled over to him.

Harry tried to say something but that would take more energy than he could muster. His eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

"We've got to get him to St. Mungo's," Lupin said urgently. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"How do we get out of here?" Ron shouted over the hissing snake. "And how do we get rid of that damn snake?"

"It's a fiendfyre, Ron," Hermione told him. "Only the caster can get rid of it and I don't think it's likely that we could Voldemort to come back and put it out."

"It's not his," Lupin informed them. "His is a dragon, I've seen it."

"That means this is Harry's?" Neville asked pointing at the snake circling them.

"It's not possible!" Hermione shouted as the snake hissed and reared back ready to strike.

"Get out of here!" Lupin screamed. "Get him to St. Mungo's, Hermione!"

Hermione didn't need to be told again. She immediately grabbed onto Harry and Apparated him to St. Mungo's. She wasn't strong enough to hold him, so he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in the lobby. Hermione looked up to see it was covered with Death Eaters, who were running towards her already. She threw herself over Harry and Apparated again without drawing a clear choice of destination first. She and Harry slammed into her bed and Hermione cried with relief that she hadn't Splinched them.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized even though he wasn't awake to hear her.

He was still bleeding badly; her bed sheets were already soaked. Not knowing exactly what she should do, she flipped Harry over and tore his clothes away from his back. She looked down at his tattered back and saw that one single laceration was causing the bleeding. Harry had been split open from his left shoulder blade to his right kidney, and Hermione was fairly certain that was his kidney she was looking at.

"Hermione!" her mother shouted at her daughter standing over her bloodied friend.

"Mum!" she looked at her horrified mother standing in the doorway. "Quick, get me loads of clean towels!"

Hermione turned her wand on her tattoo, activated it then turned the wand on Harry's back. She screwed up her courage, wishing she had been trained in healing more thoroughly but knowing there was no time to waste.

"_Medicor_," she whispered at the area over his kidney and let out a sigh of relief when the skin closed. Just then Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny arrived. "I need help!" Hermione screamed at him. "St. Mungo's was crawling with Death Eaters! I didn't know what else to do."

Neville roughly shoved Hermione to the side. He pointed his wand at Harry's back and a soft light spun out over Harry's deep wound. Neville carefully worked his wand up the wound as he chanted. When the wound was sealed Neville looked back at the others.

"That won't hold," he said miserably. "He needs Madam Pomfrey right now!"

"Dobby!" Ginny cried out and the house-elf appeared instantly. "Get Madam Pomfrey right now!"

"Master," Dobby whispered as he saw Harry lying haphazardly on the bed.

"Now Dobby!" Ginny commanded.

Dobby nodded his head urgently, snapped his fingers and disappeared. Little under thirty seconds later he was back, holding Madam Pomfrey by the ankles.

"What is the meaning of this?" she was shouting at the elf but the moment her new surroundings registered she rushed to Harry. "Who did this?"

"Voldemort," Hermione told her. "St. Mungo's was crawling with Death Eaters. I didn't know what else to do." She began sobbing anew and Luna put her arms around her.

"Did you do this, Longbottom?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she moved her wand over the poorly sealed wound.

"Yes, I had to do something," he told her.

"Indeed." She was quiet for what felt like an eternity to the others as she repaired Harry's back. When she finally looked up it was Neville she spoke to. "He needs blood replenishing potions, several of them. He's too weak to be moved. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Neville told her.

"Near Cambridge," Hermione answered, "in my parent's home."

"Haven't the Death Eaters attacked this house before?" Ginny asked in a raised voice. "Didn't they blow it apart this summer?"

"Yes, but its fine now, isn't it?" Ron looked at his sister oddly.

"No, its not!" she shouted back at her brother. "They know where this house is you idiot!"

"Shit," Neville mumbled under his voice and looked to Luna. "Can you do it?"

She nodded as she released Hermione. "Who is in the house right now?" she asked Hermione.

"My mum," Hermione looked around for her mother, not remembering seeing her come back after asking her for towels. "Mum?"

Her mother stepped back into the room her arms full of towels. "I'm here, there were just so many of you in the room, I didn't want to make it worse."

"Is your husband here?" Luna asked her and when she shook her head Luna nodded. "Everyone stay in this room, I'm going to put up a Fidelius Charm."

Five minutes later the entire room seemed to disappear around them. Hermione's mother nearly screamed her head off at standing midair but Hermione got her calmed down. A few minutes after that Luna reappeared.

"Sorry that took so long," she said calmly. "It was my first Fidelius Charm."

"I'd say you were brilliant, Luna," Ron looked around at the sky and the ground. "But I can't see the bloody house!"

"Oh yeah," her voice sounded even more dreamy as if she were teasing them. "I had to go look at the street name too. The Granger's home is located at 8 Willow Court, Cambridge, England."

The house erupted around them causing Mrs. Granger to faint in Hermione's arms.

"Okay, now I'll say it... brilliant Luna!" Ron congratulated her.

"Thank you, Ronald."


	19. The Attempt

_Chapter 19 - The Attempt_

After three days at the Grangers, Harry was moved back to Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Luna had not returned to Hogwarts as Ginny refused to leave his side and Luna could not be at Hogwarts alone. Voldemort had been injured just as badly as Harry if not a little worse. The Death Eaters had descended on St. Mungo's because of their master's condition. While St. Mungo's had fallen under the control of the Death Eaters many Healers and other staff members managed to escape during the takeover. The intelligence that the Order had been able to gather from them was that Voldemort had been burned head to toe with dark fire.

Thankfully, many of the Healers that escaped also managed to evacuate as many of the patients as they could. Hogwarts infirmary had been magically expanded by the Professors and all of the St. Mungo's patients warded in a separate area in which the students did not have access to. Neville was among the grateful families as his parents had been transported, along with Gilderoy Lockhart, by Healer Fitzpatrick of the long-term spell damage ward.

It did create a bit of extra work for the Ministry and the Order. Without Dumbledore the state of the wards around the castle became a concern. Professor McGonagall was appointed Headmistress in a pinch because the wards needed to be tied to the Head of Hogwarts. The position could no longer be temporary. The problem with that was, while Professor McGonagall was an extremely capable and talented witch, she was getting older and was nowhere at the strength of Albus Dumbledore. Filius Flitwick was appointed to Deputy Headmaster and the two of them grounded a new set of wards around the castle. Mr. Weasley also had the castle blanketed by Ministry spell casters.

Harry's bedroom had become something of a hub within Grimmauld Place. On only his second day back Ginny walked into the room to find him levitated, he still couldn't apply pressure to his back, above the bed looking down at Lupin, Moody, Snape and her two oldest brothers as they briefed him.

"For Merlin's sake!" she snapped at all of them. "He's never going to get better if he's got to keep hoisting himself midair to speak to all of you!"

"Ginny," Harry said her name quietly, "we can't stop now. He's hurt… we have to take advantage of it."

"You're hurt too, Harry," she reminded him.

"I know," he conceded to her.

"Five more minutes," she said sternly while looking at the intruders. "Then I'm giving him his potions and he's going to rest for at least five hours."

She didn't give them a chance to agree or disagree with her as she stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind her and Harry thought he heard one of the men below him making a sound like a whip cracking.

Bill stifled a laugh as he looked back up at Harry. "Anyways," he said as he cleared his throat. "I've checked the wards around the castle every four hours over the past forty-eight hours and I'd say they're holding as best as we can expect."

"It will have to do," Moody added harshly. "None of us are capable of the wards that Albus could cast. My bigger concern is how long they will stay in place."

Bill nodded. "Yes, they're likely to fall under an intense attack. I could probably tare them down in about an hour."

"That doesn't reassure me," Harry told Bill. "What else can we do?"

"Well, there are only two other wizards alive with the same level of power that Professor Dumbledore had," Lupin said as he too looked up at Harry. "And I'm certain that asking Voldemort to help would be out of the question."

"Who is the other one?" Harry asked.

This caused all five men to look up at him.

"You," Snape said. "Didn't you know that?" Harry shook his head slowly. "The problem is that you don't know how to cast wards…"

"And his strength is nothing to be desired right now," Charlie said. "Sorry Harry, but its true."

"I'm not arguing with either of you," he replied to Charlie. "What would it take for me to learn?"

"Honestly?" Bill asked as he rubbed his chin and Harry nodded. "Years. It isn't exactly like I could tell you the spell and you could do it."

"Well, then we'll need to keep checking the wards," Harry said quickly. "An Order member every other day."

Bill nodded. "I'll set up the rotation."

"What else?" Harry probed. "'Cause don't think for a second Ginny isn't standing outside of the door watching the clock."

"The spies," Moody said. "We don't know who all of them are, only the first. Albus was tight lipped with the ones that became spies in the past year."

"I know who all of them are," Harry affirmed. "I will make contact with each of them and brief them on what is going on."

"It would seem that Albus intended for you to take over the Order, Potter," Moody told him. "He told you more about his activities than he told anyone else." Harry didn't comment. "So, are you taking the reigns?"

"I don't know that I can," Harry said quietly. "I'm not really qualified, am I?"

"Yes, you are," Snape retorted. "You've been leading your fellow students for nearly three years now. You've led me in battle. You've formed your own alliances and come to know the ways of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord better than anyone else… including Albus Dumbledore. Not only are you the obvious choice, and Professor Dumbledore's first choice, you are the most qualified. No one in this room has faced the Dark Lord as many times as you have, not even Moody."

"He's right," Moody added.

"It seems like you all have sort of forced the issue on me," he told the old Auror. "My bedroom has turned into a meeting room and I've become accustom to someone levitating me so that I can look at anyone speaking to me. I have slept more than two hours in the past two days. And you guys wonder why Ginny is harping on you."

"What?" Lupin looked shocked. "You've only had two hours of sleep since you got back?"

Harry nodded. "There has been a steady stream of people since my return. Don't get me wrong, I want to help, but I'll be much more useful if I can walk again. I don't have any problems with storming St. Mungo's, but I have to be able to do it."

"I propose that all issues are run through Severus and Alastor until Harry was capable of sitting up on his own again," Charlie suggested. "They can both brief Harry throughout the day."

Bill nodded. "I agree. He has to get better or he won't be able to fight Voldemort again. What an advantage it would be to send Harry into St. Mungo's completely recovered while Voldemort is still laid up."

"That's my plan," Harry told him. "So shove off. Tell everyone in the Order to report to Moody, and everyone at Hogwarts is to report to Snape. I'll meet with both of you," he said looking at Snape and Moody, "on every eight."

"Agreed," Moody and Snape said together.

"Bill, I want you to coordinate with your dad and Professor Snape about the wards around Hogwarts and the Ministry." Bill nodded at Harry. "Charlie, can you get us a few dragons?"

"Probably," he answered.

"Get Hagrid to help you, he'll love it." Harry had no doubt about that.

"What about me?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I hate to say this, Moony," Harry gulped not wanting to ask his friend to do this again. "But I really need to know what the werewolves are doing and what their intentions are."

"They know I've chosen to live as a wizard, Harry," he pointed out.

Harry nodded. "I know, but you are still our best hope at finding out anything about their intentions. If you can't learn anything by the next full moon, come back. Don't stay with a pack for the moon."

"All right," he agreed reluctantly.

"Professor," he turned his eyes over to Moody, who was now standing. "Please take care of Scrimgeour."

Moody nodded curtly. "You want him out?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "He's vulnerable. He's got to go."

"Speaking of people who need to leave," Ginny's stern voice filled the room again. "Everyone out," she insisted.

Harry just chuckled as each of the much older men quickly got to their feet and obeyed Ginny. Her no nonsense tone of voice left them no room for arguing with her; they were all gone without another word. The moment they were gone Ginny pointed her wand at Harry and slowly brought him back down to the bed. She sat next to him with three vials of potions in her hand.

"You have to get better, Harry," she insisted. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a honeymoon."

He chuckled at her. "No? Damn, I'll have to try harder next time."

Ginny just smiled playfully at him as she uncorked the first vial. It was awkward to drink lying on his stomach but Harry managed to get all three potions down without making a mess. Once he was done, Ginny placed an Imperturbable Charm on their door then climbed into bed with him. With one wave of her wand, all of the lights were out. She was exhausted too.

The next few days passed and Ginny was able to keep Harry's visitors limited to just Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Moody, Snape and Madam Pomfrey. He was finally able to sit, lie on his back and walk around the room. Ginny was applying healing potions to his back to try and help the elasticity of the skin. The scarring was causing his skin to tighten and he was loosing some of his twisting ability due to the tightness.

On his seventh day of recovery, Harry and Neville were sparring in the room with the others watching them. Suddenly, Ron jumped in and both he and Neville took on Harry. Harry was clearly handling them both and so Luna joined the two boys in ganging up on Harry. She did not make a difference. Ginny watched as Hermione joined and Harry dueled all four of them. She nodded her head as she watched her husband become more aggressive with them. She knew he was going easy on them and the moment he changed his mind, they started falling one by one. When he was the last standing, Ginny applauded him.

"Its time," she told him. "We're going to St. Mungo's tonight."

Harry nodded at her. "I want Snape, Tonks, Moody and Hestia with us."

"I'll go get them."

She kissed him quickly and went to fetch the individuals that Harry wanted. When Ginny returned to the room with the four Harry called for, he and the other four were sitting on the settee waiting for them.

"Tonight at eleven," he told them quickly. "We're going to make a run on St. Mungo's."

"There aren't enough of us to take it back," Hestia told him looking at the small amount of people in the room.

"We're not going to try and regain control," Snape said coolly. "We're going to try and kill the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded his head as his answer.

Harry and Ginny were left alone as the St. Mungo's raiding party readied themselves for the fight that lay ahead that night. It was Harry's first opportunity to finally exam his shield cloak. The back of the cloak was slashed open and Harry knew any hit in his back would probably not be protected and as the back contained the spine and central nervous system, the cloak was looking pretty useless now.

"Maybe Fred and George can mend it," Ginny suggested as she watched her husband running his hands through the gaping tare to test how large it was.

"Even if they could, it's not worth it," he told her. "The cloak didn't protect me from Voldemort's cutting curse. He's obviously adjusting the strength of his spells to counteract the shields I erected… including the cloak."

"It does matter," she insisted. "Don't forget you had just absorbed an Unforgivable before the cutting curse. Maybe the cloak could only take so many dark spells."

"If that's true then all of the cloaks are going to fail sooner or later."

She nodded in agreement. "I'd realized that long ago, Harry. I was just hoping they would get us through to the end of this war then it doesn't matter."

"Well I still want you guys to wear them. They offer a hell of a lot more protection that the standard traveling cloak."

"You can wear mine tonight," she offered. "You're the one planning to face Voldemort. You need it more than I do."

"No Ginny, I'm not going to take your cloak."

"Charlie's then," she suggested. "He's in the house and he's not going tonight. I'll go ask him for it right now." She exited the room before Harry could even stop her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Charlie entered. He was holding his shield cloak in his hands. "I meant to give this to you a few days ago," she told him as he offered it to Harry. "I appreciate that you thought to give it to me, but I've never even worn it, Harry." Harry slowly took the cloak from Charlie's hands. "It will serve you much better than me. Good luck tonight," he said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie," Harry told him gratefully.

Charlie just gave him an appreciative smile and strode from the room.

At five minutes to eleven, Harry's raiding party met in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. "Right," he said surveying them all. "Remember we are not going to attempt to regain control of the hospital. We are only going to try and kill Voldemort. I expect you all to do what is necessary to stay alive and eliminate any Death Eaters in your path. My source says that Voldemort is on the fourth floor and that he has gained back a good deal of his strength. My focus will solely be on him. If you run into any problems whatsoever leave. There is no shame in running to fight another day."

"Do make sure you follow your own advice," Ginny said to him.

He gave her a half smile and shrugged. "Please Apparate across the street from the department store."

"We're going to go right through the front door?" Hestia asked.

"Yes," Moody said for Harry. "We will expect and experience higher levels of security on the fourth floor or if we tried to Apparate into the hospital. Obvious is most effective in this case."

Harry nodded. "Right through the front door."

And right through the front door the ten of them went. As Harry and Moody anticipated, the Death Eaters did not expect anyone to walk through the front door and so the lobby was empty. While they used great caution making their way through St. Mungo's to the fourth floor they encountered no resistance, no Death Eaters, no other people at all. While it hadn't been a complete waste of time, since they learned that St. Mungo's had been abandoned by the Death Eaters, Harry did feel it had been a waste of energy. He was ready strike and disappointed with the fact the Voldemort seemed to have learned that Harry was coming after him. It appeared to Harry and the others that the hospital had been abandoned in a hurry. The enemy hadn't even bothered to put up enchantments and hexes to curse intruders, and that was certainly something any clearly thinking Death Eater would have done.

No, the only logical conclusion was that Voldemort had been tipped off of Harry's arrival. It made Harry question his source and even worse, if there was a spy among the Order.

He returned to Headquarters with a heavy heart for many reasons. He needed to weed out a potential spy, so he decided it was time to locate Kreacher. The house-elf was still bound to the House of Black, and so Harry assumed Kreacher still had access to the home, and may possibly belong to Harry now. He didn't want to chance calling for him outright, so he asked Dobby to try and locate the elf.

Wanting to know other sources of possible leaks, Harry actually suggested to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna that they put Veritaserum in all of the food and drink served and the next meeting and flat out ask. As far as he knew, only Snape could beat Veritaserum and Harry trusted Snape more than he trusted himself at times. Of course this idea appalled Hermione and she eventually beat the idea out of Harry's head, convincing him to rely on subtle questioning and Legilimency.

And what he wanted most of all every night was to crawl into bed with Ginny and just hold her, but she and Luna had returned to Hogwarts. They came for weekly meetings but it was hardly the same as being with her. He and Neville bunked together while she was gone but it wasn't company he sought, it was the companionship of his mate.

March was slipping away from Harry at an alarming rate. The flurry of activity of February had finally died away to utter silence and it seemed the wizarding world, and especially the inhabitants Number 12 Grimmauld Place were feeling the absence of Professor Dumbledore. Harry was now the head of the Order of the Phoenix but not much had been accomplished since he'd taken over, aside from a failed attempt at Voldemort's life. He was still learning the daily ins and outs of trying to run an army. That was essentially what the Order had become. Sure the Ministry had Aurors out after Voldemort too but it was apparent that the Order of the Phoenix was the army set out to fight Voldemort. Mr. Weasley provided the best source of information on the activities of the Death Eaters and a handful of Auror spies planted among the ranks of the Death Eaters.

With Scrimgeour gone, an Auror named Fletcher Neilson had been appointed to the head of the department. He was a capable man but Harry wasn't willing to bring him in on the Order. He had been cordial with him though, meeting with him every other day. Harry had managed to gain enough of Neilson's trust that he had a list of the Aurors who were spying in the Death Eater ranks. He wasn't entirely surprised to find Julie Patil's name on the list. He knew she was an Order spy, he'd just never realized that she was an Auror as well. He'd even met with, and that was a tense meeting to say the very least, but he still had her on his side and she was gathering very useful information for him.

Harry was in the study staring at the numerous books that the Black family had owned. He'd read several of them already but none had helped him figure out what Voldemort was going to do next and there had been very little Death Eater activity since Dumbledore had been murdered. While Harry welcomed the quiet he knew it was the calm before the storm. Voldemort was amping up and Harry wished he could look into a crystal ball and see what lay ahead of him.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione's voice was very chipper. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry just glanced back at her and shook his head. His eyes had dark circles surrounding them and his skin was quite pale. Not only had he not slept well but he hadn't slept at all in two days. So much was going on and yet he felt like he was getting so little done.

"I had a meeting late last night and an early one this morning," he told her. "Dobby still hasn't found Kreacher and Lupin tells me the werewolves packs are beginning to merge into one large pack. Dementors have been spotted in Yorkshire and Hagrid hasn't had much luck with the giants recently, but he and Charlie did bring back three dragons." He was clearly exhausted, so much so that he didn't even bother to go to a chair he just sat there on the floor. "And it's quiet… too quiet. Something is coming and I don't know what."

Hermione squatted down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's a lot, I know, but you are handling it admirably."

"Am I?" he wondered. "How did Dumbledore handle all of this and stay headmaster? I feel like I'm drowning here."

"Harry, you can't compare yourself to Dumbledore. He put all of this in motion and you've been thrown into it without his guidance. No one doubts you as a leader. Everyone is anxious but we all believe in you." Harry forced a smile out. Her words were nice but coming from her they were cheerleading words and Hermione sensed this. "Why don't you go see Ginny?"

"I'd love to see Ginny," his smile turned genuine as he said this. "What day is it?"

Hermione shook her head slowly knowing that he wasn't joking, he really didn't know what day it was. "It's Friday, March 20th."

"I've got a meeting this afternoon with Mr. Weasley and Fletcher at the Ministry. I don't know how long I'll be there and she's in class right now." He glanced out of the window at the sun shining brightly. "It looks like a nice day too."

"What time is your meeting at?"

"Two."

"Well, that gives you at least four hours of sleep," she said as she pulled him to his feet and led him away from the study. "You need to sleep or you won't be able to function." She literally led him to his bedroom and made him get in bed. "I will come wake you up at one o'clock and if anything happens or any word comes in I will get you at once."

"Okay," he yawned and closed his eyes.

Hermione woke him at one o'clock as promised and he did feel a little bit better having finally gotten some sleep. He felt even better after showering and grabbing a bite to eat. He Apparated over to the Ministry for his meeting with ten minutes to spare. Not much useful information came out of the meeting. The Aurors weren't having much luck with new information lately but everyone seemed to agree that something big was probably coming. The last time Voldemort had been quiet for so long he was in Egypt and Harry knew exactly how that had turned out.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place just in time for dinner. It wasn't a large group on this evening. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Tonks and Bill Weasley. After dinner Harry had a few Order members drop in on him to give brief reports and then he was alone again. Bill and Tonks left, Ron and Hermione retired to their room and Neville had gone out to get some ingredients for a potion. Harry laid his head on the kitchen table and started to doze off. He was just about to fall asleep when the fire grate emitted a large green flame and Ginny stepped out.

"Ginny!" He jumped out of his seat and scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you wanted to see me," she planted a tender kiss on his lips. "You don't look well, Harry," she told him as she caressed his cheek. "You have to stay healthy."

"I feel much better now." He turned his head in her palm and kissed it. "How long are you staying?"

"Until Sunday," she told him and Harry looked instantly better. The prospect of two days with her was already healing him. "Let's go to bed."

He didn't argue with her and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to his bedroom. It was several hours later before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry was very grateful that Hermione had told Ginny that he needed her. It had been almost a month since they were married and he hadn't seen her since leaving her Hogwarts the morning after the ceremony. The separation was wearing him thin. He wanted to be with his wife. They spent most of the weekend in his room and contrary to what Ron complained about, _"shagging my sister nonstop"_ it wasn't what the majority of their time was spent doing. While they had made love a few times, Ginny had forced him to sleep most of the weekend.

Ron had walked into the kitchen as Harry and Ginny were kissing goodbye. He'd had to turn around and walk back out. After Harry saw Ginny off he went to find Ron.

"You said you were okay with me and Ginny," he told him immediately. "Are you or aren't you?"

Ron just rolled his eyes. "I am, honestly, it's just still hard to watch my little sister having a relationship with you because I know it involves sex."

"It's not just sex, Ron," Harry retorted. "I love her. I really truly love her," he tried to explain without giving away their secret. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with this for the rest of our lives. What is it going to take?" Ron just shrugged obviously unsure of a solution.

"I guess I just need to ignore the fact that you two share a bedroom when you're together," he said with half a laugh. "I think it's great that it looks like we're going to become brothers. Honest."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled. "You're already my brother, Ron."

* * *

Harry tightened his cloak and pulled his hood so that it hid his forehead and darkened his entire face. He looked in all directions then crossed the street and entered the shady little bar. He didn't give notice to anyone as he strode into the back room. In the far most corner and person sat, wearing an equally dark robe as Harry's, with the hood hiding his face as well. Harry sat down in the chair next to him and they leaned towards each other.

"What did Moody turn me into in our fourth year?"

"A ferret," Harry answered, "and it wasn't Moody, it was Crouch."

Draco Malfoy nodded at Harry. "There is a rumor that one of the Ministry spies is a woman named Julie Patil," he said very quietly. "You-Know-Who plans to have her interrogated and killed at tonight's gathering."

It would be a big loss for Harry if it was true. "You're certain?"

"I'm never a hundred percent certain of anything, Potter," he hissed. "I'm just telling you what I heard the buffoons talking about this morning."

"What happened at St, Mungo's?" Harry asked. He wanted to know why it was abandoned when he and his team arrived to kill Voldemort. "No one was there. No hexes, nothing."

Malfoy nodded quickly. "He got word that you were coming. He ordered everyone out and no one was permitted to straggle. He was in pretty rough shape still from what I heard and he couldn't face you if you really were fully recovered."

Harry nodded and the two former rivals sat quietly for several moments.

"You did a real number on him, Potter," Malfoy finally said in his hushed voice. "He looks terrible now. You now that dark fire is nearly impossible to heal?" Harry nodded in response. "He killed twelve healers before he got any results from them."

Harry sighed heavily at hearing that news. "Great, more dead on account of me."

"Just so I'm not in that number," Malfoy said as he stood. "I'll send you a message as soon as I have anything new for you."

Harry looked up at him and their eyes met. "Thank you, Draco."

Malfoy just nodded curtly and fled.

* * *

"Mrs. Patil," Harry inclined his head politely as she walked into the room. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"I really don't have much time, Harry," she told him with urgency in her voice. "I cannot be away long. I think that he is suspicious of me already."

Harry nodded. "I know. That is why I asked you here. You have to come out of the Death Eater ranks right now. This morning one of your fellow Death Eater informants gave me your name."

"What?" She went deathly pale. "I thought you said we are to remain unaware of each other?" She knew that she was not the only Death Eater spy but she had a suspicion that she had been in the ranks the longest.

"You're not. I've never told any of you how many spies we have within the Death Eaters and I've never told any of you each others names, but this morning I was given your name. Voldemort knows and has ordered you to be killed. I need to move you into a safe location—"

"What about my daughters?" she asked urgently. "They came after Parvati once before. They killed my husband already!"

"I know," his voice was full of remorse as he answered her. "I found him remember?"

"I can't lose the girls too, Harry!" she cried.

"You won't," he assured her as he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eyes as he told her, "I will move them to you as soon as you are safe. Our first priority is getting you to safe place though."

She nodded at him. "Where do you want me to go?"

"With Tonks," he told her as he released her. He walked over to the study doors and let Tonks in. "She will escort you and stay with you for a couple of days. As soon as it is safe, I will bring Parvati and Padma to you myself."

Tonks put her arm around Julie Patil and led her out of the room. Harry released a heavy sigh as he sank back into his chair. This burden was beginning to wear him thin. He didn't know how much longer this could go on and he wasn't sure how Dumbledore had dealt with all of this. So many lives depended on him and his decisions. It had been that way for quite some time but Harry was finally feeling the full extent of it.

Harry rubbed his face to snap himself out of self misery. "Dobby?" he called out and the small house-elf appeared instantly. "Dobby, could you please ask all of the Order members that are in the house right now to meet me in the kitchen in five minutes?"

"Yes Master," he snapped and disappeared.

Five minutes later Harry entered the kitchen with a rolled up parchment in one of his hands. There weren't many members in the house. Just Moody, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Everyone else was out gathering information or protecting someone else.

"Thanks for coming on short notice," he said as he took his seat at the head of the table. "This morning I received intelligence that Voldemort has found out about Julie Patil." Hermione gasped and everyone else grumbled a bit. "I've already pulled her out and Tonks is moving her to a secure location as we speak." He rubbed his scar without even noticing that he was doing it. "I don't know if Professor Dumbledore told all of you this, but she was our most senior Death Eater. We've still got others but her loss is going to probably put a damper on the amount of solid information that we're receiving."

"Who is left in the Death Eater ranks?" Hermione asked.

Harry slowly shook his head. "I'm not going to say." There was a slight groan of protest but Harry just held up his hand. "I know that Professor Dumbledore told you all more about the spies than I'm willing to but I have to ask you to please believe me when I say it is not for a lack of trust. The last few spies were placed without anyone's knowledge and I promised Dumbledore their identities would remain with me alone." They all seemed to accept this explanation even though their desire to know was still strong.

Harry unrolled the parchment he had carried in with him and looked it over once more before passing in to Moody. "I need to start removing students from Hogwarts."

Moody was already studying it silently as Hermione peered over at it. "Harry, there are at least twenty people on this list," she said looking back up at him, "and some of them aren't in the Order or—"

"I know," he said calmly. "Parvati and Padma Patil are obvious. They are once again in great danger. Ginny and Luna and those of age… well we need more help and its just time. The rest are in danger. We need to start preparing, something big is coming we all know that. Anyone we want to fight with us, or suspect will, need to be trained to do so."

Bill was nodding his head. "I was meeting with dad this morning and he told me that he needed to pop by later to talk to you, Harry. He said that a team of Aurors came back from Ireland this morning with intelligence that Death Eaters are gathering there off of the east shore. It sounds like they are getting ready for an attack."

Moody pushed the list across the table for Diggle to look at before speaking. "Some of those students, their parents are dead." Harry nodded at Moody. "Where are we taking these kids?"

Harry looked around. "I'm open to suggestions but I don't see where else they've got to go."

"Maybe we should leave them at Hogwarts, Harry," Hermione spoke up. "I don't see how they are going to be safer here than they would be at Hogwarts. You've got two first years on that list. We can't baby sit."

"She's right, Potter," Moody barked. "I don't have time to chase kids right now and you certainly don't have time to have a small fan club chasing after you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. That much was true. "We'll need to get more wards up then and we have to press the Ministry to get more Aurors stationed at Hogsmeade."

"That shouldn't be difficult," Charlie said with a smirk. "I know the Minister." They all shared a small smile with Charlie.

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall would consent to moving the kids on this list to a special dormitory. They are going to need some form of extra protection even in the castle."

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Hestia told him in a reassuring voice. "I'll go talk to Minerva. I know that she will do everything that she can to get these children the best protection we can offer."

"All right then," Harry clapped both of his hands down on the table as he stood. "Let's get going. Charlie, can you and Hagrid get the dragons moved into a more formidable position around the school?"

He nodded at Harry.

"Bill, Ron, will you two please go talk to your dad about doubling the Aurors in Hogsmeade? I'd like it to happen as soon as possible." They nodded and all three redheads strode out of the room.

"Hermione, can you stay here? Neville should be back soon. You two and Dobby can get the house ready for the people we are bringing back with us." She nodded at him as she made the parchment fly over to her so she could examine it one more time. "You know which ones right?"

"Yes," she answered without looking at him. "We'll have to bunk people together but I don't think that will be difficult. I'll get to work on transfiguring furniture." She stood to leave the room.

"Thanks Hermione," he called after her. "And let Dobby help you!"

Harry looked back at the adults he was let with. "Hestia and I will go see Professor McGonagall. Will you two please inspect the wards around the castle? I want to make sure they are adequate."

"You got it, Harry," Diggle answered for both he and Moody.

Hestia immediately went to the fireplace and flooed over to the castle. Harry followed here through the fire grate. After explaining the situation to Professor McGonagall she summoned the heads of houses and they decided to turn a few of the dungeon rooms into a reinforced dormitory and relocate all of the students on Harry's list to it as soon as the rooms were ready. Snape and Flitwick set off immediately to get the task underway. McGonagall, Sprout and Hagrid went to round up all of the students on Harry's list and were to meet Harry and Hestia in the Great Hall as soon as they had all the students. Half of the students were confused as they entered the Great Hall. The other half seemed to know what was going on when they saw Harry waiting there. Ginny had to restrain herself from running to him. It wasn't very long before all of the students on Harry's list had gathered in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall held her hands up to quiet them all. "I know we are all curious what is going on and Mr. Potter will be letting you all know that in a moment." She looked back at Harry briefly. "What I'm going to tell you right now is after Mr. Potter speaks with you, everyone in this room will go back to their dormitories, pack all of their belongings and return here to the Great Hall with them. And you will do it quickly, understood?"

They all nodded and there were a few grumbles of agreement. Professor McGonagall looked back at Harry and nodded.

Harry stepped forward with the parchment in his hand. "You are in danger. I know that we all are right now but we have received information that directly pertains to each of you or your families and we're doing everything we can to keep you safe. Some of you I will ask to accompany me and the rest of you will remain with Professor McGonagall. No matter who you go with I must ask you to remember why we are doing this, and that is to keep you safe. Please follow instructions and tell an adult if anything seems amiss to you. Thank you."

"Go," Professor McGonagall shooed them with her hands. "And I want everyone back here in fifteen minutes. No more."

While they were waiting Moody and Diggle entered. Moody told Harry that the wards were weakening and did need reinforcement. He was going to get Bill and get to work on it right away. Slowly, the students started filing back into the hall dragging their trunks behind them. Once all 21 of them returned Harry began reading names off.

"Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley." He looked at the group. "If I called your name would you please come over here? The rest of you will go with Professor McGonagall."

The group Harry called all went over to him and the others congregated around Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going to ask all of you to accompany me back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it is the group that Professor Dumbledore founded to fight Voldemort. I would like to have you all available to help us. It means that you will not come back to Hogwarts for the rest of term. It is your choice. Do you all agree to come with me?"

They each nodded. Harry handed Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Terry, Susan and Justin each a slip of parchment.

"Please read what it says, memorize it and hand it back to me." All five did and Harry quickly torched the parchments. "All right, let's shrink your trunks and be on our way."

Once the trunks were all shrunken, the group made their way up to Professor McGonagall's office. Hestia flooed through first and Harry last. When they arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place Harry asked Parvati and Padma to stay behind while the others went with Hestia to find Hermione and settle into their rooms.

"I wanted to let you both know that I pulled your mum out of the Death Eater ranks this morning," he told them in a hushed voice. He didn't want to frighten them too much. "She was about to be exposed. I set up a safe house for her and she requested that you two join her as soon as it is safe. That will probably be in a few days."

"We're not going to stay here with you?" Padma asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Your mum asked me to send you both to her as soon as it is safe. I think she would be wrought if you stayed to fight. She was very upset… still is about your dad's death. She's never had a chance to grieve. She's terrified of something happening to either of you. However, we could use the help so I propose this, in a few days when it is safe you two go to her, talk with her and then let me know your decision. Okay?"

They both nodded. Harry led them out of the kitchen and up to the third floor. He spotted Hermione bustling about at the end of the hall.

"Oh Harry, I've got Parvati and Padma in here." She pointed at the last door on the right. "I hope it's going to be all right for both of you." The twins followed her into the room where three beds were set up and Susan was already settling her things. "Dean, Seamus, Terry and Justin are just across the hall," she told all of them.

"Where are Ginny and Luna?" Parvati asked looking a bit disappointed.

"They already have rooms here," Hermione explained. "They are on the next floor with Harry, Ron, Neville and I."

Parvati's eyes narrowed. "Their own rooms?"

"Well," Hermione swallowed. "Our group always sleeps two by two, which I'm sure both of you know. I'm sure you've seen Ginny and Luna alternating dorms already."

"That leaves a girl and a boy to share a room," Parvati pointed out. Padma pulled on the sleeve of her robes and whispered something to her but Parvati just waved her sister off.

"Parvati, just ask whatever it is you're trying to ask," Harry told her from the doorway.

"Is Ginny sleeping with you?"

He nodded. "Ginny and I share a bedroom. Hermione and Ron share a bedroom. Neville and Luna share a bedroom."

"Neville and Luna?" asked Susan as she looked up from her unpacking. "Really?"

"Not like that," Hermione answered. "They're not dating. That has always been our sleeping arrangement when we're home."

"Home?" Susan looked even more perplexed.

"Yes, this is my home," Harry told her. "Hermione will fill you ladies in on meal and meeting times." He walked across the hall to the boy's room. They were already done unpacking and had settled into a pillow fight. "Hey!" he laughed at the feathers flying around. "I wasn't your get out of jail free card."

"Come on, Harry," Seamus threw a pillow at him. "What's life without a bit of fun?"

Harry couldn't help but join in. After a few minutes he was smiling for the first time in days. Once they settled down Harry told them breakfast was at eight, lunch at one, dinner at six and meetings were every other night at eight. He finally escaped the boy's room and found Ginny lying on their bed reading a book.

"You've got a feather in your hair," she told him without even looking up at him.

Harry waved the feather off and climbed on top of the bed. He pressed himself against her, flattening her book between them. "I've missed you."

* * *

Harry had barely called the meeting to order when Dobby appeared in the kitchen. "Quickly, Master." He pulled him out of the kitchen towards the front down. He wretched the door open and saw the black eagle hawk flapping just above the top step squawking like mad. When the bird saw Harry it immediately flew to his arm and dropped a letter in front of him. Harry scanned the letter quickly his eyes widening in shock as he did so. Without another word he tore off back to the kitchen.

"Quick, the Ministry is about to be attacked. Voldemort's going to try to take it over!"

Moody was the first one gone, disappearing through the floo before Harry could give any orders. Within five minutes of receiving the warning the atrium of the Ministry was filled with Aurors and Order members. They all stood wands at the ready. Harry and the rest of the sextet were the last to arrive. The moment they Apparated into the Atrium whispering broke out but Harry ignored it as he silently communicated with his group. He pointed them each in five different directions and they held their positions behind a group of Aurors and Order members. Harry went over to Mr. Weasley near the center.

"He'll do his best to kill you," Harry told him quickly. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving, Harry," he said firmly. "I won't let my family fight without me. You are all here and I'm going to stay with you." He glanced quickly around at the red heads in the room, all of his living children were accounted for and he looked thoughtfully at Fleur, Hermione and finally Harry again. "We'll fight together."

Harry nodded quickly then pulled his hood up over his head. Everyone with a shield cloak did the same and within moments of their faces disappearing the sound of Death Eaters flooing and Apparating filled the Atrium. The Death Eaters seemed a bit taken back by the reception they found awaiting them. From the stunned looks on some of their faces it was obvious to Harry that they weren't expecting this much resistance upon entering the Ministry, but that feeling quickly passed and fighting broke out in full force. Waves of Death Eaters continued to arrive and it wasn't long before every Auror and Order member was dueling at least one Death Eater. Many were handling two or more. Harry was occupied with two Death Eaters and he saw Moody cursing three at one time. He and Moody seemed to be moving the most efficiently through the mess. Within five minutes of fighting Harry had already stunned or disabled at least ten Death Eaters.

As the number of able bodied Death Eaters began to fall Harry's scar gave that all too familiar sting. It wasn't full blown pain like it had been in year's past but it was enough to alert him to the fact that Voldemort was coming. Harry pushed his way to the fountain and took one step up onto the ledge. The moment he could see over the top of the crowd he yanked his hood down then brought his wands together pointing them at the crowd. The moment Voldemort arrived Harry pulled his wands apart and as he did this the horde of people separated from each other flew to either side of the room.

Voldemort looked satisfied by this as he strode towards Harry. Harry had jumped back down and was closing the distance between him and the Dark Lord. When they were ten feet apart each of them stopped.

"Last chance, Potter," Voldemort told him with a sneer on his face.

"Last chance, Riddle," Harry extended the same offer as he entered his formal dueling stance.

Voldemort merely sneered and gave a slight bow and Harry returned the gesture.

"_Iugolo_!" shouted Harry with both wands trained on his nemesis. The first curse shattered Voldemort's shield and the second flew through slicing Voldemort's upper left arm.

A red jet of light shot out from Voldemort's wand but Harry ducked and rolled out of the way of it. The next stream of light hit the bottom of his cloak and gave him a slight push but didn't do anything damage to him. Harry bounced back up to his feet and fired off three consecutive spells. Voldemort was forced to erect a shield so strong it appeared in front of him as a cloudy black mass. Each of Harry's hexes slammed into the shield leaving a mark upon it. This did not deter Harry, he quickly started shouting every jinx and hex he could think of. Streaks of light flew from his wands and collided with Voldemort's shield as he pooled his energy into holding off Harry's attack.

This assault on the Dark Lord, and his obvious under handed position in his duel, got the attention of a good deal of Death Eaters as they attempted to decide between continuing their own duels or help their master causing them to begin to fall in greater numbers due to their distraction. Voldemort noticed this.

"Fools!" he shouted. "I can handle the boy! Stand your ground!"

"You can handle the boy?" Harry asked between his muttering of spells. "It doesn't look like you're handling me very well right now, Tom!"

And he sent another cutting curse at the monster but this time it was uttered in Egyptian and it crashed into the shield shattering it to pieces. In the split second that Harry had the shield down and was preparing to send another curse he heard Ginny scream. His head snapped around.

Moody, standing very near Harry, saw this. "Finish him, Potter!" he screamed hoping this would drive his point across to Harry.

They'd talked about this and here it was happening. Harry had the upper hand and he was wasting precious seconds worrying about Ginny.

"Do it now, Potter!" Moody shouted again.

Harry snapped his head back to Voldemort just as he heard the words, "_Avada Kedavra_!" being hissed out at him. The green jet of light went speeding at him but connected instead with Moody's side as the ex-Auror dove in front of Harry, taking the curse for him. For a split second he could swear he saw a twinkle in Mad Eye's good eye but then it was gone and so was he.

"_Auctorita Frendo_!" Harry shouted as he stepped over Moody knowing that this emotion could not be wasted. Moody would not allow it. As the curse hit Voldemort, Harry flipped the wand in his right hand over to his left and then sent a lightening bolt from the palm of his right hand. Once it connected to Voldemort's chest he held it as he drained all of his energy into it making it as strong as he possibly could.

He was only a foot from Voldemort when he heard a high voice call out, "_Crucio_!" and he hit the ground withering in pain.

Voldemort looked up to find Bellatrix holding Harry under the Cruciatus Curse and a girl with flaming red hair was flying at her. Voldemort quickly intercept Ginny, gripping her around the neck. He pulled her into his body as he stared into her eyes. Ginny's face turned red as he constricted her breathing and her head ached as he pounded into her mind. He grinned evilly at her as he reached the information he wanted.

"Lift the curse, Bella," he instructed as he spun Ginny in his arms so that Harry would be able to see that he had a hold of Ginny.

Bella did as instructed and hoisted Harry up by the back of his robes forcing him to look at Voldemort with a near strangle hold on Ginny.

"Your wife, Harry," he said with a wicked smile. "You may have been able to hide it from me but her mind is weak. She gave you away the moment I saw her."

Harry tried to lunge forward but Bellatrix held him back laughing as she did this. Anger coursed through Harry's veins and in one swift swooping motion he reached into his cloak, unsheathed Gryffindor's sword, spun around on Bellatrix and severed her head from her body. He turned back glaring at Voldemort.

"Let her go," he instructed, "or your head will join that bitch's." He scowled down at where Bellatrix's head was lying, still wobbling near her body.

Voldemort's look was indifferent; he didn't care about Bellatrix, so looking at her head lying there did not cause him any grief. He moved Ginny straight in front of him and lifted her slightly so that the only way Harry could possible use that sword against him would mean he'd have to drive it through Ginny as well.

"Do it," Ginny managed to scrape the words out, "kill him, Harry."

"You'll never do it," Voldemort said confidently. "You love her too much to kill her."

Harry was breathing quite heavily as he shifted his gaze from Voldemort's red eyes to Ginny's brown ones. Tears welled up there as she nodded as much as she was able to. Harry's eyes filled with tears too as he returned her nod and drew back the sword ready to plunge it through the both of them and in the moment of shock that crawled across Voldemort's face as he realized that Harry was indeed planning to drive the sword through both of them, Harry Apparated. He arrived right behind Voldemort and as he began to sink the sword into his back Voldemort and Ginny disappeared.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed as he realized that Voldemort had Apparated them away.

He gave only one thought before stepping into Voldemort's Apparation wake. The brief moment was spent looking Severus Snape directly in the eyes. Snape immediately recognized what Harry was about to do and ran at him. The moment Snape's arms were around him, Harry muttered the spell and they were both whisked off after Voldemort and Ginny.


	20. The Abducted

_A/N - Sorry for the delay, and yes it is a shorter chapter. There are only five chapters left (after this one) and unfortunately the next two don't have one word written in them, oddly the only two that haven't been at least halfway done since I started this fic. I will do my best to get on them. _

_Remember the only form of payment I receive is your reviews, so please review. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 20 - The Abducted_

Ginny twisted in the arms of Voldemort, struggling to get away from his grasp.

"You're wasting your energy," he said in an amused tone. "I'm sure your precious husband will be along shortly to retrieve you."

"He's going to kill you!" she shouted shrilly at him as a malicious laugh erupted from within her. "You don't stand a chance against him."

He pushed her away from him then kicked her in the back causing her to fall to the ground and get a mouthful of dirt. Ginny just laughed harder at him.

"You're wasting your energy," she mocked, "and you're going to need all of it when my husband gets here."

She rolled to her back and looked up at his face. It was the first time she'd really looked at him since her experience with his sixteen year old memory. She'd seen Voldemort several times recently but she was actually looking at him. Even through the darkened flesh scarred from Harry's fiendfyre, Ginny looked at his features; his eyes, his nose, his mouth and his cheekbones. He looked nothing like the handsome teenager who had nearly swept her off of her feet and into the clutches of his madness.

"What's happened to you, Tom?" she asked with a great deal of compassion in her voice.

Her tone actually startled him. While Voldemort was fully aware of Ginny's experience with his diary and the Chamber of Secrets, hearing her speak to him with that knowledge actually got him to listen. She was one of the few people alive that knew him before he'd gone to the ends of the earth to create immortality for himself. She'd known him in a more vulnerable time, when he was still not yet a man, when he had still been redeemable.

"Your life could have been so much more than this," she told him. "You had such great potential… such great power lies within you but you've chosen to use it in the worst way."

His eyes narrowed on her as he stared down at her. "You speak of foolish things. I should think a pureblood would know that power is the only matter of this world."

"And you think you've gotten a great deal of power, do you?" Her question was posed to him in all seriousness. "Look around you, Tom, you lead with fear. Look around Harry, he leads with power. The very power you speak of he has in abundance."

"Do not compare me to that boy!" he roared at her.

"I would never dare to do that," she said to him, "because I'd never lower Harry to your station in life."

"_Crucio_!" he screamed out at her and watched with great pleasure as she thrashed on the ground screaming out in pain. He took a few steps to her and leaned closer as he removed the curse. "How does it feel to be Harry Potter's wife? To know that your stupid ideas of love have only led to your death?" he asked her in his cool voice.

Ginny took another deep breath before fixing her eyes back on him. "There's nothing you can do to me that would ever make me regret standing at his side as his wife or his friend or his soldier. I'm at his disposal and I will do whatever is necessary for him."

* * *

Harry felt the arm around his waist as he was pulled through Voldemort's Apparation wake. It was only his third time traveling into an Apparation wake but it was by far the furthest thus far. When they finally landed on a wooden floor, Harry pushed Snape to the ground and practically laid on top of him as he held his left hand, in which he still held a firm grasp on both of his wands, up in front of him. He surveyed the dark area quickly, looking for Voldemort and Ginny. When he didn't see anything he finally stood and allowed Snape to rise as well.

"Put that sword away," Snape snapped at him. "You nearly took my head off with it."

"Do you know where we are?" Harry asked as he did as Snape instructed.

He nodded quickly. "We are in the Riddle home."

"Little Hangleton," Harry whispered. "What is the significance of this place?" he continued quietly as he took a few steps forward. "Why would he bring Ginny to his father's home?"

"I doubt they're here still," Snape resigned to Harry. "I'm sure he knew you'd follow and…"

"He's still near," Harry said suddenly. "He tried to kill me in the graveyard, remember?"

Snape's eyes showed that he realized Harry's point. "He'll kill her where he meant to kill you."

"No," Harry disagreed. "He knew I'd follow. He wants to kill me where he intended to three years ago."

Harry started to rush from the room but Snape grabbed his arm and stopped him. "We need help, and more than just students."

Harry nodded knowing this to be true. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as he focused on Luna.

Luna's body shuddered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground in the middle of the Atrium. Hermione rushed to her side and gathered her up in her arms.

"Luna!" she shouted at her. "Luna, say something to me!"

Just then Luna regained control of her body. "Harry says to grab the most experienced dueler and prepare for his call. He and Professor Snape need help," she said calmly as she stood.

Hermione turned on her heels and scanned the room for Ron and Neville. When she found them she just shouted at them. "Harry says grab an excellent Order dueler right now!"

Luna had already latched onto Tonks when Hermione turned back. Her eyes searched the area near her and she immediately threw herself at Lupin, who was ready for her. Once they were linked, Hermione saw that Neville had an arm around George and Ron hadn't been given a choice as Charlie was practically attached to his back.

The four had barely a chance to look at each other before the pain seared through their hands and eight people disappeared from the Ministry Atrium. When they arrived in the dark room within the Riddle house, Luna collapsed to the floor. Tonks immediately pulled her back to her feet.

"Sorry," she apologized to the group.

"You didn't get Splinched," Hermione told Luna with a smile. "You did wonderful."

Harry looked over the group who had just appeared before him. He wouldn't have chosen George and Charlie but they were there and Harry knew that Neville and Ron's choices were a bit limited. He had to be grateful for the help he had.

"I'm pretty sure he's taken her to the graveyard," he told them. "We're going to go up there now. Two by two… one Order, one army, understood?" They all nodded and stayed in the pairs they were already standing in. Harry quickly walked over the Tonks and moved her back to Ron, pulling Charlie up to Luna. "No offense, but I think this is a better pairing."

Snape stepped up to Harry's side. "As none of you have been here before I will warn you that this place has been charmed to give the Dark Lord a tactical advantage. The graveyard has been reconfigured into the shape of a pentagram with only six points of entry and exit. They lay at what would be the points of the star and in the dead center."

"How will we know where the points are, sir?" Ron asked.

"You will have to use your magic to feel for them," Snape said without hiding his irritation at having to explain this to Ron.

Harry nodded at that. "Professor Snape and I will take point, George and Neville, I'd like you two to bring up the rear. Our priority here is to rescue Ginny, but be assured that if I get the chance I will try to kill Voldemort. So please if any of you spot her, do all you can to get her to safety. As always, remember there is no shame in retreating to fight another day."

They all nodded at him and fell into step behind him and Snape. They were led carefully through the house and out into the yard. Their stealth moments across the property led them all the way over to the entrance to the graveyard. Snape and Harry both reached out with their magic, the feelings fluttering within them, to feel for an entrance point. They only had to move the group slightly east in order to enter.

When they all passed through it, Luna pulled a crystal from the inside of her robes and set in down at what she felt was the point of the star. She tapped it with her wand and it glowed green for an instant then blended right into the ground. Harry gave her a knowing look, appreciating that she had just sealed that opening to dark intentions.

"Stay in pairs," Harry whispered his reminder. "Use red sparks for help and white sparks for retreat. Signal retreat when you rescue Ginny."

The pairs split up in different directions as they looked for Ginny. Harry and Snape headed for Riddle Senior's tombstone. Harry's gut instinct told him that he would find Ginny there. He just wasn't sure what type of resistance they would encounter. The Order had been fairly successful at the Ministry. That coupled with Voldemort's other cumulative losses should have Death Eater numbers down to a minimum.

Within a minute of breaking up, Harry saw red sparks flying into the air. He and Snape immediately ran in that direction. They arrived to find a fierce fire fight between Neville, George, Ron, Tonks and three Death Eaters. Charlie, Lupin, Hermione and Luna were all dueling Voldemort, who didn't appear to be slowed down in the least with the four of them.

Just as Harry and Snape were going to run to help those with Voldemort, the sound of Apparation surrounded them. Snape quickly spun, pressing his back against Harry as lights flew around them. Harry lost track of time, and sight of Voldemort, as he fought his way from the circle he was encased in. He hadn't even noticed that he'd left Snape behind as he finally emerged from it. All he knew was that the others were capable of fighting and Ginny needed to be found. He tore through the cemetery intent on his original target: Riddle Senior's tomb.

Harry looked at Ginny tied to the tombstone, thankful that it wasn't too late. She was hurt, blood was trickling from her nose and lip but she was definitely still alive. Her eyes lit up as he ran towards. He reached her in no time and ripped the gag from her mouth.

"Harry," her voice was hurried, "it's a trap."

"I know," he told her as he pointed his wand at the ropes that bound her, "but you knew I was coming."

Ginny sprang up the moment the ropes flew away from her arms. As she tossed her arms around him she immediately kissed him hard on the mouth and even though the moment didn't seem appropriate Harry kissed back with equal amount of force. The kiss only last for a second or two but in those few moments his pursuers entered the graveyard. Three Death Eaters fired off curses in the direction of Harry and Ginny still locked in an embrace, neither doing anything to protect themselves from the oncoming curses. The spells all bounced off of them creating a bit of an amber glow around the couple. Harry had no fear of jinxes cast by the Death Eaters at that exact moment. He knew they had two forms of protection; their cloaks and each other. Harry gripped Slytherin's wand tightly in his right hand as he handed Ginny his wand and they turned and faced the Death Eaters together.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny and Harry shouted at the same time. Their stunning charms hit two of the three Death Eaters. Harry immediately turned his wand on the third. "_Hesek!_" The cut tore through his chest and the man fell to the ground.

More Death Eaters came around the bend, some being pursued by Harry's reinforcements. Harry and Ginny continued to fire of spells and an intense volley of lights was making the cemetery glow in an eerie color.

"You fools!" Voldemort's voice could be heard coming closer. "Separate them! He is stronger with her at his side! She must die!"

"Go!" Harry screamed at Ginny. "Go now!"

But before Ginny could tell him no a cloaked man Apparated straight in front of her and she immediately reacted by kicking him squarely in the chest. "He is stronger at her side," she reminded Harry of Voldemort's own words.

Harry too was distracted by another Death Eater but he used his hands to quickly dispose of him. He was going to say something to her again when Voldemort came into view. He was firing off the killing curse left and right without really aiming. It appeared he was simply trying to get to Harry. Harry's scar surged with pain.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort shouted in their direction but Harry and Ginny both had ample time to dive out of the way. "Love!" he shouted to them. "What a foolish emotion!" He aimed again. "_CRUCIO!_" This time the curse hit Ginny, and she screamed out in utter pain.

Harry stood and shouted, "_Adamo_!" at Voldemort. It immediately stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes blazed with fury as Harry approached him his wand steady, holding the charm in place. "Love!" he yelled at him. "It paralyzes you now, Riddle."

As Harry got closer to him he pushed his cloak to the side with his free hand and drew Gryffindor's sword from its sheath on his waist and charged Voldemort. Harry drove the sword straight threw his middle. He twisted the sword a turn as he thrust it upwards within Voldemort's body. Voldemort's red eyes streaked with white as Harry attempted to slit him from navel to nose.

Harry placed his hand on Voldemort's shoulder, staring him coldly in the eyes. "Just die," he told the monster as he withdrew the sword out and backed away.

Voldemort staggered forwards, almost getting a hold of Harry's robes before falling to his hands and knees. Blood was spilling out of him as Harry ran backwards to Ginny. He kept his eyes on Voldemort as he rolled to his back and pressed his wand against his left forearm. Harry quickly pointed his wand to the sky and fired off white sparks so that the others would know it was time to go. When he got back to Ginny he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and Apparated without saying anything to her.

Harry was glad for the blanket of darkness as they arrived in the park across the street from headquarters. The multiple Apparations echoed through the night like gunshots. Ginny had run from Harry's side when Neville arrived carrying a badly bloodied body. Harry had almost joined her but was stopped when Tonks and Charlie Apparated into the park with Luna cradled in Charlie's arms. Snape arrived next, carried in the arms of Lupin. Panic raced through Harry as he realized that someone was missing.

"Who was left behind?" Harry asked in a panicked state as he searched the faces littered around him.

Ginny looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. She was at Neville's side helping him sort out Ron. "It's George, Harry. George isn't here."

"Right," it was all Harry said before turning on his heels and Apparating away. He'd be damned if he was going to leave him behind, and he couldn't even begin to entertain the notion that George wasn't capable of getting himself away. Harry had dragged him into the fight, he had to be okay.

He arrived back in the center of the graveyard to find fires were still burning but no sign of Voldemort of the Death Eaters. Harry was still cautious though. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and quietly crept through the tall grass searching for George. Fear rose within him as he approached a large lump on the ground. His feet carried him ever closer to it as he realized his fear was true. It was three bodies piled one on top of the other. The first he cast to the side knowing it to be a Death Eater. The second was that of a female. She was still breathing but Harry didn't care at the moment. She wasn't anyone he knew of and obviously a Death Eater as well; his priority was on finding George, and find him he did. George was lying at the bottom of the pile, he face frozen in a moment of pain.

Harry scooped his head up and immediately pressed two fingers against his neck in search of a pulse.

"Come on, George," he insisted as he turned the head in his hand to the right and searched the other side of his neck. "Don't give up on me now."

Harry pressed his fingers more deeply into George's neck and was rewarded with a soft beat against his fingertips. He let out the breath he'd been holding as he gathered his brother's body to him.

"Harry?" George wheezed. "Is that you?"

"Yes, just be quiet," he answered him.

"If you wanted… to hold me… you just had to ask."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit at him. "Would you just shut up you plonker?"

Harry summoned a stone, created a portkey out of it and they were risked away to Hogwarts infirmary. Madam Pomfrey did not look surprised to see them.

"Professor Lupin already brought me the others," she said crossly to Harry. "Get him up on a cot so we can take a look at him."

Harry did as instructed but Madam Pomfrey was not the witch that came to George's side. A younger blonde gave Harry a nervous smile as she passed in front of him and began examining George. Harry knew she was one of the intern Healer's from St. Mungo's. He backed away to give her room to work and in doing so backed right into Mr. Weasley, who threw his arms around Harry.

"Thank you," he whispered to him. "Thank you for bringing George back."

"I wasn't going to let another member of this family die," Harry told him quietly. "I can't lose anymore of you."


	21. The Bloodlines

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Yep, I'm begging now._

_

* * *

Chapter 21 The Bloodlines _

Ginny turned over violently, tarring the bed sheets away from Harry as she rolled right off of the edge of the bed. The swift motion combined with the loud thump of Ginny's body hitting the floor, her scream and the sudden breeziness of the room immediately woke Harry. He clambered to the edge of the bed and looked down at Ginny on the floor. Any other time this may have struck him as funny but Ginny was lying on the ground her eyes plastered wide open, her mouth still agape as if she wanted to continue screaming and sweat running down her forehead.

Harry levitated her back to his side and held her tightly with stroking her hair. He reached out with his mind to see what the cause of Ginny's distress was but quickly found it was everything. The pressure of the war, the knowledge that George had nearly died, Voldemort finding out that they were married and abducting her. Her mind was a swelling emotional pool that she was not containing very well.

"Ginny, I think you need to learn Occlumency," Harry suggested in a quiet voice.

"You reading my mind again, Potter?" she asked wearily.

"Would you have preferred to try and explain to me what's going on?"

She quickly shook her head. "I don't think I can. Just go find the root for me, will you?"

Harry sighed as he brought her head closer to his chest. "I would take it all away from you if I could, sweetheart."

"I know, Harry."

He knew he should try to comfort her beyond holding her so he reminded her of the good that had come from the day. "George is doing as well as can be expected right now and Madam Pomfrey thinks he's going to be fine," he reminded her of what Hogwarts Matron had told them before they left the infirmary just hours ago. George had been hit with a cutting curse while his mouth was open and it had done a good deal of damage to his throat and lungs. He'd nearly drowned in his own blood but thankfully Harry had gotten him back to Hogwarts in time to give him a fighting chance.

"It's not that he's all right," she whispered into the flesh of his chest. "I know he's going to be okay now, but he almost wasn't. I don't think I can lose another brother. Mum's gone and Percy… it's just all so painful."

"I know," he assured her. "I feel it too, Gin. I can't know what you feel about losing your mum and brother but I… I caused their deaths, I killed Percy and if I didn't love your mum as my own she'd be alive still."

His voice was just above a whisper as he closed his eyes and tried to fight back the image of Percy killing his own mother and then Harry's angry driving him to murder. But as hard as he fought it, the image returned to him and he relived the moment.

_Percy didn't even have to be ordered, he just did it on his own. "_Avada Kedavra_!"_

"_**NO**__!" Harry couldn't race away from the altar fast enough. Her limp body hit the ground and all he could do was scoop her into his arms. Tears burned in his eyes and an unuttered sobbed choked his throat. He knew the anger that Snape spoke of now. It wasn't his contempt towards Voldemort; it was raw and real and Harry couldn't control it._

_His eyes flashed as he looked up at Percy. Percy looked amused and this fuelled Harry's anger further. His last bit of restraint failed as he clutched Mrs. Weasley tighter. "_Hesek._" _

_Percy grabbed his throat as it slit from ear to ear but his hands did nothing to stop the blood that was gushing out. Harry watched as he dropped to his knees and fell over dead. _

"_Yes, that's it," Voldemort laughed, amused at Harry doing murder._

Ginny shuttered in Harry's embrace and he felt her tears wetting his skin. With horror, Harry realized that Ginny had seen his memory, that somehow he'd shared it with her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized knowing that it didn't help her state of mind at the moment.

"No, don't," she begged. "I think I've needed to see that for a very long time. I needed to know exactly what happened."

Harry just nodded as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "How I wish I could go back to that day, Ginny. Save your mum, knock some sense into Percy and never restore Crouch's soul."

"You can't though." Ginny tipped her head up and looked into her husband's eyes. "We destroyed all of the time turners."

Smiles pulled at both of their lips before they connected in a loving kiss.

"Well, something good did come out of tonight," Harry told her.

Ginny looked absolutely puzzled at his assessment. The day had been disastrous from most accounts. Sure, Voldemort hadn't gotten control of the Ministry but he'd done plenty of damage trying to and he'd found out that Harry and Ginny were married.

"Exactly," Harry nodded at the fleeting thought in Ginny's mind. "He knows so there is no reason for us to hide it from our family any longer. I don't think we should run an ad in the _Prophet_ but I think we should tell your dad and brothers."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "You're right, but I do want to wait until George is better. I don't know how many shocks they can take at one time."

"We'll tell them as soon as you're ready."

Ginny curled her head back into Harry's chest. "Thank you, Harry."

_Five days later_

Hermione paced the study impatiently as Harry and Ginny entered the room. Ron, Neville and Luna were already present and Hermione's impatience at Harry's tardiness was apparent on her face. He and Ginny went over to the couch and took a seat as Hermione sealed the doors and placed an Imperturbable Charm on them.

"Well, I wanted to get together this morning because so much has happened in the past few days," Hermione rushed. "St. Mungo's is almost ready to move patients back; the Ministry has repaired the Atrium and a mass funeral was held yesterday for everyone for passed in the battle at the Ministry."

"Thanks for attending," Harry said to Hermione then looked at Luna. "I appreciate that you two did that."

"You couldn't go, Harry," Luna told him as she folded her legs underneath her and sat on the floor. "We wouldn't Voldemort to strike again at a funeral."

"Sick bastard would probably find that funny," Ron grumbled.

"No doubt," Hermione agreed then looked at Neville. "Why don't you catch us up on the progress at St. Mungo's, Neville?"

Neville stood from his seated position and began speaking of all of the repairs done to the hospital and the new wards that Bill and the goblins had erected on the hospital. They anticipated that it would be ready within two days. The healers were preparing to transport patients from Hogwarts back to St. Mungo's slowly over a four day period to make sure the wards were adequate against invasion or attack.

When Neville took his seat all eyes fell on Hermione again as she picked up her pace.

"You all know that I've been researching the bloodlines of the founders—"

"You're still doing that?" Ron asked with shock in his voice. "I thought you'd put it to the side with everything that was going on."

Ginny looked curiously at her brother. "When have you ever known Hermione to put research to the side, Ron?"

He just shrugged as his answer.

"Anyways," Hermione said hurriedly so she could pick up the conversation. "It has taken me so long because of everything that is going on but also because we are talking about four people who procreated over a thousand years ago. That's a lot of potential descendants."

She pivoted quickly and went to the desk, picking up a book that lay open there. "I decided to concentrate on only the magical descendants but that proved to be difficult because sometimes magic pops back up after skipping many generations."

Her eyes fell on Harry as she said this. "Harry's family is a perfect example of that."

"How do you mean?" he asked her. "We all know that my dad was a pureblood."

"Yes, but we didn't know that your mother wasn't exactly a Muggle," she told him with a nod of her head. "Your mother is a descendant from Salazar Slytherin's great, great granddaughter, who was a squib and disowned from the family. She never produced another magical heir until Lily Evans was born eight hundred and thirty years later."

"Great," Harry sighed. "You're telling me I'm related to Tom?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry… but almost all old wizarding families are related in some way."

"So we're all descendants of the founders then?" Neville asked.

"Not by any means," Hermione corrected him. "There are actually very few direct descendants of the founders left. I'd say twelve to fifteen based on the records that I've found. And there are only two dual descendants left."

"Harry's one of them," Ron said instantly. "You've got to be, Harry."

Before Harry could answer Hermione spoke up again. "Yes, you are, Harry. Your mother was a descendant of Slytherin and your father was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry took this news with a grain of salt. If he were going to guess which two founders he descended from those were the two he'd pick. He was a Parseltongue and he'd pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat in his second year. They were the most logical choices to him.

"Who is the other?"

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Hermione told him. "He is a descendant of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Of course," Harry said as he stood. "That was why Voldemort wanted his soul returned. That was why he wanted me to retrieve the Eye of Isis. He must have believed that only Crouch and I could wield the power of a god. He assumed it because of our lineage."

"But he was wrong," Luna added. "You're being able to wield that power had to do with you and your heart, not the blood that follows in your veins. I should think that an ancient god or goddess would only bestow their powers upon someone they felt worthy to use them."

"I can't see Crouch as worthy," Neville said bitterly.

Harry just looked from Hermione to Neville. "His time will come, Neville, and I feel confident when it does that you will be the one to deliver his comeuppance." Neville nodded curtly at that, very satisfied with Harry's unspoken promise.

Harry shifted his eyes back to Hermione. "What good does this information do us?"

"Well, I think that if we have direct descendants from the four founders present when your final confrontation with Voldemort comes, it will give us a great advantage," Hermione told Harry. "And lucky for you three of us are direct descendants of the four founders."

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Harry is of Slytherin and Gryffindor," she answered.

"We know that already," Ginny said with a tint of impatience in her voice. "Who in this room is a descendant of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked to Neville. "The Longbottom family tree can be traced back eleven generations to Helga Hufflepuff, and remember, you are using her wand now."

"Me?" he asked pointing at himself. "A direct descendant of Hufflepuff? Then why am I a Gryffindor?"

"Because you are brave and noble," Luna replied to him. "I couldn't imagine you in any other house. Look around this room, Neville and tell me who surrounds you," she requested as she did the very thing she asked. "Five Gryffindors and a girl from Ravenclaw that has never been quite sure why she was sorted there."

"Perhaps we know why you were sorted there now," Ron said suddenly.

"No," Luna shook her head at him. "I'm not a descendant of any of the founders. All four of my grandparents were Muggle-born."

"But all magical right?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded. "But I'm not an heir to Rowena Ravenclaw," her voice was filled with its usual airiness as she looked upon Hermione. "I'd be willing to bet that Hermione is Rowena's heir."

With that everyone was looking at Hermione again. Hermione just slowly nodded her head affirming what Luna had said. "My family history is some what similar to Lily Evans but there was a magical heir before me. She lived over five hundred years ago."

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Ginny sniggered at Hermione.

"Because I asked the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor," she told Ginny. "From what I'd read before getting to Hogwarts I really wanted to be a Gryffindor. And in the end the hat always gives you want you want… isn't that right, Harry?" she looked pointedly at him.

He bobbed his head slowly in agreement at her. "The sorting hat was pretty adamant about placing me in Slytherin. I begged it not to. I was desperate to be anything but a Slytherin."

"It was adamant not only because of your traits but because Godric Gryffindor asked the hat to make sure that all descendants of Slytherin were placed there," Hermione informed him. "He wanted to make sure that no one with Slytherin's blood ever ended up in his house."

"And how do you know that?" Ginny wondered.

"I asked the hat," she admitted. "I've been having conversations with Eruditio for some time now. He told me a good deal about the history of the school itself and how he sorts. He also told me of all of our sortings." She looked again at Harry. "He really wanted to put you in Slytherin… to obey his master but he bent to your will when he saw that you had as much of Gryffindor in you as Slytherin. He just hoped that all would be well and he is pleased with you, Harry."

She looked next at Ginny. "He also wanted to put you in Slytherin but he'd never placed a Weasley anywhere but Gryffindor and he felt you would not thrive in Slytherin without your family and so he decided on Gryffindor for you."

Her eyes shifted to Ron. "You, there were no other choices. Eruditio told me he saw your courage shining through and his decision was made the moment he put the hat on your head."

"And me?" Neville asked. "Why did I go to Gryffindor?"

"For the same reasons Luna spoke of," Hermione said proudly. "Eruditio admitted it was a difficult choice but he saw deep within your heart and your mind and knew your courage and bravery were going to be monumentally important in turning you into the man you were meant to become. He was afraid placing you in Hufflepuff may hinder that.

"You Luna," she said calling out to Luna, who was gazing at the curtains, "Were a very difficult choice. He admitted to me that he saw you in all the houses and in none at all. You were a case that he would have liked the opportunity to wait a bit longer on and see how you matured. He placed you in Ravenclaw because the prominent bit of information he picked up on you was that you are so very intelligent."

They sat in silence for a few moments as they each soaked in what Hermione had shared with them about their own sortings and the revelation that Harry was not the only descendant of the founders sitting in the room.

"Hermione," Harry called her out of her thoughtful trance, "is there a way to call all of the descendants of the founders?"

"How do you mean?" she asked for clarification.

"I mean when we face him next time, can you summon all of the descendants?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't get a chance to answer before Luna did. "That could be quite dangerous, Harry. Just think, we'd be calling all founder descendants and there are no guarantees of their loyalty, or that they're even magical. What if you called twelve people to you, half of them sided with Voldemort and another few were Squibs?"

"She's got an excellent point," Ginny agreed. "I don't think we could risk summoning a person that we may have to fight or protect. We've got what we need right in this room."

"I agree," Ron responded as he walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her. "When the time comes Neville and Hermione will need to help cover Harry."

"Perhaps even channel a bit of our power into him," Hermione added. "Are you okay with that, Neville?"

Neville nodded. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of Voldemort, even if I die in the process. You all know that."

* * *

"You're winning," Draco whispered to Harry. "On top of the burns, that still haven't healed, he's had to face up to the fact that you split him from navel to neck."

"It wasn't quite that far," Harry corrected.

"Whatever," Draco waved him off. "It's beside the point. My point is that people are starting to talk and it isn't good for the Dark Lord."

"Defections?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Who I can I approach?"

Draco slipped a note under the table and Harry quickly shoved it in his pocket. "He hasn't said anything but I know he hears the talk. The loyal Death Eaters want him to do something big, something that gets the attention of everyone and invokes fear again. They want everyone to know that the Dark Lord is more powerful than you."

"That's coming into question?"

"Yes, you idiot! Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Any idea who my rat is?" he asked changing the subject. Draco shook his head slowly. "You'd better go."

"Just don't get me killed, Potter."

"I'll do my best, Draco," Harry responded to him.

Harry watched him exited the pub then pulled the parchment from his pocket. He was disappointed with the two names that were on the list until he realized the names: Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. Harry ignited the parchment as he sat back in his seat and thought about what these two individuals could offer him. Malfoy would certainly know a great deal about Voldemort's comings and goings as a member of the inner circle, but Harry wondered how accurate Draco's information was. From everything he'd seen of Lucius Malfoy, the man was a loyal Death Eater. Harry couldn't even count the number of times that he personally dueled him.

And Rabastan Lestrange… something seemed out of order with this list. Would Lestrange truly be willing to defect when Harry had just killed his sister-in-law? Was Draco to be taken at his word any longer? Had Voldemort gotten to him?

The questions perplexed Harry a good deal and he couldn't sit still as he mulled it over. He too left the pub in Southern England and Apparated back to London. He walked the streets of Muggle London as he contemplated his next move. He really wanted to speak to someone about this but he'd promised Dumbledore that he would not reveal Draco's true intentions until the war was over. Anyone he consulted, including Ginny, would want to know where he'd gotten these two names and why on earth he'd think that Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange would turn against their master.

After walking for about an hour, Harry Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron and had a seat at the bar. His hood was pulled up over his head but Tom noticed him straight away when he came to get his order. Harry was thankful that the barman realized Harry intended to be as discreet as possible for this visit, and simply sat a Butterbeer in front of him and left without saying a word. It was only fifteen minutes later when Harry saw Tom head into the storeroom. As he went he shot Harry a look and nudge his head ever so slightly at him. Harry waited a few more minutes before getting down from his stool and creeping into the storeroom.

When he got there Tom was sitting on a couple of stacked boxes visibly shaking.

"What is it, Tom?" Harry asked immediately. "What happened?"

"I wish you was here an hour ago, Harry," he whispered.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Death Eaters," Tom finally responded. "In here just as I arrived this morning. Asking all sorts of questions about my allegiance. It ain't nothing against you, Harry, but you know I have to be neutral."

"I've never asked you to side with me, Tom," Harry said truthfully. He came and went through the pub like some many others, and of course he'd been friendly with the barkeep when he was younger, but he'd never expected him to take a side. "Merchants have no business choosing. What's best for all of us is to try and keep every day business following."

"I said that," he whimpered. "I said 'I don't care what's going on, I just wanna run my pub, and it doesn't make no never mind to me just so I keep doing what I'm doing.'."

"And?"

"They gave me two days to declare my allegiance to," he paused as he looked around the room. "To You-Know-Who."

"And what threat did they leave you with?"

Tom just looked Harry dead in the eyes and swallowed so hard that Harry saw the man's Adam's apple drop down and bob back up. Harry just nodded in understanding.

"See if you'd have been here then they would have never showed themselves. Everyone knows not to mess with you. I heard you hurt him bad a few times now. There's a lot of talk in here."

"I know." Harry knew that much was true. He understood perfectly why Dumbledore appreciated his brother's occupation in Hogsmeade. Abeforth was able to keep his ear to the ground and not only keep track of the students but also all Hogsmeade business. It was dead useful.

"What can I do for you?" Harry wanted to know. "I can get you out of here…"

"Like you did Mr. Ollivander?" Harry scowled at the question. "Come on, Harry, no one's scene hid nor hair of the wand maker since the attack on Diagon Alley four months ago. You were the last one seen with him. It makes sense to me that you have him stuffed away somewhere."

Harry rubbed his chin as he contemplated the situation he was in. The day's events seemed all too convenient, and while convenient was nice from time to time, Harry couldn't help but feel that he was being manipulated by someone.

"I've got to be honest with you, Tom, I'm a bit uncomfortable with where this conversation is heading," Harry admitted. "I feel like you're trying to extract information from me for a purpose other than self satisfaction." He looked the man over again; a thin line of sweat covered his upper lip and his nostrils flared with each breath he took but his eyes looked blissfully clear. "You don't seem to be under the Imperious Curse, so why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

Harry no sooner asked that question than four figures appeared in the room. "You've done well, Tom," a cold voice said as he emerged from the shadows. "You will find your family as you left them."

Tom said nothing as he scurried from the room. His eyes were cast downwards so he wouldn't have to look at Harry as he made his way out.

Harry glanced at the position of those surrounding him. They strategically placed themselves to encase him. His next thought fell to his wands and his tattoo.

"Harry Potter," the cool voice spoken again.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry responded equally as cool as he realized who it was. "Do I have the pleasure of your son's company as well?" he asked as he looked to the shortest figure to his right. The hood bobbed and Harry took that as a yes. "And let me guess," he continued as he looked to his left. "Rabastan Lestrange?" Another small nod. "And an old professor of mine, Romulus Lupin."

Malfoy pulled his hood back as he stepped closer to Harry. "It's almost impressive how far you've come, Potter."

"Well, that's damn near a compliment coming from Voldemort's left hand," Harry laughed.

Malfoy hissed. "You dare speak his name so casually. Have you learned nothing boy?"

"I've learned a great deal," Harry responded. "And each of you has borne witness and given testament to what I've learned." He looked around again, feeling most uncomfortable with Lupin standing behind him. "Why don't you stand where I can see you, Professor?" he requested. "I have this thing about people cursing me in the back."

"And what thing would that be?" Lupin asked.

"I don't like it," Harry answered honestly as he whipped around and pointed a wand at his former teacher. "Get next to Malfoy where I can see you properly."

"We're giving orders here," Malfoy said.

Harry wiped his arm around and all four wands flew at him. "No, I'm giving orders here and since the four of you have allowed me to disarm you, why don't you stand in front of me and tell me what you want?"

They all nodded reluctantly and did as Harry asked. He did not return their wands to them as they stood in a line before him.

Lucius Malfoy lowered his hood. "Regardless of my personal beliefs," he sneered. "It would seem that you have a clear upper hand in this conflict." He paused apparently giving Harry an opportunity to speak but Harry chose to remain silent. He wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say. "While I firmly believe that our pureblood ways should be reaffirmed and I not willing to lose all that I have in a fruitless cause."

Harry chuckled slightly. "So you're more concerned for your arse than your ideals?"

"It is better to have freedom than to rot or die," he responded. "When all is said and done, I have every intention of continuing my life. And as I see it that means I must now make a peace offering with you."

"If you master finds out you have this point of view or this meeting he will kill you."

"Don't you think that I know this, Potter?" Malfoy asked bitterly. "But I believe that everyone but the Dark Lord recognizes that you have the upper hand on him. I'm not saying I believe you powerful enough to kill him… that would be highly improbable, but nonetheless, I don't foresee our cause being completely successful at this time."

"Are you telling me you're going to try again?" Harry had to know. "Because if you are you already have my answer."

"I will never stop believing that purebloods are superior," he stated. "Because it is the truth, but I will stay out of your way. You have my word on that."

Harry nodded his head as he thought on this for a moment. He couldn't really change Malfoy's beliefs but if he agreed to stay out of Harry's way for the rest of his life then Malfoy's information would be more than valuable.

"I have one other condition from you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said and Malfoy waited to hear it. "You will also stay out of Hermione Granger's life."

He tipped his head in agreement at Harry. "You have my word."

Harry looked at Draco. "I assume your father speaks for you as well, Draco?"

"My father speaks for my family," he responded. "I will honor his oath to you as well."

Harry looked to Lestrange. "And what of you? I've murdered your sister-in-law, why should I believe that you are here for anything other than revenge?"

"I could care less for that piece of trash," Lestrange said quickly. "As far as I'm concerned you did my family a favor by ridding of us of the Dark Lord's whore. She never cared for my brother, just his blood and name."

"Couldn't the same be said for Narcissa Black?" Harry asked pointedly as his eyes turned back to Malfoy.

"As I've already said," Malfoy responded. "I will never stop believing in the purity of blood, and my wife has never joined the ranks of the Dark Lord's servants. Her involvement is not in question."

"Fair enough," he agreed with Malfoy then turned his attention back to Lestrange. "You tortured Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity. Neville is my left hand and one of my best mates."

He just shrugged. "That was many years ago and if you chose to hold that in your decision that is your right, but I feel I should warn you that it would seem foolish to me for you to do so. I can provide valuable information to you."

"And you Lupin," he asked the former professor. "I've never been able to trust you. Why should I begin now?"

"What do you mean you've never been able to trust me? I taught you for a year."

"Yes, but in one of our very first private lessons I used Legilimency on you and knew you were not to be trusted."

Lupin smiled slightly. "That explains why I was not given my job back this year. The Dark Lord was most displeased that I did not return to my post at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure he got over it."

Harry surveyed the men again as he considered this. They could each be very helpful and Harry knew every advantage he had was important.

"I want one thing from you first," he told them. "I have a spy in my midst. Tell me who it is?"

The four men looked at each other and it was Lestrange that spoke. "While I do not know the identity of this individual, I do know that there is a leak in your organization and it would appear that it is coming from a person who is an Animagus because they seem to be sitting in on your private meetings with your inner circle."

Harry's mind spun through the Order members trying desperately to identify who was an Animagus aside from Professor McGonagall, or if he'd ever seen an animal, rodent or insect in the room when he was speaking to the Order or the Army. He'd have to deal with it when he got back to Grimmauld Place though. Right now he needed to make a decision regarding the men standing before him.

"I will need a bit of time and more of an olive branch from you before I make my decision," he told them finally. "And before you go, we'd better put on a show of this storeroom or Voldemort," they all winced at hearing Harry use his name, "will be suspicious."

"How much more of an olive branch do you need, Potter?" Lestrange asked.

"The name of my leak or Voldemort's next move," he answered as he turned his wand on the stacked boxes and began pushing them to the side, cracking bottles and spilling Tom's merchandise. "You have forty-eight hours."

It was the last thing he said before dropping theirs wands to the floor and Disapparating away.

* * *

_A/N – I realized as I was writing this chapter that I made a mistake in chapter 15. Neville and Ron's second wands got revered. Sorry about that. Ron uses Gryffindor's wand and Neville uses Hufflepuff's._

_Please read and review. _


	22. The Spy

_Chapter 22 - The Spy_

Harry sat quietly on the settee in his bedroom. His mind should have been full of things to do and questions to be answered but as he stared at Ginny sleeping in their bed he couldn't help but grin at the prospects his life now held. Two years ago he felt manipulated and used by all who crossed his path. He'd been devastated when he learned of the prophecy and the implications of it. Not that he must kill or be killed; in reality he'd known that all along. That was the reason that Voldemort wouldn't relent. No, what he'd been devastated by was the fact the his mentor, the great Albus Dumbledore had kept it from him and manipulated him into a weapon… at least that seemed what he'd done. It'd taken nearly a year to forgive the headmaster but now Harry realized that he truly did forgive him for all he'd done, not done and withheld. Harry wanted more than anything to talk to him; to tell him of the events of his evening; to tell him he saw the light at the end of the tunnel now; to tell him that Ginny was the light and the hope he'd always needed and now he had it… he had her for the rest of his life, whether that was only another day or a hundred more years. Harry felt… he knew he'd done everything he could and in staring at the peaceful creature sleeping on his bed he felt truly content with life.

He stood as quietly as he could, walking towards his wife lying in their bed. There was much to do but tonight he would sleep with his wife as any normal man who did not have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as he took her in his arms. He drew in a deep breath, taking in her scent before smiling down at her.

"I believe now," he whispered to her before kissing her.

"I always have."

Only a few hours into what Harry had determined would be a night alone with his wife, Hermione's otter patronus flopped under the crack of the down and bounded over to the edge of the bed.

"_Harry?_" it asked in Hermione's voice.

Both Harry and Ginny snapped around in shock at the voice but didn't look any less relieved when they saw that in was Hermione's patronus and not her standing there.

"Imperturbable Charms are cast for a reason," Harry grumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his dressing robe.

As if waiting for this response, the otter continued. "_Harry, there is a black eagle hawk on the front steps refusing to let anyone remove its scroll. Dobby says you know the hawk._"

Harry quickly secured his robe as he ran for the bedroom door. He didn't say anything to Ginny as he waved his wand to remove the charm and went charging down the stairs. It took him several minutes to arrive at the front door, where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. "I tried to get it to give me the parchment…"

"But all it did was take a chunk out of her finger," Ron finished irritably.

Harry just shot Ron a look. "This hawk will only deliver to me," he said as he opened the door and stepped onto the landing. He immediately stretched his arm out and the bird landed, letting Harry remove the scroll from his claw.

Harry stepped just inside the door as he unrolled the parchment and began reading.

_I had no way of warning you earlier. My father and Lupin are not to be trusted, don't meet with either of them again.  
__I believe Lestrange may be and his position is compromised no matter how you look at it now._

_I did hear that your informant is younger, probably close to our age, and a female from the sound of it. Remember you  
are looking for an Animagus and there is a spell to reveal one to you. Ask the know-it-all, she'll know it._

_Whatever you're going to do, Potter, do it soon. The Dark Lord continues to probe at my mind and I'm not too humble  
to admit that he is strong enough to break in if he sees fit. For now we are both lucky that he counts upon our rivalry to  
keep us opposing one another._

_DBM_

Harry crumpled the note in his hands then threw it to the ground where he set it ablaze.

"I want a full Order meeting on the morrow. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is to be present for it," he told them firmly. "Five AM. No excuses."

Ron and Hermione just nodded at Harry as he stalked away, headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and immediately cast it into the fire. "Professor Severus Snape," he called. Within a few moments Snape's head appeared in the fire. "Professor, I need to speak with you immediately."

"I am in my private quarters," he responded. "I believe you recall the password to my room?"

Harry nodded his head and hissed, "_Slytherin is might_," then stepped into the floo, arriving at his desired destination.

Snape was standing in his dressing gown hold a glass of what Harry assumed was firewhiskey. He held the glass up as a gesture of offer to Harry but he quickly shook his head.

"We have an informant in the Order," Harry said plainly.

"Yes," Snape nodded as he took a drink. "I thought we'd come to that conclusion some time ago."

"Yes, but I've learned we are looking for a female nearer to my age and an Animagus."

Snape's eyes widened slightly as he took in this information. "There haven't been any registrations for decades."

"Would you register?"

He shrugged his head at Harry, knowing that he was completely correct. No one wanted to give that morsel of information away with a war waging. Either side would se great benefits to an unknown Animagus. Harry often wished he'd trained in the subject. Being an Animagus would certainly be beneficial for him.

"I'm going to hold a mandatory Order meeting tomorrow morning at five," he told his mentor. "Anyone who doesn't show for the meeting is out. And I want to cast a revealing charm on the entire room. Anyone who turns will be interrogated under Veritaserum."

"I will provide the potion."

"Thank you," he said quickly. "I also need to know the charm to reveal an Animagus."

Several hours later the dining room of Grimmauld Place had been magically enlarged a great deal to hold the mandatory meeting that Harry called. It was just two minutes after five in the morning and the many occupants of the room looked disgruntled at the demand to show or be outed. Harry didn't look at anyone as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and sealed them with an unbreakable charm before walking through the crowd over to the table. He didn't bother taking a seat instead he stepped on a chair right up onto the tabletop. He walked to the middle of the table and surveyed the large group surrounding him. He'd seen all of the faces before but never all at once. It was almost overwhelming to see every member of the Order in one room.

"Some of you have heard rumor of this," he addressed them in a very stern voice. "And this morning I will confirm to you that we have a Death Eater informant amongst us." A collective gasp swept through the room as the occupants peered at each other, obviously trying to work out who it could possibly be.

"Dobby?" Harry called for his loyal elf and he appeared at Harry's side. "Bring Kreacher." Dobby nodded quickly and disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a bound and gagged old house-elf in his grasp. "This house-elf is a loyal servant to the Black family regardless of the fact that his ownership was passed onto me two years ago. We plugged his leaking when Dobby located him a week ago. However, he is not the only problem we have."

Harry turned slowly as he looked at the occupants again. His army; those that pledged to help him. He shouldn't have been shocked that there was a spy among them. He had spies planted within the Death Eater ranks. Turn about was fair play.

Without warning Harry called both of his wands from his holsters. Gripping them tightly, he moved them quickly in a circular motion. "_Bestia hominis patesco_!" he chanted.

Yellow particles of light filled the room and trickled down over every inhabitant. Harry watched carefully as everyone looked around in anticipation at what Harry had just done to them. After several baited breaths, Harry watched as Professor McGonagall transformed into her cat. His eyes swept the room looking for another and to his great surprise two things happened: Ginny shrunk down into a small ginger colored cat and an extra person sprang up from the ground. He was thunderstruck as he turned his eyes from his wife's Animagus cat form to the new occupant in the room. Cho Chang stood there looking quite frightened. She made to move but was quickly grabbed by Seamus Finnigan, and placed under a full body bind.

"Bring her here, Finnigan," Snape insisted from his position. "Professor McGonagall, Weasley, come to me as well," he requested and the two cats walked over to him.

Once Snape had the two cats trapped in a conjured cage and Cho under his control he nodded at Harry. Harry hid his emotions as he leapt down off of the table and opened the doors to the dining room.

"If you leave the premises I will assumed you are the informant," he explained as he stood out of the way. "Every room on the first floor has been magically expanded and I think you will find Dobby has prepared enough breakfast for everyone. Please go eat and make yourselves comfortable. Professor Snape and I will try to make this as quick as possible."

It took several minutes for the occupants of the room to spill out and his closest friends were last. Luna gave him a small smile as she departed. Neville nodded his head as if to say 'everything will be fine' to him. Ron clapped his hand down on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. And Hermione wrung her hands nervously.

"I had no idea, Harry," she told him quickly.

"Neither did I, Hermione," he responded to her as he looked at the small cat pacing in the cage. "I never…" But he couldn't even finish that thought.

Hermione flung her arms around him. "There's a good reason. Just keep your mind open."

Harry looked down at his feet as he nodded. "Please make sure everyone eats?"

"I will," she promised as she finally left.

Harry closed the door again, sealing it and placing and Imperturbable Charm on the entire room. When he looked back at where Snape was standing he saw three vials of potion sitting on the table before him.

"Who should we start with?" he asked Harry.

"Professor McGonagall," he answered. "We knew she was going to change so let's get her cleared up."

Snape removed the charm he'd placed on the cage and opened the door. The tabby cat stepped forward and the ginger one continued to pace. Once the tabby was sitting on the table, Snape resealed the cage and turned his wand on McGonagall. She immediately transformed back to her usual self. Not only did she look her usual stern self but she looked quite cross as she scooted off of the table and slid into the nearest chair. Without being asked or told she picked up a vial from the table and swallowed it down.

Snape and Harry had already agreed that Snape would interrogated with Harry used Legilimency. So Snape began the interrogation as Harry stood behind Professor McGonagall, probing her mind ever so slightly so that she would not feel the intrusion. By the time Snape was halfway through the designated questions Harry had full access to her mind and already had all of his answers. He withdrew then gave a quick nod to Snape.

"I apologize, Professor," Harry said quickly as he handed her a vial of green sludge. "I need to weed out the spy and if we had to question you too."

She shot him a dirty look as she took the vial and stood. "I understand that, Potter, but I should have appreciated forewarning. We could have taken care of this in private."

Just as she uncorked the antidote to the Veritaserum Harry grabbed her wrist to prevent her from drinking it. "Did you know that Ginny was an Animagus?"

Disappointment covered her face as she slowly shook her head. "No, I did not. I'm sorry, Potter."

With that answer Harry let her drink the antidote and then opened the doors for Professor McGonagall.

"I know you want everyone to stay but I do have a school to run," she told him just before stepping over the threshold.

He nodded at her as he placed the tip of his wand to his throat. His magnified voice echoed through the house. "Professor McGonagall is and always has been on our side and loyal to Professor Dumbledore. Dobby, open the floo for her, and only her, to return to Hogwarts."

"Yes Master!" the little voice echoed back.

Harry gave his transfiguration professor another small nod before closing and sealing the doors again. He regained his composure as he faced Professor Snape again. He was already opening the cage and the small cat darted out. For a moment it appeared she was trying to escape but Snape snatched her up quickly and waved his wand. Ginny sat on top of the table. She made to move again but Harry was quicker as he put a full body bind on her.

"She's acting queer," Snape said as he looked at her. "When's the last time you were in her mind?"

"I don't use Legilimency on her," he said quietly. "Sometimes I get feelings from her but I've never…"

Snape actually gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "There must be a logical answer."

With that Snape tipped a vial of Veritaserum down her throat and waited a minute while it went down before reanimating only her head.

Ginny coughed several times before twisting her head around and looking at Harry. "I love you! How could you think it's me?"

"How is it that you're an Animagus and I didn't know it?" he spat back.

"I did it for you, you prat!"

"What?" he asked in confusion. "You lied to me for me?"

"I didn't lie!" she insisted. "I just didn't tell you."

"What's the difference?" he screamed. "You're my wife! You're supposed to be honest and upfront with me about everything! And her you are in a full body bind because you tried to escape!"

"I didn't try to escape you idiot!" she shouted back. "I was trying to run to you! I wanted explain to you why I did this! I thought I was helping you."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked, ignoring her comments.

"No!"

"Are you a Death Eater informant?"

"No!"

"Are you in contact with Voldemort of any Death Eaters?"

"No, you sodding wanker!" she screamed at him. Tears were running down her face as she looked angrily at him. "How can you even ask me these questions?"

"Because our spy is a female Animagus!" he shouted back at her. "And you're one of three that turned in this room. As we've just cleared Professor McGonagall that leaves you with a fifty percent chance of being the bitch we're looking for!"

"How dare you?" she roared. "How dare you speak to me that way? I'm your wife! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means everything to me!" Harry turned his back on her as he pulled at his hair. He could feel his magic boiling within him. He had to calm himself before he took the entire house out.

"You are my family… the only family I have, and you're lying to me." His voice was just above a whisper as he continued. "I've shared everything with you and this is how you repay me."

"Harry," her voice was incredibly soft as she called to him. It was apparent she knew how very much she'd hurt him. "I didn't become an Animagus to hurt you. I thought I could help you. I can gather information for you this way. You've never asked McGonagall to use this skill for anything, and I wanted to do this for you."

"She's telling you the truth, Harry," Snape said calmly. "I've just been through her mind. I've watched her training for hours on end trying to perfect her transformation. I don't think she can even do it on command yet. You changed her with the spell and I transformed her back with mine."

Harry just shook his head as he went to the doors. "Will you please finish up?"

"Of course," Snape told him.

"Remember Riddle's been in control of her mind before," he said without looking at either of them. "Make sure he's not again."

"Harry?" Ginny called one last time and Harry could hear her tears but he let himself out of the room and looked back only to make sure Snape closed and sealed the doors. Once that was done Harry retreated up into his bedroom. He quickly sealed his door so that no one could barge in on him.

Two hours later Ron's patronus ran through the wall and excitedly ran around Harry. It made a couple of nips at his ankles as it barked over and over.

"Sodding Ron," Harry grumbled as he kicked at the ghostly dog. "When is he going to learn to make the dog talk instead bite me?"

He knew Ron wanted him to come out, that much was obvious without having the jack Russell say a word. So Harry finally uncharmed his door and stepped out into the hall. Ron was just coming off the top step as Harry closed his door.

"'Bout time, mate," he said with a smile on his face as he approached Harry. "Snape took Cho and Ginny down to the basement. He let us talk to Ginny while the Veritaserum was still working," he explained to Harry, barely stopping to breathe. "I know keeping it from you was wrong, but she's not a Death Eater, mate."

Harry just nodded slowly at him.

"Oh and why didn't you tell us you two got married?"

Harry looked up at Ron and saw the happy look on his face and realized this was why Ron was smiling.

"All that fighting and you went and made her an honest woman months ago!" he said as he clapped him on the back. "You should have told us."

Harry tapped his left ring finger and the wedding ring appeared again. "I didn't want Voldemort to know, but he already does. With George getting hurt, we were just waiting for the right time to tell you."

Ron put an arm around Harry and led him towards the stairs. "She's in a right state. You've got to go talk to her."

"Did Snape let everyone go?"

"Yeah, he said he has the spy. Of course everyone who saw him lead Ginny and Cho down to the basement were in absolute shock. I'm sure they think that both of them are spies."

"So it's Cho?" Harry asked.

"Seems that way."

"How did she even get access to the house?" he wondered. "She's not an Order member."

Ron shrugged. "Snape wouldn't tell us, he just said that she is a mouse Animagus and that was how she'd been listening in on our conversations. He also said that she does not have a Dark Mark and doesn't seem to be under the Imperius Curse."

Harry thought back to her violent reaction to him turning her down two years ago and sighed. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"What?"

"Muggle expression," he told Ron. "I don't think that Cho is evil, I think she was just trying to make me pay for hurting her."

"Have I ever told you I wasn't too fond of her?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry just chuckled. "I guess I should go free my wife from her cell, but would you mind if you and I bunked tonight? I'm really not ready to—"

"Nope," Ron said quickly. "You're not going to fix your problems by sleeping with me…" he reddened as he realized what he'd just said to Harry. "You know what I mean!" Harry just laughed at Ron though. "Tosser!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Ron stopped him from walking and looked Harry square in the eyes. "Look, mum and dad argued but they always set it straight. Don't go to bed angry, that's what dad always says."

Harry was in awe of Ron. He knew Ron could be thoughtful at times, but insightful, that was a new one.

"All right Ron, I'll set it straight."

"Great, and Harry," he lowered his voice as he leaned in a bit closer. "I sorta told my brothers and dad about you and Ginny so you may want to run through the kitchen to the basement."

"Why?" Harry wondered aloud. "They all know we sleep in the same room and have for the past several months. Wouldn't they be happy that we're married?"

"Oh they are… they're just mad you didn't tell us."

Harry took Ron's advice. He didn't need a confrontation at the moment. He needed to let Ginny out of the detention hold and talk to Snape about Cho. As he trotted down the stairs with Ron he suddenly disappeared from sight. Ron kept making his way to the kitchen with Harry following in his wake. He even stood in front of the basement door so Harry could slip through without the many occupants of the kitchen seeing him. Once he was through the door he removed the Disillusionment Charm and proceeded down the stairs.

When he stepped into the basement he saw Snape standing in front of two holding cells staring mostly at Cho Chang curled up on the floor of her cell. Ginny was leaning against the back wall looking quite angry at Snape. On the floor was a cage that contained Kreacher.

"Professor," Harry said quietly to alert him of his presence. "I've been informed that you believe Cho is the informant."

"Yes," he said but didn't take his eyes off of Cho. "Between her and the house-elf, the Dark Lord has been able to extract a good deal of information on our operations."

"How did Cho gain access to headquarters?"

"Kreacher actually brought her through in her Animagus form," he told Harry. "Once she was in she was able to leave and that enabled her to come and go as she pleased."

"So she reports to one of the Blacks then?" Harry asked and Snape nodded.

"She was reporting the Bellatrix but now she is reporting to her husband, Rodolphus."

"Not Narcissa?" She was Harry first guess once Bellatrix was out of the picture.

"That was my first assumption as well but it would seem that Chang has never had contact with Narcissa."

Harry stepped closer to Cho's cell and looked down at her. "Cho, why did you do this?"

She just peered up at him and glared. "You had it coming."

"Because I wouldn't date you anymore?" he asked.

"No, because you think you're so great. You think the whole world revolves around you and we're all supposed to just kiss your feet—"

"I think you've got him confused with Voldemort," Ginny hissed at her. "That sounds exactly like what that arsehole thinks of himself."

"Shut up, blood traitor!" Cho snapped back at her. "And to think they actually thought that you were doing my noble work. At least I can go back and tell them I've managed to split the two of you up."

"I don't think you've managed that," Harry told her. "You may have caused a problem but you would never be able to split Ginny and I up."

"That's right," Ginny added quickly. "Harry has every right to be upset with me right now. I lied to him, I admit it, and while I know it was wrong I also know that Harry loves me enough to forgive me in time."

Harry took two steps over to Ginny's cell and unlocked. Ginny flew out and launched herself upon Harry. They held each other tightly as Ginny apologized profusely for not telling Harry she was an Animagus.

Harry held her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes. She nodded quickly at him and he entered her mind. She knew he needed to do it and she wanted him to know why she'd kept it from him. As Harry soared through her mind he felt just how much she loved him and that her desire to become an Animagus was fueled by that love for him, and that she'd been studying on how to become one since the end of her fourth year and the battle at the Ministry. She wanted desperately to be useful to him even when she never imagined that they would truly end up married to one another.

Harry kissed her fiercely as he moved his hands to hers. When they pulled away from each other her wedding rings were visible again.

"Will you send your father down?" he requested and she nodded.

Arthur Weasley descended the stairs and stood next to Harry looking at Cho Chang. "So this is your spy?"

"Yes," Harry told him. "Should she be brought up on charges?"

"The Order is not a branch of the Ministry, Harry, and unless she has broken some Ministry laws, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"And may I suggest," Snape added. "That hauling her into Ministry custody could put her life in jeopardy."

Mr. Weasley grimaced but agreed. "I'd like to think that I have the Ministry under control but it always possible that a transport is hijacked or someone is under the Imperius. She is safest in the Order's custody until we can end this war. Then I can bring her up on treason charges."

"All right," Harry conceded. "What about Kreacher?"

With that question Mr. Weasley leaned into Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry nodded as Mr. Weasley spoke; the man had a great idea. When they pulled away from each other Mr. Weasley got an approving nod from Harry and left. Harry waited in the basement with Snape for ten minutes before Bellatrix Lestrange came down the stairs. Kreacher squeaked excitedly in his cage as she and Harry put on a show of dueling with Bellatrix winning. She swept the elf out of his cage and then did the most shocking thing.

"Kreacher, you have disappointed me," she scolded him. "Being capture… you are a disgrace and not worthy to serve the Noble House of Black." As she said this she peeled off her cape and threw it at him. "Be gone disgrace."

Kreacher collapsed to the floor holding the garment cast at him. He wailed at being set free and as suddenly as his cried began, they ended. Kreacher keeled over and moved no more.

Harry bent over the elf and confirmed that he had indeed died. "Well, I wasn't really hoping to kill him but that solves our problem."

Bellatrix morphed into Tonks as she squatted down next to Harry. "Well Harry, it was better than letting him run back to Lestrange. We did what we had to."

"You're going to kill me too!" Cho shrieked. "Murderers!"

"Shut up," Harry snapped at her. "If we were going to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"What are you going to do with me then?" she asked through her renewed sobs.

"I don't' know yet," Harry answered honestly. "For now you will remain here."

"I'll set up a rotation to watch her," Snape offered. "We can bind her if we are all needed elsewhere."

"I guess that's the only choice we have."

* * *

_A/N - The last two chapters took a bit of turn that I hadn't really planned, so there will be an additional chapter as to not skip other things I need to happen. _

_As always, please review._


	23. The Gathering

_Chapter 23 – The Gathering_

_April 21, 1998_

A dark cloaked figure stood flush against the brick wall. He was so still and so quite that he was not noticeable to anyone who was passing through the entryway to Diagon Alley. Though the alley was scarcely populated since the New Year's attack on Ollivander's, people still needed supplies and Diagon Alley was the best place to get them. And so this remained his best option for meeting with Harry. He'd not been sure of the Malfoys or Lupin but he'd gone with them anyhow, hoping that they were sincere. Of course after the meeting with Potter, Rabastan had learned that the Malfoys and Lupin were simply trying to set each other up and Potter. He'd gone along with the reporting to Voldemort knowing it was his only choice, but less than forty-eight hours later he'd daringly contacted Potter. Now he was waiting to see of Potter accepted his offer.

And so he continued to wait; being passed by a witch or wizard every now and then and once a cat had even sniffed at him but left promptly when he shoed it away. Just as he was ready to leave he felt someone lean into him.

"You're not too bright," the rough voice said. "Go into Gringotts and proceed to your vault. Harry will meet you there."

Lestrange didn't know how Potter was going to manage that but he nodded and did as instructed. Ten minutes later he was sitting in a Gringotts cart, winding down into the bowels of the bank when the cart suddenly stopped and the goblin slouched over. A red-haired man suddenly appeared in the cart and took control of it. They're trip was not a short one and they were certainly not heading for the Lestrange family vault. After driving through a waterfall the man stirring the cart looked over his shoulder and saw that Rabastan Lestrange remained. He stopped the cart again, reached back and grabbed his hand then Apparated. They arrived in a thick wooded area and he was marched at wand point forward. Rabastan could see that they were making their way towards a fire and as they came upon it he could see many people gathering in the woods.

They stopped abruptly and the red-haired man walked away only to be replaced by another. "Weasleys no doubt," he mumbled.

Ron looked crossly at him. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he answered quickly. "Just take me to Potter."

Ron didn't say anything else to the man. He walked a few more paces then put a hand on Lestrange's shoulder. They took one more step and a tent appeared in front of them. Harry was standing at a table with Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom.

"Harry," Ron said to get his attention. "The thickhead is here."

Harry looked up at Lestrange. "Meeting me at the entrance to Diagon Alley doesn't exactly qualify your skills to me."

"No one saw me," he rebutted.

"Except three of my Order members," Harry told him then changed the subject. "Your turning spy for us has two conditions; Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape."

Neville looked angrily at Rabastan Lestrange. "Why my mum and dad?"

"We were led to believe that they had information about the whereabouts of the Dark Lord," he answered. "And they were Aurors."

Neville looked darkly at Harry then turned his eyes back to Lestrange. "And why should I believe you're different now?"

"Because I always choose the winning side and that's why I'm here," he answered. "We can profit from each other."

"Always the Slytherin," Snape said coolly.

"You would know, Severus."

"Yes, but I figured out the winning side long before you did."

"Neither here nor there now," Lestrange said with the wave of his hand. "The point is I am a Slytherin and I did not fancy Azkaban. I will do what it takes to avoid that fate again."

Snape cast his eyes back on Harry and nodded. Harry looked to Neville.

"I don't know, Harry," he told his friend. "I think he'd sell us down the river if he had the chance."

"He may know something useful," Snape pointed out. "He doesn't hold a position in the inner circle but he is an upper ranking member. His knowledge could be useful."

Lestrange listened as they bantered back and forth. His eyes fell on the entrance to the tent and the number of people walking by and he grew more nervous.

"Why did you bring me here where all of these people can see me?" he demanded to know. "You have a spy and you're setting me up right now!"

"Our leak is contained," Snape told him. "And no one can see you but Weasleys and anyone in this tent. The man who brought you here put charms on you."

With that explanation the three men started talking again. After a few more minutes Harry finally looked up. "You have until Friday to provide me with Voldemort's plans. You'll contact Snape when you have them," he said motioning at Snape as he approached Lestrange. He plucked a hair from his head and handed it to Lestrange. Lestrange did the same. "Leave," Harry commanded once that was done.

The moment Lestrange stepped out of the tent the ginger cat sitting at Harry's feet grew back into Ginny.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked her as he handed her the vial of blue powder that Scrimgeour had given him months ago.

"Positive," she said as she tucked the vial into her robe, kissed him on the cheek and turned back into the cat. She sprinted out of the tent so she could catch up with Lestrange. As she did this she reminded herself that she had to be in his Apparation wake to use the powder. He finally stopped after walking for twenty minutes, looked around and Disapparated. Ginny immediately turned back into herself, threw the powder into the wake and transformed back in the cat and ran into the wake.

"Where have you been?" Rodolphus demanded of his brother.

"I went to Diagon Alley," he answered. "Ran into those damn Weasleys and turned back."

"A Lestrange afraid of blood-traitors?" he sneered. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'm not afraid of them!" he insisted. "I just assumed it meant Potter was around and as I was alone, I didn't want to be cornered by him. He thinks I want to be his spy, remember?"

Rodolphus nodded. "I wish you'd never gone with Lucius to meet the boy. He was just trying to bluff out who our leak is."

"As was I, brother."

"Come," he motioned at him, "we'll be late."

Ginger followed the Lestrange brothers as they walked up a hill towards an ornate home. Her first thought, which was correct, was that they were at Malfoy Manor.

Harry paced the tent nervously. His feelings were projecting off of him and his friends couldn't help but take turns looking up at him as he wore out the throw rub beneath his feet. Hermione glanced at Ron then motioned her head over at Harry and Ron got the unspoken message. He put down his quill and went to Harry, stepping in pace with him.

"She's okay, mate," he said quietly. "She'd have activated her tattoo if she wasn't."

"But what if she was hurt as Ginger?" he worried. "She wouldn't be able to tell us."

"Why would she get hurt as Ginger?"

"We just captured a hidden Animagus," he reminded Ron. "Voldemort's not stupid and if Malfoy just tried to dupe people into turning spy then it's obvious that they're looking for my spies."

"Then I'd be more concerned for the spies you actually have," Ron said. "Voldemort won't be looking for a cat he's never seen before. He'll be looking under the masks of his Death Eaters."

"True," Harry finally conceded. "Thanks Ron."

Ron just gave him a nod. "Come on, we've got planning to do, and I'll remind you that you were the one who uprooted us from headquarters and turned this dingy wood into the Orders meeting place."

It had taken Harry only three hours to realize that the Order of the Phoenix needed to be moved. He couldn't chance how many other people, animals or things that Kreacher could have brought into the house. Snape had gone through the building with dark magic detectors and found nothing but Harry still wasn't convinced the house was safe. Snape did not argue with Harry at all. The location of the Noble House of Black had been compromised and there was no reason to take any chances that Voldemort or his cronies could bring the wards crashing down.

"Sorry, but would you really have felt safe staying there knowing it had been compromised?"

"No, you made the right choice. I just wish it were a bit of a warmer choice."

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Harry said with a chuckle. "Use a warming charm." He stepped up to the large work table that Hermione, Neville, Bill and Snape were gathered around. "So what have we got?"

"This is a dangerous idea, Harry," Hermione told him without a slight glance as she pointed to an area on the large map. "Godric's Hallow is here, we're here just beyond the clearing," her fingers moved in an eastern pattern across the map as she demonstrated their position. "And you want to lure all of the Death Eaters here," her finger moved again but this time south. "How is it you think you can pull this off?"

"We've got to lure him to us if we have any chance of beating him and the Death Eaters. I have no doubt that he'll bite once he perceives a weakness from me," Harry said assuredly. "We start setting up false camp here," his finger pointed to where Hermione's just was. "And when we release Cho I will become enraged that our spy has escaped he will get glimpses of the area. Once she confirms it, along with Lestrange, he will come."

"What if Lestrange is telling the truth?" Neville asked Harry. "You're running on the assumption that he has been sent to spy on you. If you say nothing of our location to him and Voldemort doesn't show, well then he's turned."

"And if you order him to tell, Voldemort will likely have him killed once he walks into the ambush," Hermione added. "It's risky business, Harry."

Harry glanced at Snape but didn't get a read on the man. "I wish I could believe he'd really like to help, and if he provides fruitful information by Friday then I'll use a different method to deliver the location, but until he proves himself useful, Lestrange is still a Death Eater."

Neville nodded, satisfied with that answer. "We just won't know when he'll choose to strike," he said changing the subject back to ambushing Voldemort.

"On the contrary," Snape interjected. "We'll know exactly when he plans to strike. If our spies do not supply warning then this will," he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and showed them his Dark Mark. "He avoids using it because of me but he will use it to coordinate the strike. So if nothing else we will have a few moments notice."

"Right, so we'll wait until Ginny returns to start setting camp. In the meantime, let's have every available person begin gathering supplies. And I'd like teams set up in the following categories: Transfigurers, Potion makers and duelist. Can you see to that?" he asked Snape, who nodded. "Good. Let's get to work."

Before everyone could walk away from the table Harry grabbed Ron's arm to keep him near. "Ron, you're the best strategist I've ever met. I need to know if you think my plan is sound."

"Honestly Harry, there are holes in it," he answered. "The idea of laying a trap for Voldemort is great. It would give us the much needed tactical advantage to get you, Hermione and Neville into position to dispose of Voldemort and Crouch, but you didn't think it through thoroughly. There is a lot that needs to be done to make it safe, let alone foolproof."

"Can you work on that for me?" he asked sincerely. "We need this to work. I've got a feeling I'll only be able to pull the wool over his eyes once."

Ron rubbed his chin as he thought. "We got at least three days before you want to do anything, right?" he said as he counted the days until Lestrange's deadline. "I can smooth out the wrinkles by then. I'd like Bill and Charlie with me to set up wards and animal traps."

"Brilliant," Harry said realizing where Ron was going. "We'll get them all trapped and contain any animals they bring with them."

"Hagrid could be dead useful too… in more than one way." Ron's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "If Lestrange turns out to be sincere we can use Hagrid to leak the information. We'll send him to talk to Abeforth at Hog's Head about something or another. Once he's had a few, the leak will spring on its own."

"It's a great idea, Ron, but I just hate using Hagrid like that."

"I know, Harry, I do too, but you know as well as I do that it would work."

Harry conceded the point to Ron. "All right, but I'm still thinking that Lestrange is here on Voldemort's orders."

Very early the next morning Ginny tiptoed into the tent she and Harry were sharing. She didn't think he'd be asleep but she wanted to be quiet just in case. She found him slumped over at the kitchen counter, a forgotten cup of tea still in his hand.

"Harry," she whispered as she nudged him. "Harry love, I'm back."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ginny standing before him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I was so worried. What's going on? You were gone for ages."

"Well, I happened to follow the Lestranges to a Death Eater meeting," she told him as she took a seat on the stool next to him. "It was at Malfoy Manor and I'm pretty sure that is where Voldemort is living right now."

"Not going to have much luck getting in there," he mumbled. "It's warded almost as tightly as Hogwarts." Then he realized Ginny was just there. "Hey, how did you get through?"

"I suppose because Lestrange Apparated right onto the property. He's obviously allowed through the wards and being in his Apparation wake as a cat must not have registered me as a threat. I'm not exactly sure. I'll get Bill's opinion on it later." It was an interesting theory and she'd love to explore it just in case they needed to enter the Manor again but for now she was concerned with what she'd learned.

"Riddle isn't looking so hot, Harry," she told him.

"When has he ever?"

"He was quite handsome as a teenager, you know?" she teased. "Well you've seen the burns but it's almost as if they've bubbled up again. I don't know if the curse just comes and goes or if you stabbing him reacted with the burns for some reason. Anyway, he isn't a pretty sight.

"He's quite angry with everyone. He used the Cruciatus several times on different people for failing to find his informants or your location. The Malfoys took quite a brunt too."

"The mom too?" he wondered.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it was Draco and Lucius. I don't think I saw Narcissa there at all, but she could have been one of the hooded figures. Anyhow, Tom spent most of the evening enraged but finally got around to revealing that he wanted to send a message to the entire wizarding world; that he wanted everyone to understand that he was more powerful than any wizard and he intended to have control of the Ministry and Hogwarts by the end of the month. That riled them up good but I was sorely disappointed."

"Why is that my dear wife?" he asked in an amused tone. He found it funny that she was disappointed with a Death Eater gathering.

"Well, he didn't say how he was planning to have control soon. He's all hot air if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gin."

They shared a smile before Ginny pulled him up from his seat and led him to their bedroom. Neither bothered undressing as they lie down together and promptly fell asleep.

The next several days passed in a haze for everyone in the Order as preparations for the ambush were put into place. Most Order members were under them impression that new headquarters were being set up in the woods, most were not made fully aware of what Harry was up to and weren't going to be until the time was appropriate to share it, just in case there was another leak.

Ron, Bill, Charlie and Hagrid were all busy at the false camp site setting wards and securing the perimeters with different types of magical animals. Bill was setting up all of the wards to activate on command, and that would be his job when the Death Eaters arrive. Charlie and Hagrid had gathered animals ranging from nifflers to Hagrid's own blast-ended skrewts.

Once they had all of their desired wards and traps in place, Ron brought in Hermione, Ginny and Luna to help stage the area so that it looked lived in. Harry, Neville and Snape kept busy by taking command of the previously sorted groups. Harry took the transfigurers, Neville the duelists and Snape the potion makers. The tent set up for brewing was constantly piping an odd color from its chimney as they worked on several different concoctions. Neville, with the assistance of Tonks and Harry began running constant training sessions to get their designated duelists ready from combat. Harry, with Hermione's help, had his group transfiguring and conjuring rocks and walls to provide shields to anyone who may come into the path of a killing curse.

With so much done and so much more to do, Friday still found Neville, Harry and Snape waiting in, what they'd come to call, the strategy tent for a response from Rabastan Lestrange. They needed their answer regarding the man. Was he really ready to turn against Voldemort or were they being led into a trap? It was nearly lunch time when an owl flew into the tent and landed on Snape's shoulder.

Snape unrolled the scroll and read it aloud. "Four o'clock. Cambridge, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Ottery St. Catchpole and Lancashire." He lowered the parchment and looked at Harry. "I would think if he was leading us into a trap it would have one location or specify where Harry should be. Of course it could be an attempt to obliterate the entire Order in one go."

"How do we decide which it is?" Harry wondered. If he let it go as a trap he'd never forgive himself if those five areas truly were attacked this evening.

"Harry, it's real," Neville said with great alarm in his voice. "It's our homes. Cambridge is where Hermione lives. Diagon Alley and Ottery St. Catchpole are the homes of the Weasleys and Lovegoods. Hogsmeade is as close to Hogwarts as he can get and everyone knows you consider Hogwarts your home."

"And Lancashire?" Harry asked even though it should have been obvious.

"Me… Gran," Neville said taking a deep breath. "I've got to warn her."

He made to leave but Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. "Calm down, Neville, we'll get to her. Right now I need you to help me gather the Order. Five locations are more than we can handle. We've got to group."

Harry waved both of his wands and two stags erupted from them. They ran off in different directions. Neville did the same as did Snape. Within five minutes Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were in the tent and the strategizing began. After getting locations and numbers Ron took over and Harry and Neville left to warn all of the families, gather the Order and get to Mr. Weasley and the Ministry.

Within two hours Harry had everyone he felt he could rely on preparing for probable battles. Professor McGonagall had snuck down to Hogsmeade but reported nothing out of the ordinary. Fred and George checked Diagon Alley but said it was as quiet as ever. Ginny snooped around Ottery St. Catchpole but found nothing she thought was suspicious. Neville had warned his Gran but she refused to leave the house, saying nothing would take her from her ancestral home. And Hermione's check up on her parent's home found it to still be under the Fidelius Charm that Luna had placed. She asked her parents to go home and stay there just to be safe though.

At half past three Harry resumed his new habit of pacing in the strategy tent. Snape and Neville were also waiting with him as runners came in and out giving him updates of the areas. It was at one minute past four when Harry's tattoo flared with pain; Ron in Diagon Alley. The signal was quickly followed with Hermione in Hogsmeade, Ginny in Ottery St. Catchpole and Luna in Cambridge.

"Quick," he snapped at Neville. "Take ten to Lancashire!" Neville didn't argue as he ran from the tent. Harry turned to Snape. "All locations have flared. You take Cambridge please."

Snape nodded and left. Harry was hot on his heels and glad that he had the Order gathered just in case. "Mr. Weasley, the areas are under attack. Will you please have the Aurors take care of Diagon Alley?"

Mr. Weasley did not answer Harry with words, he simply turned on his heels and Apparated. Tonks was set to follow him but Harry stopped her.

"I know you're an Auror, Tonks, but I need you to take a group of ten to Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny is there already."

"Right Harry," Tonks said hurriedly and gathered her own group.

"Moony?" Harry called as he looked out at the crowd hoping that he hadn't left yet.

"I'm here still, Harry," he said as he emerged from the back of the remaining pack.

"You take the rest to Hogsmeade please. Hermione is on watch there. Have Professor McGonagall lock down the castle."

Lupin just nodded. "You heard him, let's go," he said to everyone who was left. "Apparate to the Shrieking Shack." Before he too Apparated with his group he looked back at Harry, it was obvious that Harry had no intention of going to any of the five locations and Lupin knew he wasn't hiding from battle, he just had other plans. "Good luck, Harry."

"You too, Moony, stay safe."

Harry picked a large rock up off of the ground and transformed it into an eagle hawk. From his trouser pocket he removed a vial that contain some of Draco Malfoy's hair and rubbed it against the owl. He conjured parchment and jotted Malfoy a quick note.

_I need through the Manor's wards. Send a patronus with your location immediately!_

Harry sent the bird off and then Apparated to Hogsmeade. For some reason he felt that was where Draco would be. When he arrived in the cellar of Honeydukes a boar waddled down the stairs to him.

"_You're an idiot. I'm not supposed to let anyone know I can do this. I'm in Hogsmeade. I will meet you at Madam Puddifoots._"

Harry disillusioned himself and Apparated to the location. He tried not to look at the fighting in the street as he made his way into the store. Thankfully it was deserted as it was Friday before supper. Draco was crouched on the floor behind the counter and Harry made his way to him.

"Is he fighting?" he asked quietly and Draco just shook his head. "Is he at your house?"

Draco nodded then pressed a medallion into his hand. "I'll say I lost it while fighting. You'd better not get me killed, Potter."

"I know the risk you're taking. It will be over soon, I swear it," he assured Draco again. Harry knew that he was abhorrently worried about his life, and well he should be, but Harry was doing everything he could to bring the war to an end and liberate Draco from his duties. "What's the location?"

"The medallion will guide you. Now go. I've got to get back out there."

The last thing Harry saw before he Apparated was Draco charging back into the thick of fighting with Professor Flitwick on his tail. Harry arrived on the lawn of the Malfoy Manor of all places. He immediately hit the deck as he looked around. The perfectly manicured landscape was littered with statues, flamingos and peacocks. Harry watched as a few house-elves worked on some hedges. When he looked at them it occurred to him that Dobby would be extremely useful. He served the Malfoys he should know the house like the back of his hand. Mentally, Harry reached out for Dobby and the elf compiled with the silent request and arrived at Harry's side.

"Where would Voldemort be?" he asked his loyal friend.

Dobby held in his fright at the use of the name and answered Harry. "The master chamber is on the third floor. Dobby is thinking that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be's there. The chamber is the…"

"Most outrageous… disgustingly decorated in the most hideous pureblood manor?" Dobby just nodded. "Lead the way, my friend."

Dobby did as Harry asked and Harry didn't miss the small elf's eyes glisten over in being called Harry's friend. Dobby had no trouble entering through the front door. Harry wasn't sure if the medallion was allowing them access or if Lucius Malfoy had failed to exclude Dobby's access to the house. Harry could imagine that Malfoy's arrogance alone would cause the lapse in proper judgment. He would never have seen Dobby, a mere house-elf, as a threat to the Manor's security.

Harry was thankful that Dobby did not take the obvious route to the bedroom. Harry had to crouch to follow Dobby through the servant's tunnels but he was thankful not to be walking in plain sight; invisible or not. Harry became more uneasy with each step he took. He found it disturbing that the house was not better protected against intruders. Of course they had no way of knowing that Harry could procure a medallion and a house-elf who knew his way about the house, but if he was Lucius Malfoy, he would anticipate Harry trying to break in at some point.

Harry finally laid his hand on Dobby's shoulder to stop him. "Wait," he whispered. "Something doesn't feel right. This is too easy."

Dobby looked confused as he peered up at Harry. "Dobby is not understand, Master. The dark man would never see Dobby as a threat. He would never have warded the servant's tunnels. It is why Dobby takes Master this way now."

"I still don't trust this," he told Dobby. "Can you still Apparate within the house?" Dobby disappeared and reappeared behind Harry as an answer. "Good," he said as he fell to his knees. "I know you're not going to like this Dobby, but can you transform your jumper into a pillow case?"

Dobby did look disappointed for a moment then his eyes widened as he realized what Harry was really asking him to do. "Yes Master. Dobby will check for the bad wizard."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby gave Harry a firm nodded, snapped his fingers and was standing before Harry in an outfit that looked very much like the one he was wearing when they met years ago on Harry's twelfth birthday. Harry tried to radiate as many positive feelings as he could to Dobby before he disappeared into the house he hated so much.

Harry stayed knelt down on the floor of the tunnel as he waited for Dobby. He knew he cared for the elf but he hadn't realized how much until this moment as he waited with fear and anticipation for Dobby's return. Dobby's methods came into question at times but he'd been a loyal friend to Harry almost as long as Ron and Hermione had. It finally dawned on him that he actually loved Dobby much how he loved Ron and Hermione. He began to reject sending him off into the Manor to find Voldemort. It was something he would have easily agreed to if Ron or Hermione had sacrificed themselves for the job. He was abundantly relieved when Dobby returned several minutes later.

"He-Who-Must-Be-Named is in the potions lab, Master," Dobby squeaked. "He was drinking potions."

"Do you know what color the potions were?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Dobby is seeing two pinks, one yellow…"

"And three purples?" Harry completed and Dobby affirmed. His eye fell shut as he thought of the strength that cocktail of potions would give Voldemort, if he had indeed taken the strength combination that Harry was aware of.

"What does Master wish for Dobby to do?"

"I need to take the same potions he has taken, Dobby," he answered knowing he had no hope of dueling Voldemort on magical steroids without taking a dosage himself. "Do you think you can bring me them?"

Dobby cringed but snapped his fingers and disappeared again. It took him much longer to return the second time but when he did he was holding six vials of potion. Harry tapped his wand to each one to make sure they were the potions he wanted and once that was done he swallowed them all. It took only a few seconds for Harry to feel the effects of the potions. Every muscle in his body suddenly felt ablaze as the potions ran through him. When the burning sensation passed he felt free, powerful and dangerous.

Harry looked back at Dobby and nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt," he told his small friend. "Please go back to the tent and wait for the others to come back. Make sure they are well."

"Yes Master," Dobby answered as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry turned his eyes towards the wall in front of him. It felt as if he could see through it. Shaking the feeling, Harry pointed his wand at it and blew it away. There was no need to pretend and Harry didn't want Voldemort stepping onto a battle field in his condition. Harry needed to contain him here and hope today was the last day of this war.

"Riddle!" Harry's magnified voice boomed through the house. It was so loud that portraits and vases rattled as it echoed through the halls. Harry stalked down the corridor towards a set of stairs; he glanced up and down them as he waited for his response. "Face me, Riddle!"

"Potter," the angry voice of Voldemort echoed back at him. "It was foolish of you to come here."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the location of Voldemort. Once he had him he Apparated to the foyer with both of his wands drawn. Voldemort sneered as Harry appeared in front of him with his wands drawn.

"_**AVADA KEDAVERA!**_"

_Lancashire_

"You've never disappointed me, Neville," Augusta Longbottom assured her grandson as she focused on the Death Eater her wand was pointed at. "You're your father's son and I'm very proud of all you have accomplished. You are a great man."

Despite their current situation, Neville felt choked up at finally hearing these words of pride from his grandmother. He'd been put down and compared to his father for the whole of his life and always led to believe he was not nor would he ever be as good of a man as Frank Longbottom. To hear her validation of his manhood meant more than he could say at the moment; mainly because he was furiously battling three Death Eaters only two feet away from his grandmother.

"_Confringo, Hesek_!" The two spells flew from his wand in rapid succession before Neville tried one of Harry's more dangerous spells. "_Cur tri thine_!"

The fire whip shot out of his wand and Neville immediately used it to gather the men he was fighting. Once he had the three men back into a corner a second fire whip erupted from his other wand and he used it to group together another bunch of Death Eaters.

"Thanks Gran," he said quickly to her. "Will you please stun this lot?"

Mrs. Longbottom did as her grandson asked and they moved from their position near the Longbottom home to help the others.

_Cambridge_

Snape ignored the sweat running down his as he strengthened the shield around him, Luna and Dean Thomas. Dean was pressing his hands against Luna back with as much force as he could to stop the flow of blood. Tears ran down his ashen face as he looked up at the potions master.

"She's going to die too," he tried to say without crying more but his emotions were in a difficult state.

"No, she's not," Snape told him in a harsh voice.

"I don't know what happened."

"You don't need to," Snape said. "It only matters that you have survived and we can get Miss Lovegood help."

"But Seamus is dead."

"I'm sorry your friend is dead," Snape tried to convey some warmth but it still came out harsh. "But Lovegood is still alive and that is who we should be focused on saving now."

"Yes sir," Dean agreed as he rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to try and clear some of the ash and tears. "What do I do?"

"When I say, move your hands from the wound and take over the shield for me. Can you handle that?" Dean nodded at the question. "Good… now!"

The split second it took for the two to switch caused a bit of the smoke in the room to seep into the shielded area. Dean coughed as he inhaled but kept his concentration on the shield. He knew he must keep it up if Snape had any hope of healing Luna.

Snape tore away the rest of Luna's shirt and held his hands over her back as he began to chant softly. It took several seconds before the bleeding stopped and the skin began to mend back together. Once it was complete, Snape pulled his robe off and threw it around Luna's torso.

"Thomas!" he snapped at the seventh year trying to hold his own in battle. "Apparate her to St. Mungo's… the password through the wards is '_faveo'_. You must be thinking them as you Apparate."

Dean nodded vigorously. "I understand, sir."

"Drop the shield and go."

Dean did exactly as he was told, dropping the shield and throwing himself at Luna so he could Apparate them away. Snape took a deep breath as his two students vanished, bounced up from his knees then went running back through the thick flames and back into the battle for a Muggle neighborhood in Cambridge.

_Diagon Alley_

It was destruction the likes of which Ron had never seen or dreamt of. He was fully aware that they were at war but somehow his mind had never envisioned Diagon Alley leveled. His entire body ached as he struggled to get out from under the debris of what was the home of his twin brothers and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He could still hear the explosion that brought down the building ringing in his ears as he rolled to his stomach and slithered out from his buried position. He already regretted that he'd led his brothers and father into the shelter of the last building left standing in Diagon Alley. There was nothing sheltering the building but their own shield charms and as every other shop had been destroyed already, Ron kicked himself knowing he should have seen the flaw in the plan.

The Death Eaters were intent on killing the minister and Ron did the first thing he could think of. He'd wanted to get his dad inside and through the floo but the Death Eaters had rocked the building with a powerful blasting hex before any of the Weasleys could react.

"Dad?" he called out as he crawled across the rubble. His father wasn't far from him when the roof came down, he shouldn't be far from him now. "Dad!"

"Quiet!" a voice shot back at him. "Or would you rather I shot off a whiz bang to let them know they didn't manage to kill us?" Fred asked pointedly at his brother as he emerged from a debris pile.

"Sorry," Ron whispered back at him.

"They can't be far, just start shifting this mess about and we'll find them."

"Right," Ron responded as he began the tedious task that reminded him far too much of his second year and waiting for Harry to emerge from the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny. To get his mind of off that memory he looked back to Fred. "Are you all right?"

"A building just fell on me, Ron. No, I'm bloody well not all right, but we need to find George and dad. I'll be fine."

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

The buildings that made up the center of the village burned brightly in the twilight. It was almost beautiful the way the flames lit up the sky as the sun began to set. But the awful truth was that the Death Eaters outnumbered the Order and the village looked as if it were going to be lost to the flames that engulfed the main buildings. The Order was too busy fighting the Death Eaters to worry about what burned around them. The villagers too had either run or joined in the fighting.

Ginny had been more than relieved when Tonks had shown up with reinforcement and they had all immediately set about driving the Death Eaters out. Their goal had not been to kill but to control and capture. If Ginny hadn't been so preoccupied she'd have been in awe of watching her two eldest brothers fight. She'd never seen them in combat before, not really. She hadn't watched long but she was impressed by what she saw before she and Tonks had been pushed to the outskirts of town by five Death Eaters. They'd managed to contain three of them but not before one of them had reduced Ginny to nothing more than a sobbing child on the ground. The front of her robe had unfastened at some point allowing a cutting curse to cross her chest, creating a deep wound that was bleeding profusely to cross her breast. A not so well aimed blasting hex had ricocheted off of a tree and caused her leg to snap clean in two at the knee. As she cowered on the ground underneath her shield charm she tried her best to clear her mind of the pain and focus on the two men that remained. It wasn't right for her to expect Tonks to handle them both. She could fight from her bum.

"Ginny, look out!" Tonks shouted in Ginny's direction as she whipped her wand towards the fat Death Eater sauntering towards her friend. The spell seemed to bounce off of him as he got even closer to Ginny.

"Potter's wife," he said with a laugh as he looked at the injured girl sitting on the ground with a silver shield shimmering over her. "A shield charm? Is that the best Potter has done with you?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. Kicking the cat while down was not fair play, but this was a Death Eater, he couldn't care less that her knee was clearly broken and she was bleeding badly from the wound across her chest. She could even see the tubby man staring at the round of her breast that was exposed through her torn blouse. In her disgust for the sad excuse for a wizard it was easy to decide not to dignify his questions with a verbal response; against her better judgment, she dropped her shield and cast at him.

Before Ginny could say an incantation, Tonks went charging passed her, a pink light erupting from the end of her wand. It hit the man dead in the chest causing him to fall back and turn head over heals before landing on his stomach. Tonks didn't quit though, another spell went rocketing from her wand and the man was rendered unconscious. Tonks turned back to Ginny, the slight smile on her face erased in a second as she saw her former opponent was to his feet again. Ginny craned her head back to see what Tonks was looking at just in time to see the vibrant green light of the killing curse soaring right at her.

In the face of what was certain to be her death time slowed dramatically and Ginny smiled. She knew she couldn't move and her wand was facing the wrong direction to help her. Her thoughts focused on Harry and how very much she loved him. How he had completed her life even if her life only lasted a short while more after they'd come together. Warmth and happiness like she'd never known spread through her as she thought of all of the love she had in her life. Her husband loved her unconditionally. Her father and brothers had always supported and loved her even when their methods had been unconventional. Her mother had loved her so dearly and had loved Harry so much that she sacrificed herself for him. Ginny had always understood that sacrifice; the one that her mother and Harry's mother had made for him. How their pure love for him had saved him at two separate times in his life, in two different ways.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she envisioned his face before her. "I'll love you always. Be happy, love. Live after this part of your life is over."

_Malfoy Manor_

"_**AVADA KEDAVERA!**_" Harry shouted at Voldemort.

This time the attempt was not feeble. The dark green curse soared from the end of both of Harry's wands towards their intended target across the foyer. Voldemort's eyes widened ever-so-slightly before reacting appropriately. He'd saved himself by summoning a statue of some Malfoy heir as he rolled out of the way. The first killing curse put a gaping hole in the ground and shook the house to the very foundation and the second shattered not only the statue but also the mirror behind it and the wall the mirror was attached to. Harry could see clear through to the back gardens but he didn't focus on them as Voldemort rolled back to his feet.

Voldemort looked at Harry with something that could only be described as a combination of astonishment, fear and question. How had Harry finally pulled that curse off and with such power?

"_Confringo!_" Voldemort shot quickly, knowing he couldn't stand around looking dumbfounded as a strengthening potion coursed his veins.

The spells and curses bounced back and forth between Harry and Voldemort as they each poured every ounce of magic, which was quite a bit after the potions, into killing each other. Neither noticed that with each ducked, missed or avoided spell, Malfoy Manor was bearing the true brunt of the battle to kill each other. The Manor was slowly crumbling around them. It wasn't long before the dance to death was being performed on the ornate lawn that Harry had crossed not twenty minutes prior with the Manor in near collapse behind them.

A malicious glint crossed Harry's eyes as his fiendfyre slithered out of Slytherin's wand. He watched with a certain degree of pleasure as the snake hissed over towards Voldemort. Voldemort clearly recalled the damage Harry's fiendfyre was capable of causing and began retreating as he shot off his own fiendfyre. Harry looked amused at the dragon as it was smaller than Harry's serpent. The two fiendfyres lit up the sky over Malfoy Manor as they fought each other. Harry had to shield himself from the heat of the battled as he continued to search out Voldemort.

He'd spotted the man running across the lawn and was about to pursue him when Ginny suddenly popped into his mind. She was collapsed on the ground, clearly in a great deal of pain, but smiling as she called to him.

"_Harry," Ginny whispered to him. "I'll love you always. Be happy, love. Live after this part of your life is over."_

"No, Ginny!" he shouted.

Without another thought Harry Apparated away as he thought of nothing but saving his wife from what she seemed to think was certain death. Harry arrived on his knees in front of her. She was still smiling at him as he felt a curse hit him in his back. He fell forwards, colliding with her as they both crumpled the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

_A/N - sorry if you read this a little earlier today. I realized I uploaded the wrong version.   
I'm now planning 26 or 27 chapters, so bear with me a little longer! Thanks._

_Please read and review. All feedback is helpful and wanted. I could use a beta too if anyone is interested._


	24. The Aftermath

_A/N - I know it has been a long time. My computer died and took everything along with it! Please read and review._

* * *

_Chapter 24 – The Aftermath_

"You cannot put a Fidelius Charm on St. Mungo's!" Head Healer Robert Connor shouted at Severus Snape. "We've only just gotten back in control and we can't deny anyone who needs admittance! It's bad enough that Longbottom boy placed that password over the place! How is everyone supposed to—?"

"They're not," Snape answered sharply. "Do you want every witch and wizard to have access to St. Mungo's again? You thought it was neutral once before, did you not? And how many patients and healers did you lose in the fiasco?"

"It's not my fault! How could I have possibly have known that… that You-Know-Who would actually come here?"

"Well you can rest assure that he will come here again once he learns we've brought all of our injuries to you!"

At that remark Connor took a deep breath as he looked around at the trauma floor. Five separate Death Eater attacks and Diagon Alley had been flattened in the process. There were casualties of course but so many injuries and according to Severus Snape not all teams had reported in yet. They were still missing Harry Potter himself.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you do it," Connor decided. "The password will have to be enough."

Snape just glared at the man and then stalked off to find other uninjured Order members. He quickly walked by Dean Thomas, the teen was taking his first experience with death too emotionally to be useful. Diggle had come back from Cambridge with Snape but he quickly had gone out to assess Lancashire. They wanted to contain the Muggle areas before moving onto the magical areas. Hermione had already checked in from Hogsmeade and returned there. She'd reported that the Death Eaters had finally left but not until they destroyed the village. Happily, no one had perished in that battle. Apparently McGonagall had set the suits of armor on the village and it had turned the tide in dramatic fashion.

Fletcher Neilson was storming around the hospital in a right state. He was furious at having Aurors ordered into battle by the minister and that they had been unable to protect him or Diagon Alley and that combat in the alley was being run by a boy, Weasley's youngest son. Neilson knew that Ron Weasley was Harry Potter's right hand man but being belittled into taking orders from an eighteen year old had been humiliating. They'd still lost the alley and many lives in the process. At last count ten Death Eater bodies had been recovered as well as five Aurors.

Ron and his brother Fred had shown up at St. Mungo's with their father. The minister had some minor cuts and bruises and a serious head injury that the healers were working on. Fred had tried to storm back off after his twin but Ron wouldn't allow it. Fred had some deep lacerations and he was made to stay while Ron went back in search of George.

"Neilson," Snape snapped to get the man's attention. "There was a fifth location under attack and no one has reported from there."

"Where?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole," he answered. "The Weasleys and Lovegoods make their homes there. I'm heading there now."

"I will send as many Aurors as I can spare."

"Thank you," Snape said curtly as he turned on his heels in search of someone that could truly help him. He found it hard to believe they had sustained such a loss. Surely there was someone who wasn't injured that could be trusted to oversee the wounded and St. Mungo's.

Just as he thought that the floo on the trauma ward flared green and out flew a heap of bodies. From the frozen looks on all of their faces, Snape felt assured they were captured Death Eater. Next out of the fireplace was a very stern looking woman that Snape instantly knew to be Augusta Longbottom, which meant… Neville followed along with Sturgis Podmore, Dedulas Diggle and Emmeline Vance.

"Finally," Snape said to them in irritation. "We haven't had any word from Potter or the group in Ottery St. Catchpole. And I need one of you to assist in the Diagon Alley recovery. Will one of you please oversee the hospital while I go look for Potter?"

"I'll take of that, Severus," Emmeline Vance told him. "Go on."

"We'll go over to Diagon Alley," Podmore said as he motioned his head at Diggle. "Who's there again?"

"Ron Weasley," Snape responded.

Before Snape could Apparate away Neville joined his side. There was no use in arguing and no matter what Snape thought of Longbottom's dueling skills in his youth, there was no denying that he had turned into a decent combatant. And if he was about to walk into a battle still being fought he'd be better off with a partner.

They arrived in Ottery St. Catchpole near the location of the Burrow. The fighting had not extended that far into the country but the lights from the burning town could be seen in the distance. Snape immediately set off at a brisk pace.

"Did they set fire to everything?" Neville asked as he hastened his step to fall in line with Snape. "They burned everything they could point their wands at in Lancashire too."

Snape didn't even look at Neville as he answered him. "Diagon Alley was also destroyed, and there are many deaths on both sides from the battle. From last account only Gringotts remained standing and it had taken heavy damage to the exterior. The goblins will not be pleased."

Neville shook his head as he tried to process this news. "What about Cambridge and Hogsmeade?"

"There were no fatalities in Hogsmeade," he told Neville. "However, it was not going well for us until Professor McGonagall set the suits of armor on the Death Eaters. They retreated very quickly after that from what I was told. The village has also been destroyed."

"Sweet Merlin," Neville sighed. "I'm almost afraid of you continuing… but what about Cambridge?"

"The Death Eaters attacked near Granger's neighborhood. We busied ourselves with trying to save Muggles but I'm afraid some were lost. They did set fires there as well. Seamus Finnigan was killed and Luna Lovegood was injured badly. I'm afraid Dean Thomas did not take these events well. I do not know if it wise to return him to combat again soon."

"I doubt we're going to have the luxury of time," Neville mumbled as he thought of Seamus. His dorm mate was gone. They were never particularly close but he had still lived with Seamus since they were eleven. It was a strange sensation to know he was gone.

As they grew closer to town Snape and Neville could hear the sounds of continued fighting. Bodies lay strewn on the ground but it was difficult to tell who was stunned and who might be dead and there wasn't time to worry about it. Right now the priority was on stopping the battle and getting the injured away. Taking down as many Death Eaters as possible sounded good too but both Snape and Neville knew they were really looking for their own and Harry.

The fighting that the two had walked upon was three Death Eaters and Bill and Charlie Weasley. In the distance Snape could make out Elphias Doge dueling someone and obviously barely holding on.

"Help Doge," Snape instructed as he ran toward the Weasley brothers.

Neville sprinted out towards Doge, shouting out spells as he ran. By the time he got to Doge's side the Death Eater was stunned on the ground and under a full body bind. Doge slumped against Neville with a weak smile on his face.

"Nothing to do about it, boy," he said to Neville with an arm tightly wrapped around his lower abdomen. Neville winced at the sight of entrails. "Don't look, just leave me to die in peace. The Weasley girl and Tonks led five of them off a while ago."

Neville helped Doge sit down and lean against an uprooted tree stump. "Which way?"

Doge pointed to the southern outskirt. "There." Just as he said it he coughed violently, spewing blood as he did so. "Go," he insisted for the last time.

Neville didn't want to just leave the man to die. In a split second decision he placed Doge in a full body bind and transported him to St. Mungo's, hoping he would be attended to quickly. Once Neville felt better about Doge's chances of survival he ran in the direction he had been pointed. As he ran he passed three bodies. They were wearing black robes and masks were cast to the side so Neville didn't bother to check on them. He ran by another man sprawled out on his stomach and when he looked up from the well rounded Death Eater he saw it; a pile of bodies lying in a pool of blood.

Flaming red hair fanned out on the ground, dirt and blood clumping it together in odd shapes and knots. On top of her was what looked to be a green blanket but Neville recognized it as a shield cloak; Harry's shield cloak. Neville could make out a wad of black hair from underneath the body that lay at the top of the pile. Bright pink hair was all that was recognizable of Tonks. Her face was torn to shreds and what was left of her body didn't look any better.

Neville fell to his knees beside the group and gently pulled Tonks away. Knowing she was gone didn't stop him from checking for her pulse anyways. When he didn't find it tears began slowly sliding down his cheeks. He turned back to Harry and Ginny. Harry was covered in little rocks. Neville surmised from the amount of rock that was there that a boulder had exploded on top of him. Once that was cleared away, Neville could see scorch marks across the back of Harry's cloak. He rolled Harry into his lap and pressed his fingers to his neck. He was rewarded with the soft tattooing of Harry's pulse.

Knowing that Harry was alive let Neville lay him down on the ground next to Tonks and turn his attention to Ginny. After seeing Tonks, Neville had assumed the blood was hers but now that Ginny's body was exposed he could see that she was drenched in blood. Turning her over to her back he saw the gaping wound across her breast. It was still oozing slowly. She too had a weak pulse but she had a pulse.

Neville knew he could not transported Ginny and Harry on his own and he couldn't leave Tonks so he sent his patronus after Snape. It took only a minute for Snape, followed by Bill and Charlie, to come running onto the scene.

"Tonks is dead. I don't know what's wrong with Harry but Ginny's hurt really badly and she's lost a lot of blood," Neville told them.

Snape immediately fell to his knees besides Ginny and ran his hands over her wound as he chanted. As he did that Charlie Apparated Harry to St. Mungo's. Once the wound had sealed, Snape gave Bill a knowing nodded. Bill scooped his little sister into his arms and Apparated her to St. Mungo's as well.

Snape stood in front of Neville, surveying him, studying him for a hint of what was growing within him. "What is your take on the day, Longbottom?"

"This is bullocks," he answered bitterly. "What is the point of killing each other?"

"I did not ask for your philosophical assessment, I asked you to tell me what you think happened today."

"We were set up," he said angrily.

"I agree."

_

* * *

St. Mungo's_

"That's not possible," Healer Connor said as he reviewed the parchment in front of him for the fifth time.

"I'm telling you I ran the report ten times!" a blond wizard shouted back at his boss. "Come check it yourself if you don't believe me."

"I think I shall," Connor decided as he tossed the parchment to the side and stalked to Harry's bed side.

The Boy-Who-Lived was lying there still unconscious while Connor waved his wand over his entire body. A thin sheet of parchment shot out of the end of his wand, unrolling as it emerged. Connor grabbed the parchment and read the hexology report. It was quite long as it was a reading of the last twenty charms that been cast on the patient and in Harry's case, all twenty slots were filled. But it was the one on top that left Connor dumbfounded.

_Avada Kedavra_

"How could he survive that?" Connor asked aloud.

"He's done it before," Charlie answered from opposite Harry. "Why wouldn't he be able to do it again? Besides, I don't think it was a direct hit. Auror Tonks was lying on top of him and between them were fragments of rock. I think she may have not only jumped towards him but also conjured a boulder to help shield him."

"Did she die?" Connor asked and Charlie nodded. "The killing curse?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, whoever killed her used something much more damaging on her. I'm sure you'll do a full hexology report on her when she's brought in."

Connor nodded in thought. He'd surely do that but he was more concerned with Harry. "Even dampened, if the killing curse actually touched him he should be dead, and it had to have touched him otherwise it would not be on the hexology report," he said as he studied the report again, allowing his eyes to wander further down the list. "My, he was hit with some very nasty spells."

"He was dueling Voldemort no doubt," Charlie said in response. "They aren't exactly friendly."

"Exactly what is your business here, Mr. Weasley?" Connor asked. "Only family is permitted with a patient."

"He's my brother-in-law and I'll stay with him until he wakes," Charlie answered defiantly as he pointed to the ring on Harry's left ring finger. "My brother will stay with his wife, our sister, and that's the way it's going to be."

Bill nodded from the opposite end of the ward where Ginny had three healers working on her. She'd lost so much blood that the wound itself was not an issue any longer. It had mended without problems but the blood replenishing potions weren't working fast enough and her pulse was still quite weak and she was deathly pale. Bill had only seen Harry in worse shape but he took comfort in knowing that Harry had always come through, and from the sounds of it, he had been hit with the killing curse again and was still alive. Bill knew that Ginny would live as long as Harry did, he felt certain of that.

_

* * *

Malfoy Manor_

Neville looked through the brush at what was supposed to be the lavish home of the Malfoys. He felt uneasy with everything that had transpired this evening but even more so now that he truly felt they'd been set up and were crotched in the wooded area near the Manor. Snape had sworn he'd get through the wards as long as they were close enough to the Manor, but the house lay out in the open for all to see.

"This can't be Malfoy Manor," Neville whispered at Snape. "Look at it."

"I am, Longbottom," he hissed back. "I assure you this is the location. Isn't it obvious that this is where the Dark Lord and Potter dueled? They've nearly destroyed the house and grounds."

"Why can we see the house?" Neville wanted to know. "I thought you said you'd have to break the wards for us to see it or get through."

Snape nodded. "I thought so too, but it would seem that Potter and the Dark Lord brought down the wards in their duel. Malfoy Manor is laid bare for all to see."

"You don't think this is a trap too?"

"It could very well be, but do you want to get Lestrange or not?" Neville gave Snape a curt nod as an answer. "Then this is where we need to be. They will regroup here."

Neville and Snape waited for a good while before Death Eaters began to appear and walk towards the ruins of the house. It took a bit longer before Rabastan Lestrange appeared at the edge of the property and cautiously made his way towards the property. Snape and Neville both leveled their wands at him but before Neville could utter a spell, Snape forced his wand down.

"I shall deal with him," he whispered. "Let's take a page out of Granger's book and let the Dark Lord handle it from there."

With one quick wand movement Lestrange fell on his face as if tripped by some unforeseen force. When he got up he looked around curiously and when he looked in the direction of Neville and Snape's hiding spot Neville saw what Snape had done. Across Lestrange's face were horizontal markings that upon closer inspection actually said 'Potter's spy'.

"Let's go."

_

* * *

St. Mungo's_

_Two days later_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and though the world was not in focus some distinct colors were coming through. White, green, and orange. "Ginny?" he asked as he turned his head towards the colors.

"No," Charlie answered as he slipped Harry's glasses onto his face for him. "Sorry mate, it's just your ugly brother-in-law."

"Which one?" Harry retorted.

"Touché Harry," he said as he helped Harry sit up. "Ginny's still unconscious."

Harry looked across the room to where Bill was sitting. In the cot beside him was a heavily bandaged person with long red hair. "What happened to her?"

"A nasty cutting curse to the chest. She lost a great deal of blood… and," Charlie looked around before continuing, "part of her right breast."

In his attempt to be discreet he was completely foiled by the twin's entrance into the room. "We're already whipping up shirts that say 'Voldemort cut of my boobs!'."

Harry stared evilly at the twins, immediately taking notice of Fred pushing George in a wheelchair. "What happened to you?"

"It was a bit nasty out there, mate," George told him.

Charlie nodded as Bill joined the group. "We lost a lot of people, Harry and I'm afraid Dean Thomas isn't suitable for combat any longer."

"Cruciatus?" Harry asked.

Bill slowly shook his head. "Finnigan was murder in front of him and Luna tortured quite badly. It's gone to his head too much."

"What about the Death Eaters?" Harry needed to know.

"They taken some losses too but they destroyed a good part of the magical community, Harry," Charlie answered. "Diagon Alley and Ottery St. Catchpole have been virtually destroyed. Hogsmeade took some damage but Professor McGonagall did a brilliant job holding fast and Hogwarts was not breached."

"What about the Muggle cities?"

"Muggle causalities and lots of destruction and unfortunately the Ministry can't really help. He got the building, Harry," Bill said with a sad nod. "We've had know report from those who didn't get out in time."

"It's been a right mess," Ron added as he entered the room. "And dad was hurt pretty badly in Diagon Alley. He's in the next room over."

Harry looked at the door then over to the cot where Ginny was lying. "I don't think it's particularly safe here. He's had control of St. Mungo's before."

"Well, it would seem he's rather preoccupied with taking the Ministry at the moment," Ron told him. "He killed the Lestrange brothers. Snape's little message was received loud and clear and rather than take chances, Voldemort called both of them."

"Their bodies were hanging at what's left of the entrance to Diagon Alley," Fred added.

Harry just nodded at this news. He couldn't make much of it at the moment. "Move Ginny and Dad to Hogwarts, they can't stay here. Where is Snape?"

"That is Professor or Sir to you, Potter," he said as he swept into the room. "I see you've decided to finally wake from your little nap. Have you even tried to stand or are you having your little Weasleys serve you?"

"Git," one of the red headed brothers sneered.

"Get out of that bed," Snape said, completely ignoring the snide comment.

"He was hit with the killing curse!" Ron shouted at him. "Give him a moment."

"Yes well apparently Potter is so thick skinned that curse has no affect on him so you'll forgive me if I think he can rise and do his job."

"Avada Kedavra? Again?" Harry asked and everyone but Snape nodded at him. "Why doesn't it kill me?"

"I've already answered that question," Snape said irritably. "Now get up. There is much to do."

Harry did as commanded but slowly. His legs shook beneath him as he stood up. Several of his brothers tried to help him walk but he refused the help as he slowly made his way across the room the Ginny's cot. He placed his hand on her forehead and concentrated on her.

After several minutes he pulled his hand away and told her, "Get up Ginny."

Within seconds of him saying that her eyes fluttered opened and she stared at her husband. "Harry."

"That's better," he smiled down at her. "I've got to go with Professor Snape now but Bill is going to take you to Hogwarts."

"Okay," she said quietly. "Just don't forget about me."

"That's never going to happen."

After sharing a gentle kiss with her he shuffled out of the room with Snape. Snape wasted no time in casting a silencing circle around them so they could speak freely as they walked.

"He's got the Ministry."

"I know," Harry confirmed. "He'll be coming after Hogwarts next."

"That is my assumption as well." Snape reached into his cloak and pulled out a black envelope. "This came for you yesterday. The eagle hawk who delivered it was very reluctant to leave it with anyone. Dobby was finally able to coax it away from the bird when I assured him I would hold it until you woke."

Harry took the envelope and opened it. He quickly read the note from Malfoy then looked back up at Snape. "He's coming and sooner than we think. He's gathering more troops, creatures and all as we speak. We've got to get him lured into our trap and not pulled into his."

"I think you shall find the Dark Lord will bite at your bait much easier than you will at his."

"We need everyone at full strength by the end of tomorrow."

"I can arrange that."


	25. The Trap

_Chapter 24 - The Trap_

_April 25, 1998_

Harry, Hermione and Neville were all laying side by side flat on their stomachs carefully peering over the edge of the hill to take a look at the atmosphere below. Ron, Snape and Lupin were preparing to lead an ambush into the very center of the Death Eater gathering. Harry's calculation of approximately fifty remaining Death Eaters looked accurate. What he had miscalculated though was how many Dementors there were. It looked as though a hundred were swarming the area.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at him and mouthed "too many," to him.

He nodded at her knowing she was right. Fifty Order and D.A. members were going to have a tough time with fifty Death Eaters and a hundred Dementors. Harry expected a death toll, he always did when they'd gone into battle but this time he realized that they would suffer Dementor's Kisses as well. There was no way to pass on this information though, plans had already been laid and Harry had every intention of going through with the evening. It was their opportunity to get rid of Voldemort and a good majority of the Death Eaters in one swoop.

Harry nodded confidently at Hermione to reassure her that some how everything would work out and then his attention was pulled by Neville tapping on his shoulder and pointing towards what would quickly become a battlefield. The Order members were beginning to appear in the wooded area to the west of the clearing. Within moments spells, curses, charms and volleys of light filled up the clearing. Harry, Hermione and Neville remained silent and watched until they saw him. Voldemort Apparated in with Crouch at his side.

"Let's go," Harry whispered.

All three of them instantly Apparated right behind Voldemort and Crouch. Harry, Hermione and Neville each quickly gripped a part of Voldemort and Crouch's bodies and Apparated again, effectively dragging them along. The moment they arrived at Godric's Hollow all three of them Apparated again, reappearing in front of Voldemort and Crouch with their wands drawn.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted with his wand trained on Harry. Harry quickly Apparated once more and reappeared several feet to the left of him. "After them," Voldemort told Crouch pointing at Hermione and Neville running off. "I will take care of Potter once and for all."

Harry was backing up slowly, drawing Voldemort into the position he wanted to end it in. It almost appeared as if they were dancing as Harry seemed to be retreating and Voldemort advancing. Harry stopped when he felt that the house was in view behind him.

"Come on, Riddle, take care of me," he taunted as he produced a second wand. Both wands were now pointed at Voldemort. "_Impedimenta!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" This sent Voldemort's wand flying from his hand. Harry didn't have a hand to catch it will though so he pointed Slytherin's wand at it and cast it up and over his head. He heard it land behind him somewhere.

Voldemort raised his hand at Harry and restored to simpler spells as his Unforgivables were not having an effect on Harry. "_Stupefy!_"

The spell just bounced off of Harry's cloak. Harry was going to say something when he heard Neville screaming his lungs out trying to cast a patronus charm. Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort, "_Stupefy!_" and it worked, Voldemort froze dead in his tracks.

Harry knew he didn't have long. He ran into the clearing and saw three Dementors closing in on Hermione. She had successfully cast a patronus charm in the past but never on an actual Dementor. Harry could see in an instant that she was frozen from the effect of the Dementors. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he shouted. He watched his silver stag erupt from his wand and charge at the Dementors. He watched helplessly as one of the Dementors lowered its face to Hermione's and kiss her. "**NO!**" he screamed just as Hermione's body fell to the ground. His stag reached the Dementors a moment too late. It had chased off the three Dementors but it didn't matter, Hermione's soul was gone.

He started to run over to her but he spun in his tracks suddenly. Voldemort gripped Harry by the neck, slowly lifting him off of the ground as he squeezed. Harry clawed at the hand wrapped around his neck, struggling to remove it so that he might breathe again. His face was growing red as the struggle continued.

"If I can't use magic to kill you…" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes sparkling with delight as he watched Harry's life force beginning to drain. "I'll use my hands."

Harry's eyes bulged open a bit further as he saw Neville appear behind Voldemort. Thankfully, Voldemort took this action just as another sign that Harry was dying and paid no attention to the fact that Neville had successfully stunned Crouch and was now running towards him and Harry with a very large rock in his hand, ready to heave it at Voldemort. Harry could do nothing but watch as Neville brought the stone up over his head and sent it swinging down towards Voldemort's head. The rock collided with Voldemort's skull, immediately dropping him to his knees and forcing him to release Harry.

Harry fell backwards out of Voldemort's grip, landing firmly on his bottom. Harry began coughing furiously as he rubbed his own neck, willing the blood to begin circulating within his body again. His eyes were streaming and everything was a bit fuzzy as he fought to remain conscious knowing he must kill Voldemort, and he must do it before Neville's life was lost. He turned his attention to Neville, who now didn't seem as defiant in the face of the monster as he began advancing on Neville.

"I knew that you were not as brave as Potter," Voldemort said in a low voice as he went from his knees to his feet. "You couldn't possibly have been the child the prophecy spoke of, and yet here you are, fighting with him as if you were both chosen to complete the impossible task of defeating me."

"Harry will kill you," Neville stuttered, "and I'm here to see it happen."

"That is not going to happen." Voldemort raised his hand at Neville. "Let's send you the way of your parents, shall we?"

"Shut up! Don't ever talk about them again!"

"Did I hit a nerve, Longbottom?" He started to laugh but stopped abruptly as he reached Neville. "And a memory charm?" He stared down at him curiously. "What could you possibly know that would require a memory charm?"

Harry screamed out in pain as he felt Voldemort enter Neville's mind. In his weakened condition he couldn't severe the connection he had to Voldemort. His hands went from his neck to his forehead, trying desperately to shield himself from Voldemort's mental attack on both he and Neville. However, his hands could do very little to shield the images that were being fed into him. Harry watched helplessly as Neville was forced to relive the moment that his parents were tortured. Harry continued to watch as an Auror memory charmed Neville, apparently thinking it better if Neville had no memory of the event that took his parent's sanity. This recovered memory began a snowball, and proved that Hermione had been correct when she assumed that Neville had been memory charmed repeatedly. His own family had charmed him several times, sometimes for petty moments and all times after disciplining him severely. Harry could not believe some of the atrocities that Neville had to endure at the hands of his uncle.

Harry finally found the strength to lift himself to his feet, knowing that he must spare Neville of the torture of Voldemort's mental attack. Just as he reached Voldemort the very latest memory charm was broken and the vision of Dumbledore talking to Neville and Ginny entered Harry's mind.

_And yours as well__…you will become Harry's wife…_

Harry quickly realized what Neville witnessed between Ginny and Dumbledore and dove in front of Neville, taking the burnt of the attack into him.

"No!" Voldemort shouted as Harry's body covered Neville's. "He knows what Dumbledore would not tell you, Harry! Let me break the charm, and you will know it too."

"I already know the secret," Harry told him.

"Love," he laughed, "you've done all of this for love? All for your wife?" he asked as his smile grew wider. "You already know that I have strict orders out to kill her on sight. As soon as any one of my Death Eaters finds your blood traitor wife she is dead."

"No!" Harry bounded at Voldemort, bowling him over. He began beating his fists into Voldemort's face, punching him repeatedly. "You son-of-a-bitch," he swore as his hands found their way to Voldemort's neck and he squeezed with every ounce of strength he had left within him.

Voldemort began to kick out from under Harry, but Harry immediately charmed his limbs to the ground. Determination resonated within Harry. His anger was beginning to dissipate as he focused on what must be done. It must end tonight. "Neville, give me Gryffindor's wand."

Neville rendered the wand to Harry. As he slipped it into his hand he took Harry's own wand from him. The moment the transfer was made Neville was struck by a curse from behind. Harry could hear one of Neville's bones being crushed.

He pointed the wand at Neville first, quickly shouting, "_Medicor_!" before turning back on Voldemort. He drew the wand across Voldemort's throat as if it were a dagger and watched as it did the job of a knife, slitting his throat open. Harry then moved the wand to Voldemort's chest and did the same over his heart. Not thinking about his actions, Harry reached into Voldemort's chest and grabbed hold of his still beating heart squeezing it as tightly as he had Voldemort's throat moments earlier.

White streaks shot through Voldemort's eyes and he gasped desperately, but was fully aware that Harry was about to win. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a terrible screech emitted from him. At that exact moment, Harry jumped off of him at pointed his wand at the body. Just after the screaming ended Harry saw a black outline float up from his body. Determined not to let Voldemort's spirit roam the earth again to find a body, Harry aimed his wand immediately on it.

"_Epotus spiritus!_"

A white stream of light shot out from the end of Gryffindor's wand, hitting the black mass. The light surrounded it completely, seemingly suffocating it of its existence until there was nothing but a flash of brilliant white light left. Harry stared at it for a moment before being brought back to the reality that Neville was under attack. The screaming in the background registered with Harry, and he turned to face his last opponent, knowing he would have to disable Crouch before it was possible to kill him.

"_Sdi sa-rwi di-nh ba_!"

"No!" Crouch physically pushed Neville over and turned towards Harry. Realizing two things at one time; that Harry had killed Voldemort and just performed a spell to remove his immortal soul. But before he could do a thing about it, a blue light seeped from Harry's chest and quickly surrounded Crouch until it engulfed him completely. It hovered about him for a moment before disappearing. For a second, Crouch looked confused, as if he expected to fall down dead, and when he didn't he focused his attention back on Harry.

"_Atrum frendo_!"

Harry was knocked over by the force of the curse hitting the entire left side of his body. If he hadn't been wearing the cloak it probably would have knocked him unconscious. On the ground he snapped his head back towards Neville. "He's mortal again, Neville! Do it!"

"_Intereo_!" The two wands that Neville held both released a bolt of amber lightening that hit Crouch square in the chest. It grew larger and bright as it connected with his chest and then disappeared in an instant leaving Crouch completely lifeless. His body teetered for a moment and then fell to the ground as if he were a large tree that had been struck down.

Neville turned his eyes from Crouch to Harry, a fatigued smile pulled at his lips. "We did it," he said cautiously, "they're gone."

Harry nodded his head slightly still gripping Gryffindor's wand tightly in his hand not fully believing that it was over and that he could stop fighting. The events of the last seven years, particularly the last two, were mulling over in his mind. This battle between he and Voldemort was all he had known and now he was uncertain how to feel about Voldemort's death as he quickly realized that it changed everything about him. He'd trained for years to complete this one task, and now that it was finished, Harry wasn't certain what he should do or say. He felt strangely empty as he looked at Voldemort's dead body, and he almost felt the same…as if he were the empty shell.

Knowing there was one more task to complete; Harry erected himself and leaned over Voldemort's body. He stared for a moment at the gruesome sight of his enemy's bloody dead body and then pointed his wand at Voldemort for the last time. "_Inflammo_," he said softly and took one step back as the body began to burn. He couldn't help but watching as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, and he wasn't certain how long it took, but he never turned away from the sight of Voldemort's corpse burning until there was nothing but bones left. And once that was all that remained, Harry noticed Neville standing at his side.

Without being asked, Neville erased all that remained with the spell, "_Frendo_!" It crushed the bones so thoroughly that a white powder exploded up into the air covering both boys.

It was finally done, and Neville had to finally take Harry in hand and pull him away from the battle field. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and tugged him along. "Come, Harry, we need to get Hermione and go home."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he let Neville lead him away…back to where Hermione's body had fallen. Harry didn't bother with magic to raise her from the ground; he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms. Her head swung from side to side as if her neck had been snapped but Harry knew…he knew it was because her soul no longer resided within her…it had been sucked away by the Dementors and Harry no longer possessed the ability to bring it back. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he held his best friend even tighter. Neville too faced Harry and wrapped his arms around he and Hermione. He held Harry and Hermione tightly as he Apparated them all away from Godric's Hollow.

Harry and Neville found themselves standing in a strong embrace in the middle of High Street in Hogsmeade. Neville quickly released Harry. The few villagers that were out in the streets quickly stopped and took notice of Harry Potter standing amongst them, clutching a friend's body and standing beside another. It was obvious he'd been through quite an ordeal from his state. His eyes were completely blood shot, he and Neville were covered in some sort of white debris, the left side of his face and neck were a bit swollen and clearly discoloured, blood was dripping from the scar on his forehead, and rough red marks on his neck looked suspiciously like someone had attempted to strangle him.

He said nothing as he began walking. Neville quickly joined his side and they walked side by side back to Hogwarts. Someone from the village must have run ahead to spread the news that Harry and Neville had just shown up in Hogsmeade because as they slowly approached the castle Harry could see that dozens of students were spilling out of the front doors looking out towards he and Neville. The stares and whispering did not deter Harry and Neville's slow stride and their pain would not allow a quicker pace. By the time they finally reached the crowd it began to part for them, not wanting to be in Harry's way as he returned to Hogwarts. Just as he began climbing the stairs, Ron emerged from the castle doors. He looked down at Harry with a victorious smile obviously glad to see him and carrying his own good news but the elation only lasted for one brief moment as his eyes fell on the body in Harry's arms. Ron began shaking his head slowly as Harry stopped in front of him. Tears slipped from Ron's eyes as Harry extended Hermione's body in his arms, a gesture for Ron to take her from him. After several moments of hesitation Ron finally reached out and let Harry slid Hermione's body into his arms. Ron quickly pulled her into him, and cried into her hair.

Harry let his friend grieve for several minutes before he spoke to him. "I'm so sorry." It was all that Harry could say.

Anger and pain flashed in Ron's eyes as his face turned hard, lacking all emotion for a moment. "At least tell me he's dead."

Harry bowed his head slowly. "He's dead. It's over." Knowing he could say no more to Ron, he looked back at Neville and nodded then collapsed on the steps.

* * *

Harry began to stir at hearing the voices of others near him. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary and it was filled with numerous individuals. All of the Hogwarts Professors were present, save for Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley and several dozen Ministry officials and a good deal of Order members all sat in chairs and on cots listening to Neville as he retold the events that led to Voldemort's death. Harry said nothing, not wanting to alert anyone to his consciousness, quite content to let Neville tell the story. 

He listened silently as Neville told them all of tricking Voldemort and Crouch to Godric's Hollow, how Harry had wanted to finish it there. He told them of the Dementors and how Hermione had been unable to fend them off as he and Harry duelled with Crouch and Voldemort. Tears slid down Harry's face as Neville's voice became even softer as he relived the moment of her being kissed and how he and Harry had been completely powerless to stop it, and how he couldn't cast the patronus in a hurried state and how Harry's patronus had been a fraction of a second too late because he'd simply been too far away from her.

Silence filled the room as Neville gathered his thoughts and emotions; no one seemed to want to push Neville too hard, knowing he would complete the story at his own pace. Finally, he began again resuming the story as Voldemort lifted Harry up by his neck strangling him. Harry heard for the first time how Neville had managed to disable Crouch in time to come and stop Voldemort from strangling him. It was a simple curse that Crouch hadn't anticipated and was fooled by an ancient Egyptian phrase leaving him open for attack by a jelly leg jinx. Neville explained that Crouch had been scared for a moment that Harry had told him how to remove the immortality and it was just enough time to jinx and stun him.

He would have finished Crouch right then but he heard Voldemort talking to Harry. He heard him say that he would kill him with his hands. Thinking he wouldn't be able harm Voldemort with a wand, he picked up a nearby rock and went running towards them. Harry was clearly running out of time so Neville attacked Voldemort, forcing him to release Harry.

Neville's voice began to break as he carefully told them what happened next. "He said he was going to send me the way of my parents…and I just snapped, but something happened and he sensed that I had been memory charmed and he used Legilimency on me to break the charm. I guess this had a severe effect on Harry too because he began screaming just as loudly as I was. I don't remember much of what happened at that point, but Harry broke the connection, and that's when…when…" Neville seemed unable to bring himself to say it. "Whatever Voldemort saw, Harry saw too and it did something to Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and saw the memory again in his mind: Ginny sitting next to Neville and Dumbledore talking to her. _And yours as well…you will become his wife._ Harry still wanted to know about this accidental time traveller that told Dumbledore this. Who was this person? And why in the world did Dumbledore tell Neville and Ginny this during his sixth year? He hadn't even admitted it to himself at that point. It made sense for Dumbledore to memory charm Ginny and Neville; it was certainly information that no body would have wanted Voldemort to have.

With too many questions running through his already throbbing mind, Harry slipped out of his cot and sat quietly on the floor not wishing to hear anymore of the tale. It was the first time he had taken notice of any of his pains. His left arm was bandaged and what little part of it was showing was completely black and blue. He was certain that side of his face was as well since Crouch had hit him with a strong bruising curse and Harry assumed he had caught the burnt of it in his arm because that seemed to be broken. No matter, Harry didn't need his left arm at the moment, and a bruise, no matter how much it might hurt, was nothing to concern him. He needed to check on the Order. He needed to know how Ron and the others had done and more than anything he needed to Ginny, to know that she was okay. He reached for his trousers rolling up the right leg to make sure his wands were still in the leg Hollister. He wasn't surprised to see both of his wands and Voldemort's wand tucked neatly into the holster. Madam Pomfrey would have never been able to disarm him, she certainly wasn't a strong enough witch and without his permission to touch them, the wands would not have reacted pleasantly to trying to be removed.

Harry stood, taking in a sharp pained breath as he did this. His eyes shot towards the crowd but no one seemed to hear it, they were too engrossed in Neville telling his story. Harry grabbed his cloak off of the chair next to his cot and made his way towards the infirmary door when he caught someone's attention.

Lupin swung his head towards Harry's cot and then quickly turned and looked at the door. "Where do you think you're going, Harry?" he asked but Harry said nothing.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall turned and saw him standing there. "You're not going anywhere," McGonagall said sternly. "You are in need of medical attention and—"

"And nothing," he said bluntly. "I have to go. I need to check on things and I need to see Ginny."

"I assure you, Professor Snape is handling the situation and Ms. Weasley is fine. Now kindly come over here so we can talk," she requested. "There is much to be sorted out."

"Neville is doing a fine job of telling you the events of the evening. I don't have anything to add at this time. I need to go help Professor Snape. I need to know what the status of the Order is and I need to see Ginny." He reached out and pressed his hands against the large infirmary door but just as he began to open them several Professors fired off charms. None were aimed at him though, the door was their target. Harry heard several different versions of confinement charms being cast.

"You would have never done this to Professor Dumbledore," he said a bit angrily. "He went on even with injuries. When you appointed me to the head of the Order you had to accept and respect my position as such. Now please let me leave so that I can check on the members and I will return to coordinate with Mr. Weasley and the ministry."

"Harry," Professor McGonagall's voice did not soften even though she used his first name. "You require medical care."

"I can move," he stated. "I will let Madam Pomfrey have a better look later. Right now my responsibility is to those I asked to charge into battle tonight."

"He's right," Lupin said softly. "Let him go."

Reluctantly, the others agreed with Lupin. Everyone who fired a confinement charm out the door removed their charms.

Harry didn't say anything as he exited the infirmary. He realized they were viewing him as a child to protect still but if that was how they were going to continue to view him they should have never appointed him to head the Order. He hurried through the castle and when he entered Gryffindor Tower he was greeted with loud applause and so much cheering it was almost deafening. He was a bit surprised by the reception. Not so much because he didn't expect it, he did after the news of defeating Voldemort spread, but because it was three in the morning. The common room was awfully full for that time of night. He supposed everyone was celebrating.

"Is Ron here?" he asked loudly.

"He's upstairs," someone answered.

"How about Ginny?"

"Haven't seen her yet," the answer came.

Harry bound up the stairs to his dorm room and found Ron lying on his bed. He couldn't talk about Hermione at the moment. He wasn't ready too and there was nothing he could say to change the situation. "Where is Snape?"

"Still in London," Ron answered without looking at Harry. "He sent me back here to wait for you once we had contained the group in the woods. When I left he and Scrimgeour were still coordinating transports to Azkaban."

"Ginny?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her since we ambushed." He turned his head and finally looked at Harry. "Snape told me she is alive though."

"I'm going to London," he told his best friend. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah," Ron forced himself off of the bed, "you wouldn't stop if we'd lost Ginny… I can't stop yet either."

"Ron—"

"No, Harry, let's not talk about it right now," he insisted as he flung his cloak around him. "Not much left but still there is work to do."

They walked through the castle silently and once they were off of Hogwarts grounds they immediately Apparated to the Ministry. They were again greeted by thunderous applause. They lobby was filled with Aurors, Ministry officials and Order members. There was also a good deal of Death Eaters in anti-Apparation-confinement rings waiting to be transported to Azkaban. Harry was pleased to see the round up, it meant that Ron's group had done very well and he hoped that their casualties were to a minimum.

Snape was easy to spot in the crowd and Harry and Ron didn't stop to talk to anyone as they made their way over to him. When they got close Harry was relieved to see the Ginny was on the other side of Snape manhandling a female Death Eater. She was a bit bloodied but looking well. Just as Harry was going to call her she looked up at saw him. She roughly pushed the Death Eater in her hands over to Snape and ran for Harry. She practically bowled Ron over as she threw herself around Harry. Harry smiled for the first time as he spun her in a circle. When he set her down he planted a very long, deep kiss on her.

"I knew you would do it," she said excitedly once they parted lips. It was then that she finally looked at him. She ran her hands gently over the bruises forming on his neck. It was obvious that someone had strangled him. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the very large bruise on the left side of his face. Dried blood was still scabbed up around his scar. And his green eyes were not surrounded by white anymore. All of the whites of his eyes were red and bloodshot. "What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," he told her as he pulled her hands away from his neck and held them tightly. "It only matters that he'll never hurt any of us again."

"Is it true about Hermione?" she asked very softly hoping her brother wouldn't hear her. Harry just nodded quickly and Ginny immediately left his side. She threw herself around Ron and held him tightly.

Harry could hear her whispering how sorry she was. He turned his attention to Snape. Snape did not need to be asked anything by Harry he immediately began briefing him. "The battle in the forest lasted about thirty minutes. They couldn't put up too much of a fight once Lupin and I had rounded up the Dementors… they have all been returned to Azkaban and caged. We killed eleven Death Eaters and captured forty-two. Six Order members were killed and a handful injured, Luna among them. She was taken to St. Mungo's but should be fine.

"Also," He turned his back on the crowd and Harry followed suit, "this happened." He pushed up his left sleeve and showed Harry the place were his dark mark had been. It was like the ink had been drawn away and now all that was left was a scar in the form of the dark mark in the former tattoos place. "I knew when he died."

Harry glanced down at the phoenix on his own wrist but he said nothing about it. He returned his gaze to the Death Eaters gathered in the anti-Apparation rings. His eyes fell on a white blonde.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted over at him. "Get me out of here!"

Harry walked towards him with Snape, Ron and Ginny following him. "Why should he do that, Malfoy?" Ron spat at him. "You're going to Azkaban with all of your Death Eater chums."

Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and it allowed him to walk through the confinement ring. "No, he's not," Harry said quietly as he placed a protective hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "He is my main spy. He's the one who has been feeding me information since I had to pull Julie Patil out of the Death Eater ranks."

"'Bout time," Malfoy dusted off his robes. "I nearly got killed out there. Why didn't you tell Professor Snape about me?" he asked looking at his head of house. "He didn't believe me."

"I told no one because no one needed to know," Harry answered calmly. "You are the absolute last person anyone would have suspected I would trust to carry out this task. I needed everyone to continue to believe that." He looked back at Snape. "You really didn't know?"

Snape shook his head. "I had no idea." He turned his stare to Malfoy. "Who taught you Occlumency?"

"My father," he answered.

"Well, you're far better at it than he is," Snape told him as he extended his hand to Malfoy to shake. "Congratulations on making the right choice."

"I might be his son but I'm no fool," Malfoy said bitterly. "I knew I was going to have to become a Death Eater but I also knew I wasn't going to ever truly be one. I can't believe Potter figured it out so quickly and let me go."

"Is that where you went over Christmas holiday?" Ginny was now putting it together. "He's who you went to save?"

Harry nodded. "He needed my help."

"Did you even tell Dumbledore?" Snape wondered.

"Dumbledore is the only person I told," Harry corrected them all, "but he was leading me there before I finally saw it in Malfoy's attempt to fight with me. Professor Dumbledore is the one who helped me set my hatred of you to the side and see that you were actually calling out for my help with your attacks. That's why I let him go in December and then came to his aid."

Malfoy looked disgusted. "He saved my life."

Snape looked amused but he understood exactly what Draco Malfoy was feeling. Snape had the same hatred for James Potter and he had saved his life as well. It was a terrible burden in be in a life debt to a man you hated. Snape felt he'd more than made up for it by the way he protected Harry these past years but he knew it could never be completely fulfilled. He'd never had the chance to save James.

* * *

_A/N - just one more and the epilogue._


	26. The Trio

_Chapter 2__5 - The Trio_

_June__ 14, 1998 _

"Harry Potter Day," Harry said with disgust as he put _The Daily Prophet_ down. "What use is that?"

Ginny just looked up at him from her side of the bed and shrugged. "People want to celebrate, Harry, and they want to celebrate you."

"But how could your dad do that to me?" he asked exasperated. "He knows…"

"I know, but how could he not? You saved everyone, Harry."

"Not everyone," Harry reminded her as he thought of Hermione. "Ron still won't talk to me."

"He'll come around, love."

Harry just shook his head slowly. "Somehow I don't think he will, Gin. I can't bring Hermione back and I could've if I'd only kept that damn stone."

Ginny finally crawled up to her knees and wrapped her arms around Harry. She knew a lot of his frustration did lay in the fact that he couldn't save Hermione. But she also knew that his pain went far beyond that. The last two years had taken a toll on Harry's appearance. He now had a scar running diagonal across his left eye, on his left arm was the long slash mark he'd gotten after the fire at the Dursley's home, running from Death Eaters. And the scars on his back were the worst. The ugly ribbon-like scars that had been split open repeatedly and weakened his flesh.

More damaging than the physical scars he had now was the fact that in some ways, Voldemort had won because he'd managed to harden Harry's spirit. He'd taken so many lives in the attempt to take Harry's that he ached for all of the people he couldn't and didn't save. He'd felt incredibly inadequate and celebrating him, devoting an entire day to him just stung him.

"Maybe I should leave the Wizarding World," he said miserably.

"You?" she asked pointedly. "And where would _you _go?"

"Back to the Muggles…. I wish Professor Dumbledore never told me I was a wizard."

Ginny gasped. "You don't mean that, Harry."

"Yes, I do!" His eyes met hers. "I don't want any of these feelings or memories that I have! Isn't it enough that I was orphaned? Why did I have to watch your mother be murdered? Why did I have to kill your brother? Why did my mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore and George die?"

After two days searching for George he was finally found amongst the dead in the battlefield. The Weasley clan had weathered the loss better than Harry expected and it saddened him to know that they'd been just as hardened as he was about loss. Fred was beginning to reel though as the reality of his twin not coming home finally sank in.

"What about Seamus and Doge? They all died because I gave him a body! If it weren't for me, Voldemort would still be floating around out there and they would all be alive!"

"Your mother and father died to protect you!" Ginny shouted back with tears in her eyes. "My mother died for you too! How can you take that for granted? You think that you brought Voldemort back?" She paused for an answer but Harry did not offer one. "He would have found a way without you, Harry! And he would have come for you anyway…Muggle, squib or wizard. He wanted you dead and that wouldn't have changed."

Harry finally looked into Ginny's teary eyes. "I can't believe you'd just abandon everything that you are… that we are, Harry. You're ready to just walk away from me?"

"I took Hermione away from Ron. I killed your mother. I killed George—"

"No, you didn't," she said quietly. "You killed Percy, you killed Voldemort." Ginny corrected him, but didn't add the others she knew, or suspected that he had killed. "They gave you no choice, Harry," she assured him as she pressed her hand to his, lacing her fingers between his, looking deep into his eyes.

"You can't give up on us. I won't let you punish yourself any further. The worst is over now, and you can breathe again," she carefully draped her arm around his body and pulled him into her so that she could hold him as he finally broke, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I wish I could hold you tight enough that it would still this pain," tears spilled from her eyes as she continued. "There's so much more life to live than what you have, Harry, but there's no body left to fight."

Harry's sobs choked in his throat. And while her words were loving, welcome and comforting, they were frightening at the same time. The life he'd learned to live didn't exist anymore, and while he had demonstrated that he was strong enough to survive, he had never demonstrated the ability to live beyond conquering Voldemort.

"Ginny, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He felt like a child but couldn't stop the sobbing.

"It's going to be all right, Harry, I promise."

"How can you say that, Ginny?"

"Because I know how strong you are and I love you, Harry." He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. "Besides, you did promise me a nice long honeymoon."

Harry laughed slightly at that comment. "Ginny, there's something I have to do first."

She nodded her head slowly at him. "I know, but just stay with me one more day."

Harry gave Ginny the day she wanted but late the next night he crept into the Gryffindor seventh year dorm's and woke Ron. Ron said nothing as Harry handed him a packed knapsack.

"Come on, we're going to Egypt," Harry whispered. "Ginny and Neville will get Hermione's body and move it where the Ministry can't dispose of it."

* * *

_A/N - Sorry this one was so short but it didn't fit in with the last or the next. Just the epilogue now._


	27. Epilogue

_Epilogue – Ten Years Later_

Harry walked slowly through the field that led to the Orchard. He was careful to let James set the pace of their stroll while keeping an eye on his rambunctious daughter. At eighteen months old, James had only just begun walking but was determined to do it on his own. At three, Molly was as wild and crazy as children came. She was full of wonder and wanted to know how everything worked. A large smile plastered on Harry's face as he watched Molly eagerly chasing a grasshopper. She ran, jumped, pounced and squealed with each attempt to catch the bug in her hands. Her long black hair danced around her as she continued her quest.

James stopped to survey his sister. He looked at her trouncing around with his emerald eyes set in a serious expression. "Wha Ma-ie doin', Dada?" he asked his father.

"She's being a very silly girl," Harry explained to his red-headed son.

"Si-wee girl," James repeated with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked the little boy. "Do you want Daddy to carry you?"

"No, nigh-nigh," James said quickly and began walking again as if to demonstrate that he was perfectly capable on his own and not the least bit tired.

Harry resisted the urge to lift the little boy up into his arms and squeeze him tight. He loved his son's stubborn streak. It reminded him so much of Ginny. It seemed that the only thing that James had inherited from his father were his green eyes. Ginny and little James were already butting heads over simple things; baths, meals, nap times. Harry always had to turn away and laugh when he saw his wife arguing with their small son. Of course it irritated her even more when Harry would laugh and tell her she was fighting a losing battle, and that Harry always seemed to be able to get James to agree to the tasks his mother requested of him.

Molly's delightful scream brought Harry's attention back to her. She had just caught the grasshopper and was now running, with her hands cupped together, towards her father.

"I got him!" she exclaimed. "I got him, Daddy!"

When she reached Harry she opened her hands to show her father her prowess at grasshopper catching but the bug took the opportunity to escape her grasp.

"Oh, grasshopper escaped," Harry told her with a bit of playful disappointment in his voice.

She scrunched up her nose nearly hiding her brown eyes with her scowl. "I'll get him again," she mumbled before running off to search for the former captive.

Harry's eyes followed his daughter as she ran off again. As he looked up he saw a figure approaching. Ginny's long red hair was blowing back behind her as the cool October wind bustled past her. She pulled the fold of the blanket tighter around the small bundle in her arms. Raven's messy black hair was visible sticking up above the thick quilt Ginny had bundled her up in.

"Mummy," Molly bounded over to Ginny. "I'm catching grasshoppers," she declared before chasing off after another unsuspecting creature.

"Don't hurt them," Ginny called after her then proceeded over to Harry, stopping right in front of him and James.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry told her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to take the baby?"

She nodded quickly as she passed Raven into Harry's arms then swooped down on James, throwing him into the air and then catching him before cradling him against her chest. He squealed with delight as he laid his head on his mum's shoulder.

"I need to give this little guy a bath," she told Harry as she planted a kiss on the top of James's thick red mane.

"Molly too?"

Ginny nodded at her husband. "Hermione offered to watch the kids tonight so that you and I could have a night to ourselves."

Eight months after searching every temple and pyramid in Egypt, Harry and Ron had located the Eye of Horus and Harry used it as a replacement for the Eye of Osiris. He was able to return Hermione's soul to her body. At her request he immediately removed her immortality. She wished to live out life as intended, as a mortal. When they got back to England, Hermione had goaded the boys into completing their seventh year. Even Neville had returned to complete his NEWTs and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville graduated Hogwarts with Ginny and Luna. It all seemed very fitting that they were together again.

Hermione was the last person in the world that Harry thought would turn into Mrs. Weasley, but she definitely was the one who seemed to channel the Weasley matriarch. Three months after leaving Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione married and were now the proud parents of five children. Of course having two sets of twins did help increase their family size at a rapid pace. Samantha and Sara were eight already, Seth had just turned six and Shane and Shayla would be three in December.

All of Hermione's plans to revolutionize the wizarding world sort of fell by the wayside as she put her children first in every endeavourer she made. She always said they were the best contribution she could make to the wizarding world. Being a mum seemed to bring true joy to her life and Harry was thrilled for her every time he saw her, happiness just radiated from her. He half expected to hear she was expecting again every time they went over for tea.

"Doesn't she have enough kids to look after?" he joked.

"Well, three more won't hurt any, will it?" Ginny replied playfully. "Unless you don't want to take your wife out on a date tonight," she suggested with a pouty lip.

"No," he objected quickly, "I'd love nothing more than to play honeymoon with you tonight."

Ginny just chuckled. "Wasn't five years a long enough honeymoon for you?"

After Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had traveled the world. They took five years of playing to themselves before finally deciding it was time to have a family. They both had always wanted kids but Ginny had been adamant that Harry deserved a childhood of his own before they started raising children. He also needed time to heal and come to terms with what life could be now that the war was truly over. Their travels had definitely been worth every moment and Harry was grateful for all of the experiences they had accumulated together. He wouldn't have traded them for the world and now they had three beautiful children to add to their experiences.

"Are you complaining?" he teased as he put his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Most women don't get a five year honeymoon," he told her as he nipped her ear.

"Well, most women don't have to hide their marriage and wait a year and a half for a honeymoon either."

"True," he said with another kiss to her ear.

The baby in Harry's arm let out a little cry. He shifted her so that her head was lying against his chest.

"It's okay, Raven," he soothed the four month old. "Your mummy's just teasing me." She blinked her green eyes at Harry then yawned widely. "What about feeding her tonight?" he thought as soon as he saw Raven's little mouth. Ginny was still breastfeeding her.

"Hermione and I have it all worked out already," she told him. "Don't worry about it." She kissed him quickly then went over to Molly. After a small protest from the little girl, Ginny was walking away carrying James in one arm and holding Molly's hand. "Don't stay out too long," she called to her husband over her shoulder. "I don't want Raven to catch a cold."

"I won't," Harry promised as he shifted Raven again so he could look into her eyes. She was the spitting image of Harry. "I hope Uncle Severus isn't too hard on you when you get to Hogwarts," he told her. "You look too much like me for your own good." The baby just gurgled as a response. "Of course I don't think your godfather will treat you like he treated me, but don't expect him to go easy on you either," he warned and she cooed in return.

He continued his stroll with his daughter gnawing on the lapel of his jacket. It was a crisp Autumn day and the golden leaves on the tress were beginning to fall. Winter would be there soon and Harry could hardly wait to celebrate Raven's first Christmas. The first Christmas for all of his children was special and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to the lights on the tree and the feel of snow.

Harry looked up as a broom zoomed by overhead. Harry couldn't tell which of his brother-in-laws it was but he knew it wasn't Bill since he and Fleur had returned to Egypt over the summer. It was unlikely it was that Charlie would make a trip by broom from Romania, especially since he wouldn't be too keen on leaving Luna and their newborn son. So that left only Ron and Fred to choose from. Harry headed towards the broom shed to see who it was. When he got there Fred was coming out.

"Hi'ya Harry," he said as he stole the baby from his arms. "And how's my little niece today?" he asked in his most ridiculous baby voice.

"Hey Fred, what's going on?" he asked as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Just here to see dad," he told Harry as he tucked Raven close to his body. "What about you?"

"Visiting granddad too," he answered. "You know how Molly has him wrapped around her finger." Fred just nodded. "So how are things going at the shop?"

"Hectic. Ron's no business wizard, but he makes one hell of a test subject," Fred said with a wink.

"Are you still pulling that 'I invented it, you test it' crap on him?"

"Would you stop?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"No," Harry laughed, "I love it every time you 'mess' something up and send him home to Hermione two feet shorter or with green skin. It's brilliant."

It had taken Fred years to get over the loss of his twin and for a while it seemed that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was doomed but Ron had pulled Fred up by the bootstraps and helped him save his company. Now the two brothers were partners and doing very well again. They had several stores in England and across Europe now.

"How's Angelina?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Real smooth, Harry," Fred joked. "You're almost as bad as Ginny."

Harry just shrugged. "Well I happen to agree with Ginny on this. I think you should marry her already. How long do you think she'll stick around waiting for you to get off your arse?"

"All right, you've talked me into. Will you be my best man?"

Harry blinked twice as he saw the seriousness on Fred's face. "You've gone and asked her finally, have you?" Fred nodded as his response. "Yeah, of course I'll be your best man. What about Ron though?"

"Well, I was planning to ask both of you," he admitted. "You both have really been there for me over the years. I just don't know what I'd've done without you two."

Harry just nodded as he clapped Fred on the back. "I know how you feel, Fred, it's never the same."

"I know, Harry," he admitted as he nodded his head. "Next month all right for you?" he asked changing the subject away from his deceased twin. "We want to get married before she starts showing."

"You devil," Harry laughed. "Yeah, next month is fine. Not like I've got to run off to work or anything."

Harry had played Quidditch professionally for three years but suffered a season ending back injury the previous season and didn't renew his contract with Wales. He'd yet to decide on another line of work. Ginny was still freelancing for _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and _The_ _London Times_ and with Harry's inheritance they weren't hurting for money, so Harry hadn't been motivated to do anything but be a husband and father for the past eight months. He and Ginny had talked briefly about him becoming an Auror but Harry didn't think that was the wisest idea. Aside from the possibility of injuring his back again, he didn't really want to ever have to duel another individual again.

Of course Arthur was always offering Harry a job and Professor McGonagall had told him that Professor Sprout was going to retire soon and Harry immediately inferred that she wanted to move Neville from the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that he'd held for the past seven years to the Herbology post. That would leave an opening in Harry's strongest subject. While McGonagall hadn't asked him outright, Harry knew perfectly well that she was hinting at it. He'd been thinking about it but didn't know how he could spend that much time away from his family. Being a professor at Hogwarts was well more than your average work week.

"Lazy git," Fred whispered.

They both laughed as they entered the Burrow. Ginny had obviously not made it to the loo with the kids as Molly was sitting on her grandfather's knee bouncing around shouting 'more' over and over. James was in a high chair stuffing biscuits into his mouth at an alarming rate. He looked so very much like Ron as he ate as if tomorrow weren't coming.

"I gave up," Ginny answered Harry's unasked question. "I'm sure Hermione will clean them up at Auntie Muriel's."

Ron and Hermione had moved into Muriel's home after she passed away four years ago.

"When are you going to start calling it 'Weasley Romp'?" Harry asked his wife.

"When they think of something better to call their house," Ginny said defiantly. "Weasley Romp, mum would have had a fit!"

"I don't know, it seems appropriate," Fred said as he swiped a biscuit from James's tray, eliciting a dirty look from the toddler. "They do that a lot, don't they? What do they have, six, seven kids now?"

"You know perfectly well they have five children," Ginny snapped at him, sounding very much like their mother as she did this.

"Well, I say it's high time for another," Fred joked as he banged his fist against the table. "And at the rate Hermione produces twins; perhaps two more in one go! And what are you two waiting for?" he pointed his happy question at Harry and Ginny. "Three kids are hardly enough! You haven't even had a set of twins yet."

"Fred, I've had three children in three years," Ginny pointed out to him. "And Raven's only four months old, give a girl a break, will you?"

Arthur just chuckled at their friendly banter. "Well, I personally think being a grandfather is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love getting to spoil all of my grandkids rotten…"

"And then send them home," Harry finished the sentence for him.

"That's right. So you all go on and have a dozen, I can handle it."

"And be Minister for Magic?" Harry asked playfully. "I'd think that may be a bit much."

Arthur remained the Minister even though he hadn't actively run for the position. Every time an election came about the _Prophet_ would ask Harry whether or not he was ready to run and he always answered that his father-in-law was the best man for the job. Arthur was easily re-elected twice now.

"Actually Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Arthur told him as he set Molly down. "I'd really like you to reconsider my offer for you to come and work in my office. I don't want to be Minister forever and the public is just dying to get you into office."

"No way," Harry said quickly. "I'd rather be a house-elf at Malfoy Manor than be Minister for Magic."

Ginny and Fred both burst out laughing. They laughed so suddenly that Raven startled and started whining. Ginny took the baby from her brother and rocked her to comfort her.

Harry looked at Dobby standing at the stove brewing up a soup for dinner. "Sorry Dobby, didn't mean to offend."

"Not at all, Master," Dobby squeaked. "Dobby is preferring to be Minister than at that place again."

Harry just smiled at the little elf that had sprouted little grey hairs from his ears. Dobby had obediently stayed with Mr. Weasley after Harry gave him the choice. Dobby understood it was Harry's wish for the elf to take care of the Weasley patriarch. While he missed being with Harry everyday he still got to see him quite frequently.

"I'm going to go home and get the kids' things together, Harry," Ginny said in a quiet voice so she wouldn't upset Raven anymore. "Will you bring Molly and James over to Auntie Muriel's?"

"Of course love," he answered with a sweet smile.

Ginny nodded and left the kitchen. A few moments later Harry heard the fireplace roar and Ginny call, 'Potter Place' and he knew she and Raven were both back at home in Godric's Hollow. Back to the home that his parents had wanted to raise Harry in. After many repairs to it, the house was now home to this generation of Potters.

"Well, I think I'll get going too," Harry said as he magiced the crumbs and biscuit goop off of James's face then removed him from the high chair. "Come on Molly," he called to his daughter, "time to go see Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Bye Granddad," she planted a big kiss on Arthur's face and skipped over to her father waving at Fred. "Bye Uncle Fred."

"Bye sunshine," Fred said to her.

Harry held onto his children tightly and Apparated away.

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted him with a warm smile as he popped up out of the kitchen floor with two of his children. 

"'Lo Hermione," he said with a smile.

"Auntie Hermione!" Molly squealed as she dashed over to her. "I caught a grasshopper!"

Hermione knelt down to her and placed her hands gently on the little girl's shoulders. "How wonderful. Did you let him go too?"

"He got away," she confessed, "but I wouldn't have kept him," Molly added in a whisper. "I know he's happier in the orchard."

Hermione tweaked her button nose. "Your cousins are in the family room. Go play."

Molly didn't need to be told twice as she took James's hand and skipped out of the kitchen and went to find her cousins for some playtime.

Hermione stood back up and looked at Harry. He was staring at her curiously. "What?"

He just shrugged. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had something to tell me." Her entire disposition looked different. Her color was a bit off but she seemed very cheerful. Harry drew in a sharp breath. "You're pregnant again?"

She nodded at him. "I can't put anything by you."

"Have you practiced potions at all since we left Hogwarts?" he asked her jokingly. "Perhaps you'd better ask Ginny to show you how to brew the contraceptive potion."

"You think you're so funny, don't you Mr. Potter?"

"Actually—"

"Well, I'll have you know that I love and want all of my children, including these two," she told him as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"Twins again?" he asked and she nodded. "I take it back, Hermione, you're fantastic at potions, and you obviously excel at the fertility potion."

She was about to share a witty retort with him when the fireplace flared green and Ron stepped out.

"Hey Harry," he greeted his friend with a slap on the back. "Come to dump more kids at my house?"

Harry just laughed. "How can you tell if I've added to your brood?"

"Most of yours have black hair," he told him as he walked over to Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips. He snatched up a biscuit from the counter and promptly put half of into his mouth, causing him to slur when he spoke. "Except James, can't spot him in our sea of red."

"Speaking of your sea of red," Harry prompted. "I hear congratulations are in order again."

"Again?" Ginny asked as she entered through the back door carrying Raven and a bag, staring directly at her sister-in-law. "Hermione, you really need to let me show you how to brew the contraceptive potion."

"I'll have you both know I got an 'Outstanding' on my NEWT potions."


End file.
